Pouvoir de Poudlard
by Paradise of Readers
Summary: Chapitre IV de la saga "Power of Hogwards".Harry a quitté le monde de la sorcellerie comme une dernière tentative pour sauver ceux qu'il aime. Cependant, personne n'est prêt à le laisser partir, que ce soit ami ou ennemi. Les pouvoirs sont réalisés. Les amitiés sont testées. Les alliances se forment.
1. Une nouvelle vie

Titre Anglais : Power of Hogwarts

Titre Français : Pouvoir de Poudlard

Auteur : ksomm814

Chapitre traduit par : … On le mettra de réception de l'ordinateur de Onarluca ^^

Bêta traductrice : Rémus James Lupin

Bêta Correctrice : Rémus James Lupin

Rating : K+

État de la fic en anglais : Fini (26 chap)

État de la fic en français : Fini

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

Résumé : Harry a quitté le monde de la sorcellerie comme une dernière tentative pour sauver ceux qu'il aime. Cependant, personne n'est prêt à le laisser partir, que ce soit ami ou ennemi. Les pouvoirs sont réalisés. Les amitiés sont testées. Les alliances se forment.

0o0

Joyeux Noël à tout le monde

Histoire de vous gâter un peu pour ce Noël.

Nous vous avons concocté une petite news en ce merveilleux soir.

Vous aurez de nouveaux chapitres tout les jours jusqu'au Nouvel An.

Bonne lecture

0o0

**Chapitre 1 :** **Une nouvelle vie**

Guerre. G.U.E.R.R.E. Cinq simples lettres qui une fois misent dans l'ordre peuvent causer tant de dommages. La guerre peut faire ressortir le meilleur chez les gens, comme le pire et elles peuvent faire réaliser aux gens combien une vie mortelle peut être réellement précieuse (et courte), surtout si vous êtes l'un des facteurs déterminant la façon dont la guerre prendra fin. La guerre force les enfants à mûrir trop tôt, face à l'horreur et la douleur qui effrayeraient le plus expérimenté des adultes. La guerre force aussi à voir que même la plus petite victoire à un prix.

Voilà comment se sentait Harry James Potter. À l'âge de quinze ans, il avait vu plus d'horreurs qu'il ne pourrait se souvenir. Ses parents avaient été assassinés par un sorcier noir Voldemort. Il n'avait survécu uniquement pour passer douze ans chez les Dursley, les seuls membres vivants de sa famille, comme ce qu'on ne pouvait être qualifié que comme serviteur. Ses années à Poudlard avaient été un mélange de joie et de douleur. Il s'était enfin fait des amis mais il avait lutté pour sa vie presque chaque année. Il avait fait face à Voldemort, plusieurs fois, sauvé la sœur de son meilleur ami de la mort, combattu un basilic, combattu des détraqueurs pour sauver son parrain, assisté à la mort d'un camarade de classe et fit face à un Ministère corrompue lorsqu'un membre du ministère fut nommé professeur essaya de le faire taire.

Toutefois, ces événements n'étaient pas ce qui poussa Harry Potter dans le gouffre, provoquant son départ du monde qu'il avait appris à aimer malgré les dangers, auxquels il avait fait face au fil des ans. Il pouvait gérer tout cela et tellement plus aussi longtemps que sa famille était avec lui, mais ce n'était pas ce qui était écrit. Harry n'aimait pas penser à cette nuit. Il avait encore des cauchemars de la nuit, où il fut emmené de Poudlard pour être conduit au département des mystères où il combattit contre les Mangemorts. Les membres de l'ordre du Phénix (y compris ses tuteurs Sirius Black et Remus Lupin) étaient venu à son secours, dirigé par le directeur Albus Dumbledore, mais qui ce fut une des nombreuses erreurs. Harry avait une nouvelle fois combattu Voldemort mais cette fois, il avait été battu et presque tué avant que le professeur Dumbledore ne vint à son secours. Le Seigneur des ténèbres avait été détenu par le département des mystères, mais en fin de compte cela ne suffit pas. En fin de compte, il avait perdu un de ceux qui avaient amélioré sa vie.

Il avait perdu Remus.

En se réveillant à l'infirmerie à Poudlard et en voyant que son tuteur était tombé fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour Harry pour se rendre compte qu'il était un danger pour ceux qu'il aimait. Remus n'était que la première de la longue liste de personnes qui mourraient parce qu'ils essayaient de protéger un adolescent qui attirait les problèmes comme un aimant. Il avait réussi à s'enfouir de nuit l'avec l'aide de Poudlard et Fumseck avant que quiconque ne se rendent compte qu'il s'était même réveillé. Pour sauver ceux qu'il aimait Harry devait s'éloigner tout en sachant qu'il serait une cible pour Voldemort. Il fut protégé comme par magie par Fumseck mais ce dernier n'aurait pas pu empêcher les gens qui savait à quoi le garçon-qui-à-survécu ressemblait pour se rendre compte de qui était Harry.

Après avoir quitté le monde des sorciers depuis presque un mois Harry avait pris une nouvelle identité : Jonathan Orion Evans. Il pensait que tout le monde s'attendrait à un « Harry James Potter » ou encore « James Evans » Harry avait utilisé les prénoms de ses tuteurs avec le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. De plus, Harry avait réussi à acheter des lentilles de contact colorées qui changèrent ses yeux verts intenses en un bleu profond. Il haïssait couvrir ses yeux car ils étaient la seule caractéristique qu'il avait héritée de sa mère, mais ses yeux étaient trop distinctifs. Tout le monde savait qu'Harry Potter avait les yeux verts. Harry avait également fait un effort pour cacher ses cheveux noirs désordonné et sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair constamment. Quand il sortait, il portait un chapeau. Lorsqu'il était au travail, Harry portait une coiffe de chirurgien.

Oh oui. L'emploi actuel d'Harry était dans un hôpital local où il a travaillé comme aide-soignant. L'obtention de cet emploi avait été en réalité un complet accident de la part d'Harry. Il venait tout juste d'arriver dans le Londres moldu et étant une personne qui attire les ennuies, il assista à un accident graves entre cinq voitures. Harry n'hésita pas. Il se précipita pour aider ainsi que quelques autres personnes, l'une d'entre elles étant un médecin dans un hôpital voisin. Harry et le docteur travaillèrent côte à côte jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Le médecin assez âgé fut impressionné et après le calme revenu il s'autorisa à engager la conversation avec Harry qui s'était présenté en tant que Jonathan.

Harry avait admis être un orphelin dont les parents avaient été assassinés, mais prétendit avoir dix-sept ans au lieu de presque seize ans. Il admit aussi qu'il avait eu des ennuis dernièrement et qu'il avait perdu quelqu'un de cher. Le médecin, le docteur Henry Rolands, était favorable à l'histoire d'Harry et décida de l'aider. Il s'était avéré que, deux cent cinquante livres ne dure pas très longtemps. Harry n'était pas capable de trouver un appartement, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre et dû dormir à l'hôpital. Lorsque le Dr Rolands découvrit cela, il lui offrit sa chambre. Harry avait refusé à l'origine, mais après deux semaines de martelage d'un médecin surprotecteur, Harry aurait tout accepté pour que l'homme se taise. Il dormait encore souvent à l'hôpital car il était normalement bippé lorsqu'il n'était pas prévu qu'il travaille, mais quelques heures loin du chaos étaient toujours un changement agréable.

Travailler à l'hôpital amena beaucoup de surprises sur le chemin d'Harry. Après une semaine de travail, Harry découvrit qu'il sentait vaguement les émotions réelles des autres personnes s'il se concentrait fortement. Ce n'était tout simplement qu'une faible lueur de ce que les gens ressentaient à un moment précis. Cela aida énormément Harry et devint lentement une capacité plus fiable. C'était encore faible mais Harry aimait cela. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à être bombardé par les émotions de quelqu'un lorsque vous essayez de faire votre travail.

L'autre surprise magique pour Harry ne fut pas aussi bien accueillie que la première. Il commença à comprendre sa capacité empathique tout en parlant à une petite fille malade dans la salle des enfants, quand tout à coup ses mains commencèrent à briller faiblement. Ce fut seulement pour un bref moment mais Harry se senti extrêmement faible par la suite, alors que la jeune fille se senti mieux qu'elle n'avait été depuis longtemps. Elle était toujours malade, mais son chemin vers un rétablissement avait avancé. Cette capacité de guérison mineure était difficile à entrainer puisqu'il ne n'arrivait pas à utiliser cette capacité quand il voulait. C'était plus comme si elle agissait quand elle voulait laissant Harry baliser le terrain.

La capacité de guérison était venu en pratique lorsqu'il travaillait et quand cela n'allait pas épuiser Harry complètement, mais c'est toujours risqué. Il devait être très discret car il ne pouvait vraiment pas dire qu'il pouvait guérir les gens. Au cours des deux semaines suivantes, Harry appris à reconnaitre les signes l'alertant de l'arrivée de cette capacité qui lui donnait un petit avertissement, mais c'était encore un long chemin à parcourir pour la contrôler complètement. Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de pouvoirs temporaires ou permanents, mais puisqu'il n'avait pas eu une seule explosion magique depuis cette nuit au ministère, Harry supposait que sa magie avait enfin mûri complètement ses pouvoirs. Il savait qu'il devrait demander à quelqu'un, mais il n'avait personne vers qui se tourner. Toutes les personnes dans le monde des sorciers croyaient qu'il les avait abandonnés.

La seule connexion avec le monde magique pour Harry était étonnamment Fumseck, le phénix du professeur Dumbledore. L'oiseau apparaissait habituellement une fois par semaine pour vérifier l'état d'Harry, laissant tomber le dernier numéro du «Daily prophète» de sorte qu'Harry été au courant. C'est par cette voie d'informations qu'Harry avait appris la déclaration officielle du ministère du retour de Voldemort et la nomination de Rufus Scrimgeour comme nouveau ministre de la magie. Harry avait également appris que dix Mangemorts avaient été arrêtés cette nuit-là y compris Peter Pettigrew, Barty Croupton Jr., Lucius Malefoy et un des frères Lestrange. (Harry ne pouvait pas retenir lequel.) Ils avaient tous été condamnés à Azkaban mais qui savait combien de temps ils devraient y rester avant que Voldemort ne les aide à s'évader de nouveau.

Harry avait remarqué aussi les publicités pour la compagnie des sorciers facétieux Weasley Harry au numéro quatre-vingt-treize, chemin de traverse. Il semblait que les jumeaux Weasley aient en effet ouvert la boutique de farce et attrape contenant les produits pour lesquels ils avaient travaillé si durement l'année dernière. Il y avait eu beaucoup d'article concernant la sécurité en cette période sombre avec plusieurs attaques de Mangemort qui provoquèrent plusieurs morts, notamment Emmeline Vance membre de l'ordre Phoenix. Étonnamment, il n'y avait pas d'articles sur sa disparition ce qui laissait supposer à Harry que Voldemort n'était pas au courant. C'était vraiment désolant puisque c'était la raison principale du départ d'Harry.

Chaque fois qu'Harry voyait Fumseck il posait deux questions: « comment allait Sirius » et « comment allait tout le monde ». Il recevrait toujours la même réponse. Fumseck regardait Harry avec sympathie avant de sortir un trille triste, comme s'il disait « ils sont vivants, mais tu leur manques ». Il lui fallut utiliser la moindre parcelle de contrôle pour ne pas rentrer au Manoir Black, mais Harry ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas risquer que Sirius subisse le même sort que Remus.

Et donc Harry allait travailler à l'hôpital tentant de maîtriser ses nouvelles capacités tout en se formant sur tous les sujets qui n'étaient pas magique puisqu'il ne savait si la protection de Fumseck était suffisamment forte. Il n'avait fait aucun doute que les gens attendaient qu'il utilise la magie et alerte tout le monde de sa position. Compte tenu de ce qui était arrivé juste avant son départ, Harry se dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de gens qui voulaient discuter avec lui.

Vivre comme un Moldu prit un certain temps d'adaptation à Harry. Il avait quitté un monde de magie pour un monde de technologie avec très peu de formation. Ses collègues trouvaient drôle qu'Harry n'ait jamais utilisé un ordinateur ou un bipper avant. Heureusement, il était un étudiant rapide puisque à chaque département de l'hôpital il devait apprendre rapidement comment bien s'occuper des gens. Ce n'est pas rare qu'Harry soit dans la salle des enfants une minute et aux urgences la suivante essayant de calmer une personne bien qu'il était presque impossible de le faire sortir de la salle des enfants entre sept et neuf heures tous les soirs.

Les enfants avaient rapidement développé une passion pour les histoires d'Harry d'un monde de magie avec le magicien démoniaque Riddle face aux chevaliers du Phoenix. Les infirmières et les médecins du département souvent se trouvait dans le fond et regardait Harry captiver tous les enfants dans la pièce peu importe l'âge qu'ils avaient. La plupart des adultes croyait qu'Harry avait une imagination hyperactive avec la précision qu'il utilisait pour décrire les Gobelins, trolls, Centaures et dragons, mais ils ne donnèrent pas leur avis étant donné que les enfants étaient heureux.

C'était généralement de cette façon que les choses se passaient avec Harry. Le Docteur Rolands avait mentionné discrètement la vie difficile d'Harry à ses collègues médecins afin que tout le monde gardent tout simplement un œil sur le jeune « Orion Evans » (John était un nom plutôt populaire, donc tout le monde en était venu à appeler Harry « Orion » ou « Ori » en abrégé). Ils étaient là pour lui s'il avait besoin de lui, mais Harry habituellement se contraignait simplement à rester occupé. Travailler à l'hôpital gardait l'esprit d'Harry, hors de tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur des murs de l'hôpital. Le travail empêchait son esprit de se concentrer sur le fait qu'il venait de perdre un père.

Comme chaque jour, le son de son bipper le sortit de sa rêverie dans le salon de détente. Ouvrant ses yeux, Harry réalisa qu'il s'était endormi avec ses lentilles de contactes avant de regarder sa montre. Il était presque six heure du soir. Saisissant son bipper, Harry réprima un grognement lorsqu'il vît qu'il était attendu aux urgences. Il avait étonnamment bien dormi pendant deux heures sans un cauchemar, mais il avait espéré une autre heure de sommeil avant son long quart du soir.

Réprimant un bâillement, Harry se releva et coupa son bipper à la ceinture de son pantalon avant de quitter la salle pour les urgences. C'était probablement un des meilleurs avantages de ce métier. Sa tenue était prévue. Tout l'argent, partait directement dans un compte que le docteur Rolands l'avait aidé à ouvrir auprès d'une banque à proximité permettant à Harry de l'utiliser lorsque cela était nécessaire. Ce fut difficile, étant donné qu'Harry n'avait aucun papier d'identité, mais heureusement le docteur Rolands connaissait quelqu'un à la Banque et avait tiré de quelques ficelles.

Arrivant aux urgences, Harry fut presque assaillit par l'écrasant sentiment de frustration et de peur. Rapidement, il retrouva ses repères et regarda les environs pour voir que la salle d'attente était pleine de gens et il lui semblait que médecins et infirmières travaillaient frénétiquement. Sortant du choc, Harry s'approcha rapidement du point d'accueil des infirmières et fut immédiatement saisi par une infirmière aux cheveux longs blonde nommée Anna qui était plus âgées que lui de quelques années seulement. « Un bus est entré en collision avec un camion, Ori, » déclara Anna rapidement. « Le Dr. Rolands veut que tu ailles l'aider. Il a en salle d'examen huit. »

Harry acquiesça et se précipita vers la petite salle pour regarder par la petite fenêtre pour trouver le grand médecin aux cheveux brun-vieillissement parlant avec une jeune adolescente aux cheveux blonds court qui était sur la table d'examen. Il y avait aussi deux adultes dans la Chambre, assis à côté de la table qui devaient être ses parents. La mère ressemblait exactement à la fille avec environ vingt ans de plus alors que le père avait les cheveux brun clair et semblait avoir pratiqué un travail manuel intense pendant longtemps. Les parents n'avaient rien, tandis que la jeune fille avait quelques bosses et égratignures en plus de sa cheville droite qui semblaient déjà avoir pas mal gonflé. Fermant les yeux, Harry se concentra sur les occupants de la salle et sentit la nervosité et la peur ainsi qu'un sentiment de protection. Il écarta ces sentiments rapidement et frappa à la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit afin de révéler un Dr Rolands souriant. « Ori », dit-il gaiement alors qu'il se déplaçait pour laisser Harry entrer. « Merci d'être venu si vite. » M. Rolands ferma la porte une fois Harry entré et retourna vers son patient. « Juliette Swanson, Mr et Mme Swanson, c'est Orion Evans. Il va m'aider ce soir. Je vous jure que lui et moi n'avons pas encore perdu un patient. »

Harry regarda le Dr Rolands avec un sourcil levé. Il y avait des fois où Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre les sens de l'humour étrange de ce médecin. « Vous êtes plutôt étrange », déclara Harry sérieusement. « Vous savez ça, docteur? »

Dr Rolands Harry regarda et sourit. « Je ne suis pas bizarre, Orion, » dit-il rappelant légèrement quelque chose à Harry, dont ils avaient discuté avant. « Je suis unique. Maintenant, pourquoi ne prépareriez-vous pas Juliette tandis que je vais rechercher ses radios. »

Harry acquiesça et se déplaça vers la table d'examen, tandis que le Dr Rolands quittait la salle. Il prépara la table où se trouvait Juliette afin qu'elle soit un peu plus à l'aise, conscient que la famille Swanson regardait chaque geste. Il pouvait sentir leur curiosité envers lui maitrisant le reste de leurs émotions. Lançant un regard vers eux, Harry força un sourire patient avant de dire: « vous pouvez poser vos questions. Cela ne me gêne pas. »

« Comment saviez-vous? » demanda Mme Swanson surprise.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Parce que tout le monde le fait, » dit-il simplement. « Je suis plus souvent appelé ici pour travailler qu'aux étages supérieurs parce que tout le monde pense que je suis bénévole. Je ne suis pas médecin, juste un aide-soignant. Le Dr Rolands demande habituellement mon aide car je suis le seul ici qui peut supporter son étrange sens de l'humour sans mal le prendre. »

« Sans vouloir vous offenser mais vous semblez encore plutôt jeune même pour un aide-soignant, » répondit Mr. Swanson avec scepticisme. « Vous ne semblent pas avoir plus de seize ans. »

Harry retint un sourire. Au moins il se rapprochait enfin de son âge. Depuis des années tout le monde pensait qu'il ressemblait à un garçon de deux ans plus jeune que son âge réel jusqu'à ce que sa croissance tant attendue jaillisse l'année dernière. Il était enfin à une hauteur moyenne pour son âge et avec des muscles, il avait misé sur l'entrainement au cours des dernières années et il n'était plus l'enfant rabougri qui avait vécu avec son oncle et sa tante dans le placard sous l'escalier. « J'ai dix-sept ans, en fait, » menti Harry doucement alors qu'il tirait une chaise et s'y assit. « J'ai appris à faire avec mais lorsque j'aurai trente ans je serai reconnaissant d'avoir l'air plus jeune que ce que je suis. »

Mme Swanson lui sourit avec compassion. « Mais c'est probablement très agaçant maintenant », dit-elle. « Donc...Orion, c'est un nom plutôt unique. Vos parents doivent avoir un amour pour l'astronomie. »

Harry haussa les épaules évasivement. «Orion est mon deuxième prénom, » dit-il. « Mon prénom est en fait John. Il est simplement devenu trop confus avec tous les Johns travaillant ici alors tout le monde a commencé à m'appeler Orion. » Du coin de l'œil, Harry pouvait voir Juliette tenter désespérément de ne pas le fixer. Il se tourna vers elle et la vit rougir avant de regarder ailleurs rapidement.

Mme Swanson remarqua l'échange et laisser sortir un éclat de rire. « Orion, veuillez excuser notre fille, » dit-elle. « Juliette est un peu timide. »

La porte s'ouvrit laissant le Dr Rolands entrer avec les radios. Juliette n'avait heureusement qu'une grave entorse. Harry aida le Dr. Rolands à panser la cheville blessée avant de récupérer un fauteuil roulant pendant que Mr. Rolands donnait à la famille Swanson les dernières recommandations avant de déclarer qu'ils pouvaient partir. Quand Harry revint, il plaça soigneusement Juliette dans le fauteuil roulant provoquant l'hilarité de ses parents à la vue de son visage rouge avant de la faire avancer.

Harry continua d'aider Mr Rolands avec certaines personnes plus blessés jusqu'à 7 heures ou il fut forcé de partir pour sa visite quotidienne à la salle des enfants. Il se précipita à travers trois volées d'escaliers avant de courir dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa destination. Glissant dans la salle, Harry fut accueilli par un tonnerre d'applaudissements des enfants excités. Il prit sa place habituelle au centre de la pièce et attendit patiemment que tout le monde se calme ce qui étonnamment ne prit que quelques instants.

Regardant autour de lui, Harry remarqua qu'il y avait quelques parents assis sur le côté ayant un sourire sur leurs visages. Ce n'était pas rare que quelques parents viennent s'asseoir étant donné que leurs enfants parlaient souvent des histoires d'Ori. S'éclaircissant la gorge, Harry retourna son attention vers les enfants. « Maintenant, où en étions-nous? » demanda-t-il curieusement.

« Tu allais nous faire parler du lac enchanté ce soir, Ori, » répondit un petit garçon de six ans avec enthousiasme.

« Ah, oui, « Harry dit avec un clin de œil. « Merci, David. Le lac enchanté devant le château détenait tant de secrets connus seulement par ceux qui étaient assez courageux pour plonger dans les profondeurs obscures. Tout le monde savait que le calmar géant aimait se prélasser au soleil et relancer les pierres aux personnes qui se trouvaient sur la rive. Tout le monde connaissait les Strangulots et étaient également très conscient qu'ils devaient rester loin d'eux. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Strangulots, Ori? » demanda un garçon de neuf ans avec des cheveux courts et noirs.

Harry se tourna vers lui et sourit. « Les Strangulots, Jack, sont des créatures de l'eau très petite, » dit-il tranquillement faisant se pencher en avant tous les enfants avec enthousiasme comme s'ils apprenaient un secret. « Ils sont très petits par rapport à l'homme mais ne laissez pas leur taille vous tromper ». Harry marchait lentement vers Jack et enveloppa doucement ses doigts autour des poignets de Jack. « Ils sont très agressifs et attaqueront quiconque envahit leurs eaux avec leurs doigts longs et puissants ». Jack haletait alors qu'Harry lâchait les poignets de Jack et se tournait vers l'ensemble du groupe. « Si jamais vous en voyez un, n'oubliez pas d'avoir des poissons avec vous. Ils les préfèrent aux êtres humains. »

Un groupe de soupirs remplit l'air ainsi que quelques ricanements de certains de parents.

« Mais comme je l'ai dit, tout le monde les connaissent », continua Harry revenant au centre de la pièce et demanda le silence. « Ils ne savent pas cependant ou n'osent pas découvrir le village secret dans les profondeurs plus profondes du lac. Ce village contient des êtres humains avec leur propre langue qui ne peuvent pas être compris au-dessus de l'eau. S'ils devaient parler à un homme au-dessus de la surface, Cela ne ressemblerait qu'a des hurlements et vous donneraient un mal de tête assez douloureux très rapidement. » Harry réfléchit pendant un instant avant de lever sa main et de la faire tomber, comme s'il rayait un mur invisible. « Pensez aux bruits des ongles sur un tableau noir. » Quelques personnes frémirent à la description. « Sous l'eau, cependant, leur voix ressemblent une sorte de ton mélodique, qu'aucun d'entre nous, ne pourrait jamais avoir. Ils ont une peau grisâtre avec des cheveux vert foncé longs et sauvages. Leurs yeux sont jaunes et toujours ouverts. Ceux sont des guerriers de l'eau, de nobles créatures et des nageurs experts avec leur puissante queue d'argent — »

« — des Sirènes! » s'exclama une fille de cinq ans avec de longs cheveux rouge.

Harry se tourna vers la petite fille et a souri. « Le peuple de l'eau, Emma, » il a corrigé doucement. « Vous voulez en savoir plus à leur sujet? »

A l'acquiescement de tout le monde, Harry continua en décrivant le peuple de l'eau et les mystères du lac devant Poudlard. Bien sûr il avait jamais donné le nom du « château » ou la véritable raison, de son existence, car pouvait risquer de créer beaucoup de problèmes si le ministère en entendait parler mais là il s'agissait d'enfants qui ne savaient pas que «monde Fantastique» d'Harry existait réellement. Il avait aussi le sentiment que, pendant deux heures chaque soir, ces enfants ne pensaient pas à leurs malheurs et leurs maladies et il était juste heureux pendant ce bref instant de les aider à traverser ces temps difficiles.

Après le temps de l'histoire, Harry aida les enfants à rentrer avant de quitter la salle. Il pouvait voir les sourires sur leurs visages pendant qu'ils dérivaient vers le sommeil. Les voir dans leurs lits, rappela à Harry les nombreuses fois où il avait été à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il se souvenait se réveillant avec Sirius et Remus le veillant. Ils le veillaient toujours. _Ils l'avaient fait beaucoup pour moi et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de les remercier pour ça._

Regagnant les urgences, Harry bloqua les larmes qui menaçaient de venir comme tout ce qui l'atteignait actuellement. Il savait qu'il n'accepterait jamais la mort de Remus tant qu'il restait ici mais ce travail était seulement temporaire. Quelque soit l'endroit où il irait cela ne pourrait être que temporaire parce que rester au même endroit trop longtemps ferait de tout le monde autour de lui une cible. Il était déterminé à ne pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un d'autre meurt parce que Voldemort était obsédé par lui. Dans le grand ordre des choses, sa vie n'était pas importante.

Après tout, sa vie a été déterminée pour lui avant même qu'il ne soit né.


	2. Souvenir du passé

Titre Anglais : Power of Hogwarts

Titre Français : Pouvoir de Poudlard

Auteur : ksomm814

Chapitre traduit par : … On le mettra de réception de l'ordinateur de Onarluca ^^

Bêta traductrice : Rémus James Lupin

Bêta Correctrice : Rémus James Lupin

Rating : K+

État de la fic en anglais : Fini (26 chap)

État de la fic en français : Fini

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

Résumé : Harry a quitté le monde de la sorcellerie comme une dernière tentative pour sauver ceux qu'il aime. Cependant, personne n'est prêt à le laisser partir, que ce soit ami ou ennemi. Les pouvoirs sont réalisés. Les amitiés sont testées. Les alliances se forment.

0o0

**Chapitre 2 : Souvenir du passé**

Marchant dans le couloir de l'hôpital vide très tôt le matin, Harry essaya de se concentrer sur le présent, mais son esprit persistait à se tourner vers le passé. Penser à la journée où il avait commencé à ressentir les émotions d'autrui ne l'aidait pas. C'avait été au milieu de son quart de travail, lorsqu'il aidait à l'unité de soins intensifs, quand tout à coup il put sentir des vagues faibles de douleur et de confusion. Il était confus et effrayé dans un premier temps. Ces émotions provenaient de Voldemort ? Il n'avait jamais ressenti quoi que ce soit venant du Seigneur des ténèbres qui semblait calme depuis quelque temps, et de toute façon même quand il ressentait ses émotions ce n'était pas comme cela. Les sentiments de Voldemort étaient toujours écrasants. Ces émotions étaient plutôt comme une douce brise autour de lui.

Surpris, Harry commença à chercher la source de ces faibles émotions et enfin il trouva un homme âgé connecté à des machines sans fin dans une pièce voisine. L'homme avait un regard douloureux sur le visage et gémissait doucement. Harry ne sachant pas quoi faire et couru chercher de l'aide. Il s'avéra que les sédatifs et analgésiques du patient n'étaient pas assez forts ce qui l'avait réveillé trop tôt. Le patient une fois sédaté, les émotions faibles s'était arrêté. Harry n'avait pas « ressenti » cette même chose jusqu'à cette nuit dans la salle des enfants. Cela n'avait duré qu'un instant, mais ce fut le signe que cela ne serait pas qu'une fois.

Il était difficile de travailler avec cette capacité étrange au début, surtout qu'il ne pouvait rien dire à ce sujet. Que pourrait-il leur dire ? Ils ne croyaient pas en la magie et encore moins en la capacité de percevoir les émotions de quelqu'un d'autre. Il était seul pour y faire face tandis que ses propres émotions étaient toujours si difficiles à contrôler. Des vagues de tristesse et de douleur avaient tendance à libérer le barrage qu'il gardait sur ses propres sentiments envers ses tuteurs, ses amis et tout le reste qu'il avait combattu pour les enterrer si profondément.

Parfois il lui semblait que sa nouvelle capacité malicieuse souhaitait le punir d'être partit comme il l'avait fait. Il semblait toujours ramasser les émotions négatives, mais là encore, peu de personnes étaient heureuses de passer du temps dans un hôpital. Il lui fallu beaucoup de patience et beaucoup de pratique avec ses cours d'Occlumancie mais lentement Harry avait réussi à maintenir une barrière entre ses propres émotions et toutes les autres la plupart du temps. Il avait encore des moments de faiblesse, mais c'était seulement lorsqu'il était extrêmement épuisé désormais.

Harry devait admettre qu'il n'était pas surpris de son empathie. Il y avait eu quelques cas au cours des dernières années où Harry avait pu ressentir des sentiments, surtout dans le cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Il avait également eut les explosions émotionnelles chaque fois qu'il était très en colère. Dans l'ensemble, c'était logique mais en quelque sorte peu significatif. Ces puissantes explosions avaient été parfois douloureuses, mais elles l'avaient aidé lors de ses confrontations contre Voldemort et les Mangemorts. Il n'aurait plus ce luxe. Il serait désormais seul.

Il était difficile pour Harry de savoir s'il était effrayé ou soulagés de le savoir. Bien sûr Harry ne pouvait pas dire avec certitude que ces explosions avaient disparues pour toujours car cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'il n'en n'avait plus eut, mais il devait admettre que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi à l'aise avec lui-même. C'est plutôt ironique qu'Harry soit enfin à l'aise avec son côté magique dans le Londres moldu (un endroit qui ne pourrait jamais voir ce côté de lui), mais peut-être que c'était pour le mieux. Harry avait fait l'erreur dans le passé en révélant qu'il n'était pas exactement normal. Les gens avait cru qu'il était mauvais simplement parce qu'il pouvait parler aux serpents. S'ils découvraient ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant...

Harry laissa passer un soupir, alors que ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il savait que c'était inutile de s'interroger sur les choses qui ne pourraient jamais être. Revenir mettrait tout le monde en danger encore. En repensant aux jours avant son départ, Harry en était à se demander s'il avait été fou d'écouter la voix qui ressemblait à son père. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à croire ses mises en garde. Il lui semblait ne pas avoir d'autre choix.

Après cette nuit, la tête d'Harry avait été plutôt silencieuse. Il n'avait plus entendu « son père », et son lien avec Voldemort était pratiquement inexistant, non pas qu'il s'en plaigne pour ce dernier. Il voulait seulement être capable de savoir s'il avait tout imaginé ou pas. _Ou si je suis complètement fou._

Harry ne pouvait compter le nombre de lettres qu'il avait écrit à Sirius et au professeur Dumbledore sur ce qui était arrivé cette nuit-là pour simplement les jeter à la dernière minute. Il n'avait pas simplement pu se résoudre à avouer à quelqu'un qu'il avait pris une décision, modifiant sa vie fondée sur une voix dans sa tête, quel que soit le bienfondé de sa décision à l'époque. Harry avait découvert qu'un de ses gardiens été mort et pensait que l'autre allait mourir s'il restait. Il estimait avoir fait ce qu'il devait.

« Hé, Ori! »

Sortant de ses pensées, Harry fit rapidement demi-tour pour voir un aide-soignant, J.J., courir vers lui. J.J. car beaucoup de Jonathan travaillaient à l'hôpital. Il avait quelques années de plus qu'Harry et il était plus grands de quelques centimètres. Ses cheveux brun clair étaient un peu longs et avaient tendance à cacher ses yeux bleu-vert. J.J. était probablement l'une des personnes les plus extraverties qu'Harry n'ait jamais rencontrées. Tout le monde avait été extrêmement surpris quand J.J. avait pris Harry sous son aile pour lui montrer les ficelles du métier car leurs personnalités étaient totalement opposées. Là où J.J. aimait se mettre dans la lumière, Harry préférait rester dans l'ombre. C'est probablement pourquoi ils s'entendaient tellement bien. Harry n'essayait pas de rivaliser avec J.J. et J.J. détournait toute l'attention dont Harry ne voulait pas.

« Je suis surpris que tu travailles le dernier quart », fit Harry avec un sourire. « N'es-tu pas habituellement encore dehors dans un pub quelconque à cette heure-ci ? »

J.J. fixait Harry outré. « Orion, pourquoi penses-tu toujours le pire de moi? » demanda-t-il. « Je ne suis jamais dans un pub à — « il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre » — quatre heures du matin. Mon quart de travail commence normalement à six et j'ai besoin d'au moins trois heures de sommeil. Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi. »

« Je ne suis pas un insomniaque, » déclara Harry sur la défensive.

J.J. acquiesça et tapota Harry sur l'épaule. « Bien sûr gamin », dit-il montrant clairement qu'il ne croyait pas Harry du tout. « Juste pour que tu le saches Rolands te cherche... une fois de plus. J'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu lui as fait. Ce gars agit habituellement comme un sal con envers nous, moi particulièrement. Maintenant c'est comme un père surprotecteur. » Harry se raidi à ce commentaire mais J.J. ne sembla pas le remarquer. « Non pas que je me plaigne ou quoi que ce soit. Je suis juste curieux. »

Harry haussa les épaules évasivement. « Je n'ai rien fait, » insista-t-il. « Il voulait m'aider et j'ai accepté. Il est peut-être juste reconnaissant que tu me formes et donc il n'a pas à le faire. » C'était un mensonge. Harry savait que Mr Rolands appréciait que les aides-soignants aient gardé un œil sur lui, surtout pendant les deux premières semaines. Il avait été extrêmement renfermé, sauf pour les patients de l'hôpital quand il commença à travailler. Avec le temps, Harry était devenu plus sympathique, mais il gardait toujours une distance entre lui et tout le monde. Il ne cherchait pas à se faire des amis. Les amis étaient toujours blessés.

J.J. fixait Harry avec scepticisme pendant un moment. « Très bien, ne me le dit pas » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Je m'éloigne du chemin pour t'aider, ce qui te donne le privilège d'apprendre de mon expérience et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies. » J.J. soupira brusquement, il se retourna comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer mais ne voulait pas qu'Harry le voit.

Harry roula des yeux et secoua la tête lentement. J.J. faisait tout ce qui pouvait pour le faire rire malheureusement Harry n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à rire en ce moment. Qui le serait à quatre heures du matin ? « Ne réagis-tu pas un peu excessivement ? » demanda-t-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

J.J. se retourna vers Harry en grimaçant. « Tu n'es pas drôle, Orion, » fit J.J. poussant Harry vers l'ascenseur. « Allez. Retrouvons ce bon médecin et puis nous pourrons décider de la manière de gaspiller le temps qui nous reste dans notre quart. » Arrivé à l'ascenseur, J.J. poussa le bouton « bas ». « Tu as clairement besoin de quelques encouragement, stat. Je pense que je devrai prescrire à ce couloir quelques jeux pour être administré immédiatement. »

Harry décida de garder le silence alors qu'il se frottait les yeux fatigué. J.J. adorait parler en « langue du docteur » quand cela causerait des ennuis. La plupart des aides-soignants trouvaient drôle le nombre de malaises que J.J. pouvait résoudre au moyen de jeux dans les couloirs. Tôt le matin, les heures de travail à l'hôpital étaient extrêmement ennuyeuses. Les heures de visites étaient plus animées et la majorité des patients étaient endormis. De ce qu'Harry avait appris, J.J. avait inventé les « Jeux du couloir » dans un acte de désespoir pour passer le temps. Cela pouvait être quelque chose d'aussi stupide comme tenir un plateau de nourriture et découvrir qui pouvait glisser le plus d'étages dessus jusqu'aux courses en fauteuil roulant à travers les couloirs de l'étage.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Harry suivit J.J. avant de s'appuyer contre le mur et de fermer les yeux. Il savait déjà ce que le Dr. Rolands allait dire. Cela faisait trois jours qu'Harry n'avait pas quitté l'hôpital, ce qui signifie que cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans un vrai lit. Une fois que le quart d'Harry prendrait fin à huit heures il aurait ordre de rentrer à la maison de Rolands et de se reposer jusqu'à son quart de ce soir. _Bien, au moins de cette façon, je ne dérangerais personne avec mes cauchemars._

Alors que l'ascenseur descendait, Harry retomba une fois de plus dans ses pensées de ce mois passé loin du monde des sorciers. Il se souvint de la panique, qu'il avait ressentie lorsque sa capacité de guérison avait refait surface. Pendant un certain temps, il avait réellement cru qu'il ne serait jamais capable de toucher la moindre créature vivante à nouveau sans drainer son énergie. Ce qui n'empêchait pas les autres de le toucher cependant. Harry apprit rapidement que c'était seulement de ses mains dont il devait s'inquiéter. C'était logique que puisque sa magie était canalisée par elles depuis des années à l'aide d'une baguette.

Après plusieurs «épisodes de guérison» Harry avait été capable de reconnaître un avertissement à ce phénomène ne pouvant être décrit que comme un transfert de sa magie interne vers ses mains qui se mettaient à briller faiblement. Normalement, cela arrivait alors qu'Harry était au milieu d'une conversation avec un patient sur leur maladie. Harry pouvait seulement supposer que cette capacité fonctionnait en raison de la compassion d'Harry envers les gens ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce n'était pas exactement une explication scientifique et il n'était pas trop impatient de la tester sur tout le monde à l'hôpital afin de découvrir pourquoi cela fonctionnait sur certains et pas d'autre.

Le bruit d'ouverture des portes sortit Harry de ses pensées. Il ignora le regard concerné sur le visage de J.J. et lui fit signe d'avancer. Il recevait trop de ces regards dernièrement... Eh bien, il avait toujours été extrêmement récepteur à ces regards concernés. Les gens n'étaient tout simplement pas assez discrets à ce sujet. Harry suivit J.J. hors de l'ascenseur et remarqua qu'ils s'approchaient de la zone des bureaux de l'hôpital. _Le_ _Dr Rolands a du enfin commencer à faire la paperasserie._

J.J. s'arrêta devant la quatrième porte sur la droite et frappa avant d'ouvrir. « Je l'ai trouvé errant dans l'unité de soins intensif, » dit-il alors qu'il entrait avec Harry derrière lui.

M. Rolands était assis derrière son bureau qui était envahie par des piles de documents. Il lança un long regard à Harry avant de retourner son attention vers J.J. « Merci, J.J., » fit en se levant. « Vous pouvez retourner à votre travail. » J.J. acquiesça et parti sans un mot, fermant la porte, comme il l'a fait. M. Rolands contourna lentement son bureau et se tint devant Harry pendant un moment avant de laisser passer un soupir. « Excuses-moi d'être indiscret, Orion, mais tu sembles épuisés. À quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as eu une nuit décente de sommeil? »

Harry regarda ailleurs en haussant les épaules. Franchement, il n'avait pas bien dormi depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, mais il n'allait surement pas lui dire pourquoi. Harry avait franchi la phase de cauchemar l'année dernière quand Cedric Diggory était mort. Sirius et Remus l'avaient aidé à traverser ça ensuite. Ils comprenaient qu'il se sente coupable et aidèrent Harry à se rendre compte qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour sauver Cedric.

Mais avait-il fait tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour sauver Remus ? Harry n'en serait jamais certain. Il pensait à l'époque, qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait d'afin de s'assurer que Sirius et Remus soient épargnés par la rage de Voldemort. À l'époque, il avait cru que Remus pourrait survivre aux blessures que lui avait infligées la main d'argent de Peter Pettigrew.

La voix du Dr. Rolands sorti Harry de ses pensées. « Prends un siège, Orion, » dit-il doucement et attendit qu'Harry le fasse. « Je soupçonne que tu sais pourquoi J.J. t'as amené ici. » Harry acquiesça. « Orion...John, je sais que tu penses encore être un fardeau pour moi mais je te rassure que ce n'est simplement pas le cas. J'aime que tu sois prêt de moi. Tu es un bon gamin, tout le monde peut le voir. C'est honnêtement une bénédiction que tu ais commencé à travailler ici. Tu aides beaucoup de gens. Pourquoi penses-tu que tu ne mérites pas la même chose? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand tout à coup une douleur cuisante le brûla au niveau de sa cicatrice. La conversation fut instantanément oubliée, Harry ferma les yeux et inclina la tête alors qu'il faisait le nécessaire pour rapidement fermer son esprit. Le problème était que la douleur ne partait pas. Ce n'était pas très douloureux mais c'est plus que ce qu'il avait ressenti depuis un long moment. Il pouvait sentir de légères touches de colère et de contrariété et instantanément lutta pour les repousser. _Pas maintenant ! Pourquoi je le ressens maintenant?_

Les émotions s'estompèrent lentement mais la douleur était restée. C'est alors qu'Harry remarqua la main posée sur son dos. Des vagues lointaines d'inquiétude allaient et repartaient. Il ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête pour voir le Dr. Rolands un air concerné sur le visage. Dans son empressement à repousser Voldemort, Harry avait complètement ignoré le fait qu'il n'était pas seul. Pire, il avait ignoré le fait qu'il était actuellement dans la pièce avec un médecin Moldus.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Orion? » demanda le Dr. Rolands avec son « ton de médecin». Instantanément, il regarda dans les yeux d'Harry avant de poser une main contre le front d'Harry. « Vous êtes brulant ! Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis que tu ne te sentais pas bien ? Quels sont tes symptômes ? Migraines ? Douleurs ? Vertiges ? Nausées ? Depuis combien de temps cela dure? »

Harry repoussa la main du Dr. Rolands avec ennuis. Il n'était pas prêt à laisser ses maux de tête due à sa cicatrice devenir un domaine d'étude dans un hôpital Moldus. « Je vais bien, Monsieur, » dit-il fermement. « C'est juste un léger mal de tête qui m'a pris par surprise. Il n'y a vraiment rien à craindre. »

Le Dr. Rolands secoua la tête alors qu'il revenait vers son bureau, ouvrit un des tiroirs et sortit ses clés. « Je te raccompagne à la maison, » dit-il fermement. « Tu vas te reposer au moins une journée. Tu as de la fièvre et tu es épuisé. » Harry se leva pour protester mais le Dr. Rolands le fit taire d'un regard. « Je suis sûr que J.J. peut te couvrir ou te remplacer pour le reste de ton poste, sauf si tu reconnais ta fatigue et accepte de te soumettre à chaque test que je puisse imaginer ».

Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda ailleurs. Il savait que le Dr. Rolands mettrait sa menace à exécution. L'homme était d'une obstination qui pouvait rivaliser avec personne qu'Harry n'ait jamais rencontré. À certains égards, le Dr. Rolands rappelait à Harry Madame Pomfresh, la médicomage de Poudlard qu'Harry avait appris à connaître plutôt bien au fil des ans. Cette pensée fit se demander à Harry si l'obstination était une exigence pour être un médecin ou un guérisseur.

M. Rolands s'avança jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit avant de se retourner et laissa passer Harry d'abord. Laissant passer un soupir, Harry se leva et quitta le Bureau. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que J.J. l'attendait. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que J.J. voulait réellement quelqu'un avec qui jouer aux « Jeux de couloir ». M. Rolands ferma la porte derrière eux et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry tandis que ses yeux tombèrent sur J.J. « Veuillez avertir votre supérieur qu'Orion doit partir plus tôt en raison d'un arrêt maladie », fit le Dr. Rolands de façon professionnelle.

J.J. regarda Harry un instant puis déplaça son regard vers le Dr Rolands et fit signe. « Ce sera fait, Docteur, » dit-il.

Le Dr. Rolands poussa Harry vers l'ascenseur et pressa le bouton « bas ». Il a fallu la moindre parcelle de maîtrise de soi à Harry pour ne pas s'éloigner du médecin. Le commentaire de J.J. sur le Dr. Rolands agissant comme un père surprotecteur le fit se sentir incroyablement mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait d'une figure paternelle, mais il savait que J.J. avait raison. M. Rolands avait changé. M. Rolands avait développé un sentiment protecteur vis à vis de l'adolescent, ce qui _devait_ changer.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison du Dr. Rolands fut assez calme. Avec sa cicatrice encore endoloris, Harry reposait son front contre la fenêtre froide. Il était toujours habillé dans son costume de l'hôpital puisque le Dr Rolands avait insisté pour qu'ils partent immédiatement, sachant qu'Harry essaierait de trouver un moyen de partir si on lui en laissait la possibilité. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé rendant l'envie d'aller se coucher encore plus tentante. Fermant les yeux, Harry laissa ses pensées dériver et s'étonna de la rapidité avec laquelle il réussit à se détendre. Il était peut-être plus fatigué que juste un peu.

La voiture s'arrêta, surprenant Harry le sortant de son demi-sommeil pour voir qu'ils avaient atteint la maison du Dr Rolands. C'était une modeste maison de trois chambres qui rappelait beaucoup celle de sa tante et de son oncle dans le Surrey. La principale différence était qu'Harry était effectivement accueilli dans la maison du Dr. Rolands. Il n'avait pas été traité comme un idiot et un esclave. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il se sentait si mal à l'aise avec tout ça. _Rien n'est comme cela devrait être à cause de Voldemort. Je devrais être à la maison avec Sirius et Remus attentant l'arrivée de mes résultats de BUSE._

Suivant le Dr Rolands dans la maison, Harry ferma les yeux et mis l'accent sur les sentiments autour de lui et laissa sortir le souffle qu'il n'avait pas remarqué retenir lorsqu'il ne remarqua aucune émotion étrange à proximité. Il pouvait sentir un soupçon de fatigue et il savait qu'il y avait quelques personnes du quartier qui étaient en train de s'extraire hors du lit. Se sentant comme un intrus, Harry repoussa rapidement les sentiments et marcha vers l'escalier de la chambre qu'il occupait actuellement. Il refusait de l'appeler sa chambre. Sa chambre était au Manoir des Black comme sa maison était le manoir Black.

Machinalement, Harry entra dans le salon et traversa la pièce avant de ramper dans son lit. Au moment où sa tête fut sur l'oreiller, Harry se sentit dériver vers le sommeil. Il s'inquièterait de tout ça après quelques heures de repos quand il aurait la tête plus claire. Il refusait de prendre des décisions plus téméraires. Des décisions plus téméraires qui lui vaudraient d'être tué. _« Ou, pire encore, expulsés, »_ aurait dit Hermione.

Alors qu'Harry tomba dans l'obscurité, il ne remarqua pas les mains douces qui l'inspectaient et vérifiaient le moindre signes de maladie. S'il l'avait remarqué, Harry aurait insisté qu'il allait bien puis aurait insisté sur le fait que le Dr. Rolands devait retourner au travail. Il savait que c'était cruel d'être si froid avec quelqu'un qui avait tant donné, mais c'était nécessaire. Harry ne pouvait pas s'attacher. La douleur qui venait avec l'entraide était trop grande à gérer.

C'est un mélange de soleil brillant et une sensation de plumes contre son visage qui sortit Harry de son sommeil. Ouvrant les yeux, Harry sourit aux plumes rouges vives qui bloquaient sa vision. Il semblait que quelqu'un d'autre avait du repos nécessaire à rattraper. Depuis cette nuit quand Fumseck avait aidé Harry à quitter le monde des sorciers, le phœnix avait tendance à apparaître alors qu'Harry était endormi et restait aux côtés d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit réveillé. Ces longues visites faisait se demander à Harry si le professeur Dumbledore avait remarqué les disparitions de plusieurs heures consécutives de son Phénix de Poudlard.

Se tournant sur le côté, Harry caressa doucement les douces plumes de l'oiseau de compagnie et retint un éclat de rire au trille que Fumseck laissa sortir. Il n'en fallu pas beaucoup pour rendre Fumseck heureux. _Juste comme Hedwige_. Tout comme pour sa « famille » dans le monde des sorciers, il n'y avait pas un jour qui passe sans qu'Harry n'espère que tout allait bien pour sa chouette Hedwige. Il avait été surpris de ne pas l'avoir vu du tout au cours du mois, mais il pensait que c'était probablement mieux de cette façon. Tout le monde savait qu'Harry Potter avait une Chouette des neiges. Elle était tout simplement trop facile à suivre.

Fumseck releva enfin la tête et regarda Harry qui sourit avant d'attraper ses lunettes. Les glissants sur son nez, Harry cligna des yeux tout en entamant une discussion, sous le regard sympathique de Fumseck. Harry laissa sortir un soupir tout en s'asseyant et caressa encore une fois les plumes de l'oiseau. Il jeta un regard à l'horloge sur la table de chevet et eut du mal à croire qu'il était déjà le début de l'après-midi. Il avait dormi plus longtemps qu'il avait pensé le faire.

Retournant son attention vers Fumseck, Harry retomba dans la routine qu'il avait prise à chaque fois que Fumseck venait lui rendre visite. « Comment va Sirius? » demanda-t-il doucement. Fumseck laissa sortir un trille doux et sombre comme pour dire « tu lui manques encore ». Harry acquiesça en baissa la tête. « Et tout le monde? » Au lieu de répondre, Fumseck poussa un exemplaire du « Daily Prophète » vers Harry qui eut une angoisse sourde en déroulant le journal et en regardant la première page. Harry put difficilement retenir son choc au titre avec une image de la marque sombre en dessous.

**TRENTE-TROIS MOLDUS MORTS !**

**VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI APERÇU DANS LE LONDRES MOLDU !**

_Aurors et responsables de l'application de la Loi sont entrés en action à 4 heures ce matin lorsque la présence de vous-savez-qui a été officiellement connue. Des témoins oculaires clament que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom dirigeait personnellement l'attaque sur un quartier moldu à Londres, ayant engendré la mort de trente-trois Moldus et en blessa douze de plus. Vous-savez-qui et ses partisans semblent se déplacer d'une maison à une autre à la recherche de quelque chose ou quelqu'un._

_« Il était définitivement à la recherche pour quelqu'un », a révélé un témoin oculaire. « Il a dit à ses disciples de le « trouver » et il était vraiment en colère quand ils n'ont pas trouvé la personne. »_

_Avec la haine envers les Moldus de vous-savez-qui, beaucoup croient que vous-savez-qui cherchait une sorcière ou un sorcier vivant dans cette zone. Le ministère a rapidement publié un ordre pour toutes les sorcières et les sorciers vivants dans ou autour de la zone attaquée d'envoyer un mot au le département d'application de la Loi sur leur relocalisation possible pour leur propre sécurité._

_« Jusqu'à ce que nous puissions découvrir qui vise vous-savez-qui, nous devons agir pour protéger ceux qui peuvent être pris entre deux feux, » a déclaré le ministre Scrimgeour. « Nous sommes conscients que cela puisse être un inconvénient pour beaucoup, mais nous espérons que nous trouverons la cible de vous-savez-qui rapidement. »_

_Il s'agit de la première attaque depuis que vous-savez-qui a perdu dix de ses fidèles dans un raid de ministère au département des mystères, dont Peter Pettigrew, Lucius Malefoy et Barty Crouch, Jr. (que tout le monde croyait mort à Azkaban). Est-ce simplement des représailles pour envoyer le monde magique dans un état de panique ou y a-t-il quelque chose de plus. Quel est le plan de Vous-savez-qui? Y-a-t-il vraiment quelqu'un de caché dans le Londres moldu pour lequel vous-savez-qui est disposé à fouiller chaque maison ?_

Harry laissa sortir un soupir alors qu'il fixait le journal. Il aurait dû savoir que Voldemort avait fait quelque chose quand sa cicatrice avait commencé à lui faire mal. Les actions de Voldemort lui laissaient une douleur sourde à l'estomac. Il y avait une chance que Voldemort cherchait quelqu'un d'autre, mais si l'Histoire était un indicateur alors cette chance était mince voire nulle. Il était évident que Voldemort avait découvert qu'Harry Potter n'était plus protégé par Albus Dumbledore et se cachait actuellement dans le Londres moldu. La question maintenant est ce qu'il fallait faire à ce sujet. Harry n'était pas prêt à lui faire face mais pouvait-il vraiment rester là et laisser les gens continuer à mourir à cause de lui ?

Non. Si son travail à l'hôpital lui avait enseigné quelque chose, c'était que chaque vie était précieuse et qu'elle méritait que l'on se batte pour elle, aussi futile que l'effort puisse sembler. Peu importe si la personne était sorcier, sorcière, cracmol ou moldu. Il n'y n'avait aucune différence. Une vie était toujours une vie. Les moldus étaient identiques aux sorcières et sorciers. Ils essayaient simplement de survivre à chaque journée. Harry dut retenir un ricanement. Il semble que, dans son effort pour ne pas s'impliquer, il s'était impliqué plus que jamais.

Des vagues calmes de compassion traversaient Harry recentrant son attention vers Fumseck. L'oiseau rouge et or laissa sortir un lent trille rassurant. Harry laissa échapper un sourire alors qu'il gratouillait doucement la tête de Fumseck. « On dirait que nous avons peu de temps, Fumseck, » dit-il doucement. « Je ne peux pas m'enfuir à nouveau. Partir mettrait seulement plus de personnes en danger, mais je ne peux pas rester ici. » Fumseck laissa sortir un autre trille léger de compassion. « Si Voldemort _est_ à ma recherche alors j'ai besoin d'être vu ailleurs que dans le Londres moldu. Je voudrais juste être sur. »

Fumseck décolla et vola vers le rebord de la fenêtre avant d'atterrir. Repoussant les couvertures, Harry curieux suivie l'oiseau vers la fenêtre et regarda dehors. Il ne voyait pas ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Il remarqua que Mme Jansen s'occupait de son jardin et quelques enfants sur leurs vélos dans la rue. Dans l'ensemble, rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire. Par habitude, Harry ferma les yeux, se concentra et ressentit des vagues de bonheur, de fatigue, et...d'irritation ?

Harry se força à se détendre et recommença et cette fois, il senti une touche de colère et de haine en plus de l'irritation. Ouvrant les yeux, Harry regarda par la fenêtre encore une fois, essayant de trouver d'où les sentiments négatifs venaient mais ne vit toujours rien sortant de l'ordinaire. Il se tourna vers Fumseck, qui le regardait intensément. « Ils sont ici, n'est-ce-pas? » demanda-t-il. « Ils me cherchent ici. »

Fumseck laissa sortir un trille positif qui fit bouger Harry. Il n'y n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Si les Mangemorts étaient en effet présent dans le quartier d'Harry, il mettait tout le monde en péril. Il rangea et emballa rapidement ce qu'il pouvait dans son sac à dos. Il fallait partir loin d'ici. Il y avait beaucoup de familles rien que dans ce seul quartier. Harry ne voulait pas imaginer qu'ils meurent par sa faute, ce que Voldemort n'hésiterait pas à faire, il le savait.

C'était une décision téméraire ? Probablement mais Harry croyait vraiment qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il savait que des enfants vivaient dans ce quartier. Il savait que des familles y vivaient. C'_étaient_ de bonnes personnes qui ne méritaient pas d'être entraînés dans une guerre pour un monde qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas. Ce quartier ne méritait pas d'être effacé pour une raison quelconque, surtout pour l'obsession d'un homme.

Une fois qu'il eut emballé et attaché son étui de baguette à son poignet droit qui tenait sa baguette de bois de houx, Harry attrapa un papier et un stylo sur sa table de chevet. Il savait, qu'il ne pouvait pas partir sans laisser une sorte de note pour le Dr. Rolands peu importe qu'elle soit vague. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire toute la vérité, mais Harry ne voulait pas mentir complètement au médecin. _Malheureusement je n'ai pas beaucoup le choix._ Avec le peu de temps qu'il avait, Harry écrivit rapidement une note générique pour remercier pour tout le Dr. Rolands mais quelque chose venait de le forcer à partir.

Avec les gestes qui rappelaient tellement à Harry ceux d'il y a un mois, Harry laissa la note sur son oreiller et saisit son sac à dos avant de s'approcher du Phénix qui attendait patiemment. Il portait de nouveau ses lunettes puisque tout le monde savait que le-garçon-qui-à-survécu portait des lunettes et ressemblait presque à l'identique à son père. Harry ressemblait encore beaucoup à James Potter mais il y avait maintenant quelques différences entre eux. Autres que les yeux verts d'Harry, ses cheveux étaient plus court et gardé quelque chose d'un peu soigné avec certains produits moldu que J.J. lui avait fourni. Il était plus trapu que James Potter grâce à l'entraînement physique, qu'il avait enduré pendant ces dernières années mais la génétique Potter le laissait toujours maigre, pas qu'Harry s'en soucie. Il avait eu plus d'attention que souhaité au cours de sa cinquième année parce qu'il avait pris un peu de muscle.

Fumseck laissa sortir un trille doux alors qu'il prit son envol et se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry. Aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être dit. Au cours du mois Fumseck et Harry avaient d'une certaine façon atteint une compréhension silencieuse entre eux. Fumseck savait ce qu'il fallait faire, Harry faisait confiance au jugement de Fumseck. Fermant les yeux, Harry ressenti un éclair de chaleur pendant un moment et savait qu'il n'était plus dans la maison du Dr. Rolands. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'il était sur Charing Cross Road, en face du chaudron baveur. Le poids disparut de son épaule alors que Fumseck prenait son envol avant de disparaître dans un flash de lumière. Inspirant profondément, Harry remercia mentalement Fumseck avant de retourner son attention vers le chaudron baveur.

Cela allait certainement être intéressant.


	3. Deux mondes, une menace

Titre Anglais : Power of Hogwarts

Titre Français : Pouvoir de Poudlard

Auteur : ksomm814

Chapitre traduit par : … On le mettra de réception de l'ordinateur de Onarluca ^^

Bêta traductrice : Rémus James Lupin

Bêta Correctrice : Rémus James Lupin

Rating : K+

État de la fic en anglais : Fini (26 chap)

État de la fic en français : Fini

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

Résumé : Harry a quitté le monde de la sorcellerie comme une dernière tentative pour sauver ceux qu'il aime. Cependant, personne n'est prêt à le laisser partir, que ce soit ami ou ennemi. Les pouvoirs sont réalisés. Les amitiés sont testées. Les alliances se forment.

0o0

**Chapitre 3 : Deux mondes, une menace.**

Une fois que la circulation le lui permis, Harry traversa la rue, prit une profonde inspiration et entra au Chaudron Baveur. Le minuscule bar miteux semblait étrangement bondé. L'endroit n'était pas aussi rempli que d'ordinaire mais il y avait tout de même beaucoup de personnes assises derrière les tables ou debout au bar. Tom se tenait derrière le bar, le vieux barman chauve et édenté lui faisait penser à un noyer ayant pris racine. Harry ne savait pas grand-chose sur l'homme, si ce n'est qu'il était extrêmement sympathique, du moins avec Hagrid. Dans l'ensemble, l'endroit n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis qu'il était venu ici avec les Weasley près de quatre ans auparavant.

_Avant que Sirius et Remus n'entrent dans ma vie. _Il n'était jamais retourné sur le Chemin de Traverse après cela. Il avait été protégé à Poudlard après son « enlèvement » l'été avant sa troisième année pour sa « sécurité ». L'été précédant sa quatrième année il l'avait passé à Poudlard. L'été dernier il n'avait pas été autorisé à sortir du Manoir Black. Cela lui avait semblait si bizarre d'avoir cette présence parentale au début, mais Harry avait très vite appris à apprécier la sécurité que Sirius et Remus avait mise en place autour de lui. A ses yeux, Sirius et Remus ne pouvait avoir tort. Sirius et Remus avaient été la famille qu'il avait toujours voulue.

Harry chassa rapidement ses pensées hors de son esprit et s'avança vers le bar. Des vagues lointaines de nervosité et de peur lui parvinrent. Evidemment, l'article dans la Gazette du Sorcier avait laissé sa trace sur la communauté sorcière. _A moins qu'il se soit passé quelque chose que j'ignore. _Harry continua à marcher, ne laissant rien paraître du fait qu'il parvienne à savoir ce que les autres personnes de la salle ressentaient. La plupart des gens penseraient qu'il s'agissait d'une intrusion dans leur vie privée. Harry le concevait, mais compte tenu de ce qu'il se passait, il fallait qu'il soit prudent.

Il sortit du bar et arriva dans une petite cour fermée. La porte se referma derrière lui, bloquant le flot d'émotions qu'il ressentait. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il y avait des moments où il ne parvenait même plus à se souvenir du temps avant que son empathie ne se développe. C'était devenu comme une seconde nature, une façon de tendre la main ou au contraire de la refuser en fonction de ce que ce sixième sens lui renvoyait. Harry n'avait encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un capable de masquer totalement ses émotions. Certaines personnes étaient capables de contenir leurs émotions de surface mais Harry parvenait tout de même à deviner ce qu'elles cachaient. Ce talent était bien utile pour différencier ses alliés de ses ennemies, surtout dans le monde sorcier.

Effleurant son poignet droit, Harry saisit sa baguette et frappa le mur de la même manière qu'Hagrid lui avait montré il y a près de cinq ans. Les briques qu'il venait de toucher tremblèrent tandis qu'un espace commencé à apparaître, devenant de plus en plus large jusqu'à ce qu'un passage se forme, révélant une rue pavée. Il parvenait presque à entendre la voix de Hagrid lui souhaitant la bienvenue au Chemin de Traverse. Cela semblait si loin, presque comme une autre vie. Tant de choses avaient changé depuis. Il avait tellement changé depuis.

Rangeant sa baguette, Harry franchi le porche conscient que celui-ci redevint instantanément un mur solide, le séparant du Chaudron Baveur. Il marcha calmement vers Gringotts, s'attendant à ce que quelqu'un cri son nom, mais le plus drôle, c'est que personne ne le fis. Personne ne semblait même le remarquer. En fait, Harry réalisa finalement que personne ne l'avait remarqué même au Chaudron Baveur. Il n'y avait pas songé sur l'instant car chaque personne présente était en train de discuter mais Tom avait pour habitude de saluer chaque personne entrant dans le bar. _Eh bien, à moins qu'il n'ait pas eu conscience que quelqu'un soit entré dans la pièce._

Ralentissant son allure, Harry discerna à nouveau les douces vagues d'émotions, similaires à celles qu'il avait ressenties au bar mais teintées de plus d'impatience. Il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule et observa la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les gens couraient d'un magasin à un autre, clairement empressé de finir leurs achats le plus rapidement possible. Harry se demanda s'il se passait quelque chose dont il n'aurait pas conscience. Pourquoi les gens semblaient-ils si inquiets alors que Voldemort n'attaquait que les quartiers moldus ? Autant que faire se peut, le Chemin de Traverse devrait être considéré comme un lieu sûr.

_Et je suis sur le point de le transformer en champ de bataille. Dans quel pétrin me suis-je mis ?_

Brusquement, Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas annoncer sa présence dans le Londres moldu et risquer la vie de personnes n'ayant même aucune idée de l'existence de Voldemort, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus risquer la vie de sorciers et sorcières innocents. Personne ne méritait d'être pris entre deux feux. Peu importe ce qui allait se passer, Harry devait s'assurer que cela se passe dans un endroit isolé, si un tel lieu existait à Londres. _Ce dont j'ai réellement besoin, c'est de parler à quelqu'un, mais personne ne comprendrait ce que j'essaie de faire… ce que je dois faire._

Fermant les yeux, Harry se retourna et commença à retourner au Chaudron Baveur. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, surtout compte tenu du fait qu'il se promenait sur le Chemin de Traverse en plein jour sans que personne ne le remarque. C'était presque comme s'il se promenait en portant la cape d'invisibilité de son père qu'il avait laissé dans son coffre, sauf que les gens marchaient bien à côté de lui. Tout le monde savait que quelqu'un se trouvait là mais il ne savait pas qui était cette personne.

Soudain, Harry se rappela ce qu'il lui avait dit le soir où il avait quitté Poudlard. _« Il utilise sa propre magie pour te protéger mon enfant. Il t'empêche d'être retrouvé, sauf si tu le souhaites. » _La protection de Fumseck était toujours là, le protégeant d'être reconnu. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu oublier ce détail dans son besoin d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là et la nuit précédente. A ce moment-là, c'était ce dont il avait besoin pour survivre. Cependant, Harry ne pouvait plus se permettre ce luxe. _Je veux être trouvée. J'ai besoin d'être trouvé._

Une douce brise fraîche le fit légèrement frissonner alors qu'il patientait devant l'entrée que le passage ne s'ouvre. Son corps passa en mode « automatique » tandis qu'il marchait dans le Chaudron Baveur. Se souvenir de cette nuit avait ramené beaucoup d'images qu'Harry avait combattues pour oublier au cours du dernier mois. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de Remus de cette façon. L'homme gentil, doux et protecteur ne méritait pas de restait dans sa mémoire comme la victime d'un poison argenté. Ces lignes violettes sur le visage et les bras de Remus… la preuve physique des effets de ce que la main d'argent de Pettigrow avait fait au loup-garou faisait encore se retourner l'estomac d'Harry.

_Non. _Harry refusait de se souvenir de Remus ainsi. Remus avait toujours été la voix de la raison, celui qui parvenait toujours à trouver une solution dans le chaos. Remus avait toujours été le seul à prendre soin de Sirius… enfin, sauf lorsque la situation exigeait que la nature surprotectrice de Sirius prenne le dessus. Le Remus Lupin dont Harry souhaitait se souvenir était l'homme qui lui avait enseigné le sort du Patronus, l'homme qui offrait toujours une oreille attentive à tout ce qui avait pu stresser Harry et l'homme qui savait toujours lui expliquer les comportements étranges que Sirius pouvait avoir parfois. Malheureusement, Harry ne pouvait pas bloquer la dernière image qu'il avait eue de son tuteur. Elle était gravée à jamais, de sorte que chaque fois qu'Harry pensait à Remus, elle lui ramenait toutes les émotions qu'il avait pu ressentir cette nuit-là.

Traversant le Chaudron Baveur jusqu'à l'entrée, Harry était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas la façon dont les conversations tout autour de lui diminuèrent jusqu'à s'arrêter complétement. Plusieurs personnes se rapprochèrent pour obtenir un meilleur point de vue du garçon qui garda le regard baissé et les épaules légèrement voutées vers l'avant. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme qui ressemblait remarquablement au Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ne soit sorti du Chaudron Baveur, mais après…

Harry continua à marcher, essayant de décider ce qu'il devait faire. Il descendit Charing Cross Road et par réflexe, garda son corps détendu mais alerte. Encore une fois, il repoussa les pensées de sa famille au fond de son esprit. Il était à présent dans le Londres moldu et savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être pris au dépourvu. Il avait vu l'effet qu'être pris par surprise pouvait produire lorsqu'il travaillait aux urgences de l'hôpital.

Le son de deux « pops » retentissant derrière lui força Harry à se retourner rapidement, faisant par la même occasion venir sa baguette de son poignet à sa main, fin prêt à se défendre si nécessaire. Il connaissait le son que la plupart des sorciers et sorcières faisaient en transplanant, il le connaissait même trop bien. Pour le moment Harry s'était préparé à affronter un ennemi, mais malheureusement ce à quoi il fut confronté était quelque chose de bien pire encore. Il faisait face à présent à des membres de l'Ordre.

Et Nymphadora Tonks et Kingsley Shacklebolt était probablement deux des pires membres de l'Ordre à qui il pourrait faire face en ce moment (autre que Sirius, bien sûr). Ils étaient tous deux Aurors ce qui rendaient toute forme de fuite extrêmement difficile, mais ce n'était pas encore le pire. Tonks était un membre de la famille Black et s'était autoproclamée « tante honoraire » d'Harry, ajoutant une dose d'humour au Manoir Black. Elle était aussi terriblement têtue, tout comme Sirius et Remus. Harry savait qu'il aurait à leur faire face tôt au tard, mais il avait espéré que ce serait après que Voldemort n'ait découvert qu'Harry n'était plus dans le Londres moldu. Tout dépendait de cela.

Des vagues timides de nervosité et de soulagement submergèrent Harry, venant évidemment de Tonks. Kingsley était plus difficile à déchiffrer. L'homme semblait plutôt bien contenir ses émotions, mais Harry pouvait malgré tout sentir un soupçon d'urgence et d'alerte. Ce n'était pas les émotions dont il avait besoin pour l'instant. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ? » demanda prudemment Harry.

Tonks fit un pas en avant, mais s'arrêta quand Harry fit un pas en arrière. « Harry, nous devons te ramener à la maison » dit-elle doucement. « Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici. Tu-Sais-Qui est à ta recherche. Il l'est depuis des semaines. Le plus tôt nous te ramènerons au quartier général sera le mieux. Sirius… »

«… Est plus en sécurité comme ça » l'interrompit Harry. Il n'allait pas laisser Tonks jouer la carte de la sympathie. Il avait déjà plus que suffisamment culpabilisé par lui-même sans que Tonks ne vienne en rajouter. « Je sais que Voldemort est à ma recherche. Pourquoi pensez-vous que je sois ici ? Pour du shopping ? Pour prendre l'air ? Les Mangemorts me cherchent dans les quartiers moldus, tuant des familles… des familles innocentes. » Tonks amorça un pas vers lui, mais fut arrêtée par Shacklebolt. « Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez, il faut juste que vous acceptiez la situation telle qu'elle est. »

Cette fois Shacklebolt fit un petit pas en avant. « Harry, penses-tu vraiment que tu peux tout gérer par toi-même ? » demanda-t-il calmement. « Une telle démarche n'est rien d'autre qu'un suicide. Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser faire ça. Tu es encore un enfant, Harry. Ce n'est pas ton travail de protéger tout le monde. C'est à nous de te protéger. »

Harry fixa Shacklebolt droit dans les yeux, les siens se plissant de colère. « A quel prix ? » demanda-t-il entre ses dents. « Je ne suis plus un gamin. Pendant un temps je n'en étais même pas un. » Face aux regards compatissants de Tonks et Shacklebolt, Harry se retint de hurler. Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le luxe d'être « juste un gamin de plus parmi tant d'autres » ? Le coût de cette surprotection d'autres personnes, juste pour _lui _était tout simplement trop grand. Le protéger _lui _avait coûté sa vie à Remus.

Le son de multiples « pops » força une fois de plus Harry à se retourner rapidement, mais cette fois il y avait près d'une douzaine de Mangemorts masqués tenant leurs baguettes en mains. Harry se retrouva instantanément tiré en arrière tandis que Shacklebolt se plaçait devant Harry, Tonks gardant une prise sur son bras. Les deux Aurors venaient de tomber dans le nouveau piège à la mode : « Protéger Harry à tout prix », un concept qui pourrait bien leur coûter la vie.

« Tonks, prends Harry et va-t'en. » énonça calmement Shacklebolt tout en sortant sa baguette. « Emmène-le au quartier général. Tu connais les ordres. »

Tonks hocha la tête et maintient Harry un peu plus fortement, mais rien ne se passa. « Je ne peux pas transplaner ! » dit-elle avec inquiétude. « Nous sommes pris au piège. Nous devons courir pour en sortir. »

Shacklebolt laissa échapper un grognement de frustration. « Allez-y ! » ordonna-t-il.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse protester, il fut tiré par le bras en direction du Chaudron Baveur, laissant Shacklebolt seul face aux Mangemorts. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'Harry et Tonks ne se heurtent tête la première à une barrière invisible. _Et voilà où courir nous mène. _Secouant la tête pour faire passer le choc, Harry n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir avant qu'un bras ne vienne s'enrouler autour de lui, l'attirant vers le sol. Un maléfice passa juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. La bataille venait de commencer.

« Ce n'est pas bon. » dit Tonks tout en sortant sa baguette, tenant toujours Harry de son autre main. « Sirius va me tuer. »

Shacklebolt tentait toujours de tenir à distance les Mangemorts tandis que les maléfices se succédaient. Harry devait admettre que l'homme était doué. Même s'il se battait seul contre douze, Shacklebolt combattait avec un instinct qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Shacklebolt se déplaçait d'une manière qui lui permettait à la fois d'éviter d'être touché et d'être en position pour frapper lui-même l'adversaire de manière efficace. Tonks commença à s'attaquait à la barrière invisible, essayant toujours de trouver un moyen de s'échapper même si Harry pressentait qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, Harry pointa sa baguette vers les Mangemorts. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose ! Il ne pouvait pas rester là à l'écart à regarder ! « STUPEFIX ! » cria-t-il. « PROTEGO MAXIMUS ! »

Pris par surprise, le sort paralysant frappa l'un des Mangemorts qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Le reste du groupe semblait être un peu déconcertés par l'écran bleuté semi-transparent qui sorti de la baguette d'Harry, les isolant de leurs proies. Harry se concentra immédiatement sur le fait de pousser son bouclier, lui insufflant toutes ses forces tandis qu'il se rapprochait de Shacklebolt. Il savait que le bouclier ne tiendrait pas longtemps, surtout avec onze Mangemorts concentrant leurs sorts d'assauts et autres maléfices. Shacklebolt regarda Harry, abasourdi un bref instant avant de reporter son attention sur l'obstacle lui faisant face.

Les Mangemorts furent également pris par surprise par le bouclier mais sortirent rapidement de leur torpeur et reprirent le combat à coups de maléfices divers. Chaque maléfice envoyé un pic de douleur dans le corps d'Harry, chose que Shacklebolt remarqua rapidement. L'Auror répéta le sort de protection, ajoutant sa propre force au bouclier, partageant ainsi l'impact des sorts qui ne cessaient d'augmenter en rapidité et en nombre. Même avec le soutien supplémentaire, Harry savait que le contrecoup de la rupture du bouclier serait très probablement de les rendre tous les deux inconscients.

Fermant les yeux, Harry baissa la tête et se concentra sur la magie qu'il déversait au travers de sa baguette. Il avait besoin de modifier le bouclier, de l'empêcher de s'effondrer complètement. Il avait besoin de retarder l'inévitable pendant un moment encore. Personne d'autre n'allait mourir à cause de lui. Sa vie n'était pas plus importante que celle de Tonks ou Shacklebolt. Ils étaient une partie de sa famille avec le reste de l'Ordre… tout comme Sirius et Remus…

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement tandis qu'un pic de puissance s'échapper de lui, similaire à l'un de ses « épisodes de guérison ». Ils n'étaient pas loin d'être aussi fort que lors de ses pertes de contrôle, mais il aurait encore un peu à faire. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent rapidement pour voir de lui-même le bouclier s'éclaircir et s'enrouler uniquement autour de Kingsley, qui fixait le bouclier se déplaçant avec incrédulité. Un chœur de « Doloris » explosa aux oreilles d'Harry tandis que Kingsley était projeté en arrière par le bouclier, laissant Harry recevoir la majorité de l'explosion lorsque celui-ci finit par se rompre. Une douleur intense inonda chaque parcelle de son corps tandis que toute la zone autour de lui explosait sous l'impact. Harry ne pouvait plus bouger, il ne put que se mettre à crier lorsqu'il atterrit lourdement sur le sol avant de recevoir une partie de la ruelle sur laquelle il circulait peu de temps auparavant sur la tête, l'ensevelissant. Il ne pouvait plus qu'entendre quelqu'un crier vaguement son nom, mais cela semblait venir d'un autre monde.

Des voix distantes prononçant des sorts alertèrent Harry que la lutte se poursuivait au-dessus de lui. Il essaya de bouger mais le poids qui l'écrasait rendait tout mouvement impossible. Les pensées d'Harry allèrent immédiatement à sa baguette, seulement pour qu'il s'aperçoive qu'elle ne devait plus être dans sa main depuis un moment maintenant. Il pouvait sentir une légère chaleur contre son torse, là où les pendentifs que Sirius et Remus lui avaient offerts à Noël reposés. Si Sirius portait le sien, il savait désormais qu'Harry était en difficulté.

Les vertiges commencèrent à tenter de le submerger tandis qu'Harry se battait pour garder conscience. Il pouvait sentir les pierres au-dessus de lui bouger lentement, diminuant le poids qui pesait sur son corps endolori. Le volume des voix commençait à augmenter mais celles-ci étaient trop déformées pour qu'il les comprenne. Des mains le saisirent brusquement, le faisant sortir des débris mais aussi hurler de douleur lorsque celle-ci lui traversa tout le corps. Il fut brusquement relâché et s'écroula sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Les restes de son sac à dos furent arraché et jetait sur le côté. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour comprendre qu'il était aux mains de l'ennemi.

« Attraper Potter et partons d'ici. Nous avons des ordres. »

Harry força finalement ses yeux à s'ouvrir partiellement, seulement pour se rendre compte qu'il avait perdu ses lunettes mais distingua néanmoins une abondance de noir qui confirma ses soupçons. La panique le submergea tandis qu'un Mangemort l'attrapait par le col de sa chemise pour le soulever du sol. Harry essaya instantanément de se libérer mais le poing d'un Mangemort s'abattit immédiatement sur lui le laissant étourdi. La dernière chose qu'Harry distingua dès lors fut la sensation familière qu'un crochet le saisissait derrière le nombril avant que les nausées ne viennent l'assaillir, cela dura quelques instants avant qu'il ne percute de nouveau un sol dur.

A cet instant, Harry était trop submergé par la douleur pour reconnaître quoi que ce soit d'autre. L'épuisement et la douleur se battaient pour le pousser vers l'inconscience, mais Harry luttait pour rester éveillé. Il aurait dû battre en retraite. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour s'échapper, même si ce serait extrêmement compliqué à ce stade. Harry pouvait à peine bouger et encore moins se battre. Il n'avait pas la moindre d'idée d'où pouvait se trouver sa baguette donc le duel était loin d'être une option convenable.

Le bruit de quelqu'un se rapprochant fit brusquement sortir Harry de ses pensées. « Que s'est-il passé ! » gronda une voix empreinte de colère. « Vous étiez censé le ramener sain et sauf ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera furieux de le trouver dans cet état ! »

Le kidnappeur d'Harry se leva et saisit l'adolescent pas la chemise, commençant à le traîner. « Nous n'avons pas eu le choix ! » répondit sèchement le Mangemort. « L'Ordre de Dumbledore est arrivé en premier. Nous avons dû lutter pour l'avoir. D'ailleurs, avoir le gosse à moitié mort vaut mieux que de ne pas l'avoir du tout ! » Le Mangemort ralenti l'allure avant d'entrer dans une pièce sombre et humide. « Maudit Gryffondor. Snape ne plaisantait pas quand il disait que Potter était le pire d'entre eux. »

« Arrête de te plaindre ! » répondit le Mangemort, sa voix teintée d'agacement. « Le seigneur des Ténèbres sera là ce soir donc je te suggère de faire quelque chose pour le rendre à peu près présentable. Contactez Snape s'il le faut. J'ai besoin d'ajuster les sorts de protection de manière à ce que le vieux fou ne puisse pas nous trouver. »

Harry essaya de plisser les yeux pour distinguer l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais l'obscurité en plus de son esprit embrouillé par la douleur rendirent cela impossible. Il y eu un son strident avant qu'Harry ne soit relevé et projeté comme une poupée de chiffon, faisant pulser la douleur à travers tout son corps tandis qu'il entrait en collision avec le sol. Il entendit un nouveau bruit strident, puis un bruit de serrure. Plissant les yeux une fois de plus, Harry ne put que gémir lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans une sorte de cellule. C'était mauvais… _très _mauvais. Il était emprisonné, sans baguette et était pour l'instant incapable de faire le moindre geste. A cet instant il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas comment la situation pourrait être pire.

_Au moins tous les autres sont toujours en sécurité._

Ce n'était qu'une bien maigre consolation, mais pour l'instant cela faisait du bien à Harry. Il n'avait aucune idée de si Tonks et Shacklebolt étaient sains et saufs ou si l'un d'entre eux avait était blessé. Il n'avait aucune idée de si Sirius était arrivé en renfort seulement pour voir Harry disparaître enlevé par un Mangemort. _Ce serait certainement le pire scénario possible, _se gronda mentalement Harry. Encore une fois, il s'était précipité hors des sentiers battus sans penser aux conséquences. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ce qu'il devait faire _après _s'être fait repéré.

_Certaines choses ne changeront jamais._

Harry ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était resté coincé dans un demi-sommeil avant que le son d'une voix en colère résonnant ne le ramène à la conscience. Son corps tout entier vibrait de douleur rendant tout mouvement impossible. Le simple fait de respirer était même devenu plus difficile et douloureux. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer que cet évolution était dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas reçu de soins après l'explosion. Harry ne voulait même pas songer à ce que quelques minutes en présence de Voldemort pourraient lui faire maintenant.

Des pas qui se rapprochaient rapidement alertèrent Harry qu'au moins deux personnes se dirigeaient vers lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'écouter et attendre. Ses yeux restèrent clos tandis que les deux individus entrèrent dans la cellule. Le silence emplit l'air pour ce qui lui sembla durer une éternité. Se concentrant, Harry ne parvenait que difficilement à discerner certains sentiments, souci, irritation, peur, inquiétude… ? Ça c'était surprenant. _A moins qu'ils n'aient contacté le professeur Snape. Même si la pensée que Snape s'inquiète pour moi est réellement horrible._

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit. « Je vois que vous n'avez pas pris la peine de manipuler votre cargaison avec soin » émit une voix traînante familière. « Êtes-vous certains qu'il soit encore vivant ? »

« Il respire. » répondit la voix impatiente de son ravisseur. « Fais ce que tu peux ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera là dans quelques heures. Nous avons besoin que Potter soit au moins conscient d'ici là. »

Une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry, le faisant se raidir légèrement et laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur dû au mouvement. Harry pu entendre son ravisseur sortir mais il resta complètement immobile jusqu'à ce que les bruits de pas soient trop éloignés pour qu'il puisse continuer à les distinguer clairement. La main se déplaça de son épaule pour se poser doucement sur son front choquant presque Harry de par sa froideur. Les mains manœuvrèrent avec coin Harry afin qu'il repose à plat sur son dos. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir les cris de douleurs qui semblaient transpercer son corps. Pourquoi Snape ne le laissait-il simplement pas seul ?

« Vous m'aurez vraiment tout fait Potter, » ricana doucement Snape tandis qu'il passait un bras sous les épaules d'Harry et redressait soigneusement l'adolescent, la tête d'Harry basculant naturellement vers l'arrière, le faisant gémir de douleur. « Parfois, je me demande si vous avez réellement un cerveau derrière cet tête de mule qui est la vôtre. » Il y eut un bruissement de vêtements suivie d'un bruit sec. « C'est une potion de guérison très puissante, Potter. Essayez de ne pas la gaspiller en en recrachant la moitié. »

La potion fut facilement versée dans la gorge d'Harry. Presque aussitôt, Harry put sentir la douleur diminuer lentement dans tout son corps. Il se sentit comme envelopper de coton. Une voix lointaine continuer à lui parler mais il ne pouvait donner sens aux mots. Une autre potion fut versée dans sa gorge avant qu'Harry ne se sente être soulevé du sol et placé contre une surface solide et chaude, à moitié redressé. Soudain sa chemise disparue, permettant à Harry de sentir l'air froid. Il ouvrit partiellement les yeux mais ne put faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Recurvite » énonça la voix du professeur Snape, traversant son esprit brumeux. « Ferula ».

Harry laissa échapper un soupir lorsque les bandages s'enroulèrent autour de sa cage thoracique et de ses poignets. Il fut ensuite reposé doucement contre le sol et en un clin d'œil, il avait de nouveau une chemise confortable. La brume s'intensifia, obligeant Harry à refermer les yeux et se laissait dériver doucement. Il se rendit à peine compte que ses jambes étaient à leur tour recouvertes de bandages, avant que les restes de son pantalon ne soient métamorphosés en bas de pyjama. Ses chaussures furent retirées et une couverture vint le recouvrir. Tout ce qu'Harry savait c'est que la douleur avait finalement disparue.

La douleur revint un instant plus tard, mais cette fois elle provenait de sa cicatrice. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour réalisait ce qu'il se passait. Voldemort arrivait. Aussi difficile que cela soit, Harry se força à ne pas paniquer… au du moins à ne pas extérioriser sa panique. Il n'y avait vraiment aucun moyen de ne pas paniquer compte tenu de la situation actuelle. Harry savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps s'il devait se battre dans l'état où il était. Bien que la douleur fût de loin nettement inférieure à ce qu'elle était auparavant, Harry avait encore du mal à bouger ses membres. Il les sentait extrêmement lourds, comme engourdis pour une raison quelconque qui lui échappée.

La douleur cuisante de sa cicatrice lui résonnait dans les oreilles. Harry se concentra sur sa respiration, repoussant toute autre forme de pensée de son esprit. Son torse lui faisait mal, mais au moins il n'avait plus de mal à respirer. La douleur de sa cicatrice diminua lentement jusqu'à ne plus représenter plus qu'une simple gêne. Comme les bruits de pas devenaient de plus en plus distincts, Harry pouvait de mieux en mieux discerner les ondes subtiles de colère, d'ennui et de désir. Il détestait ce dernier sentiment, surtout lorsqu'il provenait de Voldemort.

Harry lutta pour rester complètement immobile et détendu lorsqu'il entendit trois personnes s'arrêter devant sa cellule. La porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit. Plusieurs pas se rapprochèrent lentement d'Harry, qui du haut de ses quinze ans resta parfaitement immobile, couché sur le dos, son visage détourné. Sa cicatrice picotait de douleur, permettant à Harry de comprendre que Voldemort se rapprochait. Il se reconcentra rapidement sur sa respiration, essayant désespérément d'ignorer les vagues d'émotions négatives qui affluaient de Voldemort. Il y avait tant de haine et de colère qui s'échappaient de lui. Harry ne voulait rien de plus au monde que d'apprendre à les repousser mais il ne savait pas comment.

Le silence fut rompu par la voix sifflante de Voldemort. « Je suppose que Potter a refusé de venir tranquillement » siffla-t-il tout en se retournant, observant les deux Mangemorts restaient à l'extérieur de la cellule. « Je suis convaincu que c'est ton œuvre, Severus. »

« Oui, mon Seigneur » répondit docilement le professeur Snape. « Vous nous aviez fait comprendre que vous vouliez que Potter soit physiquement indemne lors de sa capture. Ai-je eu tort de m'occuper de ses blessures ? »

Il y eut un silence. « Non, Severus » répondit fermement Voldemort. « Je le veux physiquement capable de se défendre. Je veux que tout le monde puisse me voir vaincre Harry Potter _en bonne santé_. Cependant, j'aurais besoin que tu prépares une potion pour supprimer sa magie dès que possible. Le garçon à la mauvaise habitude de parvenir à me filer entre les doigts. J'espère que le vieux fou accède à toutes tes faveurs pour le moment. Se doute-t-il de quelque chose, Severus ? »

« Non Maître. » répondit le professeur Snape. « Le vieux sénile croit toujours que vous essayez de recruter Potter. »

Voldemort laissa échapper un sifflement. « Si Potter n'était pas si têtu, ce serait le cas » cracha-t-il. « Le garçon est bien trop attaché à ses précieux gardiens. Le traître à son sang est-il toujours confiné ? »

« Oui, mon Seigneur » ricana Snape. « Dumbledore semble croire que garder le chien sous clé est le seul moyen de s'assurer du retour de Potter. »

Une main vint serrer l'épaule d'Harry d'une manière qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis des années. Harry s'assit rapidement, ignorant la douleur qui traversa son corps tandis qu'il regardait droit devant lui sans rien fixer en particulier. Son esprit masqua rapidement toute marque de réflexion. Il n'aurait droit qu'à un seul essai. Il espérait juste que Voldemort le croirait. « Je suis levé, mon oncle, » dit Harry d'une voix groggy. Tremblant, il repoussa la couverture et se glissa hors du lit. « Je suis désolé de m'être rendormi. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner et commencer mes travaux. Je te le promets. »

Une main attrapa son menton et inclina lentement sa tête vers le haut. Harry se força rapidement à penser à sa vie chez les Dursley et surtout à rien d'autre. Les yeux verts s'unirent aux rouges pendant un instant avant que les yeux d'Harry ne roulent en arrière et qu'il s'effondre sur le lit. « Intéressant », siffla Voldemort tout en reculant. « Severus, je veux connaître l'étendue de ses blessures le plus tôt possible, en particulier ses blessures à la tête. Des problèmes de mémoire pourraient jouer en notre faveur. Aussi je veux qu'il soit gardé. Personne à part toi ne peut entrer dans cette cellule sans permission Severus. Truden, tu prendras le premier tour de garde. Si le moindre mal est fait à Potter, tu seras puni… sévèrement puni. As-tu bien compris ? »

« Ou-Oui Maître » vint comme réponse craintive.

Voldemort sortit de la cellule puis des couloirs sans autre mot. La tension emplissait encore l'air lorsque le professeur Snape entra lentement dans la cellule pour déplacer le lit dans un coin. Ses mains vinrent vérifier doucement chaque blessure qu'Harry avait avant de lui faire boire les deux potions de guérisons. Des vagues de haine et de colère vinrent remplacer les vagues d'inquiétude et de peur. Harry tourna la tête vers l'endroit où son professeur de Potions était agenouillé. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas s'il était sage de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Tout ça pour ça ? » demanda Truden d'agacement. « Depuis quand les prisonniers sont-ils traités comme des rois ? »

« Je doute fortement que Potter sera traité comme un roi, Truden » ricana le professeur Snape tout en se relevant pour sortir de la cellule. « Il serait sage de te rappeler où se trouve ta place. Ceux qui remettent en cause les agissements su Seigneur des Ténèbres sont connus pour leur faible espérance de vie. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite que Potter reste indemne alors nous n'avons d'autre choix que de lui obéir. »

La porte de la cellule se referma sur le soupir de Truden. « Je ne peux pas croire cela, » cracha-t-il. « Je suis coincé ici à jouer les baby-sitters pour un Gryffondor choyé. »

Après le départ du professeur Snape, Harry écouta Truden maugréer pendant près d'une heure avant de se laisser dériver. Il ne savait pas si Voldemort l'avait réellement cru, mais ce n'était que l'un de ses nombreux problèmes. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'une potion vienne lui retirer sa magie. Il avait lu des choses à ce sujet lorsqu'il préparait ses BUSES et savait combien elles pouvaient être dangereuses si la dose ingérée n'était pas exacte. Quel que soit le plan que Voldemort avait à l'esprit, Harry savait qu'il serait loin de lui être agréable. D'une certaine manière, il aurait préféré que Voldemort continue à vouloir le convaincre de changer de camp. Au moins, même si Harry ne savait quoi faire, il savait à quoi s'attendre.

Il était clair que Voldemort n'avait pas été aussi inactif que ce que la Gazette du Sorcier avait laissé entendre. Il venait de prouver qu'il était capable d'être parfaitement discret si cela se révélait nécessaire. Harry avait le sentiment qu'ils seraient de nouveau face à face et que ce jour viendrait bien trop rapidement.

A suivre…


	4. Dans les mains de l'ennemi

Titre Anglais : Power of Hogwarts

Titre Français : Pouvoir de Poudlard

Auteur : ksomm814

Chapitre traduit par : … On le mettra de réception de l'ordinateur de Onarluca ^^

Bêta traductrice : Rémus James Lupin

Bêta Correctrice : Rémus James Lupin

Rating : K+

État de la fic en anglais : Fini (26 chap)

État de la fic en français : Fini

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

Résumé : Harry a quitté le monde de la sorcellerie comme une dernière tentative pour sauver ceux qu'il aime. Cependant, personne n'est prêt à le laisser partir, que ce soit ami ou ennemi. Les pouvoirs sont réalisés. Les amitiés sont testées. Les alliances se forment.

0o0

**Chapitre 4 : Dans les mains de l'ennemi**

La sensation de quelque chose piquant son bras droit tira rapidement Harry du sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux instantanément pour voir une femme un peu floue avec de longs cheveux blonds, penchée sur lui. Rapidement la confusion obscurcissait son esprit. Il essayait de bouger mais constatait que ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient tenus dans une sorte de contrainte. La panique avait rapidement annulée toute autre pensée comme Harry essayait frénétiquement de se libérer. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi était-il lié comme ça ?

Une main saisi son bras droit pour le maintenir en place, ne faisant qu'accroître la panique de Harry. Il continua à se battre contre les contraintes et s'était rapidement trouvé pris au piège contre un large corps. Harry ne pouvait rien faire que regarder fixement comme l'attention de la femme retournait à son bras droit. Du coin de l'oeil, Harry remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose attaché à son bras qui changeait lentement de couleur ... En rouge. Ses semaines à l'hôpital revinrent instantanément à lui. Il reconnaissait ce qu'on lui faisait. Cette femme lui prenait du sang pour une quelconque raison.

Fermant les yeux, Harry essaya de se calmer mais c'était assez difficile. Il ne pouvait plus bouger quoi que ce soit. Il était complètement démuni, quelque chose que Harry détestait. Sa frustration avait pris le dessus sur lui comme Harry ouvrait les yeux pour voir que la femme tirait l'aiguille de son bras et marchait vers l'autre côté de la cellule et poser la seringue sur quelque chose que Harry présumait être une petite table puisqu'il ne pouvait pas le discerner. La femme revient vers Harry, retira sa baguette et l'agita, guéri la marque légèrement saignante sur son bras.

« Là maintenant » dit la femme brièvement. « Etait-ce vraiment si mauvais ? » Harry doutait qu'elle attendait une réponse depuis qu'elle n'avait pas enlevé le corps qui le forçait. Elle enroulé ses doigts autour de son poignet et vérifia son pouls pendant un moment avant de laisser sortir un soupir agacé. « Je vois que vous n'allez pas rendre cela facile pour vous-même, Potter. Peu importe. Je peux finir mon travail avec vous dans un corps forcé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas une personne patiente et il veut des résultats dès que possible. »

_Résultats ? Quels résultats ?_

Harry ne pouvait que regarder la femme agiter sa baguette sur lui pour former une subtile brume verdâtre-argentée. La femme se dirigea vers la table et saisit quelques articles avant de retourner à côté de Harry. Harry pouvait à peine distinguer que la femme avait une plume dans une main et un presse-papier avec un morceau de parchemin qui s'y rattachait dans l'autre. Elle regardait la brume pendant un moment avant de commencer à prendre des notes. Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre était le grattement de sa plume contre le parchemin.

« Comme c'est étrange » dit la femme à voix basse. « Niveaux magiques dans la gamme normale. » Elle plaça sa plume dans sa bouche alors qu'elle saisissait sa baguette, l'agitait de nouveau et observait comme la brume s'étendait lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait complètement entourée Harry. Après quelques instants elle rangea sa baguette et saisi sa plume de sa bouche pour continuer à prendre des notes. « Maintenant c'est intéressant. Il semblerait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait eu raison à propos de toi, Potter. Il _y a_ en réalité quelque chose d'étrange ici. »

_Etrange ?_ Etrange n'était pas une bonne chose. Harry voulait cacher son empathie pour autant qu'il fût humainement possible, en particulier de Voldemort. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était que ses nouvelles capacités soient utilisées contre lui ou, pire encore, contre l'Ordre du phénix. _Contre Sirius._ Non. Harry mourrait plutôt que de trahir sa famille. Peu importe ce que Voldemort avait en tête, Harry ne cèderait pas, peu importe ce que cela allait lui coûter.

La femme chassa la brume et retourna ensuite prendre plus de notes avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la table. Pour le moment, Harry regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir ses lunettes pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Il pouvait entendre le doux bruit de tintement de verre frapper contre le verre. Fermant les yeux, Harry essayait de bouger une partie de son corps en dépit du fait que son corps était encore entravé physiquement et magiquement. Il avait ce besoin de s'échapper avant que quelqu'un ne découvre autre chose.

Le son de pas se répercutant avait rapidement sorti Harry de ses pensées. Ouvrant les yeux, Harry ne pouvait écouter que les sons des pas s'intensifier en volume. Sa cicatrice n'était pas douloureuse pas plus qu'elle ne l'avait été ce qui signifiait que ce n'était pas Voldemort qui venait. Forçant ses yeux à rester fermés, Harry se força à rester calme pour ses sens et se sentait faiblir sous la curiosité, l'impatience et l'agacement. La colère et la frustration avaient lentement commencé à se glisser en lui. Celui qui venait n'allait certainement pas être dans la meilleure des humeurs.

Les pas ralentirent comme l'individu atteignait la pièce et entrait. Harry se força à garder les yeux fermés pour le moment. Il se disait que c'était l'option la plus sûre pour le moment. « Le Maître exige un compte-rendu" ordonna une voix grave. « Il veut aller de l'avant avec ses plans. »

« Vous pouvez informer le Seigneur des Ténèbres que je suis en cours d'exécution des tests » riposta la femme. « Je lui ai dit que cela prendrait au moins deux heures pour effectuer les tests nécessaires. S'il veut savoir ce qui est si spécial au sujet du gosse Potter alors il doit être patient. J'ai trouvé une bizarrerie et je fais actuellement des recherches dessus. Vous pouvez le lui dire. »

« C'est votre enterrement, McDaniels » râlait l'homme sur sa gauche, ses pas percutant de nouveau fort.

Le bruit de quelque chose qui claque contre la table surpris Harry lui faisant ouvrir les yeux rapidement. « Tonnerre de Dieu ! » McDaniels criait de frustration. « Comment je suis censée travailler s'il ne me donne pas le temps de lancer les tests ? » Elle se retourna et pointa sa baguette vers Harry. _« Finite incantatem. »_ Harry sentit son corps se détendre et tourna la tête pour regarder le mangemort quelque peu flou. « Mieux » dit-elle avec un hochement de tête. « Maintenant que vous n'êtes pas au milieu d'une attaque de panique, vous pouvez peut-être répondre à quelques questions. »

_Ouais, c'est ça_. Avoir une discussion sur les origines de son anomalie magique avec un mangemort n'était certainement pas sur sa liste de choses à faire. Il y avait des moments où Harry avait à se demander si l'une de ces personnes avait un cerveau. Ces gens le tenaient prisonnier pour la personne qui était derrière la majorité des épreuves auxquelles Harry avait fait face dans sa vie. Comment pouvaient-ils penser qu'il allait volontier leur dire quelque chose ?

McDaniels approchait de Harry, sa baguette fermement pointée vers sa tête. « Il y a plusieurs façon de vous faire vous soumettre, Potter » dit-elle négligemment. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne veut pas vous toucher pour garder votre esprit intact mais il y a des méthodes qui peuvent causer une douleur intense sans pousser dans la folie. Je vous assure qu'ils sont extrêmement douloureux. » Un sourire cruel apparu sur son visage comme elle déplaçait sa baguette sur sa poitrine. « Dites-moi comment vous êtes capable de contrôler si bien votre magie, Potter. »

Harry regarda la femme pendant un long moment avant de détourner la tête et de regarder vers les barres floues de la cellule. Il était absolument impensable qu'il dise quoique se soit. Sincèrement, il ne croyait vraiment pas qu'il pouvait contrôler sa magie du tout, si ses explosions étaient une indication. C'était sa magie qui le contrôlait, non l'inverse. Même maintenant, Harry, n'avait toujours pas le contrôle effectif sur le moment où sa capacité de guérison décidait de mettre un coup dedans. Pendant les quelques années passées, la magie incontrôlée avait été la norme pour lui.

Une douleur intense avait soudainement retourné son corps, lui causant des crises de convulsions peu importe les contraintes qui le tenait en place. Harry était trop choqué pour crier ou faire autre chose que succomber à la douleur. C'était comme si tout son corps était complètement déchirer. La douleur était si intense que Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte que le pendentif qu'il portait était extrêmement chaud contre sa poitrine. Ce qui semblait être une éternité avait été réalisé en quelques minutes avant que la douleur intense ait soudainement disparu, laissant un adolescent épuisé et respirant fortement. Son corps tout entier faisait trop mal pour envisager de bouger.

McDaniels empocha sa baguette. « Pensez-y, Potter » dit-elle froidement. « Je détesterai _sincèrement_ rendre votre séjour encore plus désagréable que cela doit être nécessairement. » Sans un mot, elle se tourna et retourna à la table et continua à exécuter ses tests sur le sang de Harry.

Fermant les yeux, Harry ne pouvait rien faire mais écouter les cliquetis faits à travers la cellule. C'était la dernière chose qu'il savait avant que l'obscurité ne l'ait rapidement consommé.

**§*&o&*§**

Une douleur intense dans sa cicatrice avait rapidement sorti Harry de son sommeil sans rêve. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour se rendre compte qu'il était encore attaché dans une cellule dans un repaire de Voldemort. Son corps entier était douloureux et son esprit était extrêmement lent. Il avait fallu un moment à Harry pour comprendre que le martèlement rapide, qu'il entendait, était en fait les pas de deux personnes s'approchant. Par l'augmentation de la douleur de sa cicatrice, Harry ne pouvait que supposer qui était l'un des individus.

Fermant les yeux, Harry essayait de ne pas penser à la douleur. Il essayait de vider son esprit et de se concentrer sur ses cours d'occlumencie mais même cela ne fonctionnait pas. La colère intense et l'impatience l'inondèrent si rapidement que Harry avait eu l'impression d'étouffer. Il n'avait pas ressenti quelque chose comme cela de Voldemort depuis avant qu'il avait commencé l'occlumencie. Pourquoi cela arrivait-il maintenant ? Comment était-ce possible ? _Pas de panique ! Concentre-toi sur la respiration et uniquement sur la respiration !_

Aussi difficile que cela était, Harry se forçait à se concentrer sur la respiration mais l'écho constant des bruits de pas et l'augmentation de la douleur rendait cela extrêmement difficile. Il fallait mentalement être dans un autre lieu. C'était la seule option qu'il avait. Il se souvenait du temps dans les quartiers des Maraudeurs qu'il passait avec Sirius et Remus juste à regarder le feu dans la cheminée. Il se sentait complètement en sécurité là-bas, sachant que Sirius et Remus était là assis à côté de lui. C'était là que Harry aspirait à être.

Une voix aigüe et ennuyée lointaine tira l'attention de Harry loin des flammes. _« Je vous ai donné plus qu'assez de temps, Audrey. Dites-moi ce que vous avez trouvé. »_

Une voix de femme effrayée répondit avec autant de calme qu'il était humainement possible. _« Mon Seigneur, je m'excuse pour le retard mais il était nécessaire. Je suis tombée sur certaines anomalies que je voulais réexaminer. Pour la plupart d'entre elles je ne comprends toujours pas. Je devine que vous êtes au courant des réserves magiques qui sont présentes dans tous les être magiques ... humains ou autres ? »_

La voix aigüe était encore plus irritée maintenant. _« Allez-y avec ça ! »_

Il y eu un moment de silence avant que la voix de la femme ne reprit la parole. _« Mon Seigneur, je vais essayer d'expliquer. Sur la surface, Potter est complètement normal. Ce n'est que quand j'ai fait des analyses plus approfondies sur sa magie que j'ai trouvé des bizarreries. Il me semble que Potter est en mesure de puiser dans ses réserves à volonté et de faire des sorts plus forts. Ca permettrait d'expliquer comment Potter a réussi à souffrir d'épuisement magique si souvent, si ce que Snape vous a dit est correct. De plus, plusieurs scanners ont révélé que Potter semble avoir plus de magie active que la sorcière ou le sorcier normal. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Cette magie active est constamment utilisé mais je ne peux pas déterminer pourquoi. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel avant. »_

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être nerveux ou soulagé par ces nouvelles. Ils avaient découvert que quelque chose n'était pas normal mais ils n'avaient pas découvert ce que c'était réellement. _Juste parce qu'ils ne l'ont pas encore compris ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne le feront pas._ L'effroi le saisi et avant que Harry ne le sache, le quartier des Maraudeurs se dissolvait dans le néant. La douleur de sa cicatrice revenait mais pas aussi intense que cela avait été il y avait quelques instants.

Les voix étaient plus claires maintenant. « Je voix » dit Voldemort pensivement. « Et cela justifié la désobéissance de mes ordres ? »

« Maître ... »

_« SILENCE ! »_ Voldemort rugit. Le corps de Harry s'était instantanément tendu même si le mouvement était passé inaperçu par ceux dans la salle. « En raison de votre impatience, vous pouvez avoir tout mis en péril ! Mes plans ne tournent pas autour de vos découvertes ! » Voldemort baissa la voix comme si ce n'était rien de plus qu'un murmure glacé. « Vous avez surestimé votre importance pour moi. Vous _serez_ puni pour votre insolence. Laissez-nous. Je traiterai avec vous sous peu. »

Harry ouvrit un peu les yeux comme la porte de la cellule craquait sous l'ouverture pour que McDaniels se dépêche de sortir hors de la pièce. Il pouvait voir que deux figures quelque peu floues étaient entrées et savait que c'était mauvais ... Extrêmement mauvais. Fermant les yeux encore une fois, Harry se concentrait complètement sur ses contraintes. Il n'allait pas les laisser faire n'importe quoi sur lui sans combattre. Il n'allait pas laisser Voldemort réussir peu importe ce que cela allait lui coûter. _Alohomora, alohomora, ALOHOMORA ! _

Un flot de chaleur émanait de lui comme Harry sentait la pression contre ses poignets et ses chevilles disparaitre. Sans ses lunettes, Harry savait qu'il aurait à s'appuyer principalement sur ses autres sens. Il avait repoussé rapidement toutes pensées de son esprit comme il agissait simplement. Il avait entendu quelqu'un approcher et au moment où ils étaient assez proches, Harry avait donné un coup de poing au visage du mangemort avec autant de force qu'il pouvait réunir avec son poing droit tandis qu'avec le gauche il avait immédiatement atteint leurs mains droites et pris la baguette de la main du mangemort. Le mangemort trébucha en arrière de quelques pas donnant à Harry l'occasion parfaite de les étourdir.

Le mangemort était tombé au sol dans un bruit sourd comme Harry pointait sa baguette vers le flou qu'était Voldemort. Harry glissa lentement hors du lit et se tenait debout, ses pieds nus en contact avec le sol froid. Son corps entier était en état d'alerte, prêt à frapper à tout moment. L'empressement et l'anticipation emplissait l'air. Ce n'était certainement pas ce que Harry attendait. C'était presque comme si Voldemort avait attendu cela.

« Il semble que j'ai tout à fait l'avantage, Harry » dit Voldemort négligemment. « Tu ne peux même pas me voir. Comment es-tu censé te battre avec moi ? »

« Je vais me débrouiller » dit Harry comme il faisait un petit pas vers la porte de la cellule.

« Est-ce ainsi ? » demanda Voldemort tout simplement comme il sortait sa propre baguette mais ne la pointait pas vers Harry. « Est-ce cela que _ton père_ t'a dit maintenant ? Tu sembles prêt à tout ... même à abandonner ta famille actuelle pour lui, pour leur protection bien sur, mais tu les as encore abandonné. S'il te dit de me rejoindre, obéirais-tu ? »

Harry regarda Voldemort dans l'horreur. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon pour que Voldemort sache à ce sujet. « C'était vous ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Harry ne pouvait pas le croire. L'occlumencie n'avait pas fonctionné après tout. Voldemort n'avait jamais été bloqué de son esprit. Tout le _soutien_ avait fait partie d'un complot pour gagner la confiance d'un adolescent en difficulté afin de l'éloigner de toute forme de protection que ce soit. _Et j'ai aveuglément accepté tout cela. Je dois être la personne la plus stupide __sur la planète._

Voldemort fit lentement tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts. « Queudver a été extrêmement utile en fournissant des informations au sujet de ton défunt père et tes précieux tuteurs » dit-il, son orgueil s'infiltrant dans sa voix. « Je dois dire que je les connaissais mieux que toi, particulièrement ton père. »

Harry resserra son emprise sur la baguette dans sa main comme il se battait pour garder ses émotions sous contrôle. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire des erreurs pour le moment. « Je doute fortement de ça » dit Harry à travers ses dents. Il n'était pas sur le point d'entrer dans une discussion à propos de son père avec Voldemort. Penser à une possible fuite était une priorité suivie par une façon de confronter Sirius avec tout ce qui était arrivé.

Sans aucune sorte d'avertissement, Harry se retrouva soulevé de terre et claqua dans les barreaux sur la gauche, son épaule prenant le contact initial. La douleur s'abattit dans son bras et son dos, étourdissant Harry comme il volait ensuite en arrière vers les barreaux, sa tête et son dos recevant la majorité du contact. Son esprit était un désordre assombri comme il tombait sur le lit, rebondissait légèrement et se roulait sur le plancher, laissant tomber la baguette dans le processus. Le pendentif contre sa poitrine chauffé légèrement à nouveau. Harry pouvait sentir une larme tomber. Sirius savait que quelque chose s'était passé et était incapable de faire quoique ce soit.

Voldemort donna un petit coup de sa baguette au mangemort qui commençait à remuer. « As-tu vraiment pensé que tu avais une chance contre moi, Harry ? » demanda-t-il légèrement. « Je t'ai sous-estimé par le passé mais plus maintenant. » Le mangemort regardait autour de lui avec confusion avant de rapidement se lever. « Ton défi est admirable. On peut se demander ce que le fou des moldus a jamais fait pour gagner une telle fidélité. » Voldemort regarda directement le mangemort. « Administrez la potion. »

Le mangemort cherchait dans sa robe et en sortit un petit objet avant qu'il ne se mette à genoux devant Harry qui était encore trop étourdi pour faire autre chose que regarder. Une main tourna grossièrement le visage de Harry un moment avant que Harry n'ait senti quelque chose percer son cou. Il avait essayé de se battre mais il avait rapidement été submergé par des nausées et des étourdissements. Son corps avait commencé à convulser alors qu'il luttait pour respirer. Il se sentait comme s'il suffoquait. C'était comme si quelque chose sur lequel il avait compté pour sa survie était durement arraché.

La douleur inondait son corps alors que les convulsions diminuaient. Rapidement l'épuisement avait rendu extrêmement difficile pour Harry de rester conscient. Il y avait un vide autour de lui où les vagues douces d'émotions auraient dû être. Il ne sentait absolument rien pour la première fois en un mois. Harry haletait comme il comprenait que son empathie et très probablement sa magie étaient parties. Il était complètement sans défense maintenant.

« Et bien ? » demanda Voldemort avec impatience.

« La magie de Potter est supprimée, Maître » répondit la voix tranquille du professeur Snape. « Il devra être suivi pour les prochaine 48 heures pour tous signes de réaction allergique. Sa première réaction a été plus sévère que je ne l'avais prévu ... sauf si vous voulez le faire mourir par suffocation, mon Seigneur. »

Harry se sentit soulevé négligemment du sol et lévité vers le mur arrière. Des chaines apparues de nulle part, reliées à la paroi s'attachèrent aux poignets de Harry. Tout le reste était banni de la cellule comme Harry tombait sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Il poussa un gémissement quand une douleur aigüe traversa son corps. Avec un effort extrême, Harry réussi à réguler sa respiration mais la simple action l'avait poussé dans ses limites. Les voix étaient devenues trop déformées pour comprendre.

Il s'était évanoui.

**§*&o&*§**

Une petite foule de personnes masquées se tenait devant lui, la peur irradiant de chacun d'eux. C'était pitoyable que ceux-ci étaient tout ce qui resté de son élite à l'heure actuelle. Ceux-ci étaient ce en quoi il était obligé d'avoir confiance pour la partie la plus importante de tous ses plans parce qu'un certain adolescent continuait à être une épine dans son pied. _Rien de plus_, il se rappelait. _Cette_ épine était maintenant enfermée et considérée comme inoffensive ; Quelque chose que le monde magique entier allait bientôt être témoin pour eux-mêmes.

La salle était à peine éclairée tout comme le reste du Manoir abandonné. Peu importe les précautions prises, il ne risquait pas de ruiner ses plans parce que quelqu'un arrivait à remarquer une lumière. L'Ordre du vieux fou et le Ministère devaient nécessairement rechercher partout leur sauveur. L'enlèvement de Harry Potter avait causé une masse d'hystérie dans le monde sorcier. Beaucoup avaient déjà déclaré qu'il était mort depuis qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de témoins pour transmettre l'état où ils ont vu Potter avant sa disparition.

« Le temps est venu pour chacun d'entre vous de prouver à vous-mêmes comme membre du cercle interne » dit-il froidement. « Harry Potter n'est plus une menace. Tout ce qui reste est de détruire sa relation avec le fou amoureux des moldus et sa santé mentale. Mes espions me disent que le traitre à son sang Sirius Black dirige la recherche de son précieux filleul. Il a quitté la sécurité de sa maison. Je veux qu'on m'apporte Black vivant et cohérent. Je veux que Potter regarde son parrain bien-aimé mourir. »

La foule des mangemorts étaient debout fièrement maintenant, désireux d'accomplir leur mission. Sirius Black était un ennemi de beaucoup d'entre eux, notamment Bellatrix Lestrange surtout que Sirius était en fait son cousin. Personne ne disait un mot, cependant. Depuis Audrey Mc Daniels, chacun marchait avec soin quand il mettait les pieds dans le Manoir. Rien de moins que l'obéissance totale n'était acceptée ce qui signifiait que Harry Potter était certainement hors de portée.

Le personne devant eux sortie sa baguette et tout relâchement dans l'attention avait disparu. « Je veux le traitre à son sang ici demain soir » poursuivait-il. « Ne me laissez pas tomber. Il y a eu trop d'échecs comme pas si tard. Harry Potter a été emmené ici par un coup de chance de votre part et de la stupidité de Potter. Black ne sera pas aussi facile. Aller. »

Les mangemorts se précipitèrent hors de la salle comme les animaux effrayés qu'ils étaient. Maintenant qu'il était seul dans la grande salle, il se dirigea vers la cheminée et s'assit sur une chaise à proximité. Il regarda le feu mourant pendant un moment avant qu'un sourire ne se forme sur son visage. "Bonjour Harry" dit-il doucement. « Je sais que tu as tout vu. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ton parrain va nous rejoindre bientôt. je suis sûr qu'il _meurt_ de te voir. »

Harry se réveilla avec un soupir suivi d'une grimace quand il comprit que sa cicatrice le brûlait de douleur. Fermant les yeux hermétiquement, il essayait de se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle diminue à quelque chose de plus facile à gérer. C'est alors que Harry s'était rendu compte que son dos lui faisait mal et que son épaule gauche était lancinante. Assis appuyé contre le mur était un défi. Tout mouvement ne faisait qu'augmenter la douleur.

Les contraintes liés à ses poignets avaient une marge de manœuvre suffisante pour qu'il puisse s'assoir ou s'allonger mais rien de plus. Inclinant sa tête vers l'arrière contre le mur, Harry ne pouvait pas croire combien il se sentait vide et seul maintenant. Les vagues douces et rassurantes des émotions dont il était devenu ainsi dépendant pour l'assurance le mois passé avaient maintenant disparu. Soudain tout semblait beaucoup plus effrayant. Il ne savait plus si les personnes qui entrées étaient sincères ou non. Il ne pouvait plus avoir confiance mais son instinct n'était pas exactement rassurant. Son instinct l'avait mis dans ce pétrin pour commencer.

Lentement, Harry ouvrit les yeux mais ne pouvait pas faire quoique ce soit dans l'obscurité. Il ne pouvait pas repousser la crainte écrasante à la pensée que Sirius était en danger. Fermant les yeux encore une fois, Harry ne prenait pas la peine de lutter contre la sensation de picotement qui arrivait toujours avec les larmes. Il ne se retenait pas comme les larmes commençaient à tomber. C'était sa faute. Il n'avait à s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Si seulement il avait parlé à quelqu'un au sujet des voix avant de s'enfuir ... si seulement il avait réfléchi aux choses ... si seulement il n'avait pas pris la fuite ... si seulement ... si seulement ...

Voldemort avait raison. Sirius _serait_ fortement impliqué dans les recherches car Harry ferait de même si Sirius avait été capturé. Sirius _se mettrait_ lui-même en danger et _sacrifierait_ sa vie s'il en avait besoin. Sans Remus, Sirius devait nécessairement faire quelque chose d'explosif. _Tout comme j'ai fait. Tout comme je ferai toujours. _Harry baissa la tête comme les larmes coulaient librement sans se soucier si quelqu'un se trouvait à proximité pour le voir. La pensée de Sirius subissant le même sort que Remus était tout simplement trop lourd à porter. _Papa, maman, Remus ... S'il vous plait garder Midnight en sécurité. Je ne veux pas le perdre aussi. Il est tout ce que j'ai laissé._

Tout d'un coup une pensée le frappa. Serait-ce une ruse ? C'était juste la chose que Voldemort retirerait. Il avait appris à la dure à ne jamais croire à n'importe quoi quand Voldemort était concerné. C'était quelque chose que Voldemort ferait. Il laisserait Harry dans le suspens jusqu'à que ce soit trop tard pour pouvoir faire quelque chose pour cela. _A moins que je ne tente de trouver un moyen d'avertir l'Ordre._ Harry souhaitait juste qu'il sache comment. Se concentrant, il essayait silencieusement d'appeler Fumseck mais le phénix n'arrivait jamais. Harry supposait que ça avait un rapport avec sa magie qui était supprimée et il essayait de se concentrer sur d'autres moyens d'évasion. Autant il voulait insister sur la situation actuelle, il savait que cela n'allait pas résoudre quoique ce soit. Remus et Sirius lui avaient toujours dit qu'il était important de garder ton esprit à toi dans une crise. Tôt ou tard, quiconque est tenu de faire une erreur.

Personnellement, Harry espérait plutôt tôt que tard mais il ne pouvait pas juste attendre que l'occasion se présente. Voldemort certainement pas. La patience n'était pas une qualité qu'avait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Indépendamment de ce qu'il s'était passé, Voldemort voulait Harry mort. Le briser était juste un avantage, quelque chose pour se vanter à propos d'un monde qui met leur foi de survie dans un adolescent. Bien sur, personne ne dit que le monde des sorciers contenait ceux doués d'un sens logique.

Libérant un souffle fragile, Harry essaya de retrouver sa concentration. Il était actuellement enchaîné dans une cellule sans accès possible à sa magie. Cela signifiait deux choses. Un : il allait être beaucoup plus difficile pour lui de se libérer. Deux : les chances étaient que les disciples de Voldemort ne le considéraient pas comme une menace désormais. Il serait sous-estimé. Il devait le faire s'il avait une chance à nouveau contre les mangemorts.

_« Concentres-toi sur ce que tu peux contrôler. »_ Sirius et Remus avaient travaillé dur pour faire concentrer Harry sur le problème actuel afin de penser clairement. Comme Harry détestait ça, il ne pouvait rien faire à propos du plan de Voldemort pour capturer Sirius jusqu'à ce qu'il ne trouve un moyen de s'échapper. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de transmettre un avertissement au professeur Snape puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée si quelqu'un écoutait. Non. Il ne risquerait pas la position du professeur Snape comme ça. _A moins que je ne me fasse passer pour quelqu'un qui est hors de leur esprit et passe le message de cette façon. _

Le bruit de l'écho des pas tira rapidement Harry de ses pensées. Il commença aussitôt par calmer sa respiration et détendre son corps comme s'il dormait. Les pas s'amplifièrent et les échos diminuèrent. Il y avait seulement une arrivée ce qui signifiait que c'était probablement un contrôle pour s'assurer que leur prisonnier n'était pas encore mort. _Plus que probablement ils ne veulent pas manquer une occasion de "venger leur maître" et ,plus important, se venger._

Les pas brusquement arrêtés juste avant que l'individu atteigne la pièce où Harry était. Des voix étouffées pouvaient être entendues pendant une fraction de seconde avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Harry restait immobile, écoutant comme le mangemort ouvrait la porte, entrait doucement dans la pièce, débloquée la porte de la cellule et l'ouvrait. Maintenir sa respiration était même une lutte pour Harry. Il détestait vraiment ne pas savoir ce qui allait arriver. Il détestait avoir été dépouillé des ses compétences quand il en avait le plus besoin.

« Toujours dans les pommes » murmura la voix profonde du mangemort alors qu'il s'approchait. « Il serait si facile de vous tuer Potter mais les exigences du Seigneur des Ténèbres est que vous restiez en vie. » Le mangemort s'accroupit en face de Harry, saisissant Harry par le menton et le soulevant vers le haut pour voir son visage. « C'est absolument incroyable de voir comment de si nombreuses personnes peuvent craindre quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, même quand vous êtes complètement sans défense. » Le mangemort relâcha le menton de Harry et regarda la tête du garçon tomber en avant de se redresser. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Potter. Vous devriez avoir de la compagnie ce soir. Puis le vrai amusement commencera. » Harry sentit quelque chose qui semblait étrange comme une paire de lunettes glisser sur son visage. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut que vous voyez la mort du traitre à son sang de vos propres yeux. D'après ce que j'entends ça devrait être tout un spectacle. »

Il fallait chaque once de contrôle de soi à Harry pour l'empêcher de réagir aux nouvelles. ils devraient avoir Sirius ce soir ? Cela signifiait plusieurs choses. Premièrement, ce n'était pas encore la nuit ce qui lui donnait au moins une sorte de délai. Deuxièmement, il faudrait trouver un moyen de s'échapper le plus tôt possible. Le temps n'était plus de son côté. En effet, le temps était son ennemi. Plus long il était, plus en danger Sirius était. _Sauf si cela était une autre astuce pour me faire faire quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide._

Malheureusement, Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre le risque. Autant qu'il voulait rendre ses tuteurs fiers, Harry savait qu'il devait agir d'abord et penser plus tard. Ce n'était plus une question de comment il pourrait s'échapper sans que personne s'en aperçoive. C'était une question de que serait-il prêt à faire pour sauver quelqu'un qu'il aimait ? Jusqu'où serait-il allé ? Harry connaissait déjà la réponse. Il ferait tout son possible pour protéger Sirius. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de perdre un autre tuteur.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir quand il tomba au sol et commença à convulser. La douleur enflammait ses poignets chaque fois qu'il les bougeait. Le bruit du mouvement de ses chaines était le seul son qui semblait une éternité avant que Harry ne se soit soudainement trouvé sous un corps entier, quelque chose pour lequel il ne s'était pas préparé. Il fallait une énorme quantité de contrôle de soi pour que Harry garde les yeux fermés et écoute. Le mangemort s'accroupit de nouveau et posa une main sur la poitrine de Harry. Un instant plus tard, Harry sentait les attaches être enlevées de ses poignets et les entendait tomber sur le plancher avec un _cliquetis_. Le corps bougea, permettant au mangemort de regarder de plus prêt les poignets de Harry.

Il n'allait pas avoir une autre chance que celle-là.

Aussi rapidement que possible, Harry donna un coup de pied à la tête du mangemort en le désarmant manuellement. Les lunettes qu'il portait étaient rapidement ajustées à sa vue permettant à Harry de voir réellement sa cible. L'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines comme Harry retirait sa main libre et frappait le mangemort dans le plexus solaire et le frappait une fois de plus dans la tête aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Le mangemort tomba au sol dans un état second alors qu'il luttait pour respirer. Harry remerciait silencieusement Sirius et Remus de lui avoir appris les points de pression du corps humain. Ce serait certainement ça le plus facile à faire.

Avec quelques coups bien placés, le mangemort était inconscient et Harry progressait aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Il avait changé de vêtements avec l'homme, empoché la baguette et enfilé la cape du mangemort. L'homme était légèrement plus grand que lui et avait les cheveux de couleur brun au lieu de noir mais tourné dans le bon sens, le mangemort pourrait lui donner la chance qu'il avait besoin pour s'échapper. Harry avait rapidement repositionné son leurre de sorte que toutes les caractéristiques distinctives étaient cachées. Il avait arraché une partie de la chemise du mangemort et bâillonné l'homme puis attaché les contraintes sur les poignets mous. Il devait encore se déplacer vite rapidement. _Je devrai aussi trouver une sortie comme si je n'essayais pas de partir._

Se redressant sur ses pieds, Harry tira le capuchon de la cape qu'il portait maintenant pour cacher son visage dans l'obscurité. Il respira profondément, recueillant tout son courage et sortit de la cellule. L'adrénaline parcourait encore son corps, silencieusement et signe de douleur. C'était probablement la seule chose qui le tenait en mouvement pour le moment. _Aussitôt que c'est fini je peux m'inquiéter de n'importe quelles blessures que je peux avoir._

En sortant de la pièce, Harry remarqua le garde mangemort qui lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, apparemment ennuyé de son avis. "Vous n'avez rien fait de notable, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda le garde bien qu'il semblait qu'il ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde.

« Le gosse a commencé à paniquer comme un animal effrayé » grogna Harry, essayant de faire passer sa voix comme un leurre. « ne vous inquiétez pas. Il est seulement étourdi. »

Le garde hocha la tête et revint à la lecture.

Harry poussa un soupir soulagé en se tournant vers la gauche et descendit le couloir à un rythme décontracté et rapide. Son corps entier était en état d'alerte, prêt à frapper à tout moment. Sa tête réfléchissait toujours mais ses yeux se déplaçaient continuellement pour localiser nimporte qu'elle sorte de sortie. Il avait vu un autre couloir sur la gauche et avait instantanément tourné pour sortir de la ligne de vue du mangemort. Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et commença à vérifier chaque porte mais trouvait seulement des petites salles vides.

Harry était sur le point de faire demi-tour quand il ouvrit la dernière porte à droite et s'arrêta à la vue de ce qui pourrait être décrit comme un grand cabinet d'armes. Marchant à l'intérieur, Harry n'hésitait pas à saisir ce qu'il pouvait. Il enleva rapidement sa cape et attacha une ceinture qui tiendrait une épée et un harnais de poitrine qui pourrait tenir quelques couteaux au cas où. Une fois qu'il avait toutes les armes à leur place correcte, Harry remis rapidement la cape noire et courut trouver une sortie.

Le couloir tournait à droite. Harry pouvait à peine contenir son émotion quand il avait vu une fenêtre au bout du couloir. Ce n'était pas le moyen préféré de sortir mais c'était encore un moyen de sortie. Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas une demeure à étages multiples. Il n'avait pas vraiment hâte de sauter par la fenêtre et de se casser une jambe. Ce serait certainement mettre un terme rapidement à sa fuite et tout espoir d'alerter Sirius ou l'Ordre.

Harry continuait le contrôle des portes mais seulement pour trouver des salles vides. Il était presque à mi-chemin de la fenêtre lorsque le bruit de pas le fit arrêter dans son élan. Aussi rapidement et silencieusement que possible, Harry se cacha dans une pièce voisine et resta complètement immobile. Il ferma les yeux et couvrit sa bouche comme les pas devenaient plus forts, concurrençant avec son rythme cardiaque foudroyant à ses oreilles. _Calme-toi !_ _Paniquer ne résoudra rien !_ Respirant profondément, Harry essaya de se calmer en écoutant les pas passant devant sa cachette. Il sentait ses mains trembler pendant qu'il entendait les pas s'estomper dans le néant. _C'est maintenant ou jamais._

Aussi discrètement que possible, Harry ouvrit la porte et atteignit le bout du couloir pour ne voir personne. Il ne pouvait pas risquer d'être plus prudent et se précipita vers la fenêtre. Il devait fuir maintenant ou il ne le ferait jamais. Après un moment de recherche, Harry trouva le loquet pour déverrouiller et ouvrir la fenêtre pour voir qu'il était au deuxième étage. Certainement pas aussi mauvais que ça ne pourrait être. Il avait soigneusement rampé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ignorant les étincelles de douleur de ses poignets. Avec un dernier souffle, Harry sauta par la fenêtre et atterri sur le sol dans une position accroupie. Ses chevilles palpitaient sous l'impact faisant tressaillir Harry. Il laissa échapper un souffle fragile avant de se lever et de courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. En étendant sa cape, Harry sorti la baguette volée et la jeta dans quelques haies tout près. Il n'en avait vraiment pas l'utilité et ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de toute personne suivant sa trace. Il ne savait pas où il allait mais pour le moment, n'importe où était meilleur que celui où il venait d'être.

**À suivre**


	5. Le Long Chemin du Retour

Titre Anglais : Power of Hogwarts

Titre Français : Pouvoir de Poudlard

Auteur : ksomm814

Chapitre traduit par : … On le mettra de réception de l'ordinateur de Onarluca ^^

Bêta traductrice : Rémus James Lupin

Bêta Correctrice : Rémus James Lupin

Rating : K+

État de la fic en anglais : Fini (26 chap)

État de la fic en français : Fini

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

Résumé : Harry a quitté le monde de la sorcellerie comme une dernière tentative pour sauver ceux qu'il aime. Cependant, personne n'est prêt à le laisser partir, que ce soit ami ou ennemi. Les pouvoirs sont réalisés. Les amitiés sont testées. Les alliances se forment.

0o0

**Chapitre 5 : Le Long Chemin du Retour **

Harry ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il courait jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne une route en mauvais état, mais au vu du déclin du soleil couchant, ça faisait déjà pas mal de temps. Il était extrêmement fatigué, endolori, affamé et assoiffé, mais il se forçait à continuer d'avancer. Et le poids de ses armes ne faisait que rendre la tâche plus dure. Il ignorait combien de temps il avait été maintenu captif, mais au vu de la faiblesse de son corps, Harry pouvait au moins assurer qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis quelques jours. Au fond de lui, Harry savait qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que le vertige ne s'installe. Travailler dans un hôpital lui avait au moins appris une chose: comment reconnaître les signes de l'épuisement.

Il savait aussi que cela ne prendrait pas longtemps avant que quelqu'un ne comprenne que la personne enfermée dans la cellule n'était pas Harry Potter. Une fois cela fait, Voldemort serait obligé de répliquer et Harry était loin de vouloir supporter cette nouvelle migraine à venir. Harry savait maintenant que son entraînement à l'Occlumencie n'avait pas du tout arrêté Voldemort. Ce n'avait en fait qu'été un plan pour attraper Harry au bon moment, celui où Harry ne pensait qu'à la mort d'un de ses tuteurs et à la mort possible de l'autre.

_Tellement de choses auraient pu être évitées si je m'étais confié à quelqu'un. Pourquoi ai-je cru une voix dans ma tête plutôt que ma logique ? J'ai laissé Voldemort s'emparer de mon chagrin et le détourner pour servir ses propres desseins. Je dois vraiment être la personne la plus stupide de la planète._

Tournant et retournant cette pensée dans sa tête, Harry tendit son bras droit, celui qui tenait sa baguette et pria pour que ça fonctionne. Sirius et Remus lui avaient parlé une fois d'un service de transport d'urgence pour les sorciers et sorcières. Est-ce que cela fonctionnerait même si la magie de quelqu'un avait été supprimée ? Harry ne pouvait qu'espérer car il ne pourrait pas rentrer chez lui à pied. Il ne savait même pas s'il allait dans la bonne direction.

Un affreux BANG répondit au geste d'Harry. Sursautant en arrière, Harry vit un bus à trois étages apparaître soudainement devant lui, dans un violent flash. Des lettres en or sur les flancs indiquaient qu'il s'agissait du 'Magico Bus' Le tout était tout bonnement énorme. Harry n'avait jamais vu de bus comme celui-là, mais il passa rapidement à autre chose et se souvint que les laquais de Voldemort n'étaient certainement pas très loin.

Un jeune homme maigre et boutonneux, vêtu d'un uniforme violet, sauta sur le bitume crasseux. « Bienvenue dans le Magico Bus, » dit-il d'une voix forte. Harry eut une réaction instantanée, agrippant l'homme par le col pour le tirer dans le bus. « Hey ! » s'écria le contrôleur. « Laisse-le ! »

« Démarrez le bus, » ordonna Harry, grinçant des dents. « Sauf si vous voulez voir les meilleurs des sbires de Voldemort, bien sûr. »

Le contrôleur hoqueta à la mention du nom de Voldemort avant de pâlir et de presser le chauffeur, un sorcier âgé portant des verres vraiment très épais. Harry suivit le contrôleur à l'intérieur du bus et constata qu'il n'y avait pas de sièges. A la place, il y avait six rangées de couchettes placées près des fenêtres qui avaient des rideaux. Des bougies, allumées, étaient posées à côtés de chaque couchette. C'était indubitablement le bus le plus étrange qu'Harry n'ait jamais vu. Heureusement, les lits étaient vides pour l'instant.

Il y eut un autre BANG sonore et Harry s'agrippa rapidement à la couchette la plus proche pour ne pas se rompre le cou à la prochaine embardée du Magico Bus. Jetant un cou d'oeil au chauffeur, Harry vit que le contrôleur le fixait, effrayé. _Il doit croire que je suis un Mangemort_. Soupirant, Harry s'assit sur la couchette et abaissa la capuche pour dévoiler son visage. Il savait que c'était le seul moyen pour que le contrôleur ne le considère pas comme un ennemi.

Le contrôleur hoqueta de stupeur alors qu'il se rapprochait pour mieux voir. Ca alors ! dit-il doucement. » Vous êtes Harry Potter ! Ern, c'est Harry Potter ! »

Harry ne put que secouer la tête d'exaspération. « Ecoute, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il va se passer mais j'ai besoin d'aller très loin de l'endroit où nous sommes, » dit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Le contrôleur avait apparemment repris du poil de la bête et s'approcha. « Où voulez-vous aller, Mr Potter ? » demanda-t-il avidement. « Vous êtes notre seul client pour le moment, donc on a pas d'autres arrêts à faire. Au fait, je suis Stan Rocade, et le chauffeur c'est Ernie Danlmur. » Harry vit Ernie lui jeter un coup d'oeil et lui faire un salut de la tête, auquel Harry répondit de la même manière. « Je ne peux pas le croire, » continua Stan d'un ton toujours surpris. « Harry Potter ! Tout le Ministère vous cherche depuis trois jours, vous savez. »

Harry ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir. Eh bien, au moins il savait maintenant depuis combien de temps il était là-bas. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que cela avait duré plus longtemps, même s'il avait été inconscient la majeure partie du temps. « Trois jours ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme. « Seulement trois jours ? »

Stan posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry. « Est-ce qu'il faut qu'on vous amène à Ste Mangouste, Mr Potter? » demanda-t-il gentiment. « Si vous êtes blessé... »

« … cela n'a pas d'importance, » l'interrompit Harry. « Voldemort ne va pas tarder à apprendre que je suis parti. Où sommes-nous exactement ? »

« Pas très loin de Londres, » dit Stan avec précautions. « Mais si vous êtes blessé... »

« … Non, » dit Harry avec fermeté. Il n'allait pas mettre en danger la vie des patients de Ste mangouste juste à cause de ça. En plus, aller à Ste Mangouste ne serait qu'une perte d'un temps qu'il ne possédait déjà pas. La seule chose qui comptait était de s'assurer que Sirius était en sécurité et sauf. Ses blessures attendraient. « Ça ira. Ça me ferait plaisir si vous pouviez me déposer à la gare de King's Cross. » Harry retira ses lunettes et essaya de chasser l'épuisement qui faisait un voile sur ses yeux. « Oh, je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas d'argent et si je pouvais avoir une adresse pour vous en envoyer ou ... »

« … ne vous préoccupez pas de ça, Mr Potter, » dit Stan, d'un ton qui ne permettait aucune discussion. « C'est la moindre des choses que nous puissions faire, mais je n'aime pas l'idée de vous laissez au milieu de Londres avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. Et puis il y a Sirius Black, et même Dumbledore ! Ils sont chargés de vous retrouver ! Ils voudront savoir que vous vous êtes échappé ! »

Harry remis ses lunettes et son regard croisa celui de Stan. « Rentreriez-vous chez vous si cela signifiait de mettre votre famille en danger ? » demanda-t-il. « Jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr de ne pas avoir été suivi. Je n'en prendrai pas le risque. » En ce moment, Harry s'inquiétait du fait que Voldemort soit encore dans sa tête et découvre la localisation du quartier général de l'ordre, mais il ne tenait pas vraiment à le révéler. Plus il y pensait, plus Harry réalisait à quel point son plan de base, rentrer à la maison et alerter Sirius, n'aboutirait à rien. La seule chose qu'il avait à faire était de garder un œil sur l'extérieur et vérifier que Sirius était toujours à la maison et non sous l'emprise de Voldemort. Après ce soir, Harry trouverait un moyen d'approcher son gardien dans un cadre neutre, un cadre qui ne révèlerait rien à Voldemort.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses autour de sa capture qui n'avaient pas de sens aux yeux de Harry. Voldemort avait la plus belle chance de sa vie de pénétrer dans l'esprit de Harry et d'y glaner des informations mais il ne le faisait pas. Il pouvait en avoir découvert beaucoup mais le Lord Noir gardait ses distances et laissait des sortes de médecin-chercheurs essayer de découvrir des informations qu'il aurait pu obtenir en une fraction de seconde. Pourquoi ? A quoi jouait Voldemort ? Savait-il déjà tout ? Était-il juste en train de mettre la pagaille dans l'esprit du jeune homme par un autre moyen ?

C'était maintenant une peur constante. Voldemort était-il toujours dans un coin de son esprit ? Sa cicatrice n'avait eu de cesse de le faire souffrir tout au long des derniers jours mais Harry avait supposé que c'était parce qu'il avait été trop proche de Voldemort trop longtemps. _Tant d'erreurs ont déjà été commises à cause de suppositions et je suis en train d'en faire une de plus._ Harry ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Que faire quand vous ne pouvez plus croire même vos propres pensées ?

Stan fit un pas en arrière et observa Harry un moment avant de secouer la tête tristement. « Je n'aime toujours pas cette idée, Mr Potter, » dit-il. « Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas plutôt vous déposer au Ministère? Il doit forcément y avoir là bas quelqu'un qui pourrait vous aider! »

« Et il y a aussi forcément des espions à la solde de Voldemort là-bas aussi, » répliqua Harry. « Plus je reste éloigné du Monde Magique, mieux ça ira. Il est bien trop difficile de dire si quelqu'un est un ami ou un ennemi. » Regardant ses poignets, Harry remarqua qu'ils étaient maculés de sang et les cacha rapidement dans les replis de sa cape. Il pouvait aussi sentir la fatigue s'insinuer en lui et il la combattait de toutes ses forces. « Je peux m'occuper de moi-même, » assura-t-il, doucement. « Aie confiance. »

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Harry n'allait pas s'appesantir sur ce qu'il avait entendu et dit. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance face à Voldemort ou aux Mangemorts avec sa magie éteinte. Il avait pu mettre un Mangemort sur la touche en le prenant par surprise, mais les Mangemorts voyageaient rarement seuls. Leur nombre était leur gage de réussite. C'était un trait de la pensée humaine que Harry connaissait depuis longtemps. Les Attaquants n'attaquaient que quand ils étaient sûrs de gagner. Les Défenseurs ne réagissaient que quand ils étaient certains que les Attaquants pouvaient être vaincus. La peur était définitivement une motivation puissante.

Quelques rayons de soleil perçaient le ciel alors que le bus s'arrêtait. Alors qu'il se remettait droit, Harry rabattit la capuche sur sa tête pour masquer son visage. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Le visage d'Harry Potter était trop reconnaissable. Harry avait l'impression que les Moldus étaient probablement au courant de sa disparition, ce qui rendait toute tentative d'anonymat très difficile. _Rester dans l'ombre, c'est tout. C'est vraiment la seule chose que je puisse faire._

« La gare de King's Cross, Mr Potter, » annonça tranquillement Stan.

« Merci Stan, » répondit poliment Harry, et il avança vers la sortie du bus. « Merci pour tout. » Avant que Stan ou Ernie ne disent quoi que ce soit, Harry avait sauté hors du bus et s'était fondu dans la masse. La gare était pleine de monde, ce qui força Harry à sortir des voies principales. Avec un BANG sonore, le Magico Bus disparut, hors de vue, mais seul Harry parut le remarquer. _Je suppose que ça veut dire que je suis le seul sorcier dans le coin._

Harry garda son attitude décontractée mais sur ses gardes alors qu'il se faufilait hors de la foule et vira sur la gauche. Il aurait pu passer par les rues principales, c'était à une vingtaine de minutes à pied, mais Harry ne comptait pas vraiment passer par là. Trop de gens remarqueraient quelqu'un de masqué avec une cape sur les trottoirs. _Que Merlin empêche un gosse de me voir et de partir en hurlant. Cela mettrait bien trop vite fin à mes efforts. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin est bien que quelqu'un alerte les autorités moldues et provoque un scandale. Je pourrais alors tout aussi bien mettre un panneau fluorescent avec écrit « Harry Potter est ici »._

Heureusement, le nombre de personnes autour de lui, dans les rues, allait en s'estompant considérablement alors qu'il s'éloignait de la gare. Bientôt, Harry pu facilement se tenir loin de la lumière provenant des lampadaires et préféra s'abriter dans l'ombre et l'obscurité des arbres et des buissons quand cela s'avérait nécessaire. D'autant qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de la présence de sorcier ou de sorcière autour de lui. Harry ne savait pas si c'était bon ou mauvais signe. Et s'il n'y avait personne à la maison ? Et s'ils n'avaient jusque là vécu que dans un endroit à peine protégé, laissant Sirius vulnérable ?

Harry était à peu près à mi-chemin quand une douleur lancinante venant de sa cicatrice l'envahit. Harry refoula ses larmes alors qu'il se précipitait vers les buissons les plus proches et tombait à genoux par terre. Agrippant son front, Harry sentit à peine qu'il tombait en arrière alors que la douleur disparaissait lentement. La rage pure prit possession de tout son corps. Il ressentait l'envie de blesser... de tuer..._Non! Sors de ma tête ! Je ne veux faire de mal à personne !_

Son monde se dissolue soudainement jusqu'à devenir une large pièce, assez grande pour contenir une armée. Il se tenait devait à peu près deux douzaines de Mangemorts agenouillés. Deux d'entre eux tenaient un homme dont le visage était caché par ce qui pourrait ressembler à un sac en papier. Le prisonnier tentait de rester bravement debout, mais il était clair qu'il tremblait de peur. Un silence absolu planait dans la pièce. Aucun n'osait bouger de peur de devenir l'objet de la colère de leur maître.

_« _Vous êtes tous réunis ce soir parce que pendant que vous étiez là, Harry Potter a réussi à s'échapper, » siffla Harry. « Un simple adolescent se promenait dans le coin de AUCUN D'ENTRE VOUS NE L'A REMARQUE! » La plupart des Mangemorts cillèrent, pris de peur. « Vous êtes supposés être sournois et malins, mais vous vous êtes faits avoir par un imbécile de Gryffondor qui n'était RIEN DE PLUS QU'UN MOLDU ! VOUS _SEREZ_ TOUS PUNIS POUR CET ECHEC! »

Harry porta son attention sur le prisonnier. « Quant à toi, j'avais espéré que ton précieux filleul pourrait assister physiquement à ta mise à mort mais il faudra s'en passer, » cracha-t-il ne sortant sa baguette. Il s'approcha du prisonnier et enleva le sac pour dévoiler le visage crispé par la peur de Sirius Black. « Quelle honte que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu se retrouve encore orphelin, » dit-il, moqueur. « Sois sûr que je je saluerais ton filleul de ta part. »

Sirius essaya d'échapper à la poigne des deux Mangemorts et reçut instantanément un Doloris. La douleur s'empara d'Harry tout entier mais il n'entendit aucun cri. Sirius tout comme Harry avaient utilisé leurs forces pour rester silencieux. Harry avait à peine conscience de la chaleur sur son torse, issue des pendentifs qu'il avait reçus pour son anniversaire. Il voulait s'y accrocher mais n'arrivait pas à faire bouger son corps. Finalement, la baguette s'abaissa et la douleur décrut considérablement. Sirius leva les yeux et lança un regard plein de haine. Son visage était parsemé de bleus, et sa lèvre inférieure saignait. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, Harry savait que Sirius avait combattu.

Harry savait ce qui allait se produire quand la baguette en bois d'if, au noyau en plume de phœnix, se leva et pointa en direction du visage de Sirius. Il voulait arrêter ça. Il fallait qu'il arrête ça d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais il était trop épuisé et trop assommé par la douleur et le chagrin pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que regarder. Il voulait dire à Sirius de courir pour y échapper, mais les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi inutile de toute sa vie. C'était juste comme avec Remus avant. Il était trop tard pour Sirius, tout comme il avait été trop tard pour Remus.

La douleur de son front commença à s'estomper, mais Harry put tout de même entendre « _Avada Kedavra _», mais cette fois, c'était prononcé par la voix haineuse de Voldemort et non par la sienne. Il y eut un rayon de lumière verte, suivit immédiatement de l'obscurité. Ouvrant les yeux, Harry se retrouva entouré par les buissons et il ne put retenir le désespoir qui s'empara de lui. Ce n'était pas supposé se produire ! Rien de tout cela n'aurait dû se produire ! Sirius devait être en sécurité à la maison, pas capturé par Voldemort !

A présent, Harry ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de mourir. Le chagrin lui déchirait le cœur. Sirius et Remus étaient toute sa vie. Que pourrait-il faire sans eux? Comment était-il supposé survivre sans eux ? Il pouvait toujours voir la peur dans les yeux de Sirius. Une peur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. Une peur dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence.

_Attendez un peu!_ Était-ce vraiment possible ? Ou bien n'était-ce qu'un autre sortilège? Pouvait-il même l'espérer ? Se pouvait-il que Sirius soit en vie, et que ce n'aie été qu'un piège pour faire passer Harry pour encore plus stupide... encore ? Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pourrait pas supporter plus de douleur et de chagrin. C'était pire qu'un Doloris. Rien ne pouvait être comparé à la douleur de perdre sa famille. Est-ce que c'était ce que Sirius et Remus avaient ressenti quand les Potter avaient été tués? Comment avaient-ils pu continuer à avancer alors?

Quelques _crac_ assourdis se firent entendre, sortant Harry de ses pensées. Il connaissait ce bruit. C'était celui d'un Transplanage. Tâtant sa robe, Harry posa la main sur l'épée encore pendue à sa hanche gauche. Les personnes ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. L'esprit d'Harry n'était plus qu'instinct de survie et de protection.

« Hey vous là, » héla une voix familière. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Harry se redressa lentement, ignorant les spasmes de douleur dus au mouvement, et se tourna pour voir quatre personnes, se tenant à une certaine distance de lui, baguettes dehors. Il ne pouvait pas voir leurs visages à cause de l'obscurité mais il pouvait affirmer qu'il y avait trois sorciers et une sorcière. La sorcière était maigre, mais pas anorexique. Les trois sorciers étaient fins mais avaient assez de muscles pour paraître intimidants. « Ce sont mes affaires, » dit Harry d'une voix froide. « Et ce serait encore mieux si vous me laissiez tranquille. »

Un sorcier fit un pas vers lui et pointa sa baguette en direction du torse d'Harry. « Ce serait encore mieux si tu déclinais ton identité, » dit-il. « Nous n'hésiterons pas à utiliser la force s'il le faut. »

_Et moi non plus._ Harry savait qu'il avait déjà entendu cette voix mais ne pouvait se rappeler ni d'où, ni de quand. « Facile à dire, vu que vous êtes à quatre contre un, » réplique Harry. « Mais vous devriez certainement vous présenter d'abord. »

« Peut-être qu'on devrait juste l'ensorceler,' dit tranquillement un des sorciers. « Si jamais il peut nous aider à retrouver Harry... »

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent en grand. C'était sûr, il connaissait cette voix. C'était sans conteste la voix d'un champion de sa connaissance. « Viktor? » demanda-t-il avec prudence en s'avançant d'un pas. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Mais que faisait Viktor Krum à Londres? « Viktor Krum ? » Les mains tremblantes, Harry relâcha sa poigne autour de la garde de son épée, leva les mains et rabattit sa capuche.

Viktor leva sa baguette et un rayon de lumière traversa l'allée. Harry leva la main pour se protéger les yeux de la lumière mais avant même d'avoir fini son geste, il se retrouva pris dans une accolade soulagée. La douleur vrilla en lui, le faisant verser des larmes. Immédiatement on le relâcha et il tomba à genoux, tentant de respirer. Des rais de lumières l'aveuglèrent, mais après avoir cligné des yeux quelques instant, sa vision redevint normale. Quelqu'un s'agenouilla devant lui et posa doucement une main sur son épaule. Levant les yeux, Harry pâlit en voyant le visage inquiet de Sirius avant de sortir son épée et la lui mettre sous la gorge.

Sirius fixa Harry, choqué, avant de baisser nerveusement les yeux vers l'épée. « Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demanda-t-il. « C'est moi. Midnight. Tu ne t'en souviens pas? »

Les mains d'Harry tremblant alors qu'il essayait de maintenir l'épée en place. Pourquoi l'épée paraissait si lourde soudainement? « Ces trois derniers jours, mon monde à été piétiné et déchirer devant mes yeux, » dit-il d'une voix tremblante. « Je vous ai vu mourir de la main de Voldemort alors pardonnez moi si je ne fais pas confiance aux apparences. Si vous êtes vraiment Sirius Black, alors prouvez-le. »

Sirius hocha la tête doucement et après un _pop_, un gros chien noir, aux poils en broussaille, se tenait assis où était Sirius auparavant. Harry n'eut besoin que de ça pour qu'Harry lâche l'épée et entoure le cou du chien de ses bras. Les larmes coururent le long de ses joues alors qu'il comprenait enfin ce qui se passait. Sirius était toujours en vie. Voldemort avait échoué. C'était vraiment un mensonge, un piège destiné à pousser Harry à commettre une erreur. _Ce n'était pas vrai. Cette expression, sur le visage de Sirius, n'était pas vraie._

Après un autre _pop, _Sirius fut de nouveau là et il passa avec douceur ses bras autour d'Harry. « Merlin soit loué, tout va bien, » dit (il en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux d'Harry. « Comment t'es-tu échappé? Mais à quoi pensais-tu ? Où as-tu été ? Sais-tu à quel point c'est douloureux d'ignorer si tu étais vivant ou mort, et ce durant tout le mois dernier? Comment as-tu pu partir comme ça ? »

« Je suis désolé, » dit Harry faiblement. Ses bras se relâchèrent alors qu'il sentait ses forces le quitter. Après tant de temps, il était bien trop épuisé pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il voulait juste dormir, mais il avait peur que s'il le faisait, il se réveillerait pour découvrir que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de revenir à lui en tant que prisonnier de Voldemort. « Je suis tellement désolé. Je... je voulais juste te protéger. »

« Me protéger ? » demanda Sirius, confus. Harry, je suis supposé te protéger. L'adulte, c'est moi. Si quelque chose n'allait pas, tu aurais du dire quelque chose et on l'aurait affronté ensemble, avec l'Ordre à la rescousse si nécessaire. » Sirius expira en tremblant. « On a toujours fait face, en équipe. Pourquoi n'y crois-tu pas cette fois? »

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Sirius alors que la sorcière s'agenouillait. « Sirius, on devrait amener Harry au Quartier Général, » interrompit Tonks, tout en prenant l'épée qu'Harry avait fait tomber. « Harry a besoin d'un guérisseur et il faut prévenir Dumbledore. Vous aurez tout le temps du monde pour vous poser des questions après. »

« Non! » Harry protesta en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte ferme de Sirius -en vain. « Je ne peux pas y retourner, je t'en prie! »

Sirius repositionna Harry avec précautions, afin de le regarder dans les yeux. L'expression confuse de Sirius était indéniable. « Harry, on doit te mettre en sécurité, « dit-il fermement. « Le Quartier Général est le seul endroit où Voldemort ne peut pas t'atteindre. »

Harry secoua la tête, désespérément agrippé à la chemise de Sirius. « Tu ne comprend pas, » dit-il douloureusement alors que sa cape tombait sur le sol. « Voldemort … il est dans ma tête. Il y a toujours été. L'Occlumencie n'a jamais fonctionné. Il était là tout le temps, et après que Remus ... » Harry ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler. Comment pouvait-il les convaincre de quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait même pas à expliquer ? « Il trouvera le Quartier Général. Il saura... Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas y retourner. Je t'en prie, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu étais en sécurité et que tu n'étais pas prisonnier. »

« On ne peut rien y faire pour l'instant, Harry, » dit Sirius d'un ton qui ne permettait aucune discussion. « Je ne vais pas te laisser, livré à toi-même; même si tu n'as aucun autre choix que de rentrer à la maison. Là maintenant, le plus important c'est de soigner tes blessures. Et si je dois te stupéfixer et jeter un sort sur la maison pour que tu y restes, je le ferais, » lança Sirius à Tonks, qui hocha la tête, tout à fait d'accord. « Bon, tu peux marcher Harry ? » Harry secoua négativement la tête, à contrecœur, et il se sentit remis sur pieds en douceur par Tonks et Sirius. Sirius entoura le torse d'Harry d'un bras pendant que Tonks passait le bras gauche d'Harry autour de ses épaules. « C'est bon, ferme simplement les yeux, Harry. »

Harry fit ce qu'on lui demanda et soudainement, tout devint noir. Il eut l'impression qu'il était tiré de part en part; il ne pouvait plus respirer, et sentant comme des tiges de métal plaquées contre son torse. Ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites, et il avait l'impression que ses tympans allaient exploser. Une seconde à peine plus tard, c'était fini et Harry fut retenu par Sirius et Tonks. La peur le brûlait toujours à l'idée de revenir au Quartier Général. La douleur de sa cicatrice avait radicalement diminué mais était encore assez douloureuse pour rendre Harry nerveux. Tout ce qui concernait cette cicatrice le rendait nerveux. Il aurait tellement voulu être certain de savoir si Voldemort était dans sa tête ou pas. Il détestait ne pas savoir s'il était un danger pour les autres ou pas.

« C'est bon, on y est Harry, » dit Sirius d'un ton rassurant alors qu'ils apparaissaient devant les marches de l'escalier du Douze, Square Grimmauld, Charlie Weasley devant eux.

Charlie sortit sa baguette et frappa une fois sur la porte. Des bruits lourds, métalliques se firent entendre avant que la porte ne s'ouvre en grinçant. Charlie s'y précipita, suivi de Sirius et de Tonks qui aida Harry à entrer pendant que Viktor refermait la porte. D'ailleurs, la porte fut fermée le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller Mme Black. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient passé le portrait de Mme Black et continuèrent jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Charlie, utilise la cheminée pour prévenir Dumbledore et Poppy, » dit tranquillement Sirius alors que Tonks portait à moitié Harry dans la cuisine. « Viktor, sors le kit de premiers secours. »

Les deux sorciers secouèrent la tête et firent comme dit pendant que Sirius et Tonks enlevaient doucement la robe de Mangemort que portait Harry. Harry n'arrivait même pas à protester, même s'il le voulait. Le vertige rejoignit les sensations de flou. Il avait l'impression d'être piégé dans le brouillard de ses propres peurs. Il savait qu'il devrait faire face à tout le monde et il savait aussi qu'ils ne comprendraient pas. Comment pourraient-ils comprendre ce que ça avait été de perdre un de ses tuteurs juste pour entendre une voix disparue depuis longtemps vous dire que le dernier tuteur qu'il vous reste mourra si vous restiez ? Ils ne comprendraient jamais à quel point la famille était importante pour Harry. Une famille, c'était tout. Ces instants où il avait cru que Sirius était mort...

« Tiens bon Harry, » dit doucement Sirius en faisant précautionneusement bouger son torse. « Merlin, tu ais certainement prêt à te battre. Je parie que c'est une chance si tu as reconnu la voix de Viktor. » Ne recevant aucune réponse, Sirius lança nerveusement un regard à Tonks avant de s'emparer d'une chaise et d'aider Harry à s'y asseoir. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en s'agenouillant devant Harry et retira doucement la chemise d'Harry afin de constater les dégâts. « Snape nous a tout dit, Harry, » continua-t-il, ne supportant pas le silence. « Nous savons que Voldemort t'a embobiné en se faisant passer pour James ce soir là et nous savons qu'il a supprimé ta magie. »

Viktor se précipita dans la cuisine avec le kit de premier secours de hoqueta. « Que... Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? » Demanda-t-il « Il est couvert de bleus ! »

Sirius palpa avec précaution chaque côte brisée en fixant les yeux vitreux d'Harry, à la recherche d'un signe. Il n'y en avait pas. Harry avait le regard fixe, droit devant lui, sans rien de particulier à voir. « Viktor amène moi les sels, » demanda nerveusement Sirius. Viktor fit comme demandé. Sirius ouvrit la petite bouteille et la plaça sous le nez d'Harry. Cette fois-ci, il y eut une réaction. Harry chancela vers l'avant et serait tombé de la chaise si Tonks ne l'avait pas retenu.

Sirius mit la bouteille de sels sur la table en regardant autour de lui. « Tonks, Viktor, pouvez vous nous laisser un moment ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Viktor hocha la tête et sortit mais Tonks hésita. Sirius savait pourquoi. Le dernier mois n'avait pas été facile pour eux mais ça avait été encore pire pour Sirius. « Tonks, s'il-te-plaît, fais moi confiance. » plaida-t-il. Cette fois, Tonks hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. Fermant les yeux, Sirius prit une chaise de s'assit de manière à être face à son neveu. « Harry, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi. »

Doucement, le regard d'Harry glissa jusqu'à ce que le vert rencontre le bleu. Que la douleur rencontre la douleur. Que le regret rencontre le regret. Le parrain tout autant que le neveu avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire mais aucun des deux ne voulait parler en premier. Harry savait que s'excuser n'aurait pas de sens et Sirius savait que faire un sermon ne ferait probablement qu'augmenter la culpabilité que ressentait déjà Harry. S'il faisait un sermon, Harry s'excuserait certainement pendant très longtemps.

« Ecoute Harry, je sais que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, » dit Sirius finalement alors qu'il sortait sa baguette et l'agitait autour des poignets d'Harry, faisant disparaître le sang séché. Ensuite il enroula de la gaze autour, gaze qui provenait du Kit de premiers secours. « T'enfuir comme tu l'as fait était certainement la pire chose à faire mais … je pense que je comprends pourquoi tu as eu envie de t'enfuir. » Sirius enroulait doucement la gaze autour du poignet gauche d'Harry et de sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il lui soit presque impossible de les bouger. « Tu as toujours fait comme si ta tâche était de protéger tout le monde, mais tu dois comprendre que ton père _t'_as laissé sous _ma_ garde. » Sirius se tourna vers le poignet droit d'Harry. « Je ne t'aurais jamais demandé de te mettre en danger pour moi. »

Harry baissa la tête, honteux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise face à toute cette compassion qui émanait de Sirius. Une partie de lui voulait que Sirius se mette en colère car il l'avait bien mérité. Harry avait mérité n'importe quelle punition de la part de Sirius pour lui avoir causé autant de souci. _Il a fait tant de choses pour moi et tout ce que je fais, c'est lui causer des problèmes. Je ne fais que mettre les gens en danger. Je ne fais que pousser les gens à se faire tuer._

La conversation se termina alors que quelqu'un frappait doucement à la porte. « Sirius ? » demanda Tonks en ouvrant en partie la porte et en y passant la tête. « Dumbledore et Poppy sont là. »

Sirius hocha la tête en haussant les épaules. « Ils peuvent entrer, » dit-il en refermant le kit de premier secours sorcier.

Harry avait gardé la tête baissée tandis que la porte s'ouvrait totalement. Il entendit quelques personnes entrer et hoqueter. En réalité, Harry ne pensait pas que ses blessures soient _si_ horribles. Oui, il avait mal, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il avait déjà ressenti. La douleur de sa cicatrice n'était qu'un picotement mineur plutôt qu'une blessure. Il ne savait combien de temps il aurait pu supporter ce mal de tête constant encore.

Madame Pomfresh fut instantanément aux côtés d'Harry, agitant sa baguette pour diagnostiquer le jeune homme tout en mettant son matériel médical sur la table. « Côtes brisées, légère commotion, épuisement, déshydratation, magie supprimée et des muscles étirés dans l'épaule gauche, » annonça-t-elle avant de baisser sa baguette et d'ouvrir son sac. « Je suppose que compte tenu d'où vous étiez, nous devrions déjà être reconnaissants que vous soyez en vie, Mr Potter. »

« Harry a peur que Voldemort soit dans sa tête, Dumbledore, » dit Sirius pendant que Madame Pomfresh trouvait et sortait de son sac quatre fioles de différentes couleurs. « Il dit que l'Occlumencie n'a jamais marché. »

Madame Pomfresh agita encore sa baguette et la chaise toute simple où Harry était assis devint une chaise au dossier amovible. « Rasseyez-vous, Mr Potter, » ordonna-t-elle, et elle attendit qu'Harry lui obéisse. Elle lui tendit une potion après l'autre, qu'Harry but avec obéissance, essayant d'ignorer de son mieux le goût horrible de chacune. Après la troisième, Harry dut se faire violence pour ne pas régurgiter ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Après la quatrième, Harry voulait désespérément que quelqu'un l'empêche de boire encore. Il se sentait complètement vaseux et malade.

La voix de Sirius rappela bien vite à Harry qu'il y avait au moins trois autres personnes dans la pièce. « Vous êtes sûr que cela doit être fait maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet. « Il n'y a pas d'effet secondaire si la magie de la personne est supprimée ? »

Harry leva lentement les yeux pour voir le Professeur Dumbledore qui le regardait tranquillement avant de regarder Sirius. « Sa magie pourrait être instable pour quelques jours, mais cela lui donnera une protection plus grande que ce qu'il a déjà, » dit Dumbledore avec patience. « La magie d'Harry a toujours agi comme un mécanisme d'auto-défense, surtout s'il était en danger. _Si_ Voldemort essayait d'entrer dans la tête d'Harry, sa magie serait sa seule véritable protection. Il est simplement bien trop épuisé pour affronter une attaque mentale pour le moment.

Sirius soupira. « Poppy ? » demanda-t-il, désespéré.

« Normalement je serais contre une telle chose sur un patient dans l'état de Mr Potter, mais les circonstances sont extraordinaires, » répondit sincèrement Mrs Pomfresh. « Je peux seulement dire qu'une attaque mentale de Vous-Savez-Qui est la dernière chose dont Mr Potter a besoin pour le moment. En fait, tout stress, même minime, est la dernière chose dont il aurait besoin. »

Harry n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation. Magie instable ? Qu'est-ce que cela aurait comme impact sur son empathie? Cette capacité avait parfois été un fardeau mais c'était gérable dans la mesure où il n'avait que de vagues impressions sur les sentiments des autres. S'il avait été surpassé par celles-ci … Harry trembla à cette idée. Il y avait toujours l'option bouffée de colère, qu'il connaissait déjà. Ce n'était guère mieux. Il ne voulait vraiment blesser personne.

« Je n'aime pas ça... » fini par dire Sirius. « Vous êtes en train de dire à quel point il est épuisé mais vous voulez quand même lui faire utiliser une magie instable en plus de ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Si Voldemort était sur le point de l'attaquer, cela n'arriverait-il pas maintenant ? »

« Voldemort attendra jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit le plus vulnérable possible et incapable de résister avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » répondit le Professeur Dumbledore. « Il est probablement en train d'attendre qu'Harry ne tombe d'épuisement. »

Tout cela prenait sens : la plupart des visions d'Harry se produisaient lorsqu'il dormait. C'est pour cela qu'on lui avait toujours dit de faire le vide dans son esprit la nuit. Le problème était que jusqu'alors cela n'avait pas marché avec sa magie, pourquoi cela marcherait-il maintenant ? Harry ne savait pas quoi penser. Ni quoi croire ou quoi faire non plus. A ce moment précis Harry n'arrivait à prendre absolument aucune décision.

Une main caressa le visage d'Harry, le tirant de ses sombres pensées pour voir Sirius, le Professeur Dumbledore, Mme Pomfresh et Tonks qui le regardaient avec inquiétude. Incapable de trouver quelque chose à dire Harry regarda juste au loin. Qu'était-il supposé dire ? _Je ne pense pas que restaurer mes pouvoirs soit une bonne idée depuis que j'ai découvert que je suis hyper-sensible et que j'ai peur d'une surabondance d'émotions qui me rendrait fou_. Ce serait super...

Le professeur Dumbledore, comme à son habitude, regarda Harry avec hésitation. « Y aurait-il quoi que ce soit que tu voudrais nous dire, Harry ? » demanda Dumbledore d'une voix qui trahissait son état de tension.

Harry secoua la tête. Dans le monde des moldus, garder ses secrets était une obligation. Aucun de ceux qui ne croyaient pas à la magie n'avait à lui seul la capacité de ressentir les émotions et de guérir de ces dernières. Etait-ce pareil dans le monde magique ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de qui que ce soit avec des talents semblables avant. Penser ainsi n'était pas normal, ça au moins c'était clair. Comment réagiraient les gens ? Comment réagirait Sirius ?

Sirius pris une chaise et s'assit à coté d'Harry. Sans prononcer un mot, il passa un bras autour de la taille de ce dernier et le rapprocha de lui. Ce fut chose simple, qui décontenança Harry en un instant. De toute sa vie, jamais il n'avait été aussi perdu. Il ne savait juste plus quoi faire à quelque sujet que ce soit. Il sentit à peine quelqu'un prendre son bras gauche, le mettre sur une table et le maintenir en place. Tout ce dont il se rendit compte sur le moment était que son parrain, l'homme qui avait le plus de raison de le détester, était à ses cotés, le réconfortant.

« Comme vous le savez, je ne fais ça que parce qu'Harry est terrifié à l'idée que Voldemort soit dans sa tête. » dit Sirius sur un ton protecteur. « Vous avez intérêt à ce qu'il n'y ait aucune complication à avec cela Dumbledore ! Je n'ai pas retrouvé mon filleul juste pour le perdre une fois encore ! »

« Et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que cela n'arrive pas » insista Dumbledore. « Je sais que vous m'en voulez encore pour ce qu'Harry a affronté, mais je vous jure que je veux le meilleur pour lui. Garder Harry en sécurité et l'aider à récupérer sont mes seules préoccupations. Quoi que soit ce qui affectait Harry, ce n'était qu'une pâle comparaison par rapport à l'autre alternative.

Madame Pomfresh sortit une seringue de son sac et vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucune bulle d'air. « Ca risque de faire un peu mal » dit madame Pomfresh avec un air sympathique. « Essayez de le supporter, recevoir moins qu'une dose complète pourrait être dangereux. »

Harry sentit Sirius serrer sa main pendant un moment avant de sentir une piqure dans son bras gauche. Dès que l'injection débuta, Harry commença à sentir quelque chose qui pourrait uniquement être décrit par une série de picotements qui partiraient de son bras et se répandraient dans le reste de son corps. Cette sensation se changea bientôt en douleur qu'Harry sentit grandir encore et encore. C'était comme si une porte s'ouvrait, libérant des choses qui étaient enfermées. Harry se rendit vaguement compte que son corps était agité de spasmes tant il était assaillit de sentiments. Ils n'étaient plus comme une douce vague à présent. Ils étaient plutôt comme des lames de vents qu'on ne pouvait ignorer. Il fut instantanément submergé par les impressions de souci, de sympathie, de nervosité mais aussi de peur.

L'instinct surpassa toute pensée logique. La seule chose qui comptait était de se mettre hors de portée d'émotions aussi puissantes. Tout autour de lui était si plein de vie que c'en était presque un non-sens. Repoussant Sirius, Harry se tourna si rapidement qu'il perdit l'équilibre et fit tomber la chaise en arrière. Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un crier, mais il n'aurait pas pu dire de qui il s'agissait. Seul malgré les quatre autres, Harry ne pouvait qu'attendre que sa magie pulse en accord avec ces émotions étrangères. Il était trop épuisé pour pouvoir les combattre.

Doucement, la douleur commença à décroître, ce qui permit à Harry de se rendre compte d'à quel point il était tranquille ici. Il leva la tête pour voir qu'il y avait bien plus de personnes dans la cuisine, qu'elle était bien plus lumineuse. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui il s'agissait mais pour le moment, il s'en moquait. Ils l'avaient blessé, c'étaient donc des ennemis. Il était passé en mode 'survie'. Au fond de lui, il ne voulait blesser personne, mais il fallait qu'il calme cette douleur.

Une silhouette tenta de se rapprocher, accentuant les impressions d'inquiétude et lui apportant une nouvelle émotion... l'instinct protecteur? Cette personne ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais il le faisait néanmoins. Harry recula rapidement loin de la silhouette et il leva la main en signe de défense, suppliant l'homme de rester loin. Instantanément, l'explosion d'émotions s'éteignit. Il se sentit alors incroyablement vide alors que tout redevenait normal autour de lui. La pièce avait repris sa luminosité naturelle et Harry vit qu'il y avait Sirius, le Professeur Dumbledore, Madame Pomfresh, Tonks, Charlie Weasley, le Professeur McGonagall et Viktor Krum à travers une espèce de voile transparent, le regardant, choqués. Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent d'horreur. Que se passait-il ? Il allait baisser sa main quand la voix de Dumbledore l'arrêta.

« Harry, retire ce bouclier, » dit le Professeur Dumbledore avec calme. « Nous ne voulons pas te faire de mal. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Tu comprends ce que je dis ? »

Harry était surtout préoccupé par le bouclier bleu transparent qui scintillait à chacun de ses mouvements, et il ne répondit pas. C'était encore quelque chose de nouveau. Son état de choc s'était transformé en curiosité. Ce bouclier bloquait toutes les émotions qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Harry se sentait faiblir mais il n'osait pas lever le bouclier. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir être capable de supporter le bombardement de toutes ces émotions encore.

Quand sa logique revint, Harry commença à se poser des questions. Comment pouvait-il faire ça... sans baguette ? Ce n'était pas comme conjurer une baguette ou faire un sort de soin mineur. C'était un bouclier très puissant qu'il était déjà difficile de créer en temps normal _avec_ une baguette. Il savait qu'il était au milieu d'une tempête de magie, mais il ne devrait pas être capable de faire ça. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec la _bizarrerie_ que ce Mangemort... McDaniels avait trouvée en lui ?

_Non. Ca ne peut pas être ça._

A contrecœur, Harry baissa la main et regarda le bouclier disparaître. Les émotions s'abbatirent rapidement sur lui mais ce n'était pas aussi violent que d'habitude. Les émotions le caressaient doucement, permettant à Harry de se concentrer sur ceux qui le regardaient mais il savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas longtemps. Plus tôt il jouirait d'un moment de solitude, et mieux il se porterait, car il était persuadé que la solitude était la meilleure solution.

On l'entoura de ses bras, le pressant contre un torse ferme. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qui le tenait ainsi. Appuyant sa tête contre le torse de Sirius, Harry ferma les yeux et essaya d'ignorer l'inquiétude, l'instinct protecteur et l'amour qui irradiaient de l'homme. Oubliées, ses pensées que Sirius le haïssait. Cette révélation permit à Harry de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps: se détendre. La douleur de sa cicatrice n'était guère qu'une gêne passagère. Il était d'ailleurs trop fatigué pour combattre une attaque mentale pour l'instant.

Doucement, les émotions s'effacèrent jusqu'à n'être plus que de douces vagues qui tenaient plus du confort que du mal de tête. Il se moquait bien de savoir combien de gens parlaient de lui dans la pièce. La seule chose qui comptait était que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait en sécurité et protégé. Il ne pouvait même pas se demander de quoi demain serait fait et s'en inquiéter car pour le moment, il était dans le seul endroit où il aurait voulu être. Il était chez lui.

**À suivre**


	6. Confessions et précisions

Titre Anglais : Power of Hogwarts

Titre Français : Pouvoir de Poudlard

Auteur : ksomm814

Chapitre traduit par : … On le mettra de réception de l'ordinateur de Onarluca ^^

Bêta traductrice : Rémus James Lupin

Bêta Correctrice : Rémus James Lupin

Rating : K+

État de la fic en anglais : Fini (26 chap)

État de la fic en français : Fini

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

Résumé : Harry a quitté le monde de la sorcellerie comme une dernière tentative pour sauver ceux qu'il aime. Cependant, personne n'est prêt à le laisser partir, que ce soit ami ou ennemi. Les pouvoirs sont réalisés. Les amitiés sont testées. Les alliances se forment.

0o0

**Chapitre 6 : Confessions et précisions**

Les ténèbres étaient partout, étouffantes et absolument effrayantes. Il n'y avait pas moyen de les combattre, pas moyen d'y échapper. Harry ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne pouvait plus respirer. L'obscurité était entrée dans ses poumons, les gelant avec la peur. C'était presque comme si c'était vivant, attaquant tous ceux qui osent s'y opposer. C'était impossible de se battre. Comment combattez-vous quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas voir ? Comment se battre quand on ne peut même pas se déplacer ?

La douleur le parcourait dans l'obscurité, rendant impossible de ressentir autre chose. Ses membres étaient en feu, sa poitrine criait et sa cicatrice le faisait se sentir comme si elle se déchirait. Harry voulait crier, voulait crier aussi fort qu'il pouvait mais ses cordes vocales refusaient de marcher. Il avait essayé de bouger mais quelque chose lui tenait le bras et les jambes en place. Il voulait se battre. Il essayait de combattre mais il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Il était piégé.

_"Harry Potter"_ siffla une haute voix familière avec malveillance._ "As-tu honnêtement pensé que tu pourrais m'échapper ? Il n'y a aucune évasion pour toi. Je serai toujours ici, dans ton esprit, attendant un renseignement qui détruira le petit Ordre de Dumbledore. Tu seras mon espion et il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses faire à mon sujet."_

_Non ! Je préfèrerais mourir que de vous aider ! Je ne vais pas les trahir ! Ils sont ma famille !_ Harry commençait à paniquer. Sa plus grande crainte était devenue réalité. Il était un danger pour ceux dont il se souciait. Il ne savait pas comment Voldemort lui fît lâcher prise mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ils étaient mieux sans lui.

_"Tu te méprends, Harry"_ dit Voldemort négligemment. _"Tu mourras. Il n'y a aucune question à propos de cela. Si tu avais accepté mon offre tout cela aurait pu être évité. Je les aurai épargnés mais maintenant ... maintenant je vais profiter de la douleur que leur mort te causera. Profite bien de ta liberté tant que tu peux, Harry."_

_NON ! VOUS NE ME LES PRENDREZ PAS !_ La panique s'était changée en désespoir. Il n'aimait pas ce que cela lui coûtait personnellement. Il n'allait pas laisser Voldemort prendre quelqu'un d'autre. La douleur était repoussée et remplacée par la chaleur intense qui remplissait son corps. Ses poumons dégelaient, lui permettant de respirer. La lumière commençait à fissurer par l'obscurité comme une feuille de verre sombre qui se cassait lentement pour permettre à la lumière du soleil de briller finalement.

_"NON !"_ criait Voldemort avec colère. _"TU NE PEUX PAS BATTRE CELA ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE DE BATTRE !"_

Harry eu du mal à se calmer et à garder son esprit au clair. L'occlumencie pouvait avoir échoué à garder Voldemort complètement dehors mais cela avait empêché le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'apprendre quoi que ce soit d'important._ Il me semble avoir l'habitude de défier l'impossible. Sors de mon esprit, Tom, et reste dehors !_

L'obscurité restante s'était dissoute rapidement comme la lumière avait complètement entouré Harry. Le cri aigu de Voldemort avait pu être entendu comme il avait disparu dans le néant. Des voix éloignées pouvaient être entendues mais Harry ne pouvait pas discerner ce qui était dit. La lumière s'était effacée lentement dans les ténèbres mais cette fois il n'y avait pas de douleur. C'était une nuit confortable. Son corps détendu et ses membres étaient libérés de tout ce qui les avait maintenus en place. Il avait senti quelqu'un s'emparer de sa main comme les doigts dans ses cheveux couraient d'une manière apaisante que seulement deux personnes avaient déjà réussi à accomplir. Les douces vagues de nervosité et d'inquiétude le frôlèrent suivies d'une chaleur réconfortante.

En ouvrant les yeux autant que possible, Harry voyait le visage un peu flou de son parrain qui le regardait fixement. Il cligna des yeux avec lassitude, incapable de trouver la force de faire autre chose. Il se sentait comme s'il venait de terminer une session de formation intense avec Sirius, après un quart de travail double à l'hôpital. Les doigts continuaient à passer dans ses cheveux causant à Harry le réflexe de fermer les yeux à nouveau. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la question de ce qui s'était passé. Il ne pouvait même pas se résoudre à parler.

"Tout va bien, Harry" dit Sirius doucement, resserrant son emprise sur la main de Harry. "Tout va bien maintenant. Poppy s'est assurée que la potion que Voldemort t'a donné soit hors de ton système maintenant." Harry força ses yeux à s'ouvrir partiellement et regarda Sirius avec un regard confus sur son visage. "C'était une potion qui affaiblissait lentement tes défenses mentales jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois rien de plus qu'une marionnette." Harry inspira aussi fortement qu'il le pouvait. "Mais tu n'as plus à te soucier de ça. Poppy t'a donné l'antidote, Harry. C'est fini. Ce désordre total est enfin terminé."

Harry ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. L'occlumencie n'avait pas échoué après tout ? Tout ça avait été à cause d'une potion ? Luttant pour rester éveillé, Harry pouvait seulement se demander ce qui lui avait été fait quand il avait été inconscient. Etait ce vraiment fini ou c'était juste le commencement ? _S'il vous plait laisser ça être fini, laisser ce cauchemar entier être fini. Je ne sais pas combien encore je peux prendre._

"Doucement, Harry" dit Sirius pour briser le silence. "Nous pouvons parler de tout plus tard lorsque tu te sentiras mieux. Poppy a dit que le sommeil est la meilleure chose pour toi. Elle était un peu contrariée de voir combien de poids tu avais perdu. Je pense que nous pourrions avoir besoin d'emprunter Dobby pour le reste de l'été ou peut-être que je devrais lui offrir de travailler pour nous au lieu de Dumbledore. Merlin sait qu'il serait probablement plus heureux ici, bien qu'il pourrait s'ennuyer de temps en temps."

"Sir'us" marmonna Harry d'une voix irritée comme ses yeux se fermés lentement. "Tu es bavard."

Sirius laissa échapper un petit rire. "Oui, je le suis" admit-il comme il lâchait la main de Harry et tirait les couvertures sous le menton de Harry. "Tu viens de me donner une petite frayeur, mon petit. Nous ne pouvions pas te réveiller et tu étais dans une telle douleur ... eh bien, je n'ai en réalité jamais été témoin d'un de tes maux de tête de la cicatrice donc c'était une sorte de révélation." Sirius poussa un soupir comme il essuyait soigneusement la sueur du front de Harry. "Endors-toi, Harry. Je serai juste ici, je le promets."

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire céder et tomber Harry dans un sommeil paisible pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il n'avait pas eu à se coucher avec sa baguette sous son oreiller ou à s'inquiéter de n'importe quel bruit qui avait été fait pendant la nuit. Il était à la maison, dans son propre lit et Sirius était là. Il était sauf.

Un produit frais frottait contre sa poitrine, tirant Harry à contre cœur de son sommeil sans rêve. Il était encore si fatigué mais l'air froid ne partait pas. Il continuait à le taquiner, le pressant de se réveiller. Groggy, Harry voulait atteindre ses couvertures mais ne pouvait en trouver aucun. Il poussa un gémissement de contestation comme une main douce reposait sur son épaule pour le maintenir en place. Les doigts commençaient à courir à travers ses cheveux, agissant comme une distraction comme une substance froide était frottée sur sa poitrine.

Comme son esprit commençait à s'éclaircir, Harry avait pu constater les vagues subtiles d'inquiétude et de sympathie. Qui était dans la chambre ne lui voulait clairement aucun mal. Les mains frottaient un endroit endolori près de ses côtes obligeant Harry à respirer fortement. Lorsque les mouvements s'arrêtèrent brusquement, Harry ouvrit les yeux lentement pour voir le visage un peu flou de Madame Pomfresh penchée sur lui. Il cligna des yeux dans la confusion avant de passer son regard pour voir qu'il y avait deux autres personnes dans la pièce remplie de la lumière du soleil. Une personne était assise à son chevet tandis que l'autre se tenait debout au pied de son lit.

"Je m'excuse, Mr Potter" dit Madame Pomfresh en agitant sa baguette au dessus de Harry. Une sensation de picotement se diffusa partout dans la poitrine de Harry, bannissant la douleur. "Il semble que la potion antidouleur a disparu plus tôt que prévu. J'ai bien peur qu'il faut attendre une heure avant que vous puissiez en avoir une autre dose. La majorité de vos blessures sont complètement guéries. Vos poignets sont encore un peu sensibles et vos côtes sont évidemment toujours en réparation. Elles seront probablement douloureuses pour un certain temps alors je vous suggère de ne pas vous en faire."

Harry regardait à travers ses yeux partiellement ouverts comme Madame Pomfresh se retournait pour frictionner la même substance sur sa poitrine. Heureusement il n'y avait pas de douleur cette fois permettant à Harry de fermer ses yeux et se concentrer sur les émotions que chacun dans la pièce faisait sortir. Les vagues étaient réconfortantes, apaisantes. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais c'était certainement quelque chose qu'il voulait conserver. C'était presque intoxiquant ce qui commençait à effrayer Harry. Ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Pourquoi cela arrivait-il maintenant ?

"Votre système a été nettoyé de la potion de contrôle de l'esprit pendant les dernières 24 heures sans effets secondaires" continua Madame Pomfresh comme elle tirait les couvertures sur la poitrine de Harry. "Vous avez toujours besoin d'être surveillé pendant quelques jours mais je crois vraiment qu'il n'y aura plus aucun effet durable de la potion. Votre magie s'est aussi stabilisée pendant les deux jours passés alors il ne devrait pas y avoir plus d'épisodes."

"En d'autres termes, tu es toujours en convalescence donc tu dois rester au lit jusqu'à ce que Poppy te déclare en bonne santé" précisa Sirius de sa place au chevet de Harry.

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda de nouveau vers le plafond. Il connaissait Sirius assez bien pour savoir qu'il y avait beaucoup qu'il ne disait pas. Le repos ne serait pas la seule chose qu'il ferait pour les prochains jours et il ne savait pas comment il se sentait à ce sujet. Oui, Sirius méritait une explication et bien plus encore mais Harry n'avait pas vraiment une explication digne de ses actes. Dans sa douleur sur la perte d'un tuteur, il avait abandonné l'autre qui avait probablement une douleur semblable, sinon pire que la sienne. Harry avait peut-être aimé Rémus comme un père mais Sirius avait perdu un frère et un meilleur ami, son seul ami restant de son enfance.

Cette réalisation était trop. Fermant les yeux, Harry ne pouvait pas arrêter les larmes qui commençaient à chuter. Il avait mis son parrain dans l'enfer et il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même. "Je suis désolé" dit Harry tranquillement. Il y avait tellement à dire qu'il présenta ses excuses car il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer.

"Nous allons simplement vous laisser seul alors" dit Viktor au pied du lit. "Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose ..."

"Merci Viktor" dit Sirius sincèrement. "Poppy, je vous ferai savoir s'il y a des complications." Viktor et Madame Pomfresh quittèrent la salle sans dire un mot. Une fois la porte fermée, un silence inconfortable rempli la pièce. Chacun d'entre eux savaient qu'il y avait tellement de choses à dire mais ne pouvait pas trouver les mots. "S'il te plait, dit moi ce qui s'est passé, Harry" dit enfin Sirius, sa voix suppliante. "N'oublie rien. Comment tu as quitté Poudlard, où tu as été, comment nous étions incapable de te détecter ... qu'est-il arrivé quand tu as été pris ..."

Harry laissa échapper un soupir comme il ouvrait les yeux. _Autant en finir au plus vite._ "Quand j'ai vu Rémus" dit-il doucement, "je ... je ne pouvais pas le prendre. C'était comme si une partie de moi était morte. Je pouvais penser que si ce n'était pas pour moi, ce ne serait pas arrivé." Sirius attrapa la main de Harry, mais garda le silence. "C'est là que je l'ai entendu confirmant tout ce que j'avais tant redouté. Le seul souvenir que j'ai de mon papa était quand il disait à maman de me prendre et de courir hors de Voldemort mais je n'oublierai jamais sa voix. Au début, je soupçonnais que c'était Voldemort mais il était tellement compréhensif et réconfortant. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas ma faute et que Rémus ne me blâmait pas."

"Harry ..."

"... Je sais que c'était stupide de croire une voix dans ma tête" continua Harry d'une voix tremblante. "Je ... je sais qu'il était également stupide de le croire quand il m'a dit que je devais te protéger, que je devais partir. Je ne voulais pas, mais il était si convaincant." Harry tourna lentement la tête pour de ses yeux pleins de larmes regarder le visage un peu floue de Sirius. Délicatement Sirius essuya les larmes avant de reposer sa main contre la joue de Harry. "Je ne pouvais pas te perdre aussi donc j'ai demandé de l'aide."

"La voix ?" demanda Sirius confus.

Harry secoua la tête. "Poudlard" dit-il doucement. "Je lui ai demandé de l'aide. Elle a appelé Fumseck qui m'a pris à mon dortoir pour que je puisse emporter un certain nombre de choses. Avant de quitter Poudlard, Fumseck a fait quelque chose d'étrange. Poudlard m'a dit qu'il avait utilisé sa magie pour me protéger et me rendre indétectable. Après cela, Fumseck m'a emmené à Gringotts afin que je puisse retirer de l'argent et m'a transporté à une chambre d'hôtel libre. Nous avons réussi à attraper quelques heures de sommeil avant de nous quitter. Fumseck est retourné à Poudlard et je suis resté dans le Londres moldu."

"Alors, laisse-moi récapituler tout ça" dit Sirius stupéfait. "Tu as réussi à échappé à un endroit que Dumbledore avait charmé comme une forteresse à l'aide d'un château et du propre animal de compagnie de Dumbledore ?" Au signe d'approbation de Harry, Sirrius eut un rire. "Oh, c'est incroyable. Nous n'avons jamais soupçonné que Fumseck était impliqué bien que toutes les lignes étaient là. Il a été commodément à la chasse lorsque nous avons découvert que tu manquais, il a traîné ici un moment et il n'était pas trop coopératif lorsque nous lui avons demandé d'essayer de te trouver. Dumbledore pensait juste qu'il était difficile." Sirius hocha la tête en signe d'incrédulité et serra la main de Harry à nouveau. "Désolé, mon petit" dit-il sincèrement; "Tu disais ?"

Harry ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir de fatigue. Il entrait dans un territoire dangereux. Devait-il dire à Sirius ou non ? Devait-il tout révéler ou devait-il le garder pour lui ? "Il n'y a vraiment pas grand chose à dire" répondit Harry doucement. "J'ai changé mon nom en Jonathan Orion Evans et j'ai obtenu un emploi comme aide soignant dans un hôpital. J'ai gardé la tête baissé et les oreilles ouvertes. J'ai ... euh ... appris des choses sur moi-même que j'essaye encore de mettre au point."

"Comme quoi ?" demanda Sirius avec curiosité.

Ouvrant ses yeux, Harry décida que garder des secrets envers Sirius allait seulement causer plus de problèmes à long terme. Il avait besoin d'être complètement honnête ou Sirius ne pourrait jamais lui faire confiance. Se concentrant sur les vagues autour de lui, Harry pouvait sentir la curiosité, la nervosité et une touche subtile de peur. _S'il vous plait n'ais pas peur de moi._ "Je suis empathique, Sirius" dit-il enfin. "Je peux sentir les émotions d'autre personnes. C'est pourquoi j'ai réagi comme je l'ai fait quand ma magie a été restaurée. Les émotions de chacun étaient accablantes pour moi."

Sirius était silencieux pendant un long moment avant qu'il ne tire Harry dans ses bras et le serre. "Oh Harry" dit-il avec compassion. "Je ... je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas surpris. Tes explosions ont toujours semblé être liées à tes émotions. Je suppose que je n'ai juste jamais pensé que ça ferait surface si tôt." Soigneusement, Sirius desserra son étreinte et laissa Harry se recoucher. Il prit les mains de Harry et les serra. "Est-ce douloureux ?"

Harry secoua la tête. Sirius le prenait certainement mieux que Harry pensait qu'il le ferait. "La plupart du temps c'est semblable à une brise légère" dit-il en vérité. "Si je fais attention, je suis conscient de cela mais je suis préoccupé par autre chose alors ça ne me dérange pas. Si je suis autour d'un grand nombre de personnes alors il est difficile de distinguer quelle personne a quelle émotion mais ce n'est pas vraiment si mal." Harry regardait Sirius, son regard suppliant. "Tu es d'accord avec ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que ce n'est pas normal ..."

"Bien sur je suis d'accord avec cela" dit Sirius fermement. "Avoir une capacité ne change pas qui tu es et ce que tu représentes pour moi. Je vais t'aider avec ça de la façon que je peux. As-tu vraiment pensé que je te tournerai le dos, Harry ?" Harry détourna les yeux honteusement donnant à Sirius sa réponse. Sirius atteignit la table de chevet, ramassa les lunettes de Harry et les glissa sur son visage. "Regarde-moi, Harry." Les yeux verts nerveux rencontrèrent les yeux bleus déterminés. "Je _ne_ t'abandonnerai jamais. Tu le sais. Nous te l'avons dit des centaines de fois."

Les larmes remplirent ses yeux comme il détourna les yeux. Rémus lui avait dit quelque chose de semblable il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Il avait été révélé que Sirius ne pensait pas qu'il était un monstre mais il avait toujours peur que quelque chose se passe pour Sirius tout comme cela avait été pour Rémus. Il avait peur d'être seul à nouveau, un orphelin sans famille. Comment pourrait-il revenir à la manière dont les choses étaient avec les Dursley après avoir eu Sirius et Rémus en tant que tuteurs ?

"Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Sirius avec inquiétude. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?"

Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à parler. Il essayait de se détacher mais Sirius ne relâchait pas sa prise sur les mains de Harry. Trop faible et fatigué pour lutter plus longtemps, Harry céda finalement à ses frustrations. "Rémus a dit qu'il ne partirait jamais aussi !" s'écria-t-il comme il reculait devant un Sirius étourdit. "Il avait promis !" Harry se roula en boule, ignorant les étincelles de douleur provenant de ses côtes. Tout ce qu'il s'était forcé d'enterrer venait à la surface, particulièrement toute cette nuit au Ministère et trouver Rémus comme il était. "Pourquoi a-t-il dû mourir ?" chuchota-t-il. "Pourquoi ?"

A ce moment, Harry ne se souciait pas s'il était un enfant. Rien ne faisait de sens. Rémus avait disparu et Sirius était raisonnable. Sirius n'avait jamais été raisonnable ! Sirius était imprévisible et têtu ! Ce n'était pas juste ! Rien de tout cela n'était bien ! Pourquoi quoique ce soit n'était en rien la façon dont il était censé être ? Quel était le prochain ? Le professeur Snape se réveillant et passant par la porte avec un sourire sur son visage et faisant une déclaration de son amour pour tous les gryffondor ?

"Oh Merlin" dit Sirius en état de choc. "Oh Merlin ! Bien sur ! Tout prend un sens ! Je ne peux pas croire que nous ayons été si stupides ! Quoi d'autre as-tu pensé ?" Sirius se déplaça comme il était assis au bord du lit de Harry et tira doucement l'adolescent tremblant dans ses bras de nouveau. "Je suis désolé, Harry" dit-il sincèrement. "Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu l'interpréterais comme ça. J'aurai été là. Quelqu'un aurait dû être là pour tout expliquer."

Harry tentait de reconstituer ce que Sirius avait dit comme il sentait que Sirius le libérait et bougeait donc ils étaient assis face à face. Que voulait-il dire par "interpréter" ? Qu'y avait-il à expliquer ? Harry commençait à se demander s'il avait été frappé avec un charme de confusion ou quelque chose comme ça parce qu'absolument rien n'avait de sens. Les gens qui sont vivants respirent. Les gens qui sont en vie ne sont pas aussi immobiles que Rémus l'avait été.

"Harry, regarde-moi" dit Sirius fermement, attendant que Harry obéisse. "Harry, je comprends que cela peut venir comme un choc mais Rémus n'est pas mort cette nuit là. Il a été sévèrement blessé et serait mort si poppy ne l'avait pas mis dans un sommeil enchanté. Elle a essentiellement dû mettre son corps dans une stase pour arrêter le poison de se rependre. C'était le seul moyen."

Harry regardait Sirius en état de choc total. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage comme sa respiration était devenue difficile. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il avait fallu chaque once de force à Harry pour essayer de saisir la possibilité que Rémus fût vivant. Quelque soit ce que Sirius disait ça entrait dans une oreille et ça sortait de l'autre tandis que pour Harry les mots de Sirius se répétaient à maintes reprises dans son esprit. _"Rémus n'est pas mort cette nuit là."_ Comment était ce possible ? _"Rémus n'est pas mort cette nuit là."_ Si c'était vrai où était Rémus maintenant ? _"Rémus n'est pas mort cette nuit là."_ Était-il d'accord ?

"Il est vivant ?" demanda Harry doucement. "Moony est vivant ?"

"Oui, Harry" dit Sirius lentement. "Moony est vivant. Il est dans sa chambre à l'heure actuelle, toujours dans le sommeil enchanté. Nous devons lui donner l'antidote à petites doses car il s'agit d'un loup-garou. Leurs systèmes ne tolèrent pas trop bien certains des ingrédients. Nous faisons lentement des progrès. Poppy prédit qu'il sera en mesure de se réveiller vers la fin du mois d'août s'il n'y a pas de complications. Nous faisons tout notre possible pour lui, Harry. Je te le promets."

Harry déglutit nerveusement. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire pour aider. Il avait aidé les gens à l'hôpital. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas aider Rémus ? Il savait qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de guérir Rémus mais s'il pouvait accélérer le rétablissement un peu alors ça valait un essai ? "Puis-je le voir ?" demanda Harry avec espoir.

Sirius lança un regard de compassion à Harry. "Quand tu te sentiras mieux, petit" dit-il comme il ébouriffait les cheveux en désordre de Harry. "Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre mais dès que tu auras récupéré, nous nous chargerons de Moony ensemble, d'accord ?"

Harry acquiesça à contrecœur. Il serait sans doute préférable d'être en parfaite santé. Il savait qu'il devrait parler à Sirius de son autre capacité mais il ne voulait pas vraiment raviver l'espoir de Sirius. Que faire s'il ne pouvait pas aider Rémus ? Il ne pouvait pas encore contrôler la capacité, ça le contrôlait toujours. Que faire si ça ne le laissait pas guérir Rémus ? _Ne pas guérir. Ce n'est pas une guérison réelle. C'est seulement aider les gens à récupérer. C'est tout ce que je n'ai jamais été capable de faire._

"Nous pouvons parler du reste plus tard" dit Sirius comme il se levait, retirait les lunettes de Harry et les posait sur la table de chevet. "Je t'ai déjà tenu éveillé plus longtemps que je n'aurai dû."

Harry pouvait à peine croire ce qu'il entendait. Comment pouvait-il dormir après la bombe que Sirius venait juste de lâcher sur lui ? Harry était fatigué mais entendre parler du rétablissement de Rémus était plus important que le sommeil. "Mais ..."

"... Harry" mis en garde Sirius. "Tu veux vraiment mettre Poppy en colère contre toi ?"

Harry secoua la tête, se redressa et tira les couvertures jusque sous son cou pour cacher sa poitrine nue, contusionnée. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être coincé au lit plus longtemps que nécessaire et savait que suivre les ordres de Madame Pomfresh était le seul moyen d'empêcher cela. "Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir causé tant d'ennuis" dit Harry sincèrement.

Sirius sourit doucement comme il prenait un flacon sur la table de chevet de Harry. "Je sais, Pronglet" dit-il doucement comme il enlevait le bouchon de la fiole. "Juste pour que tu le saches, tu es cloué au lit et nous allons avoir quelques discussions sur ta tendance à protéger tout le monde sur ce que tu vis. Je suis le tuteur ici, non l'inverse. Je suis supposé être celui qui te protège. _C'était_ ce que ton père aurait voulu, d'accord ?"

Harry acquiesça docilement. Logiquement, C'était sensé mais dans son cœur, Harry voulait protéger sa famille. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas juste faire confiance à Sirius pour tout gérer. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il devait être le seul à tenir ferme contre les forces obscures du monde ? _Parce que tout le monde attend que je sois leur sauveur depuis que je suis le garçon-qui-a-survécu._ C'était aussi simple que cela. Le moment où Harry était entré dans le monde des sorciers il était devenu ce que tout le monde voulait qu'il soit. Même à l'âge de 11 ans, personne ne lui avait dit qu'arrêter Quirrel avait été mal. Personne ne l'avait réprimandé pour avoir affronté un basilic, un Tom Riddle de 16 ans et même des détraqueurs. Harry était un protecteur et il ne savait pas s'il pouvait laisser passer si facilement.

"Harry ?" demanda Sirius d'un ton préoccupé. "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

Laissant échapper un soupir, Harry haussa les épaules. Cela allait être difficile. "Je ... je ne sais pas comment être" dit-il doucement comme il se redressait et regardait Sirius le priant de comprendre. "Tout le monde veut que je sois le garçon-qui-a-survécu et tu veux que je sois un enfant. Je voudrai bien savoir ce que c'est qu'être normal. Je sais seulement que lorsque Rémus et toi êtes entrés dans ma vie j'étais heureux. J'avais une famille qui m'a aimé pour ce que j'étais et je ne pourrais pas supporter de le perdre." Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, Harry laissa échapper un long soupir dans une tentative de garder ses émotions sous contrôle. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu s'écrouler plus. "Je ... je ne peux pas m'en empêcher."

Sirius s'assit au chevet de Harry et poussa un long soupir. "Harry, que veux-tu être ?" demanda-t-il doucement. "Il faut arrêter d'essayer de satisfaire tout le monde parce que c'est impossible à accomplir. Crois-moi, je le sais. Je réalise que tu ne seras jamais en mesure d'être un adolescent normal et je blâme tes relatifs et Dumbledore pour ça. Etre jeté dans le monde sorcier comme tu l'as été était une erreur. Honnêtement je ne sais pas à quoi pensait Dumbledore s'il pensait mêmeut. Je comprends que c'est dur mais il faut arrêter de penser que tout le monde est plus important que toi. Tes parents pensaient que ta vie valait assez pour mourir pour ... et moi aussi. C'est ce que je choisis, Harry. Je suis conscient du danger mais je continue à me battre. C'est _mon choix_. Si je ne voulais pas de cela, je ne le ferais pas."

C'était ce que Harry avait besoin d'entendre même s'il ne voulait pas y croire. Il comprenait que Sirius et Rémus avaient le droit de faire leurs propres choix tout comme ils l'avaient fait pendant des années. Harry ne pouvait pas s'éloigner d'eux, pas plus qu'ils ne pouvaient s'éloigner de lui. C'était un fait simple qui était si difficile à accepter. Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur les décisions des autres. Il avait oublié l'une des premières théories que Sirius et Rémus lui avaient apprises : "se concentrer sur ce que tu peux contrôler". Il était étonnant de voir combien il était difficile d'accepter la théorie lorsque ceux que vous aimez y ont participé.

Sirius reposa une main sur l'épaule de Harry et l'invita gentiment à se recoucher. "Penses-y, d'accord ?" demanda-t-il doucement. "Maintenant, Poppy a laissé une potion calmante pour t'aider à te détendre. Avec ta vision récente nous ne voulons pas te donner de potion de sommeil. C'est plus facile de te réveiller si c'est un sommeil naturel." Sirius porta le flacon aux lèvres de Harry. "Juste une gorgée, petit."

Harry pris docilement une gorgée de la potion et pouvait sentir les effets instantanément. Son corps se détendait et tout se sentait si floue. Il cligna des yeux avec lassitude comme Sirius le bordait et passait une main dans ses cheveux. Se penchant vers le contact, Harry laissa échapper un soupir contenu et ferma les yeux. La force d'attraction au pays des rêves était trop forte pour se battre ainsi Harry fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait. Il succomba à l'obscurité.

Les chuchotements étaient ce qui réveilla Harry quelques heures plus tard. Il était couché en partie sur le côté avec la tête tournée loin de la porte. Etonnamment, il y avait significativement moins de douleur dans ses côtes ce qui faisait se demandait à Harry combien de temps il avait dormi. Son esprit se clarifiait lentement lui permettant de revenir sur les notes de préoccupations, l'impatience et la nervosité. Roulant complètement sur le dos, Harry essayait de se concentrer sur les voix mais elles étaient trop basses pour qu'il puisse discerner quoique ce soit.

Quelqu'un avait pris doucement sa main, frottant avec le pouce sur le dos de celle-ci dans un mouvement apaisant. Harry tourna lentement la tête vers la personne qui lui tenait la main et ouvrit partiellement les yeux. Il était surpris de voir les cheveux hérissés de Tonks, violets clairement visibles même dans la pièce faiblement éclairée. Son mouvement n'était pas passé inaperçue comme les murmures s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Avec sa main libre, Tonks s'étendit vers la table de chevet de Harry, saisit ses lunettes et les glissa sur son visage. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre, permettant à Harry de voir que Tonks parlait à Viktor Krum qui était assis au pied du lit.

Tonks posa sa main libre sur le front de Harry pour un long moment avant de la retirer de là. "Comment te sens-tu ?" demanda-t-elle doucement. "Tu es encore un peu pâle et un peu plus chaud que la normale mais après tout ce qui s'est passé, je suppose que nous devrions être reconnaissant."

Harry cligna des yeux lentement vers elle. Avec l'éclairage, il ne la voyait pas complètement mais il voyait assez pour voir le regard inquiet sur son visage sans blessure. Il ne pouvait pas aider le sort de contrôle mental lui-même pour ne pas penser à son état avant aujourd'hui. Elle avait été l'une des personnes qui avaient affronté les mangemorts à cause de lui. "Tu n'as pas été blessé, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Harry d'une voix irritée. "Est-ce que le bouclier a marché ?"

Tonks tapa légèrement Harry sur le bras. "Après tout ce dont tu es passé à travers tu es inquiet pour ça ?" demanda-t-elle incrédule. "Nous devons travailler sérieusement sur tes priorités, mon petit." Harry fronça les sourcils au surnom de Tonks pour lui. Il était vraiment _peu_ désormais. "Nous devons également avoir une discussion sérieuse au sujet de ton mépris pour l'autorité. Kingsley et moi sommes des Aurors entrainés; pas toi. Pourquoi as-tu ressenti le besoin de nous protéger de quelque chose que nous sommes entrainés à faire ?"

Harry laissa échapper un soupir comme il fermait les yeux. "Je ... je ne sais pas" dit-il sincèrement. "Je voulais juste garder ma famille. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre meure à cause de Voldemort qui est obsédé par moi. Maman, papa et Cédric ont été tué, Rémus est maintenant dans un sommeil enchanté, et ce quartier moldu a été attaqué tout ça à cause de moi."

"Harry !" gronda Tonks. "Tu n'es pas à blâmer pour ce que Tu-sais-qui fait ! Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, tu m'entends ?" Harry détourna son visage forçant Tonks à retourner doucement son visage. "Regarde-moi, Harry" dit-elle fermement et elle attendait que Harry obéisse. "Oui, les actions de Tu-sais-qui semblent se former autour de toi mais tu n'es pas à blâmer pour son obsession. Tu as toujours fait tout en ton pouvoir pour l'arrêter? Parfois ça ne suffit pas mais au moins tu as essayé. C'est bien plus que beaucoup de gens dans ce monde."

_Mais cela fait encore mal quand j'échoue. Il me semble que j'ai laissé tomber tout le monde._

Tonks poussa un soupir agacé et cogna sa tête dans le matelas. "Je ne crois pas ça !" criait-elle de frustration comme elle relevait la tête et regardait Viktor. "Aide-moi ici ! Il ne m'écoutera pas évidemment !"

Viktor haussa les épaules, impuissant. "Comment peux-tu être étonnée ?" Il a résisté. "Je pourrais te dire que je vous l'avais dit pendant le tournoi que Harry était extrêmement protecteur avec ceux qu'il aime. Il a fait ça très clairement quand j'étais intéressé pour courtiser Her'mion'e. C'est évident que rien n'a changé depuis lors. Avec ce qui est arrivé à Mr Lupin, peux-tu le blâmer d'agir de cette façon ? Je le ferai aussi si ma famille était en danger."

Ce n'était manifestement pas ce que Tonks voulait entendre. "Viktor !" gronda-t-elle. "Tu es censé être de mon côté ici !"

Viktor haussa les épaules de nouveau. "Je ne dis pas qu'il a raison" dit-il sincèrement. "Je dis simplement que je comprends d'où il vient. Pouvez-vous faire la même chose s'il était en danger ? Pouvez-vous tout risquer pour le protéger ? Après ce qu'il a vécu comment pouvez-vous attendre de lui d'être un enfant comme tous les autres ?"

Tonks entoura ses bras autour de sa poitrine et bouda. "Stupides hommes se liguant toujours contre moi" murmurait-elle avec irritation.

"Bien sur" déclara Viktor comme il tirait un sourire à Harry. "Les hommes doivent être solidaire en cas de besoin. En plus, je crois que c'est la place de Mr Black pour gronder Harry, non la nôtre. Comment vous vous sentez si tout le monde va crier contre vous pour toutes les erreurs que vous avez faites ? Nous sommes ici pour aider Harry, pas lui faire sentir plus mauvais."

_Trop tard pour cela._ Harry était reconnaissant pour le support de Viktor mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'estimer qu'il méritait tout ce que Tonks, Sirius, le professeur Dumbledore et le reste de l'Ordre lui avait jeté. Il avait fait de nombreuses erreurs en si peu de temps qu'il en avait perdu le compte. Sirius et Tonks avaient raison. Il avait un problème avec les autres pour prendre part à un combat que beaucoup croyait être le sien. Sa conversation avec Sirius l'avait indiqué. Peut-être que Sirius avait raison. Peut-être que ses dernières années chez les Dursley avaient laissé des cicatrices qu'il devait encore reconnaitre.

Fermant les yeux, Harry se mit lui-même en position assise et attendit comme une onde légère de vertige le fit sentir un peu secoué. Il sentait une main frotter doucement son bras et le vertige passait lentement. De petites vagues d'inquiétudes déferlèrent sur lui, rappelant à Harry qu'il y avait deux personnes dans la pièce qui ne se querellaient plus l'une avec l'autre. Il poussa un long soupir comme il ouvrait les yeux. "S'il vous plait ne vous disputez pas." plaida Harry. "Je sais que je vais être grondé pour des mois à venir et je le mérite. J'ai mis en danger tant de personnes parce que je ne peux pas faire confiance aux autres et faire ce que tout le monde des sorciers prétend être de ma responsabilité. Je ..."

Harry était plongé dans une violente étreinte avant qu'il ne puisse continuer. Il avait le sentiment qu'il serait également beaucoup dans cette position dans un proche avenir. Sur toutes les filles qu'il connaissait, Tonks était moins encline à afficher ouvertement ses émotions. Elle prenait souvent la route de Sirius et se cachait derrière l'humour pour alléger les situations tendues. Harry avait pris cela comme un signe que Hermione, Ginny et surtout Madame Weasley étaient très émotionnelles. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être touché qu'il y avait des gens qui se souciait de lui ou redouter leur arrivée. Depuis que ses capacités étaient déjà apparues, il s'était abstenu de contact physique autant que possible.

"Je suis désolée, Harry" dit Tonks doucement comme elle continuait à le tenir de façon protective. "Je suis tellement désolée. Viktor a raison. Nous devrions aider ... non pas te faire du mal. Nous allons travailler tout cela. Nous t'aiderons à voir que tu n'es pas tout seul, peu importe ce qu'il faut faire." Tonks le tira vers l'arrière et regarda dans les yeux de Harry. "M'entends-tu ? _Tu n'es pas seul ! _Nous sommes tous dans cela ensemble. Le monde des sorciers peut aller combattre lui-mêmes pour pousser leurs problèmes sur un adolescent. Tôt ou tard ils vont devoir se lever pour eux et je préfère plus tôt."

"Je suis sure que Charlie aimera entendre tout plus tard" dit Viktor d'un ton amusé alors qu'il souriait à Harry. "Il a dit que tu agirais comme sa mère quand Harry sera trouvé."

Tonks dévisagea Viktor. "Et comment sais-tu comment Molly agit ?" demanda-t-elle sur la défensive. "Tu l'as rencontré une fois ?"

Viktor haussa simplement les épaules et se leva sur ses pieds. "Charlie et Bill m'ont tout dit sur elle" dit-il négligemment. "Maintenant, veux-tu répondrais à toutes les questions Harry ou devrais-je ?"

Tonks leva les yeux et secoua la tête. "J'y arrivais !" elle tournait le dos. "Serait-il possible pour toi de me laisser parler à mon neveu sans nous interrompre constamment ? Si je voulais ton avis je te le demanderai."

Harry se sentait comme s'il était au milieu d'une partie de chasse, observant le souaffle comme il été jeté d'un coéquipier à l'autre. Dire qu'il était confus était un euphémisme. Quand Tonks et Viktor avaient tourné dans Ron et Hermione ? "Heu ... je déteste interrompre cela mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" demanda Harry nerveusement. "Je pensais que Charlie était en Roumanie et toi, Viktor, devrait être en Bulgarie. N'est-ce pas le milieu de la saison de Quiddich ?"

Viktor et Tonks échangèrent un coup d'œil avant de retourner leur attention sur Harry. "Bien, je suis actuellement en congé pour convalescence personnelle." expliqua Viktor. "Quand ma lettre pour toi est revenue, j'ai contacté Mr Black. Il m'a dit que tu avais disparu. J'ai offert de l'aide et je suis ici depuis." Harry bougea pour protester mais Viktor leva la main et le fit taire. "Harry, tu as disparu _et_ a été capturé par Tu-sais-qui. Où pouvais-je être ? Mon équipe n'était pas trop heureuse mais certaines choses sont plus importantes qu'un jeu."

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. "Ne dit pas ça devant Ron" dit-il d'une façon de plaisanter. "Pour lui rien n'est plus important que le Quiddich."

Tonks passa une main dans les cheveux de Harry. "Oh, je ne pense pas qu'il sera d'accord avec cela" dit-elle en connaissance de cause. "Toute la famille Weasley était inquiète pour toi. Ils sont plutôt en colère contre Sirius pour bloquer la cheminette et exiger aucune visite jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt." Tonks sourit au soupir soulagé de Harry. "Juste pour que tu le saches, Harry, nous avons trouvé ta baguette magique. Elle était un peu brûlée mais Ollivander prétend qu'il peut la rendre comme neuve dans une semaine. Ce serait plus tôt mais il y a le léger problème que personne d'autre que toi n'est capable de la toucher."

Harry laissa échapper un soupir soulagé. Il aimait particulièrement sa baguette et ne voulait pas la remplacer. Regardant en bas à son poignet droit nu, Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement. "Avez-vous trouvé autre chose ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Tonks et Viktor échangèrent un coup d'oeil avant que Tonks ne se penche vers la table de chevet de Harry et ramasse une montre familière. "Sirius a mentionné que tu serais à la recherche de cela" dit-elle comme elle la posait sur son poignet. "Nous avons également trouvé ta clé de Gringott que Sirius a promis de maintenir caché jusqu'à ton 17ème anniversaire. Naturellement Sirius a également affirmé que tu ne quitteras plus jamais la maison de nouveau. Je pense qu'il peut vouloir le dire en réalité cette fois."

Harry ferma les yeux comme il enveloppait son poignet droit contre sa poitrine et se pencha en arrière contre les oreillers. Il avait toujours tous ses précieux cadeaux qu'il avait reçu de ses tuteurs, peu importe la taille. Il avait laissé tant dans sa hâte pour partir cette nuit-là mais la montre de Rémus n'avait jamais quitté son poignet. Harry savait que Sirius avait parfaitement le droit de lui enlever des privilèges. Honnêtement ça ne le gênait pas. Pour la première fois, Harry n'était pas désireux de retourner à Poudlard. Il voulait passer autant de temps avec ses tuteurs comme il pouvait. Il voulait aider au rétablissement de Rémus. Il avait besoin de travailler son habitude à se précipiter dans le pétrin.

Doucement Tonks conduisit Harry pour se coucher complètement avant de le faire rentrer. "Dors, Harry" dit-elle comme elle ôtait les lunettes et les mettait sur la table de chevet. "Poppy sera ici dans quelques heures pour ton prochain lot de potions et probablement une liste d'aliments que tu es supposé manger. Tu étais sous potions de nutrition pour les derniers jours pour aider ton corps à récupérer." Tonks prit un flacon sur la table de chevet, le déboucha et le plaça sur les lèvres de Harry. "Juste une gorgée Harry."

Harry fronça les sourcils mais fit comme il était dit. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de dormir mais il pensait que c'était mieux d'écouter plutôt que de protester. _Ils savent ce qui est le mieux_. _Je dois leur faire confiance._ Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement alors que son emprise sur son poignet droit se desserré. _Je les ai déjà poussés à vivre tellement de choses. _Il pouvait sentir les doigts pressés contre le côté de son cou comme il dérivait lentement vers l'inconscience. _Plus de douleur. Je ne vais pas ... les faire ... plus aucune ... douleur ..._

L'obscurité le prenait une fois de plus.


	7. Pour l'amour d'un père

Titre Anglais : Power of Hogwarts

Titre Français : Pouvoir de Poudlard

Auteur : ksomm814

Chapitre traduit par : … On le mettra de réception de l'ordinateur de Onarluca ^^

Bêta traductrice : Rémus James Lupin

Bêta Correctrice : Rémus James Lupin

Rating : K+

État de la fic en anglais : Fini (26 chap)

État de la fic en français : Fini

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

Résumé : Harry a quitté le monde de la sorcellerie comme une dernière tentative pour sauver ceux qu'il aime. Cependant, personne n'est prêt à le laisser partir, que ce soit ami ou ennemi. Les pouvoirs sont réalisés. Les amitiés sont testées. Les alliances se forment.

0o0

**Chapitre 7 : Pour l'amour d'un père**

La fois suivante où Harry se réveilla Sirius était à son chevet avec un petit déjeuner. Bien sur c'était toujours du porridge mais c'était certainement mieux que rien. Sirius n'était pas heureux quand Harry ne pouvait en manger que la moitié mais considérant la semaine passée, ce n'était pas une surprise que Harry ne puisse pas manger beaucoup. Servir les repas n'était pas vraiment en haut dans la liste prioritaire des Mangemorts en plus du fait que l'appétit de Harry avait diminué au cours du mois passé. Il avait été trop préoccupé par tout autour de lui, y compris Voldemort, Sirius, ses capacités et son travail.

Comme il était sorti, Madame Pomfresh s'était arrêtée quand il dormait et avait donné à Sirius une poignée de potions pour aider avec les étapes finales de rétablissements. Les avaler n'avait pas été facile cependant. Après la troisième, Harry s'était senti soudain très malade et avait été obligé de se recoucher comme Sirius plaçait un chiffon humide sur son front. Son estomac lui permettant lentement de prendre rapidement les deux autres potions. Pourquoi personne ne parvenait à faire des potions au goût autre chose qu'horrible était au delà de la compréhension de Harry. _C'est plutôt quelque chose que Snape ferait juste pour m'ennuyer._

Après avoir vérifié les effets secondaires, Sirius saisit des vêtements de rechange et aida Harry à sortir du lit avant de l'accompagner à la salle de bain. Harry ignorait les vagues subtiles de vertiges dans sa tête avec les vagues de l'effet protecteur autour de lui comme il se nettoyait et se changeait. Il dû s'assoir sur le bord de la baignoire à quelques reprises lorsque sa vision s'est brouillée mais il s'est débrouillé tout seul. En regardant dans le miroir, Harry remarqua combien il était pâle et comment son visage était devenu mince la dernière semaine. Il y avait aussi une cicatrice légère qui commençait sur le bord du côté droit de la mâchoire de Harry et voyageait dans son cou. Harry passa ses doigts sur la marque, en essayant de se rappeler d'où c'était venu. _Très probablement de l'explosion._

Il y eut de doux coup à la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre lentement. Sirius passa sa tête avant d'entrer complètement. Les vagues de protection augmentèrent et se joignirent avec les vagues de préoccupations. Sirius retira doucement la main de Harry loin de la cicatrice. « Soit juste reconnaissant c'est tout ce que tu as, Pronglet » dit-il gentiment. « Snape a dit que tu étais un peu en désordre après l'explosion. Nous avons essayé de te trouver mais Voldemort avait tant de quartiers autour de cette place. Personne ne pouvait faire n'importe quel sort de magie sans qu'il ne le sache. Crois-moi s'il te plait Harry. Je ne t'aurai jamais laissé là-bas. »

Harry regarda son parrain avec des larmes dans ses yeux. Comment ne pouvait-il pas croire que Sirius ferait quoi que ce soit d'autre que de remuer ciel et terre pour le retrouver ? Ses doutes n'avaient jamais concerné la capacité de Sirius à le protéger. lls reposaient uniquement sur les propres craintes de Harry et ses échecs. En levant une main chancelante, Harry toucha doucement le visage de Sirius et fût immédiatement écrasé par les explosions de culpabilité et le désespoir. Il retira rapidement sa main comme il se balançait seulement pour être attrapé par Sirius.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Sirius avec inquiétude, tout en essayant d'aider Harry à la salle de bain.

Clignant des yeux pour repousser la confusion au loin, Harry regarda autour de lui pour voir que Sirius était là pour l'aider dans sa chambre. La culpabilité et le désespoir étaient maintenant au même niveau des autres émotions de Sirius. « Euh ... elle agissait de nouveau » dit-il comme il frottait son front. « Je ne pouvais pas le bloquer. Bien que ce ne soit jamais arrivé par le contact auparavant. »

Sirius le stoppa brutalement dans son élan. « Cela peut-il encore se produire ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. « Suis-je la cause de tes douleurs ? »

Harry toucha attentivement la main que Sirius avait posée sur son épaule et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand rien n'a changé. « Non » dit-il avec un sourire. « Peut-être que c'était juste une question de temps. »

« Ou peut-être que ta magie est encore trop fluctuante » répliqua Sirius comme il continuait à marcher avec Harry vers sa chambre. « Honnêtement, je suis vraiment hors de mon domaine ici. Etre empâte réel sans compter sur des charmes est extrêmement rare. Il y a aussi les différents types d'empâtes. Certains s'appuient sur le toucher, certains comptent sur des parfums semblables à un loup-garou et il y a les plus rares qui peuvent juste sentir les émotions. Malheureusement il n'y a pas beaucoup de livres sur le sujet dans la bibliothèque de la famille Black. Mes ancêtres semblaient être plus intéressés pas l'étude de la magie noire. »

Harry leva les yeux sur le visage concerné de Sirius et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il pouvait toujours sentir la culpabilité de Sirius et se sentait tellement mal de ce qu'il faisait à son parrain. « Je sais que tu as tout fait, Sirius » dit Harry comme son regard se baissa vers le sol. « Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Tout était de ma faute. Un mangemort était de reconnaissance dans le quartier où je restais. Il y avait des familles là-bas ... les enfants. Je n'ai pas voulu qu'ils soient tués alors j'ai demandé à Fumseck de me prendre au Chemin de Traverse. J'ai pensé que si j'ai été repéré dans un certain endroit autre que le Londres moldu les attaques seraient annulées. »

Sirius enveloppa un bras autour des épaules de Harry et le tira à proximité. "Je suppose qu'être en mesure de ressentir leurs émotions n'a pas aidé non plus" dit-il pensivement. « Tonks et Kingsley ont parlé à l'Ordre de ta confrontation avec eux au Chaudron Baveur. Tu te rends vraiment compte que Voldemort s'attendait à ce que tu ais fait quelque chose comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il y avait des espions partout dans Londres t'attendant pour apparaitre. Plusieurs des mangemorts capturés l'ont admis. »

Harry acquiesça à regret. « C'est logique" dit-il doucement. "Ils étaient très préparés. » Regardant droit devant lui, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à propos de dernier mois. Voilà ce qui était arrivé et la majorité aurait pu être évitée. « Je ne peux pas croire que je me suis laissé prendre à tout. J'aurai dû le savoir au moment où la tête et la voix de papa au Ministère que quelque chose n'allait pas. »

« Voldemort a trompé beaucoup de gens, Harry » dit Sirius véritablement. « Il est un maitre de la manipulation. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que j'aurai fait à ta place. J'aurai probablement écouté James aussi. Des erreurs ont été commises par beaucoup de gens ce soir-là, pas seulement toi. Les gens qui devaient intervenir nous ont laissés seuls et les gens ont brisé leur promesse. Ce qui est important est que nous ne fassions pas ces erreurs de nouveau. »

Harry voulait désespérément demander de qui Sirius parlait mais pensait que Sirius était vague pour une raison. Quelque chose d'autre s'était passé la nuit où Harry avait quitté Poudlard ou peu de temps après; Quelque chose qui irritait toujours Sirius chaque fois qu'il y pensait. _Il me parlera quand il sera prêt. Je sais qu'il le fera._

Entrant dans sa chambre, Harry retint un gémissement comme Sirius l'aidait à se mettre au lit. Les semaines suivantes allaient certainement être un défi. Sirius allait être très surprotecteur et ne se représenterait pas le Harry indépendant qui avait passé un mois à vivre techniquement seul et ayant un travail à temps plein. Harry savait que Sirius avait parfaitement le droit d'agir de cette façon. Il savait que c'était la façon dont était Sirius. Mais si c'était le cas, alors pourquoi avait-il ressenti le besoin de hurler après Sirius pour le frapper ?"

_Probablement parce que c'était ce que je disais toujours au Dr Rolands quand il a essayé d'agir de façon surprotectrice. Je dois me rappeler que Sirius a le droit d'être protecteur à l'excès. Il a tout juste après ce que je lui ai fait subir._

« Harry ? » demanda Sirius, Harry se retira de ses pensées. « Quel est le problème ? »

_Rien. Tout._ « Juste penser » dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. _Changer le sujet, Harry._ « Donc, je suppose que tu veux savoir le reste, non ? » Pas exactement le changement idéal de sujet mais certainement celui qui garderait tout loin de la contradiction courant dans ma tête.

Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux comme il s'asseyait au chevet de Harry. « Seulement si tu es en forme pour cela » dit-il. « Je ne vais pas faire pression sur toi mais tu finiras pas devoir en parler. Le Ministère s'est acharné sur Dumbledore pendant quelques jours pour une rencontre pour apprendre ce qui est arrivé après que tu avais été emmené. Jusqu'ici tu as été le seul à être actuellement allé au repaire de Voldemort. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de gémir comme il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. La dernière chose que Harry voulait faire c'était d'être impliqué avec le Ministère. Il ne se souciait pas de qui était le Ministre. La seule chose que quiconque de cet endroit voyait était le garçon-qui-a-survécu, pas Harry. « Mais je ne sais rien » protesta Harry. « Je n'étais pas exactement dans les meilleures conditions quand je suis arrivé et quand je suis parti, j'étais plus préoccupé par la course pour ma vie que la prise en compte de mon environnement. L'endroit était au milieu de nulle part. Cela m'a pris des heures justes pour trouver une route pour appeler le Magicobus. »

« Tu as pris le Magicobus habillé comme un mangemort ? » demanda Sirius surpris.

Harry haussa les épaules, impuissant. « Je n'ai pas vraiment eu beaucoup de choix »répondit-il à la question d'un ton neutre. « Un mangemort est entré dans ma cellule pour se vanter de la façon dont ils étaient si près de te capturer et je devais te regarder mourir ! Que devais-je faire ? Je pensais que Remus était mort ! Je n'étais pas sur le point de te perdre aussi ! » Détournant sa tête, Harry se battait pour se calmer mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Pourquoi ça ne marchait pas ?

Sirius passa sa main sur son visage dans la frustration. "Je suis désolé, petit" dit-il sincèrement. « Je ne voulais pas le faire sortir comme cela. Je pense que je suis vraiment surpris. En l'état actuel des choses, je suis surpris qu'ils t'aient laissé monté dans le bus. »

« Je ne leur ai pas donné beaucoup de choix » admit Harry doucement. "Une fois dans le bus j'ai révélé qui j'étais et ils étaient impatient de faire juste n'importe quoi."

Sirius renifla au commentaire. « Bien sur » murmura-t-il comme il était assis dans son fauteuil. « Tu es 'l'Elu'. »

Harry regarda Sirius confusément. Il eut soudain le sentiment qu'il avait manqué plus qu'il ne pensait au départ. Ce qui avait été imprimé dans les publications de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il avait manqué ? Est-ce une des raisons de Fumseck pour apporter les publications qu'il a faite ? « Le quoi ? » demanda Harry inconfortablement.

Sirius se maudit silencieusement. « Rien, Harry » dit-il rapidement. « Juste le monde sorcier étant habituellement égoïste. Nous pouvons en parler plus tard ... quand tu seras plus fort. Ce n'est pas vraiment important. Je promets j'expliquerai tout mais je pense que ce par quoi tu es passé à la priorité. »

Comprenant l'allusion, Harry inspira profondément et raconta le reste de son histoire. Il dit à Sirius à propos du Dr Rolands, son travail à l'hôpital, et les gens qu'il rencontrait. Il expliqua quelques-unes de ses fonctions y compris l'heure du conte dans le quartier des enfants. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à la mémoire des enfants suspendus à ses lèvres. Cette partie de la journée avait toujours été ce qu'il attendait avec impatience. Il était étonnant de voir comment était satisfaisant d'apporter de la joie aux autres.

Revenant brusquement au présent, Harry continua, expliquant comment il réalisa sa capacité empathique et comment il utilisa son poste à l'hôpital pour le test. Il hésitait encore à dire à Sirius sur sa capacité à aider les gens à guérir. _Je vais lui dire après que j'ai essayé d'aider Remus, je le jure._ Harry révéla sa réunion hebdomadaire avec Fumseck et comment il apprit les attaques sur les quartiers moldus. Il passa ensuite à la question difficile de son emprisonnement au repaire de Voldemort. Il raconta à Sirius qu'il ne pouvait se souvenir et remarqua le regard nerveux sur le visage de Sirius quand il révéla ce que Mc Daniels avait découvert bien qu'il ne savait pas s'il était anxieux en rapport avec ce qui avait été appris ou que Voldemort était au courant.

Après trois heures à parler, Harry fût surpris quand Sirius appela Dobby. L'elfe de maison de Poudlard apparu rapidement et commença à sauter instantanément de haut en bas, disant à Harry combien il était heureux que le Grand Harry Potter soit en sécurité et à la maison avec son loup et le chien. Sirius mit rapidement un terme à la proclamation de Dobby comme quoi Harry était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, demandant à l'elfe d'apporter un lunch. Dobby disparu avec un _pop_ pour réapparaître quelques instants plus tard avec deux plateaux. A Sirius était donné un plateau-repas avec trois plats tandis que Harry avait une variété de plats fade à choisir.

Harry et Sirius mangeaient en silence, réfléchissant profondément à ce qui s'était passé dans les derniers jours. La nécessité de voir Remus devenait insupportable. Avait-il le même aspect ? Semblerait-il toujours être mort ? A quoi ressemblera-t-il quand il sera réveillé ? Sera-t-il encore le même Remus ou l'empoisonnement avait-il été plus que juste physique ? C'était une pensée effrayante. Remus était toujours si gentil qu'il était facile d'oublier le loup.

Mangeant sa soupe, Harry ne remarquait pas les regards occasionnels qu'il recevait de Sirius. Il ne se doutait de rien jusqu'à ce que son bol de soupe soit à moitié vide. Tout commençait à se sentir brumeux et la simple action de tenir une cuillère était difficile. Clignant des Yeux avec lassitude, Harry remarqua à peine Sirius tirant doucement la cuillère de la main de Harry et la posant de côté. Quand ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer, Harry s'était rendu compte que quelque chose de fort avait été mis dans sa soupe. _Tricheur._

« Sirus » dit un Harry endormi comme Sirius le repositionné ainsi il était couché complètement.

« Je sais, mon petit » dit Sirius en passant une main dans les cheveux humides de Harry. « Je sais que tu ne voulais pas mais tu es toujours en convalescence. Poppy a déclaré que le sommeil est la meilleure chose pour toi. C'est juste pour quelques heures et puis on va voir Moony, d'accord ? »

Impossible de lutter contre l'appel de dormir désormais, Harry ferma ses yeux et s'assoupi rapidement. Il était tellement hors de lui qu'il n'avait pas remarqué les sorts de surveillance posés par Sirius autour de son lit avant de sortir à la hâte.

**§*&o&*§**

Les ténèbres l'entouraient. Dans l'obscurité froide régnait froid, haine et colère. Pour une personne normale, la situation serait effrayante mais pour lui, c'était sa maison. Cela avait été sa maison pendant des années. Il était craint et bien connu mais ça n'était pas assez de rivaliser avec un garçon de 16 ans avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Il avait attaqué des villes et tué d'innombrables personnes qu'encore Harry Potter couvrait toujours la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier. Parce que Harry Potter s'était échappé, le monde sorcier entier était optimiste. Parce que Harry Potter s'était échappé, il avait dû abandonner un repaire parfaitement caché et mettre _à la retraite_ plusieurs mangemorts pour leur incompétence.

C'était pitoyable à quel point le monde sorciers dépendait d'un adolescent. Après l'attaque de Charing Cross Road, toutes les Gazette du Sorcier pouvaient rapporter sur les emplacements possibles d'où pouvait être 'L'Elu'. Tuer une ville de gens et vous frappez de crainte dans la population. Enlevez le garçon-qui-a-survécu et tout s'arrête. Il savait qu'il aurait dû tuer le garçon immédiatement mais il avait pris l'immobilité du garçon pour acquis. Il avait laissé le garçon seul beaucoup trop longtemps.

Harry Potter était certainement une énigme. Pour quelqu'un qui avait fait face à tant de douleur, Potter avait une résistance remarquable. Il aurait été un atout s'il avait pu être tourné. Maintenant il devait être tué. Cela était un tel gaspillage de talents, mais son sort était scellé. Harry Potter avait prouvé qu'il pouvait déjouer les mangemorts et avait une fâcheuse habitude de survivre à des situations comme la mort. Il y avait aussi le petit fait que Harry Potter était la balise d'espoir pour le monde sorcier hypocrite. Tuer la mascotte serait la première étape vers l'assurance de la victoire.

C'était presque comique comment les gens étaient stupides. Depuis l'annonce que Potter s'était échappé, la Gazette du Sorcier donnait un rapport quotidien de l'état de Potter, en informant tout le monde (y compris ses ennemis) de la fragilité de l'enfant. Apparemment la récupération de Potter progressait plus lentement que prévue. Le Ministère n'avait pas encore entendu parler de lui et Dumbledore n'avait rien révélé. Cela augmenterait ses soupçons si Severus Snape n'avait pas révélé que Black empêchait chacun de rendre visite à l'adolescent. Personne n'était autorisé à entrer dans la maison cachée autre que la cousine du traître à son sang, Nymphadora Tonks, et la médi-sorcière de Poudlard.

Cela avait été une autre surveillance. Il aurait dû savoir que le traître à son sang aurait seulement appelé qui il avait confiance pour sauver Harry Potter et Poppy Pomfresh était la seule médi-sorcière qui était consciente que Potter était en effet unique. Après tout, elle n'avait révélé aucune de ses découvertes à quelqu'un. Le dossier médical de Potter était le fichier le plus protégé à Poudlard (selon Snape). Personne n'était autorisé à voir le contenu sans Pomfresh et un tuteur y consentant, quelque chose qui était impossible pour Snape pour découvrir les secrets de Potter. Ces secrets étaient le dernier renseignement final dont il avait besoin pour bien planifier la défaite de Potter.

_Une fois que Potter réapparaît, sa mort sera lente et douloureuse. Il priera pour mourir à la fin._

Un sourire sadique apparu lentement sur son visage à ses possibilités. Il connaissait la faiblesse suprême du garçon et avait l'intention de l'exploiter.

**§*&o&*§**

« SURIUS ! »

Rapidement assis, Harry regarda autour de la pièce faiblement éclairée seulement pour trouver qu'il était seul. Il respirait fortement comme s'il venait de courir un kilomètre aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Sa chemise était trempée de sueur et s'attachait à lui comme une seconde peau. La panique courait à travers lui comme il poussait rapidement les couvertures loin et sautait hors du lit, attrapait ses lunettes sur la table de chevet dans le processus.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le savait et ça avait quelque chose avoir avec Sirius. Ignorant la vague légère de vertige, Harry se précipita vers la porte et tira pour l'ouvrir. Il lui fallait trouver rapidement Sirius. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne s'en souciait pas. Il savait qu'il ne serait à l'aise que lorsqu'il aurait vu que Sirius était en sécurité.

Harry tenait le mur et attendait que le vertige passe avant de sortir dans le couloir faiblement éclairé. Le seul bruit était la propre respiration anxieuse de Harry. C'était trop calme ici. Harry n'aimait pas le silence. Le calme rappelait à Harry le fait d'être dans la cellule. Le calme rappelait à Harry les matins tôt à l'hôpital où il n'y avait rien à faire mais penser à un passé qui le hante. Avec silence, votre imagination avait tendance à obtenir le meilleur de vous.

Le bruit de quelqu'un qui se presse dans les escaliers n'avait augmenté que la panique de Harry. La logique n'avait pas sa place dans son esprit. A ce moment, ce n'était pas important comment le Manoir Black était sécurisé. Tout ce que Harry pouvait penser était qu'un intrus avait fait quelque chose à Sirius et venait maintenant pour lui. Il n'était pas assez fort pour faire face à un attaquant. Il pouvait à peine se tenir debout sans tomber la tête. Revenant au mode survie, Harry retourna dans l'ombre, en priant qu'il ne serait pas remarqué. Toute la peur avait rapidement disparue à la vue de Sirius entrant dans le couloir en courant. Se détendant légèrement, Harry sortit de l'ombre et alla immédiatement vérifier Sirius.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Sirius frénétiquement. « Est-ce ta cicatrice qui agit ? ta magie ? un cauchemar ? »

Tremblant Harry secoua la tête. "Juste un sentiment" dit-il doucement. Il semblait stupide maintenant, mais il avait semblé si réel. Cela n'avait été rien de plus qu'une connaissance que Sirius était dans le danger immédiat. Quelqu'un voulait nuire à Sirius mais il ne savait pas qui. C'était à la fois gênant et énervant. Il avait prêt de 16 ans et il avait agi comme un enfant, agissant à cause d'un rêve ou d'un cauchemar. Pourquoi était il un tel émotionnel assouvit ?

Sirius poussa un soupir de soulagement avant d'enrouler un bras autour des épaules de Harry. « C'est bien, mon petit » dit-il avec un sourire rassurant. « "Nous sommes en sécurité ici, OK ? Nul ne peut entrer sans permission, pas même Dumbledore. Tonks a pensé que nous aurions besoin de temps seul ce soir et a décidé de trainer Viktor dans un certain pub. Honnêtement, je pense qu'ils voulaient juste un environnement différent pour se battre. Ces deux ne peuvent s'entendre sur quoique ce soit. »

Harry ne pouvait qu'acquiescer de la tête que Sirius l'introduisait dans sa chambre. Il se sentait toujours étrange que Viktor et Tonks étaient si proches considérant qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés seulement il y a quelques semaines. _Alors de nouveau, il m'a fallu même moins de temps pour se réchauffer à Tonks._ La tante autoproclamée de Harry avait certainement une façon avec les gens. Elle était comme une femme Sirius mais maladroite. « Sortent-ils ensemble ? » demanda Harry comme il s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Sirius regarda Harry pendant un moment avant d'éclater de rire. « Viktor et Tonks ? » demanda-t-il assit sur la chaise au chevet de Harry. « Je pense qu'ils s'entretueraient en premier. Ils s'entendent aussi bien qu'ils le font parce qu'ils doivent le faire. Viktor croit Tonks ennuyeuse et Tonks pense que Viktor est trop sérieux tout le temps. De plus, ils sont tous deux amis avec Charlie Weasley donc ils doivent faire l'un avec l'autre. » Sirius ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry alors qu'il était assis dans son fauteuil. « Merci pour le rire, petit. J'ai vraiment besoin de ça." Son sourire disparut lentement comme il regarda Harry. « Veux-tu parler ? »

Harry haussa les épaules en se frottant la nuque nerveusement. « Je viens d'avoir le sentiment que tu étais en danger et j'ai paniqué" dit-il timidement. "C'était si calme et ça m'a rappelé quand ... »

« Quand tu étais retenu prisonnier ? » offrit Sirius. Harry acquiesça, son regard baissé au sol. « Harry, il est compréhensible que tu sois un peu nerveux après ce qui s'est passé. Je suis désolé, je n'étais pas là quand tu t'es réveillé. Molly m'a appelé par cheminette. Apparemment, Ron, Hermione et Ginny la rendent folle. Ils veulent te voir si tu es prêt pour cela. »

Harry mordille sa lèvre inférieure. Etait-il prêt à affronter ses amis ? _Pas vraiment._ Etait-il prêt à leur dire ce qu'il avait vécu ? _Certainement pas. _Etait-il prêt à révéler les secrets qu'il avait gardés pendant des années ?_ Je ne serai pas prêt pour cela. _Euh ... peut-être après que je vois Remus ?" demanda Harry avec bon espoir.

« Nous pouvons le faire » dit Sirius comme il se leva et tendit la main à Harry. « Es-tu prêt pour un voyage court ? »

Harry hocha la tête tout en tenant la main de Sirius et était rapidement en position debout. Sa vision vacilla pendant un moment ce qui obligea Harry à clignoter à plusieurs reprises en attendant que le vertige passe. Cela devenait déjà ennuyeux et c'était seulement arrivé à plusieurs reprises. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi cela prenait lui tant de temps à se remettre. _Eh bien, tu n'as jamais eu ta magie supprimée auparavant. C'est probablement normal._

« Désolé » dit Sirius sincèrement. « Je continue à oublier que le vertige occasionnel est un effet secondaire commun avec la majorité des potions que l'infirmière t'a donné. Vas-tu bien ou dois-tu te rasseoir ? »

Harry secoua la tête, disposé à tout pour retrouver la place qui lui revient._ Je ne vais pas vider mon estomac. Je ne vais pas passer quand je suis si prêt de voir Remus._ « Je suis bien" insista Harry. « Combien de temps dois-je prendre ce truc ? »

Sirius saisi vaguement Harry sous le bras droit pour le soutenir. « Poppy a refusé de me donner une réponse à cette question quand je le lui ai demandé » dit-il comme ils sortaient lentement de la salle. « Je suppose que le délai varie d'une personne à une autre selon la façon dont ta magie est puissante. Poppy a également été bouleversée par ta perte de poids et elle a t'a donné des potions nutritives deux fois par jour. »

« Je n'ai pas perdu _autant_ de poids » protesta Harry, en marchant vers la porte fermée de Remus.

Sirius regarda Harry avec un froncement de sourcil. « Harry tu à perdu la moitié de ton poids en un mois ! » dit-il incrédule, en s'arrêtant à la porte de Remus. « Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas vraiment de poids supplémentaire à perdre, c'est une cause pour s'alarmer ! As-tu encore tout mangé ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, impuissant. "Je n'avais pas faim" dit-il doucement. Avec tout ce qui se qui se passe comment pourrait-il s'inquiéter de la nourriture ?

Sirius hocha la tête comme il tourna la poignée et poussa la porte. « AH bien Poppy n'est pas trop heureuse et moi non plus" dit-il fermement. « Rappelle-toi combien tu as aimé Dumbledore et Poppy étant sur ton cas pendant le Tournoi ? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de gémir de désagréments. Il avait détesté l'ultimatum alors il allait le détester désormais, surtout si Madame Pomfresh était impliquée. La femme était si persistante que Harry se retrouvait toujours à faire ce qu'elle voulait juste pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille. En y repensant, Harry s'est rendu compte que la nature surprotectrice de Madame Pomfresh envers lui avait commencé avant sa troisième année. C'était vraiment lorsque l'attitude de chacun envers lui avait changé. Cela avait été un choc d'apprendre que le sauveur choyé du monde sorcier n'était rien de plus qu'un enfant abusé.

_Si Sirius ne m'avait pas secouru, je serai probablement mort dans cette maison._

Cette nuit là avait été le point tournant dans la vie de Harry. Parce que Harry s'était lié d'amitié avec _Midnight,_ il avait cherché le chien en dehors de Poudlard et exigé des réponses. Parce que _Midnight_ aidait un jeune garçon dans le besoin, Harry formé une relation père-fils avec Remus Lupin. Harry n'avait pas envie de penser ce que sa vie aurait été s'il habitait encore chez les Dursley. Cette vie semblait lointaine. Il avait était complètement dépendant de sa famille. C'est pourquoi il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il l'avait laissé derrière comme il était, laissant Sirius derrière.

Laissant échapper un soupir frustré, Harry suivit Sirius dans la pièce et se déplaça instantanément vers le lit. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à clignoter des yeux comme il regardait fixement la figure qui semblait être figée dans le temps. Les cheveux châtain clairs étaient toujours mouchetés de gris, montrant tout le stress le loup avait subit. Agenouillé près du lit, Harry dirigea timidement ses doigts sur le visage extrêmement mince qui portait encore les signes d'empoisonnement à l'argent. Les lignes violettes qui avaient été si nette avant s'étaient effacées pour simplement teinter la peau légèrement. Remus semblait toujours si froid. Si Harry ne le savait pas mieux, il aurait cru que son tuteur était en effet mort.

Sirius tira une chaise et fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir. « Je vais appeler Molly et lui dire que Ron, Hermione et Ginny peuvent te visiter » dit-il comme il reposait la main sur l'épaule de Harry. « Je sais que c'est dur de voir Moony comme ça. Souviens-toi juste qu'il sera en forme en un rien de temps, nous hurlant dessus pour faire quelque chose de stupide. » Sirius serra l'épaule de Harry avant d'aller vers la porte pour laisser Harry et Remus seuls.

« Sirius » dit Harry en regardant par dessus son épaule comme son parrain s'arrêta et regarda Harry curieusement. « Je te remercie. » _Merci de ta compréhension. Merci d'être Sirius._

Sirius sourit et fit un clin d'oeil à Harry. « Ne m'en parle pas, petit » dit-il. « Prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin. »

Harry regarda Sirius quitter et fermer la porte avant de revenir à Remus. Rapidement la nervosité grimpa comme Harry s'était emparé de la main droite de Remus avec la sienne et avait placé la gauche sur le front de Remus. Fermant les yeux, Harry se concentra sur ses souvenirs de Remus. Il se souvenait de l'avoir rencontré dans l'aile hospitalière et avoir parlé "d'être sombre". Il se souvenait quand Remus était devenu son tuteur provisoire. Remus avait vécu tellement de choses cette année encore qu'il n'avait jamais abandonné Harry. Remus avait traité Harry comme un fils.

Les souvenirs de l'été suivant l'année scolaire mouvementée venaient à l'esprit de Harry. Le duo était devenu trio et une famille unique avait été crée. Remus avait enfin l'ami dont il avait besoin ses douze dernières années, et Harry avait deux parents. Harry se souvint de la coupe du monde et plusieurs fois il avait simplement regardé ses tuteurs agir comme des farceurs immatures qu'ils étaient. Noël et les batailles de boules de neige. Le bal de noël. Le lendemain de la seconde tâche quand Harry était détruit parce qu'il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il pourrait répondre aux attentes de chacun. Puis il y eut la suite de la troisième tâche. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si Sirius et Remus n'avait pas été là pour l'aider à chaque étape du chemin.

L'année dernière à Poudlard n'avait été rien de moins qu'une catastrophe. Harry savait qu'il avait mis ses tuteurs à rudes épreuves, eux avaient déjà tellement vécu avec l'attaque sur le train, les attaques de Malfoy, Ombrage, ses visions, l'audition au Ministère, ses explosions, l'A.D., l'étude de ses Buses, et la bataille dans Département des Mystères. Harry ne pouvait pas empêcher les larmes de tomber en se souvenant de la vue de Remus étant attaquer par Pettigrew. La douleur de Remus devait être ressentie comme le poison traversait le corps ... et être complètement impuissant ...

Harry sursauta surpris comme une intense chaleur le remplissait et coulait vers ses mains. C'était presque comme si le barrage avait finalement été abaissé et rien n'empêchait l'énergie d'atteindre sa cible. C'était étonnant et inquiétant. Ce n'était pas comme ses explosions qui l'avaient complètement écrasée. Cela était une puissante magie qui avait un but et ne s'arrêterait pas jusqu'à ce que ce soit terminé, peu importe les conséquences.

Luttant pour maintenir son attention, Harry permettait à l'énergie de couler à travers lui et il se concentrait sur son amour pour son père adoptif. _Reviens nous, Moony. Nous avons besoin de toi._ De la sueur avait commencé à se former sur le front de Harry. Ses muscles avaient commencé à crier de douleur. Sa respiration était devenue laborieuse. Harry pouvait sentir son corps s'affaiblir mais il l'ignorait. Les mains de Remus étaient maintenant chaudes dans les siennes. Ça marchait ! La tête de Harry commençait à tourner mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ça marchait actuellement !

La douleur commençait à dominer la sensation de chaleur de la magie fournissait. Harry mordillait sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de crier. Il avait voulu arrêter mais c'était Remus. _Juste un peu plus._ _Je peux le faire pour Remus. Je sais que je peux._ Les vertiges gagnaient rapidement, forçant Harry à reposer sa tête sur la poitrine de Remus. Il avait essayé de tenir le coup mais il avait été perdu dans une mer de confusion. Son bras gauche était tombé à son côté comme la chaleur qui avait inondé son corps avait disparu laissant la douleur et le vide. Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à se déplacer. Il était si fatigué, trop fatigué.

Le sommeil était venu rapidement.

**§*&o&*§**

La porte grinça lentement ouverte suffisamment pour qu'un certain animagus pousse sa tête dans un sourire au soupir de Harry reposant sa tête sur la poitrine de Remus. Il avait quitté Harry il y avait une heure et avait pensé que Harry se serait endormi maintenant. _Quoi que ce soit que Harry ait dit à Remus ça a dû l'user._ Peu de personnes savaient en réalité comment Harry était proche de Remus Lupin puisque Remus était une personne si privée. Sirius était bien au courant des longues conversations que Harry et Remus avaient concernant les questions sérieuses. Remus était le parent "sérieux" et Sirius était le parent amusant. A l'heure actuelle, Harry avait besoin du parent sérieux pour l'aider dans ses problèmes. C'était la raison principale pour laquelle Sirius avait pris sur lui d'agir un peu plus comme Remus.

Ouvrant la porte complètement, Sirius entra tranquillement dans la pièce et se mit à genoux à côté de son filleul. Il posa doucement la main sur l'épaule de Harry pour la retirer rapidement quand il remarqua que la chemise était complètement trempée de sueur. Prudemment, Sirius reposa la main sur la nuque de Harry et cria presque en état de choc. Le garçon était brûlant ! Quand est-ce que ça c'était passé ? Harry était bien il y avait une heure !

Sirius attrapa soigneusement Harry dans ses bras et releva le garçon du sol. C'est alors que Sirius remarqua que la fièvre était le cadet de ses soucis. Le visage de Harry était rouge, sa respiration était inégale et son corps convulsait périodiquement. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Sirius regarda vers la porte et vit trois visages regardant en état de choc. _Harry ne va jamais me pardonner pour cela._

Le temps n'était certainement pas de son côté comme Sirius sauta sur ses pieds. « Vous trois restez ici avec lui » avait-il ordonné. « Je dois appeler Poppy. S'il arrive quelque chose, venez me chercher immédiatement. »

Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley se précipitèrent à côté d'Harry en prenant une de ses mains dans les leurs. Ronald Weasley était resté à la porte, les yeux grands à la vue de son meilleur ami gisant sur le sol. Sachant qu'au moins Hermione et Ginny l'avaient entendu, Sirius s'enfuit de la chambre aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Pas un mot n'avait été dit comme les secondes passées lentement. Hermione fit courir lentement ses doigts dans les cheveux humides de Harry tandis que Ginny faisait doucement courir ses doigts sur le côté du visage de Harry, à la fois pour garder un peu d'espoir que leurs actions seraient assez pour réveiller Harry.

Ron reprit finalement ses esprits et réussi à s'approcher. Il avait été averti, tout comme Hermione et Ginny, que Harry était en convalescence, mais il s'était permis de croire que Sirius voulait juste le surprotéger de nouveau. Il savait qu'Harry avait été pris dans une explosion et capturé par des mangemorts pour Vous-Savez-Qui. Cela avait été trois longs jours d'attente tandis que la majorité de sa famille aidait à la recherche. Cela avait été une surprise bienvenue quand Charlie était sorti de la cheminée et avait annoncé que Harry avait été retrouvé. Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient immédiatement demandé quand ils pourraient voir leur ami pour apprendre que Sirius avait interdit tous visiteurs. Harry se remettait de blessures subies lors de sa capture, d'épuisement et de suppression magique. C'était beaucoup à surmonter mais c'était Harry. Harry rebondissait toujours de ses blessures auparavant. Il pouvait le faire à nouveau ... pas vrai ?

Assis sur le bord du lit, Ron regardait Hermione et Ginny fixaient anxieusement Harry en touchant son visage et ses cheveux. Il était sur le point de leur dire d'arrêter quand quelque chose frôla son bras, lui faisant pousser des cris d'alarme et sauter sur ses pieds. Se retournant, Ron fixait, les yeux écarquillés à la vue de Remus Lupin haletant comme il tendait faiblement la main. Les yeux du loup-garou étaient toujours fermés et il ne semblait pas réellement être conscient de son entourage. Toutefois, lorsque Remus parla on ne pouvait nier que c'était son esprit.

« Harry ? » plaida Remus faiblement avant de tomber en arrière dans un sommeil profond.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny regardèrent Remus pendant un long moment avant qu'ils n'aient inconsciemment convenu de la même action. « SIRIUS ! » ont-ils tous criés.

**§*&o&*§**

Tout semblait si paisible et chaleureux, mais étrange en même temps. Il était couché dans un lit confortable mais il ne pouvait pas bouger pour une raison quelconque. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas bouger ? Son esprit était assombri par un martèlement de douleur. Quand était-ce arrivé ? Il ne se souvenait de n'avoir rien fait pour cause cette douleur, physiquement ou mentalement. Gémissant, Harry bougea la seule partie de son corps qui obéirait : sa tête et même elle était douloureuse. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait et il ne s'en souciait pas. Il voulait juste que la douleur cesse.

Des doigts doux passaient dans ses cheveux, le distrayant comme quelque chose perçait son bras. Harry essayait de protester mais l'éloignement soudain de la douleur y met un terme rapide. Toute chose lentement éliminée, permit à Harry de se rappeler ce qu'il avait essayé de faire et comment cela avait été dur. _C'est sans doute pourquoi je me sens si mal aujourd'hui._ Lentement Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir un peu floue plusieurs visages les yeux fixés sur lui. Il reconnut immédiatement Madame Pomfresh et Sirius. C'était le troisième visage avec lequel il avait des problèmes. Il y avait quelque chose de familier à propos de l'homme, mais Harry ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était.

Fermant les yeux, Harry se força à se détendre et senti les vagues subtiles de préoccupation, la nervosité et la crainte mélangé avec le soulagement. Il poussa un soupir et ouvrit les yeux à nouveau. ca allait être certainement difficile. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? » demanda Harry d'une voix irrité.

« C'est ce que nous aimerions savoir, petit » dit doucement une voix familière. « Patmol était mort d'inquiétude quand il t'a trouvé inconscient ici hier. »

Harry sursauta de surprise. Ca ne pouvait pas être, pouvait-il ? « Moony ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« C'est exact » dit Remus en appuyant sa main contre le côté du visage de Harry. « Avec nous deux limités au repos au lit, Poppy a estimé qu'il était préférable de t'empêcher de sortir d'ici. De cette façon nous pouvons te surveiller. » Il déplaça sa main vers le haut comme il l'a reposait sur le front de Harry. « Nous avons aussi beaucoup à parler. »

Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Remus que Madame Pomfresh commençait à vérifier sur lui tout signe de maladie persistante. « Mais tu es bien, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il. « Le poison ... »

« ... Je guéris toujours, Harry » dit Remus sincèrement comme il dirigeait ses doigts vers les cheveux de Harry, ignorant les chuchotements entre Sirius et Madame Pomfresh. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait et comment tu as fait. Poppy dit que mon rétablissement a fait un bon en avant de trois mois entiers. Je me fatiguerai toujours facilement de temps en temps et je dois toujours prendre une potion deux fois par jour mais au moins je ne dois pas rester en stase désormais. Toi, en revanche, tu souffres d'épuisement magique ... encore une fois. C'est tout un exploit pour quelqu'un qui ne s'est pas encore remis de la suppression magique. »

Harry mordillait un peu nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. « Combien de choses Sirius t'a t-il dit ? » demanda-t-il. Il était déchiré. Une partie de lui voulait que Remus sache tout ainsi Harry pourrait éviter de tout raconter de nouveau tandis qu'une autre partie de lui regrettait que Remus ait connu toutes les erreurs que Harry avait fait en agissant sans penser ou pensant de travers.

Remus sourit en comprenant. « On m'a donné un bref aperçu » révéla-t-il. « Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je suis désolé, petit. Si je n'avais pas baissé ma garde, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. » Harry se déplaça pour protester. « Non, Harry. Je pense que nous devons tous accepter une part de responsabilité. Nous avons tous fait des erreurs. Ce qui est important est que nous apprenons d'elles et de ne pas les répéter. C'est vraiment tout ce que nous pouvons faire. »

Madame Pomfresh s'éclaircit la gorge. « Eh bien , Monsieur Potter » dit-elle sévèrement. « Pourriez-vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? »

Harry devait rapidement organiser ses pensées. La révélation de sa capacité à Sirius et Remus était une chose mais laisser Madame Pomfresh savoir signifiait la permission que d'autres le savent aussi. C'était quelque chose pour lequel il n'était tout simplement pas prêt. « Je voulais juste qu'il récupère » dit Harry en détournant les yeux. _C'est la vérité ... Il manque juste quelques détails._

Sirius s'assit sur le bord du lit comme il prenait la paire de lunettes sur la table de chevet et les glissait sur le visage de Harry, rendant toute chose plus claire. Harry cligna des yeux à quelques reprises pour s'ajuster comme Sirius prenait sa main dans la sienne. « Harry, Poppy sait » dit Sirius franchement. « J'ai dû lui dire. Elle était déjà soupçonneuse quand ses tests avaient continué à révéler que ta magie était plus active que cela devait être. »

Harry ferma les yeux comme il poussa un long soupir. Il ne pouvait croire que Sirius ferait cela. C'était son secret que de le dire ou pas ! C'était aussi quelque chose qu'il voulait garder pour lui ! Il ne voulait pas qu'on le traite comme un monstre ou une expérience scientifique. Tout le monde n'allait pas l'accepter aussi simplement que Sirius l'avait fait.

« Sirius n'a pas eu le choix, Harry » dit doucement Remus. « Nous pouvons comprendre que tu ne voulais pas que tout le monde sache à ce sujet mais Poppy est ... Pour mettre les choses à plat ... ton guérisseur. Elle doit te connaitre afin de t'aider au meilleur de sa capacité. Sirius nous a dit que ta capacité avait fait des caprices depuis que ta magie t'avait été rendue. Que faire si cela devait recommencer de nouveau mais de façon semblable quand ta magie a été reconstituée ? Nous aurons besoin de l'aide médicale pour la retenir. Nous aurons besoin de l'aide de Poppy. »

« Vous devez être également surveillé, Mr Potter » ajouta Madame Pomfresh »Vous pouvez être capable de gérer un petit groupe de personnes mais qu'en est-il lorsque vous reviendrez à Poudlard, hmm ? »

« Harry ne va pas à Poudlard ! » dit Sirius fermement en même temps qu'il se leva et regarda Madame Pomfresh. « Il va rester ici, où il est en sécurité. Nous pouvons lui apprendre ce qu'il doit savoir. Je ne me soucie pas de ce que Dumbledore dit. L'année dernière était la preuve dont j'ai eu besoin pour savoir que Harry n'était pas en sécurité à Poudlard. »

Madame Pomfresh fit un pas en avant vers Sirius comme elle se mettait à sa hauteur. Sirius était encore plus grand mais la médi-sorcière avait précisé qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui. « Sirius Black ! » gronda Pomfresh. « Tu ne peux pas croire possible que refuser l'éducation de Mr Potter est la bonne décision ! L'isolement de Mr Potter ne l'aidera pas à s'adapter avec sa nouvelle capacité ! Il doit à être entouré de personnes pour se former ou bien il ne pourra pas être en mesure de se trouver dans une foule sans devenir fou ! Est-ce cela que vous voulez pour votre filleul ? »

Remus poussa un soupir et se baissa pour se coucher à côté de Harry. "Cela va prendre un certain temps" dit-il tranquillement. « Nous pourrions aussi bien être à l'aise. Eux deux sont extrêmement têtus. »

« Je pense que la sécurité de Harry vient en premier » dit Sirius franchement. « Quel est l'intérêt dans l'étude si vous êtes mort ? »

Harry tourna la tête et eut un long aperçu de Remus qui fermait les yeux et se mettait à l'aise. L'homme paraissait épuisé mais il était loin d'être aussi pâle qu'avant. Hésitant, il s'étendit et toucha soigneusement le visage de Remus. C'était encore difficile pour lui de croire qu'il marchait actuellement. Remus était en réalité réveillé et leur famille était réunie de nouveau. Cela n'avait pas d'importance que Harry était coincé dans son lit ou que Sirius lui interdisait de retourner à Poudlard. Aux vagues subtiles de bonheur qui sortaient de Remus, Harry savait que son tuteur s'était senti de la même façon.

Remus enveloppa ses doigts autour de la main de Harry et la tenait sans la serrer. « Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu as fait, petit » dit-il avec lassitude. « Comment m'as-tu guéri ? »

Harry jeta un regard sur Sirius et Madame Pomfresh qui les regardaient maintenant au lieu d'argumenter. Fermant les yeux, Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Ils n'arrêteraient pas de demander jusqu'à ce qu'il ait dit et une partie de lui était heureuse de cela. _Plus de secrets_. « L'empathie n'est pas ma seule capacité » admit Harry à contrecœur. Il gardait les yeux fermés et ne voyait pas les yeux de Remus s'ouvrir rapidement sous la révélation. « Je peux en sorte aider les gens à guérir par le toucher ... » Madame Pomfresh haleta sous le choc. « ... quand cela a envie de marcher. »

« Donc c'est arrivé avant ? » demanda Sirius alarmé. « Harry, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir le visage de Sirius paniqué. Lentement, Harry se redressa et rencontra le regard de Sirius, ses yeux suppliants son parrain de comprendre. « Parce que je ne voulais pas te décevoir si ça ne fonctionnait pas » dit-il tremblant. « Je ne peux pas le contrôler. Ca me contrôle. Je n'avais jamais juste tenu aussi longtemps avant. » Harry baissa la tête et regarda sa main qui était toujours tenu par Remus. Il ne voudrait jamais tenir le coup aussi longtemps de nouveau. La douleur qu'il ressentait, le vide ressenti qui par la suite le fit tressaillir. Il avait presque ressemblé comme quand un détraqueur était à proximité.

« Comment connais-tu son fonctionnement ? » demanda Remus avec inquiétude en desserrant son emprise sur la main de Harry.

Harry regarda Remus et lui fit un sourire rassurant tout en resserrant son emprise sur les propres mains de Remus. « Je le sens avant que ça ne commence » dit-il sincèrement. « Ça ressemble à mes explosions mais à une échelle plus petite. Cela n'arrive pas vraiment souvent. »

Sirius passa sa main sur son visage comme il se tournait vers Madame Pomfresh. « Que signifie tout cela ? » demanda-t-il d'un air sombre.

Madame Pomfresh s'assit au pied du lit et regarda Sirius avec un air grave sur son visage. « Je ne peux pas vous donner de réponse définitive sans effectuer certains tests" dit-elle sincèrement. « À mon avis, les éclats de Mr Potter se sont transformés en ces capacités et je trouve cela troublant. Ces explosions étaient assez puissantes pour presque le tuer la plupart du temps. Si son empathie devait atteindre cette ampleur, ça pourrait le rendre fou. Il est essentiel qu'il apprenne à maitriser ses capacités le plus tôt possible. La guérison est une autre histoire. Mr Potter ne peut pas se permettre de continuer à se drainer magiquement. Son empathie est le plus susceptible de se ravitailler de sa guérison mais ... il ne sait juste pas faire. »

Remus serra la main de Harry le rassurant. « Je pense que ce serait mieux si vous exécutiez vos tests, Poppy » dit-il avec lassitude. « Le plus tôt nous en savons plus sur ça la plus tôt nous pourrons aider Harry à apprendre à le contrôler. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je pense que Harry et moi pourrions un peu nous reposer. »

« Qu'en est-il de Dumbledore ? » demanda Madame Pomfresh comme elle se leva.

« Nous dirons à Dumbledore à ce sujet lorsque Harry sera prêt. » répondit Sirius pour Remus puis il lui fit signe pour sortir de la chambre. Au moment où il atteignait la porte, Sirius se retourna et fit un clin d'oeil à Remus et Harry. « Ne parlez pas vous deux ou je devrai vous séparer. »

Harry et Remus gémirent d'irritation comme Sirius fermait la porte. Il était évident que Sirius allait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à situation maintenant que Remus était en meilleure santé. « Je jure que ton parrain à finalement perdu ce qui restait de sa santé mentale » dit Remus sérieusement. « Y a-t-il autre chose que je devrai connaitre ? C'est assez déconcertant de se réveiller et de se dire qu'un mois complet est passé. »

Harry secoua la tête comme il prenait ses lunettes et les mettait sur la table de chevet. « Ce n'est rien, Moony » dit-il lentement en se penchant vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce que sa tête touche l'oreiller. Il ne savait pas combien Sirius avait révélé et n'était pas sur le point de dire quelque chose qui pourrait garder Remus éveillé des heures. « Cela n'a plus d'importance. Concentre-toi pour aller mieux. »

Remus regarda Harry sceptique pendant un long moment. « Pourquoi cela sonne-t-il comme si tu essayais de te convaincre toi plus que moi ? » demanda-t-il.

_Probablement parce que c'est ça._ Pour le moment, il était plus facile de simplement oublier à quoi le mois passé avait ressemblé que de raconter l'histoire entière ... de nouveau. Ce n'est pas que Harry voulait cacher quelque chose à Remus. C'était plus du fait que plus il y pensait, plus Harry réalisait combien ses décisions avaient été stupides. _Tous les entrainements ... toutes les discussions sur la pensée logique et j'ai juste tout repoussé au loin. Comment puis-je être si borné ?_

Un bras enfouis sous l'épaule de Harry l'entraina sur la poitrine de Remus. "Je sais, petit" dit Remus en l'enveloppant d'un bras autour de lui. « Je sais. Tu as vécu beaucoup de choses et ça va prendre du temps pour passer à travers tout ça. Je ne vais pas te forcer à en parler si tu ne veux pas. Je suis sûr que Dumbledore pourrait même te laisser emprunter sa pensine si tu préfère nous laisser voir ta mémoire. Sais juste que l'ignorance du problème ne le fait pas partir. »

« Je sais » dit Harry doucement comme il fermait les yeux er écoutait les battements de coeur de Remus berçaient doucement son sommeil. Une pensine n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il y avait tellement de choses qui devaient être vu plutôt qu'expliquer. L'observation fait tout se sentir plus réel.

**§*&o&*§**

Quelque chose d'humide et rude courait sur le visage de Harry, le faisant rapidement sortir de son sommeil. Gémissant en signe de protestation, Harry essuya la moiteur de son visage et leva les yeux pour voir un grand flou de fourrure noire avec une grosse langue sortie de sa bouche. Un petit rire doux rempli ses oreilles, faisant gronder la surface au-dessous de sa tête. La douleur dans tout son corps était revenue mais c'était loin d'être aussi mauvais qu'elle l'était avant. Maintenant Harry pouvait bouger ses membres sans l'aide d'une potion et, pour lui, c'était une réussite. Cela signifiait qu'il ne serait pas limité au repos au lit pour longtemps.

Une main lui frottait le dos doucement, rappelant à Harry qu'il y avait un homme et un chien très impatient l'attendant pour reconnaitre leur présence. Lentement, Harry roula loin de Remus et tira les couvertures vers son menton, son dos faisant face maintenant à ses tuteurs. La pièce était faiblement éclairée, faisant se demander à Harry quelle heure il était actuellement ou même quel jour. Il était arrivé tellement depuis le jour où Harry avait quitté la maison de Rolands cet après-midi de juillet, le 21ème. _Tellement de choses ont changé depuis lors._

« Je pense que nous devrions reporter les évènements d'aujourd'hui, Patmol » dit plaisamment Remus. « Il me semble que Harry est trop fatigué pour célébrer son seizième anniversaire. »

Harry se retourna et regarda Remus et Midnight surpris. C'était son anniversaire ? _Eh bien cela me dit combien de temps a passé._ "Nous n'avons pas vraiment à célébré quoi que ce soit » déclara Harry. A vrai dire, il ne pensait pas qu'il méritait d'avoir une célébration en considérant que deux membres de la famille se remettaient de blessures. « Peut-être que nous pourrions contacter Dumbledore, cependant. Je pense que tu avais raison à propos de la pensine, Remus. »

Remus sourit et s'assit lentement comme Midnight était couché sur le lit et poussait un grognement. « C'est assez, Patmol » dit-il exaspéré. « Je sais que tu as des problèmes avec Dumbledore mais il a les moyens de nous aider pour que Harry puisse traverser cela. Je suis prêt à mettre toutes les différends de côté et demander de l'aide, n'est-ce pas ? »

Midnight laissa échapper un grognement avant de sauter hors du lit et de quitter la pièce. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si ça avait été une erreur de monter Dumbledore en présence de Sirius. Ce scénario devenait certainement un modèle. Harry se blessait et Sirius blâmait Dumbledore. Pourquoi Sirius croyait toujours que tout était de la faute de Dumbledore ? Ce n'était pas comme si le professeur Dumbledore aurait pu prévoir la tournure brusque de Vernon Dursley vers l'abus physique, Harry devenant le quatrième champion, les explosions magiques, l'attaque près de la cabane de Hagrid, la renaissance de Voldemort, l'attaque sur le Poudlard Express, Ombrage, les visions, l'audience au Ministère et même l'enlèvement de Harry à Poudlard. En y repensant, Harry avait été surpris qu'il fût toujours étudiant à Poudlard avec autant d'ennuis comme il en avait eu.

« Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de Sirius, Harry » dit doucement Remus. « Il reviendra à temps. Il a juste besoin de quelqu'un pour crier ses frustrations et il croit que je suis trop fragile pour y faire face. Je pense que maintenant tout est de retour à la normale, il est lui-même se permettant de ressentir tout ce qu'il a ignoré pendant le mois passé. »

« Mon évasion n'a pas arrangé les choses non plus » dit Harry avec des remords comme il s'assit et s'était déplacé ainsi il s'appuyait contre la tête de lit. « Sirius dit qu'il comprend mais je ne sais pas s'il dit ça juste pour me faire me sentir mieux. »

Remus regarda Harry avec compassion. « Je suis sûr qu'une partie de lui comprend parce qu'il ferait la même chose s'il sentait un danger pour toi » dit-il. « Moi aussi. Je suis toujours inquiet d'être autour de toi, particulièrement près de la pleine lune. Le loup te reconnait comme mon louveteau et ça m'effraye de penser à ce que le loup ferait pour te protéger. »

Harry regardait Remus confus. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler de soucis sur le loup. Il avait toujours dit que tant que Remus prenait la potion Tue-loup, il n'y avait rien à craindre. Cela était-il un mensonge ? "Qu'est-ce que Moony ferait ?" demanda Harry nerveusement.

Remus ferma les yeux et passa une main sur son visage, essayant de cacher son malaise. « _Moony_ pourrait tenter de te tourner pour que tu sois en réalité mon louveteau » admit-il. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'effrayer, Harry. J'essaye juste de te dire que tu n'es pas le seul qui craint qu'ils soient un danger pour ceux qu'ils aiment. Ca aurait été plus facile si j'étais parti quand Sirius a été déclaré innocent mais je suis resté et ai combattu le loup parce que tu méritais que je me batte contre. Je n'ai aucun regret de t'avoir pris et Sirius non plus. Quoi que l'avenir peut apporter, rappelle toi ça. »

Fermant les yeux, Harry se concentra sur les douces vagues d'émotions autour de lui. Il pouvait sentir le souci, la protection avec un soupçon de quelque chose que Harry ne pouvait situer. C'était primordial, instinctif et c'était un peu effrayant. Recherchant plus, Harry sentait les émotions tourner autour de lui, l'étouffer. Il poussa un soupir comme il réalisait finalement que l'émotion inconnue était réelle. C'était la solitude. _Moony_ était solitaire.

« Harry ? » demanda Remus d'un ton préoccupé comme il reposait sa main sur le bras de Harry. « Quel est le problème ? »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda Remus avec bienveillance. « Je suis désolé » dit-il sincèrement. « Je ... je ne savais pas. »

Remus sourit doucement. « Pas beaucoup le font » dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. « Je ne pense pas que même Sirius est conscient des sentiments de _Moony_ et il a passé beaucoup de pleines lunes avec lui. Tu as un cadeau, Harry. Ton empathie te permet d'avoir un lien plus fort avec les autres, mais il est livré avec un prix. Je n'ai pas de doute, tu peux effectivement sentir le loup et maintenant tu dois vivre avec cette connaissance. Les gens ne disent pas toujours ce qu'ils ressentent et ils n'apprécient pas que leurs sentiments soient révélés au grand public. Tu dois garder beaucoup de découvertes pour toi parce que "j'ai un sentiment" d'excuse qui ira en grandissant. Peux-tu gérer cela ? »

Harry serait ses lèvres nerveusement. Etait-il vraiment prêt à vivre comme ça ? Travailler à l'hôpital avait été différent. Harry n'avait jamais fait l'effort de plus approfondir les émotions qu'il ressentait parce qu'il ne voulait pas devenir émotionnellement attaché. Tenant seul à bout de bras avait été une question de survie. Il n'avait plus ce luxe désormais. Il serait entouré de gens qu'il avait connu pendant des années. Serait-il capable de résister à la tentation de sonder leurs émotions ? Que faire s'il trouvait quelque chose qui changeait tout ? Harry ne savait pas s'il pouvait vivre avec l'idée que quelqu'un avait de mauvaises intentions et était forcé de garder le silence à ce sujet.

« Je ... je ne sais pas » dit véritablement Harry. « Je ne voulait pas forcer ... »

« ... Je sais que tu ne voulais pas » dit Remus rassurant. « Crois moi, je comprends qu'il y a des avantages et des inconvénients à tout. J'ai peut-être des sens très forts mais je dois passer la pleine lune comme un loup dangereux. Bien sur, pas beaucoup se pencherait sur le côté positif d'être un loup-garou. Ils ne voient que la bête. Les gens me craignent et ils te craindront aussi, Harry. Je veux juste te préparer à ce qui vient et que tu saches que si tu as besoin de parler, je t'écouterai. »

Il avait beaucoup à penser mais Harry ne pouvait ignorer que Remus révélait beaucoup pour prouver à Harry qu'il n'était pas seul. Il y en avait d'autres qui ne savaient pas exactement ce que Harry éprouvait mais ils savaient ce qu'était qu'être différent. « Merci, Moony » dit Harry sincèrement. « Je pense que c'est juste difficile d'accepter que mon oncle avait raison tout le temps. Je ne suis pas normal. » Remus bougea pour contredire mais Harry leva la main pour l'arrêter. « C'est la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas normal de ressentir les émotions de chacun. Ce n'est pas normal de ressentir des explosions magiques comme j'ai eu les trois dernières années. Je n'ai jamais été normal et je pense que je l'accepte finalement. »

« Je pense que tu as toujours accepté, Harry » dit doucement Remus. « Tu as toujours _voulu_ être normal en ignorant le talent que tu avais toujours eu. Il y a une différence. Il semble que tu as finalement renoncé à l'espoir d'être ordinaire et accepté que tu es en effet extraordinaire. »

Harry regarda Remus dans l'incrédulité. Il ne pouvait croire que Remus venait dire cela. « Plus de coma pour toi, d'accord ? » dit Harry. « Tu commences à ressembler à Dumbledore et un comme lui avec ses commentaires vagues est plus que suffisant. »

Remus le regardait offensé. « Harry, je suis blessé » dit-il sonnant sincèrement. « J'ai passé des heures en pensant te remonter. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry prudemment.

Remus sourit comme il tirait Harry et ébouriffait ses cheveux en désordre. « Non pas vraiment » dit-il sincèrement en enveloppant un bras autour des épaules de Harry. « Cependant, je crois chaque mot. Tu es une bonne personne, Harry. Je ne connais pas beaucoup qui pourrait vivre ce que tu as vécu et qui continuent à croire qu'ils ne sont rien d'important. Tu _es_ important pour moi, Patmol, Tonks, tes amis, les Weasley; et l'Ordre, qui j'entends ont donné à Sirius des moments plutôt difficiles depuis qu'il a interdit tous les visiteurs. C'est en partie la raison pour laquelle nous "célébrons" aujourd'hui. Sirius pense qu'en laissant quelques personnes voir que tu es encore vivant, ils reculeront pour le reste de l'été. »

Harry frémissait à l'idée d'être dans une salle pleine de monde exigeant des réponses ou, pire, le plaignant parce qu'il avait été capturé par Voldemort. Que devait-il leur dire ? Il n'était pas prêt pour la vérité ! Il n'était pas prêt pour tout révéler encore ! Il n'était même pas certain qu'il dirait à l'un d'eux quoi que ce soit, y compris son empathie et la guérison. _Comment, dans le monde est-ce que cela va fonctionner si Sirius ne veut pas que Dumbledore sache encore ?_

Remus semblait savoir ce que Harry pensait. « Tout le monde a été mis en garde de te laisser tranquille, Harry » dit-il doucement. « D'ailleurs, Patmol et moi seront à tes côtés. »

« Nous ne quitterons pas tes côtés » dit Sirius de la porte, saisissant Harry et Remus. Souriant, il entra dans la pièce et s'effondra au pied du lit. « Dumbledore va venir cet après-midi pour déposer sa pensine, mais il avait une demande. » Sirius tourna sur le côté et regardait directement Harry. « Il a demandé si tu pouvais mettre ton duel avec Voldemort dedans. Le Ministère a été sur son cas pour découvrir ce qui est arrivé cette nuit et il estime que le voir ce serait mieux comme ça tu ne seras pas bombardé de questions difficiles. »

Harry grimaça par l'encerclement des membres du Ministère et des journalistes. « Si ... euh ... j'ai des ennuis pour ce qui est arrivé au ministère ? » demanda-t-il nerveusement.

Sirius se redressa, tout-à-coup mal à l'aise. « Eh bien, tu n'as pas d'ennuis » dit-il avec prudence. « Mais la presse a eu vent que tu te battais là avec des mangemorts et Voldemort ... et qu'une prophétie était impliquée. Personne ne connait réellement ce que dit la prophétie depuis le rapport qu'ils avaient qu'elle a était détruite mais ils savent que cela te concerne toi et Voldemort. La Gazette en a pour longtemps avec ça. Ils t'appellent ' L'Elu'. »

Harry regardait Sirius complètement horrifié. Cela n'arrivait pas. Tout espoir qu'il avait pour une existence normale avait disparu. Il ne manquait plus que le ton sarcastique dans la voix de Sirius quand il dit : ' L'Elu ' et il savait que Sirius n'était pas satisfait de ce développement. _Cela fait deux d'entre nous._ Comment pouvaient-ils faire cela ? Comment pouvaient-ils mettre même davantage de pression sur lui-même pour être quelque chose qu'il n'était pas ? Pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas juste le laisser seul ?

« Harry, calme toi » dit Remus doucement comme il frottait le dos de Harry. « Cela devait nécessairement arriver. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le changer mais nous n'allons pas laisser cela affecter ce que nous faisons ou toute autre décision que nous prenons. » Harry hocha lentement de la tête alors qu'il essayait de se calmer. Remus tourna son attention vers Sirius. « Donc le Ministère veut Harry pour être leur tête d'affiche » a-t-il conclu. « Y a-t-il autre chose que nous devrions savoir ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Juste le nouveau Ministre, Rufus Scrimgeour » dit-il en roulant des yeux dans l'irritation. « Il avait l'habitude d'être le Chef du Bureau des Aurors. Il fait certainement tout ce qu'il peut pour faire bouger les choses mais il est trop centré sur des demandes à Dumbledore pour une rencontre avec Harry. Pour une quelconque raison, Scrimgeour ne croit pas que je lui permettrai de voir mon filleul. »

« Imagine ça » dit Remus avec un sourire. « J'ai entendu parler de Scrimgeour. Il devrait certainement dépasser Fudge en tant que Ministre mais je suis surpris qu'Amélia Bones n'ait pas été élu. »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Je devine qu'avoir Voldemort et les mangemorts envahissant le Ministère tandis que tu es le "ministre pas intérim" est mal vu » dit-il. « Elle n'a pas en réalité semblé être aussi renversée par l'élection de Scrimgeour, pas que je la blâme. Je ne voudrai pas être le Ministre pendant un temps comme celui-ci. Peu importe ce que vous faites, quelqu'un se plaindra. »

« Sirius, c'est la façon dont il est tous les jours pour le Ministre de la magie, guerre ou pas guerre. » répliqua Remus comme il jetait un regard sur Harry qui semblait toujours être en état de choc. « Il ne le manipule pas bien. Je pense que la pression lui arrive finalement. Peut-être devrions-nous annuler le dîner d'anniversaire ce soir. »

Sirius se déplaça pour être assis à gauche de Harry et envelopper un bras autour des épaules de Harry. « Je suis désolé, Pronglet » dit-il sincèrement. « Je n'ai pas eu l'intention de te vexer mais j'ai pensé que tu avais besoin de savoir au cas où quelqu'un devait te le montrer ce soir. Rappelle-toi ce que nous avons dit. Concentre-toi sur ce que tu peux contrôler. Les gens vont croire ce qu'ils veulent croire. C'est leur droit. Tant que tu préserves tes croyances, c'est après tout que des questions. »

Harry inclinait la tête lentement. Il savait que Sirius et Remus étaient justes. Cela devait nécessairement arriver mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il l'aimait le fait que chacun plaçait la responsabilité de victoire sur lui quand il y avait d'autres qui avaient plus de formation et de montagnes de connaissances qui fourniraient plus d'aide à cette guerre qu'il ne le pourrait jamais. _Je suppose que mon truc pour réchapper de situations impossibles n'aide pas non plus._

Dobby apparut avec un premier déjeuner qui fût mangé dans le silence. Harry était reconnaissant que Sirius et Remus ne l'aient pas poussé à parler. Il avait beaucoup à penser. Il avait été facile de rester concentrer quand le monde sorcier pensait qu'il était un enfant désemparé il y a deux ans et fou l'année dernière. Il était devenu habitué aux gens disant du mal de lui. C'était l'éloge et l'admiration qu'il devait nécessairement recevoir maintenant. Harry savait qu'il était différent mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il voulait que chacun pense qu'il était spécial.

Tandis que Remus dormait, Sirius aidait Harry à aller du lit à la salle de bain. Harry se sentait beaucoup plus fort que le jour d'avant mais il souffrait toujours des charmes donnant le vertige qui faisait qu'il marchait difficilement. Une fois que Harry s'était lavé et changé, il avait été aidé pour descendre au salon où deux fauteuils disposés sur les côtés de la cheminée avaient été transfigurés en des canapés confortables. Il y avait aussi des tables, couvertes de tissus rouge, alignées contre le mur, lesquelles Harry présumait pour le dîner.

« Couche-toi ici tandis que j'aide Moony » dit Sirius comme Harry s'asseyait sur le sofa à droite de la cheminée. « Tonks est dans la cuisine essayant d'aider Dobby et Kréatur. Viktor est là-dedans aussi ayant un bon rire sur elle. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle juste Dobby ou Kréatur, d'accord ? »

Harry inclinait la tête comme il se repositionnait ainsi son dos appuyait contre le bras du canapé. Une main passée dans ses cheveux gentiment. L'action était devenue si fréquente la semaine passée que Harry avait passé un dur moment en pensant à comment il avait duré un mois dans le geste rassurant. En levant les yeux, Harry souriait doucement et Sirius sourit en retour. Les vagues douces de compassions et de protections envers Harry, le relaxère comme Sirius tournait et marchait vers les escaliers. _Ce sera bien tant que Sirius et Remus sont là._ _Ca l'était toujours._

En regardant fixement le feu, Harry poussait toutes ses pensées et s'était concentré sur sa respiration. Peut-être que tout son problème était que tout l'avait frappé en même temps. Dans le monde moldu, Harry avait dû se concentrer sur son travail et garder un poste d'observation pour n'importe quels partisans de Voldemort. Il était J. Orion Evans là-bas, pas Harry Potter. Il n'avait pas de réputation pour vivre en accord avec quoi que ce soit ou avoir une société à décevoir. Cela avait été facile là-bas. Facile mais pas bien. L'évasion n'est jamais la chose juste à faire. Comme Harry Potter, cependant il avait tout pour perdre.

Le feu dans la cheminée était soudainement devenu vert et criait, attrapant Harry au dépourvu. Poussant des cris, Harry sortit du canapé et chancelant s'était tiré aussi loin de la cheminée que possible. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à la volée comme Tonks et Viktor courraient dans le salon avec leurs baguettes. Deux craquements se firent entendre comme Dobby et Kréatur apparurent devant Harry, bloquant l'intrus qui essaierait de l'atteindre. Des pas tonnèrent en bas de l'escalier comme Sirius courrait, prenant deux ou trois marches d'escalier à la fois avec sa baguette sortie. Trois baguettes et deux elfes de maison protecteurs étaient tous concentrés sur un professeur Dumbledore très étonné qui avait lentement levé ses mains en signe de reddition.

« Je t'assure tout ce que je te veux n'est pas mal » dit agréablement le professeur Dumbledore alors qu'il tournait son attention complètement vers Harry. « Je te fais des excuses pour t'avoir fait sursauter, mon garçon. Je devait t'avertir avant se sortir de-là. Est-ce que ça va ? »

En levant les yeux vers le Directeur de Poudlard, Harry essayait de se calmer en inclinant la tête. Il s'était inconsciemment étendu pour ressentir les émotions autour de lui mais il pouvait sentir seulement une accablante protection et du souci. Il ne pouvait sentir aucun malade mais il était aussi entouré par des gens et des créatures qui feraient n'importe quoi pour le protéger. « Je ... je suis bien, Monsieur » dit Harry comme il jetait un coup d'oeil à Sirius et inclinait la tête pour montrer que tout était bien.

Sirius baissa sa baguette et fit signe à Tonks et Viktor pour faire de même. « Tonks, si tu peux aider Harry » dit-il comme il jetait un regard dur. « Je dois rassurer Moony que tout va bien. Merlin sait qu'il s'affole probablement maintenant. »

Tonks hocha la tête et s'était dépêché au côté de Harry tandis que Sirius se dirigeait vers le haut de l'escalier. « Dobby, Kréatur, vous pouvez retourner à la cuisine » dit-elle avec bonté. « Harry n'est pas en danger. » Dobby et Kréatur restaient où ils étaient. « Regardez, Victor et moi resteront avec Harry, ça va ? »

« Tonks protège Harry Potter Monsieur » dit Dobby fermement alors qu'il regardait Harry. « Harry Potter Monsieur appelle Dobby pour l'aider. Dobby protège Harry Potter, même des amis de Harry Potter. »

« Le jeune maître appelle Kréatur aussi » ajouta Kréatur. « Le jeune maître a besoin de Kréatur. »

Harry donna un sourire reconnaissant aux deux elfes de maison. « Merci Dobby et Kréatur » dit-il sincèrement. « Je vous appellerai si j'ai besoin de vous. » Dobby et Kréatur inclinèrent la tête avant de disparaitre dans un crack sonore permettant à Tonks et Viktor d'aider Harry à se remettre sur ses pieds. Harry tanguait comme un vague forte de vertiges le frappait durement mais Tonks et Viktor le tenaient fermement. Avant que Harry ne le sache, il était assis sur le divan de nouveau avec trois paires d'yeux le regardant anxieusement.

« As-tu besoin de quoi que ce soit, Harry ? » demanda Tonks comme elle passait sa main contre le visage de Harry. « Tu sembles pâle »

Harry secouait la tête. Le vertige commençait déjà à passer comme cela le faisait toujours. « Je suis bien, merci pour cela » dit-il sincèrement alors qu'il regardait le professeur Dumbledore nerveusement. « Euh ... je suis désolé de réagir comme ça, professeur. Je suis un peu nerveux dernièrement. »

Dumbledore inclina la tête avec bienveillance comme il s'asseyait dans une chaise tout près. « C'est complètement compréhensible, mon garçon? » dit-il. « Si je peux t'être d'une aide quelconque pour cela, s'il te plait fait le moi savoir. Tu n'es pas le premier à être fait prisonnier par Lord Voldemort et probablement pas le dernier. Je peux comprendre si tu préfères te confier à Sirius et Remus. Je veux juste te rappeler qu'il y en a d'autres qui sont disposés à écouter. » Au signe de tête de Harry, Dumbledore continua. « Ceci étant dit, comment te sens-tu ? Poppy m'a informé que ta magie fluctue toujours. Je peux seulement supposer que c'était ce qui t'a permis d'aider dans le rétablissement de Remus. »

Harry inclinait la tête de nouveau bien conscient qu'il mentait partiellement. Oui, son empathie (qui était une partie de sa magie) était instable et que (combiné avec sa capacité de guérison) ça lui avait permis d'aider Remus à se remettre. Harry n'avait pas aimé induire en erreur Dumbledore mais il avait besoin de parler à Sirius et Remus d'abord avant de révéler la nouvelle. Sirius avait clairement des problèmes de confiance envers le professeur Dumbledore à l'heure actuelle et Harry n'était pas sur le point d'aggraver ça. Cela se résumé de la façon suivante Harry avait confiance en Sirius et Remus plus qu'en quiconque. Quoi qu'ils décident, Harry suivrait.

« Je sois dire que c'est impressionnant, Harry » dit Dumbledore comme il s'asseyait dans sa chaise et enroulait ses longs doigts. « Pas beaucoup de sorciers, même entièrement formés, pourraient accomplir une telle tâche. Je peux seulement imaginer comment tu as dû te sentir épuisé. Comment te remets-tu ? Poppy m'a seulement donné quelques détails et pour ma compréhension cela n'a pas du tout été facile. »

Nerveusement en frottant l'arrière de sa nuque, Harry essayait de penser à quelque chose à dire. « Honnêtement, Monsieur, j'ai dormi la plupart du temps » dit-il sincèrement. « Est-ce que c'est normal après avoir eu sa magie de rétablie ? »

Le regard fixe de Dumbledore devenait compatissant. « J'ai peur de cela, Harry » dit-il tendrement. « C'est particulièrement difficile pour les adolescents et les enfants parce que leur magie grandit toujours. Ca fluctue naturellement mais pas assez pour être remarqué. Pense à une barrière qui est lentement détruite. Quand la magie est supprimée, cette barrière est soudainement reformée, te bloquant de ce que ton corps a accepté comme une provision naturelle d'énergie. La restauration de magie cause que cette barrière se casse soudainement et retrouve l'état d'avant la suppression. La fluctuation de magie que tu sens est le réglage de ta barrière, se cassant plus pour s'accommoder au niveau duquel tu es actuellement. Avec une magie aussi capricieuse comme la tienne l'a été dans le passé, je peux seulement déduire que ta barrière est plus faible que la plupart de ton âge. »

« Combien de temps ma magie sera-t-elle instable ? » demanda Harry nerveusement.

Le silence remplissait la pièce comme le professeur Dumbledore semblait réfléchir à quoi dire. « Je regrette de ne pouvoir te donner de réponse honnête, Harry » dit-il doucement. « Les fluctuations magiques varient d'un sorcier à un autre. Il y a tant de variables à prendre en compte : l'âge, la capacité magique, l'état physique et l'état émotionnel pour en nommer quelques-uns. Je crois que tu n'as pas eu de fluctuations depuis ta rechute ? »

Harry secouait la tête. « Non, Monsieur » dit-il. « Mais j'ai passé la plupart du temps à dormir depuis. »

Le professeur Dumbledore inclina la tête. « Oh, oui » dit-il pensivement. « Cela t'empêchait de remarquer, cependant, je crois que l'écoute de ton corps est plus importante à l'heure actuelle. »

Le bruit de pas dans l'escalier fit que chacun se tourna pour voir Sirius aider Remus dans les marches. Viktor marchait vers l'escalier et, une fois qu'ils arrivèrent en bas, aida Sirius à porter presque Remus jusqu'au canapé vide. Remus poussa un soupir de soulagement comme il se baissait dans une position plus confortable. Près du feu, il était choquant de voir comment le visage de Remus était pâle en réalité. Chacun pouvait voir comment Sirius était inquiet pour son meilleur ami et, pour être honnête, Harry ne pouvait pas le blâmer.

« Viktor, les potions de Remus sont dans la cuisine » dit Sirius tranquillement. « Il peut utiliser quelques-unes d'entre elles directement maintenant. »

« D'accord, Mr Black » dit Viktor avec un signe de tête avant de se hâter dans la cuisine seulement pour retourner un moment plus tard avec quatre fioles colorées différentes dans ses mains. « Avez vous besoin de l'une d'entre elles ? »

Sirius avait pris les quatre fioles, enlevé les bouchons et les avait remis à Remus. Ca avait été hilarant d'observer le frisson de Remus au goût terrible s'il n'avait pas eu besoin d'eux. La couleur de Remus s'améliora immédiatement et il apparu que la fatigue qui marquait son visage avait disparu. Tonks se déplaça à côté de Harry près de Sirius où elle plaça une main rassurante sur son bras et chuchota à son oreille. Sirius jetait un coup d'oeil au dessus de l'épaule de Harry et a alors incliné la tête vers Tonks. Il y avait un air sérieux entre eux qui semblait juste faux.

Tonks bougea la première, s'asseyant sur la place libre du canapé et tapotant Remus sur la jambe. Sirius l'avait pris comme sa réplique pour se déplacer au côté de Harry. Harry ne pouvait pas retenir un sourire comme Sirius s'était assis à côté de lui et avait enveloppé un bras autour de ses épaules. Viktor semblait être incertain s'il devait rester ou partir jusqu'à ce que Tonks lui fasse un signe pour prendre un siège. Harry n'avait pas vraiment objecté. Considérant tout, Viktor avait un droit d'être là.

« Dumbledore » dit Sirius rapidement.

Le professeur Dumbledore laissa passer un soupir. « Sirius, je sais que tu es toujours plutôt bouleversé avec moi mais je t'assure que je veux la même chose que toi. » dit-il sincèrement. « Je veux seulement aider dans le rétablissement de Harry. » Il prit une petite boîte dans son manteau avec une main et sa baguette avec l'autre. Avec un mouvement de baguette, la boîte s'agrandit et s'ouvrit pour révéler la pensine de Dumbledore. « Dès que tu seras prêt. »

Harry regardait fixement la bassine de pierre peu profonde avec des entailles étranges autour du bord. La substance brillante, blanchâtre d'argent tourbillonnait sans à-coup dans la brise inexistante. Sa seule expérience avec la pensine de Dumbledore avait été pendant la pause de Noël l'année dernière pour la preuve des retenues illégales de Dolores Ombrage avec une plume de sang. Il avait l'impression que ce n'était il n'y a pas longtemps mais en regardant la pensine, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que la situation était si semblable à celle-ci. De nouveau ses souvenirs étaient nécessaires pour fournir des informations.

Sirius retira sa baguette. « Seulement quelques souvenirs, petit » dit-il d'une manière rassurante.

Harry hocha la tête et ferma ses yeux comme il s'appuyait contre Sirius. Il sentait une baguette appuyait doucement contre sa tempe et s'était préparé pour se concentrer complètement sur n'importe quel souvenir que Sirius demandé. Les souvenirs avaient seulement le pouvoir d'endommager si vous les laissez. Harry le savait. Il était passé par cela auparavant et il le passerait très probablement de nouveau. Il devait juste se rappeler que ses horreurs passées n'avaient aucune prise dans le présent.

« D'abord un, ton duel contre Voldemort au Ministère » dit Sirius gentiment.

Harry s'était concentré complètement sur son duel avec Voldemort cette nuit. Il pouvait se rappeler le désespoir, il s'était senti d'essayer de tenir bon contre quelqu'un qui pouvait facilement le tuer. Il se souvenait de Voldemort essayant de le convaincre que Dumbledore avait peur de lui et les folles justifications que Voldemort donnait pour ses actions homicides. Harry se rappelait le combat à l'épée fatigante qui était mélangé dans le duel. Il se rappelait savoir qu'il s'affaiblissait et être certain qu'il allait mourir cette nuit. Il avait perdu le duel et aurait été tué si Dumbledore ne s'était pas montré.

« Bien, Harry » dit Sirius, interrompant les pensées de Harry. « Ensuite le suivant, la nuit où tu as quitté Poudlard. » Harry ouvrit rapidement ses yeux et regarda fixement Sirius dans l'horreur. « Je sais que c'est un souvenir douloureux, Pronglet, mais je pense que certaines personnes ... » Sirius inclinait la tête vers Dumbledore « ... devrait voir comment les protections dans la place a échoué cette nuit-là. Je promets que personne d'autre que Moony, Dumbledore, moi-même et probablement Tonks ne le verra jamais, d'accord ? »

Harry ferma ses yeux à contre-coeur et se concentra sur cette nuit-là il s'était réveillé et avait aperçu son tuteur. Il s'était rappelé la voix le convainquant lentement qu'il devait partir. Il s'était rappelé Poudlard, Fumseck, sa lettre à Sirius, Gripseck à la banque sorcière de Gringotte au Chemin de Traverse et son arrivée dans la chambre d'hôtel. Malgré la situation, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se souvenir de comment Fumseck avait agit cette nuit. Le phénix avait presque agit comme une humain.

Plus de souvenirs avaient été ajoutés à la pensine. Il y en avait quelques uns de son temps à l'hôpital mais rien qui ne révélait ses nouvelles capacités. Ce qui prenait le plus temps était d'ajouter tout ce que Harry pouvait se souvenir de son temps comme prisonnier de Voldemort, incluant l'évasion. Une fois que Harry l'avait fait il pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouverts. Le processus entier avait été trop long et épuisant. Il avait à peine remarqué Sirius qui l'aidé à se coucher avant de le couvrir avec une couverture et d'enlever ses lunettes. Les voix assourdies s'éloignées. L'obscurité revendiquait sa vision. Le sommeil était venu facilement.

**§*&o&*§**

Des chuchotements s'élevaient au-dessus de lui, trop déformés pour probablement discerner ce qui était dit. Ignorant la poussée vers la conscience, Harry tira la couverture et s'appuya encore plus dans le canapé. Son corps se sentait lourd et le sommeil était trop tentant pour laisser passer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait le sentiment qu'il était observé mais il n'avait pas l'énergie de s'en inquiéter. La préoccupation et la nervosité se ressentaient vis-à-vis de lui mais il n'y avait aucun signe de danger. Quiconque était tout près clairement ne lui voulait pas de mal.

Une main reposait sur son dos avant de commencer à se déplacer dans des mouvements relaxants. Gémissant doucement, Harry roula sur le dos pour arrêter la main qui essayait de le sortir de sa somnolence paisible. Somnoler libre de cauchemar était une rareté pour Harry à moins qu'il ait été complètement épuisé, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rentré à la maison où qu'on lui donnait normalement une potion de sommeil avant. _Droguer le sommeil est probablement mieux que de ne pas dormir._

_« Je le laisserai seul si j'étais vous. Laissez le dormir. »_

_« Comment fait-il, Viktor ? »_

_"Il avait fait mieux jusqu'à sa rechute, Mrs Weasley. Nous revenons dans quelques instants où nous avons commencé seulement il n'a pas fait d'excuses pour tout désormais. Je ne connais pas vraiment encore plus. Vous devriez demander à Mr Black ou Mr Lupin. Personne à part eux et Madame Pomfresh actuellement ne sait comment Harry fait."_

_« Mais Viktor ... »_

_« ... non Her'mion'e. Si notre amitié signifie quoi que ce soit, ne me demande pas plus. Je ne trahirai pas Harry ou Mr Black parce que tu ne peux pas attendre. »_

Harry gémissait d'irritation comme il tirait sa couverture sur sa tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu entendre la vingtaine de questions de Hermione et des Weasley tout de suite. Il savait qu'ils méritaient une explication. Il espérait juste que ce ne serait pas ce soir. _Il semblerait que je n'aurai pas beaucoup de choix cependant_. Sachant qu'il retardait seulement l'inévitable, Harry ouvrit lentement ses yeux, poussant la couverture de son visage et tournant sa tête pour voir une foule de roux, une fille aux cheveux touffus et un homme aux cheveux sombres (qui était clairement Viktor). Leurs visages étaient trop flous pour être discerner mais Harry connaissait leurs physionomies assez bien pour savoir où était qui. Mme et Mr Weasley étaient debout près de la cheminée, Ron et Hermione étaient à genoux devant le canapé et Ginny était assise sur le sofa en face de lui avec Fred et George.

Le silence complet remplissait la pièce. Clignotant des yeux avec lassitude, Harry était sauvé de dire quoique ce soit quand il s'était soudainement trouvé dans une violente étreinte et un visage plein de cheveux en broussaille. Il était si étonné par le mouvement que Harry s'était immédiatement tendu jusqu'à ce que Hermione ne soit arrachée loin de lui. Une main se posa sur son épaule comme une paire de lunettes était mise sur son visage, faisant tout rentrer dans l'ordre. Levant les yeux, Harry vit le regard sympathique de Mr Weasley.

« Essayes-tu de l'étouffer, Hermione ? » demanda Ron fortement. « Putain ! Tu sais qu'il est toujours en convalescence ! »

« Ronald Weasley ! » gronda MMme Weasley. « Surveille ton langage ! » Elle poussa un long soupir avant de s'approcher de Harry et de poser une main sur son front. « Comment te sens-tu, Harry, mon chéri ? Nous ne voulions pas te réveiller. Certains d'entre nous sont juste un peu impatients de voir comment tu vas. »

« Ça va » dit Harry doucement comme il se déplaçait pour s'asseoir et se retrouvait immédiatement être aidé par Mr et MMme Weasley. En position assise, Harry ferma rapidement les yeux comme une vague de vertige le frappait, le forçant à s'agripper à Mme Weasley pour s'aider. Protection, inquiétude et sympathie avaient déferlé sur lui suivi pas des soupçons de crainte. Une fois le vertige passé, Harry réalisa sa prise sur Mme Weasley et s'adossa en arrière contre le bras du canapé. Il ouvrit les yeux et poussa un soupir, essayant d'ignorer les regards inquiets qu'il recevait.

« Alors » commença Ron inconfortable « comment te sens-tu ? »

Chacun regardait fixement Ron d'un air incrédule sauf Harry qui souriait. Ayez confiance en Ron pour briser la glace avec une question si directe. Cette sorte de normalité était quelque chose dont Harry avait grande envie à l'heure actuelle. « J'ai été mieux » dit Harry honnêtement. « Je serai reconnaissant quand la fatigue et les vertiges passeront. »

Hermione était maintenant assise sur une chaise avec ses bras enveloppés autour de sa poitrine. Viktor (qui avait été celui qui l'avait retirer brusquement) marchait vers une petite table voisine, pris une fiole avec un liquide blanchâtre et la remit à Harry. « Mr Black a dit de prendre celui-ci quand tu te réveilles » dit Viktor.

Harry bu docilement la potion, grimaçant au mauvais goût. « Au moment où j'en aurai fini avec ces potions je n'aurai plus de papilles gustatives » dit-il comme il rendait la fiole vide à Viktor.

« Où sont Sirius et Remus ? » demanda Mr Weasley curieusement.

Viktor et Harry s'étaient regardés un instant avant que Harry ne hausse les épaules et ne retourne son attention vers les Weasley et Hermione. « Ils examinent certainement mes souvenirs dans la pensine de Dumbledore » dit-il comme il frottait l'arrière de son cou. "Je suppose que le nouveau Ministre veut voir ce qui s'est passé avec Voldemort au Ministère."

Mr et Mme Weasley échangèrent un coup d'oeil avant que Mme Weasley ne tire une chaise et ne s'assoit. « Je crois que tu as parlé de lui, mon chéri ? » demanda-t-elle doucement comme elle s'emparait de la main de Harry. Harry inclina la tête. « Bien, il fait certainement plus pour nous préparer pour la guerre mais à l'heure actuelle il est très inquiet par sa fixation sur l'image du Ministère. Fudge a laissé derrière un vrai désordre et une image publique encore plus mauvaise, même avec tout ce qu'Amélia Bones a essayé de faire pendant les mois où elle a été Ministre par intérim. »

« Scrimgeour croit qu'en réparant les relations du Ministère avec toi il réparera l'opinion du public sur le Ministère » ajouta Mr Weasley. « J'ai même été coincé la semaine dernière avec Tonks, Shackelbolt et Moony. Tout le monde te cherche depuis ... »

« Arthur ! » gronda Mme Weasley comme elle lui jetait un regard d'avertissement. « Maintenant ce n'est pas le moment de parler de cela. »

Harry savait que Mme Weasley essayait de le protéger de quelque chose qui pourrait probablement le contrarier. Le problème c'est qu'il savait déjà ce que Mr Weasley avait presque révélé. « Je suppose que vous parlez de cette bêtise de 'L'Elu' » dit Harry en se frottant les yeux sous ses lunettes. Mr Weasley semblait nerveux et Mme Weasley le foudroya du regard. « Sirius me l'a dit » ajouta Harry nonchalamment. « Je suppose que maintenant que tout le monde ne croit pas que j'ai perdu l'esprit, ils estiment qu'il est nécessaire de placer toute la guerre sur mes épaules. »

Un silence gêné emplissait l'air. Il n'y avait vraiment aucun moyen de répondre à la rudesse ou à la véracité de la déclaration. Le monde sorcier, même les amis et camarades de classe pensaient toujours que Harry devrait être tenu à une norme plus élevé que n'importe quel sorcier "normal". Harry ne les blâmait pas de penser ainsi. Il avait survécu à plusieurs reprises dans des situations où les sorciers les plus parfaitement formés auraient échoués. Malheureusement, simplement survivre ne suffit plus.

« Eh bien, nous ne pensons pas cela, mon chéri »dit Mme Weasley doucement. « Personne ne devrait pousser leurs problèmes sur un enfant. »

« Alors ... ce n'est pas vrai ? » demanda Ron provisoirement.

Harry soupira et secoua la tête. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était de voir ses amis le traiter différemment à cause d'un article dans la Gazette du sorcier. Ils avaient rarement imprimé la vérité quand ça le concernait et cette fois n'était pas différente. « La seule chose pour laquelle je suis _Elu_ c'est pour être n°1 dans la liste ceux que veut tuer Voldemort » dit-il. Les Weasley tressaillirent au nom de Voldemort. Harry ravala l'agacement qui montait en lui. Il aurait pensé qu'ils seraient habitués à entendre le nom du seigneur des ténèbres maintenant. « Alors comment avez-vous tous été ? »

« Inquiet pour toi » répondit aussitôt Hermione. « Nous avons essayé de t'envoyer des messages avec Hedwige mais elle revenait toujours le regard frustré. Personne ne peut te suivre à la trace. Co ... comment dans le monde as-tu réussi à être indétectable ? Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à faire de la magie en dehors de l'école, tu le sais. »

Harry regardait Hermione rapidement à la mention de sa chouette. « Est-ce que Hedwige va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle va bien » dit Ginny rassurante. « Elle a passé beaucoup de temps dans ma chambre. Etre un sauveur, vraiment. Cela était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un pour parler, particulièrement avec notre invité. »

Ron leva les yeux tandis que Fred et George ricanaient. Harry regarda les jumeaux avec un sourcil levé et enfin remarquait qu'ils étaient plutôt bien habillés. Ils portaient tous les deux des vestes qui semblaient être faite de peau de dragon et leurs bottes (effectuées à partir du même matériau) semblaient relativement nouvelles. Apparemment, les affaires marchaient mieux que Harry ne le pensait à l'origine.

« Elle n'est vraiment pas si mal, Ginny » dit Ron avec humeur. « Juste parce que Dean passe du temps avec sa propre famille ... »

« ... Cela n'a rien à voir avec Dean ! » Ginny bascula en arrière comme elle se levait rapidement sur ses pieds. « Tu la défends toujours ! »

Harry regardait Mr et Mme Weasley impuissant seulement pour les trouver secouant la tête d'exaspération. Que ce passait-il ici ? Quand Ginny avait elle commençait à sortir avec Dean Thomas ? Qui était cette fille mystérieuse que Ron semblait être le seul à approuver ? Harry comprit soudain comment Ron et Hermione s'étaient sentis ces dernières années quand ils les avaient tenus à l'écart de la boucle. Il sentait un nouveau niveau de respect pour ses amis. Il ne savait pas comment ils avaient réussi à y faire face pendant si longtemps.

Des flammes vertes éclatèrent dans la cheminée, étonnant tout le monde dans la pièce. Tous ceux qui avaient une baguette (en dehors de Mme Weasley qui avait utilisé son corps pour protéger Harry) l'avaient instantanément sorti et pointé sur les personnes qui sortaient des flammes. Ecoutant attentivement, Harry pouvait entendre trois personnes trébuchant de la cheminée puis le silence. Aucun mot n'avait été dit et aucun maléfices n'avaient été jeté. Qui que ce soit qui était entré n'était pas clairement pas un ennemi mais alors pourquoi chacun était si calme.

« Vous pouvez tous les ranger, vous savez » dit une voix familière d'un ton amusé.

Tout le monde rangea leurs baguettes tandis que Mme Weasley libérait lentement Harry et se rasseyait. En regardant les nouveaux arrivants, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de Bill, Charlie et une grande femme encapuchonnée brossant leurs robes. Une fois toute la suie enlevée, la femme retira son capuchon pour révéler de longs cheveux blonds qui semblaient émettre une faible lueur argenté. Si les cheveux n'étaient pas un cadeau, le beau visage l'était.

« Arry ! » dit Fleur Delacour comme elle se précipitait sur Harry et l'embrassait sur les deux joues. "Oh, nous avons été si inquiet pour toi, Arry ! Comment te sens-tu ? »

Harry lui sourit comme les vagues de dévotion, de bonheur et d'admiration l'entouraient. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle émotion forte d'une personne avant et avait un fort sentiment qu'ils ne portaient pas sur lui. Prudemment, Harry jeta un regard sur Bill et vit le roux aux cheveux longs regarder Fleur avec un air étrange dans ses yeux. Son regard se déplaçait entre Fleur et Bill avant que son sourire s'élargisse. C'était donc le secret pour lequel Ron et Ginny s'étaient disputés. Souriant, Harry saisi la main de Fleur et regarda dans ses yeux enivrants. « Félicitations » dit-il sincèrement. « J'espère que vous deux serez très heureux ensemble. »

La majorité des bouches dans la pièce étaient ouvertes comme Fleur poussait des cris aigus et enveloppait ses bras autour de Harry seulement pour être doucement retiré par Bill un moment plus tard. « Merci beaucoup, Arry ! » s'exclama Fleur alors qu'elle le regardait sérieusement. « Ce n'est pas le temps pour moi. C'est ton anniversaire et tu es toujours en convalescence. Nous pouvons parler de ça plus tard ! »

Bill s'avança et saisit l'épaule de Harry avec un clin d'oeil et un sourire. « C'est bon de te voir de retour avec nous, Harry » dit-il « et joyeux anniversaire. Comment se sent-on d'avoir finalement 16 ans ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Pareil que l'an dernier quand j'ai eu 15 ans » dit-il honnêtement. C'était un mensonge partiel. Bien que Harry ne se sentait pas différent aujourd'hui de ce qu'il avait fait hier, il avait beaucoup changé depuis l'année dernière. _Tant de choses ont changé depuis l'année dernière._

« Attends une minute ! »Cria Ron dans la confusion. « Harry, comment sais tu que Bill et Fleur sont engagés ? Aucun de nous ne te l'a dit. »

Harry haussa les épaules de nouveau. « C'était assez évident » dit-il vaguement à Ron. « Vous avez juste à regarder Bill et Fleur pour voir combien ils prennent soin l'un de l'autre. Ce genre de bonheur ne peut pas être construit. Ca ne peut venir que du coeur. »

Bill et Fleur souriaient avec bonheur comme s'ils avaient enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui les comprenait alors que tout le monde regardait fixement Harry, incrédule. Intérieurement, Harry reculait comme la réalisation le frappait. Ses mots avaient le même effet que d'avoir un signe sur la tête avec le mot "EMPATHIQUE" écrit en grosses lettres en gras. Il devait être plus discret jusqu'à ce qu'il parle avec Sirius et Remus sur la possibilité de révéler une de ses nouvelles capacités. Harry découvrait rapidement que son talent pour garder les secrets avait besoin de se terminer.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit faisant tourner tout le monde pour voir Remus être aidé dans la pièce par Sirius et Tonks. Avec un air aussi faible Remus regardait, Ginny et les jumeaux sautèrent immédiatement sur leurs pieds et se déplacèrent du chemin. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable pour l'état de Remus car c'était ses souvenirs qu'il avait vu. Le professeur Dumbledore était le dernier à quitter la cuisine mais il ne suivait pas le groupe. Il s'approcha de Harry et reposa une main sur son épaule. En regardant par dessus son épaule, Harry remarqua comment le visage du Directeur regardait. Il semblait que Remus n'était pas la seule personne affectée par les souvenirs.

« Nous parlerons plus tard, Harry » dit doucement le professeur Dumbledore. « Profites de ton anniversaire et prends soin de toi. »

En regardant dans les yeux bleus du Directeur, Harry ne pouvait pas ignorer la tristesse qui était présente au lieu des étincelles habituelles. Les souvenirs avaient-ils vraiment affecté tout le monde ou était-ce autre chose ? « Oui, monsieur » dit Harry avec un sourire. « Je le ferai. »

Le professeur Dumbledore donna une pression rassurante à l'épaule de Harry avant de se déplacer vers la cheminée, de lancer une pincée de poudre de cheminette dans les flammes et de disparaitre avec une éruption de flammes vertes. Une fois de plus, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir quelque chose d'autre qui se passait ici, quelque chose qui avait commencé il y a quelque temps et était loin d'être résolu. Il avait compris que Dumbledore était un homme occupé mais personne ne l'avait quitté rapidement à moins qu'ils n'essayent d'éviter une confrontation.

Une fois que Remus fut installé, Sirius vérifia Harry avant d'appeler Dobby et Kréatur pour amener le dîner. Avec un claquement de doigts des elfes de maison, les tables contre les murs se remplirent de nourriture et deux plateaux apparurent pour Harry et Remus. Sirius s'assit à côté de Remus tandis que Mme Weasley restait avec Harry. Les conversations éclataient comme tout le monde mangeait. Avec Sirius et Remus présent, toute pensée de parler quand Harry avait été porté disparu avait été oublié. Personne ne voulait risquer d'être rejeté par Sirius, pas que Harry les blâmait.

Il était à la moitié du dîner quand quelques membres de l'Ordre étaient arrivés. Fol'Oeil, Shacklebolt et McGonagall s'étaient arrêtés pour voir Harry et déposer un cadeau avant de quitter la grande réunion de famille. Comme le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall semblait incroyablement mal à l'aise. Harry était surpris par les fortes vagues d'anxiété et l'inconfort qui venaient d'elle. Il ne pouvait normalement pas isoler une émotion distincte de quelqu'un mais celle du professeur McGonagall était trop forte pour l'ignorer.

Après un peu de gâteau d'anniversaire, tout le monde était réuni autour avec impatience comme Harry ouvrait lentement ses cadeaux. Tonks, Viktor et Charlie s'étaient réunis pour un nouvel étui pour baguette qui était charmé pour être invisible quand il était attaché au poignet. En le mettant, Harry ne pouvait pas croire comment c'était lumineux. Il pouvait à peine sentir que quelque chose était sur son poignet. Bill et Fleur avaient donné à Harry un journal qui était charmé pour être sans fin, Harry avait l'impression qu'il utiliserait fréquemment.

Fred et George avaient rassemblé le plus populaire de leur stock de Weasley farces pour sorciers facétieux pour leur protecteur financier. Ron et Ginny s'étaient même offert comme cobayes pour quelques uns des articles ce qui avait provoqué beaucoup de rire. Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient uni leurs fonds pour offrir deux livres à Harry : Quiddich tout ce que vous devez savoir du jeu et Nouvelle et défense améliorée (charmes, maléfices et sort créés au siècle dernier). Harry les remercia à plusieurs reprises bien qu'il pouvait entendre des murmures de Ron « Je ne peux pas croire que nous lui avons donné des livres sur toutes ces choses. »

Mr et Mme Weasley avaient donné à Harry un couvre-lit fait par Mme Weasley avec un loup, un chien, un cerf et un lys brodé dans le centre. Les diverses nuances de bleus étaient rapiécées ensemble dans un modèle complexe, faisant que le couvre-lit ressemblait à une pièce d'art. Harry se maintenait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce que Mme Weasley ait dit que maintenant il aurait toujours ses quatre parents tout près. Il détestait montrer de la faiblesse devant quiconque mais le commentaire avait rappelé à Harry la nuit où il était parti en courant. Il avait appelé Sirius et Remus "papa" pour ensuite les abandonner. Jamais de nouveau. _Peu importe combien c'est douloureux, je ne les abandonnerai pas de nouveau._

Le grand cadeau de l'Ordre était un coffre qui avait divers charmes pour protéger les objets fragiles, garder les objets précieux et faire automatiquement rétrécir les affaires pour rentrer. Harry n'avait jamais rien vu comme cela auparavant et avait silencieusement espéré qu'il aurait une chance de l'utiliser. Sirius et Remus (bien que Harry n'ait eu aucune idée quand ils avaient eu le temps) avaient donné deux cadeaux à Harry. Le premier était un jeu de Saïs (l'arme préférée de Harry dans la formation d'arts martiaux) qui était charmée avec la capacité de rétrécir pour aller dans les poches cachées de la ceinture qui allait avec eux. Le deuxième cadeau était étonnamment une pensine. Elle était plus petite que celle du professeur Dumbledore mais cela semblait toujours magnifique.

Avec Remus presque endormi, Sirius aidait son meilleur ami dans les escaliers tandis que les gens commençaient à nettoyer. Ron et Hermione en profitèrent pour s'assoir de chaque côté de Harry, quelque chose que Harry pouvait dire qu'ils avaient voulu faire ça toute la soirée. Se penchant en arrière conte le canapé, Harry pouvait sentir la longue soirée le rattraper comme Hermione s'emparait de sa main droite et lui caressait le dos. Il ferma les yeux et inconsciemment se pencha à droite jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur l'épaule de Hermione.

« Alors ... euh ... si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, Harry » commença Ron inconfortablement. « Où te cachais-tu ? »

« Le Londres moldu » murmura Harry d'un air endormi. Son esprit dérivait tellement qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il avait répondu. Toute l'excitation l'avait finalement rattrapé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, Harry ? » poussa Hermione doucement

Harry changea son corps de position pour être un peu plus confortable et sentait son corps être baissé sur une surface ferme. « Hôpital » murmura-t-il. « Travail. »

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un coup d'oeil effrayé. « Tu travaillais dans un hôpital ? » demanda Ron. « Comment es-tu resté indétectable ? Tous les hôpitaux en Angleterre ont été fouillés ! »

Les doigts couraient dans ses cheveux, envoyant Harry plus loin dans l'obscurité. S'il répondait à la question de Ron, Harry ne savait jamais à coup sûr. Tout ce qu'il savait était que ce sommeil était aussi tentant qu'un concept à ignorer. Il trierait tout le matin, y compris que dire à ses amis.

**À suivre**


	8. La liberté de choisir

Titre Anglais : Power of Hogwarts

Titre Français : Pouvoir de Poudlard

Auteur : ksomm814

Chapitre traduit par : … On le mettra de réception de l'ordinateur de Onarluca ^^

Bêta traductrice : Rémus James Lupin

Bêta Correctrice : Rémus James Lupin

Rating : K+

État de la fic en anglais : Fini (26 chap)

État de la fic en français : Fini

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

Résumé : Harry a quitté le monde de la sorcellerie comme une dernière tentative pour sauver ceux qu'il aime. Cependant, personne n'est prêt à le laisser partir, que ce soit ami ou ennemi. Les pouvoirs sont réalisés. Les amitiés sont testées. Les alliances se forment.

0o0

**Chapitre 8 : La liberté de choisir**

Harry se réveilla de nouveau au bruit des voix chuchotant. Allongé sur le ventre, il tourna sa tête vers les voix et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il fut surpris de se retrouver de nouveau dans la chambre de Remus mais cette fois ci le lit était fortement éclairé. Remus était assis, le dos reposé contre la tête de lit et un plateau sur les genoux. Il y avait deux visages quelque peu troubles assis à côté du lit. A côté d'un grand type aux cheveux rouges, il y avait une fille plus petite avec les cheveux crépus, Harry comprit que c'était Ron et Hermione qui parlaient à Remus.

Les questions pénétrèrent immédiatement son esprit. De quoi leur parlait Remus ? Leur parlait-il de ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine de Dumbledore ? Leur disait-il comment Harry ressentait les émotions ? _Non. Non, Remus ne ferait jamais cela. Ni Sirius ni Remus ne parlerait pas d'une telle chose sans me demander d'abord._ Fermant les yeux, Harry se sentait nerveux et énervé. Ces émotions étaient les plus fréquentes ces derniers jours. Il lui semblait que tout le monde était inquiet pour lui et ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Bien que les Weasley aient tout fait pour que l'atmosphère de la nuit précédente soit confortable, Harry se sentait toujours inconfortable, mais il savait qu'il était responsable de ce sentiment.

_Mais je vais m'améliorer. Je vais faire des efforts pour me confier. Je le promets._

Le lit se décala et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir une surface humide et rugueuse parcourait son visage. Il gémit d'ennui pendant qu'il éloignait le grand chien velu et effaçait la bave de son visage. Il détestait quand midnight le réveillait de cette façon bien que ce soit la seule façon de réveiller Harry rapidement sans l'effrayer à moitié mort de peur.

Roulant sur le dos, Harry fut immédiatement bombardé avec une autre dose de la grande langue de Midnight avant que le chien ne se couche entre Harry et Remus. Les grands yeux bleus regardèrent fixement vers Harry avant de laisser passer un gémissement pitoyable. Harry laissa sortir un autre gémissement et commença à gratouiller derrière les oreilles de Midnight. Une main passé dans les cheveux décoiffés d'Harry provoqua un regard vers Remus et sourira, sachant que son gardien souriait aux singeries de Midnight.

" Nous avons de la compagnie, louveteau, " informa Remus avec une grimace. " Apparemment, les lettres de Poudlard sont arrivées aujourd'hui et tes amis ne pouvaient pas attendre pour te parler."

Harry frotta ses yeux pour chasser le reste de fatigue et s'asseyait lentement afin d'éviter un quelconque vertige. " Des lettres de Poudlard ? " demanda-t–il railleur pendant qu'il se penchait contre la tête de lit pour s'appuyer et saisir ses lunettes sur la table de chevet. " Mais je n'ai même pas encore reçu les résultats de mes B.U.S.E et Sirius dit-"

" Ne t'inquiète pas de ce que raconte Sirius " interrompu doucement Remus. "Qu'est-ce que _tu_ veux, Harry ? Veux-tu retourner à l'école après ce qui s'est passé en juin ? "

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait à part rendre Sirius et Remus heureux. Poudlard avait été le premier endroit qu'il avait appelé sa maison mais maintenant il avait une vraie maison et une vraie famille. Il aimait vivre au manoir Black mais pourrait-il honnêtement tourner le dos à Poudlard… même avec ce qui s'était produit ? Pourrait-il ne plus jamais pénétrer ces murs seulement parce qu'il avait peur des dangers possibles ? _C'est tellement plus facile quand la décision est prise pour moi. _C'était le cœur du problème. Harry n'avait plus aucune confiance en lui-même pour prendre décisions.

" Harry ! " cria anxieusement Hermione. " Tu dois revenir à l'école ! Tu dois finir tes études ! "

Dans un _pop_ sonore, Sirius apparut et semblait furieux selon Hermione. " Quel serait l'intérêt final s'il mourrait ? " attaqua-t-il. " Harry a failli être tué chaque année qu'il a passé à Poudlard. Si rester ici lui permet de rester vivant c'est ce qu'il fera."

" Mais ça doit être son choix, Sirius, " s'exclama fermement Remus. " Poppy a fait une remarque valable quand elle était ici. Isoler Harry ne l'aidera pas. Il doit être entouré de monde."

Harry secoua sa tête, ses épaules s'affalèrent. Sirius et Remus avaient de bons arguments. Harry avait été en danger depuis qu'il était entré dans le monde magique à l'âge onze ans mais rester éloigné des personnes ne ferait que gêner sa capacité d'empathie. Il ne pouvait pas aider, frissonnant à la pensée d'un débordement de ses émotions comme il avait eu la nuit où sa magie s'était reconstituée. Le risque était-il pire que celui-là ? Harry ne savait tout simplement pas.

Sirius et Remus remarquèrent l'état affligé d'Harry et laissèrent tomber la discussion. Remus atteint la table de chevet et pris deux enveloppes. " Voilà, Harry, " indiqua Remus en lui remettant une des enveloppes. " Je crois que c'est ici depuis un moment. Pourquoi ne l'ouvrirais tu pas ? "

Harry pris l'enveloppe nerveusement et après qu'un regard nerveux vers Sirius, il l'ouvrit et dévoila le parchemin à l'intérieur.

**Résultats du brevet élémentaire de magie**

**Résultat permettant la réussite de la matière :**

**(****o****) Optimal**

**(E) Effort exceptionnel**

**(A) Acceptable**

**Résultat ne permettant pas la réussite de la matière :**

**(P) Piètre**

**(D) Désolant**

**(T) Troll**

**Harry James Potter a obtenu :**

**Astronomie - E**

**Soin aux créatures magiques - O**

**Enchantements - O**

**Défense contre les forces du mal - O**

**Divination - A**

**Botanique - O**

**Histoire de la magie - E**

**Potions - E**

**Métamorphoses - O **

Harry ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Comment avait-il put obtenir 5 optimales ? Comment pouvait-il avoir eu un 'Acceptable' en divination ? Il relu plusieurs fois ses résultats avant de remarquer sa note en potions ' Efforts exceptionnels' cela aurait pu être un accomplissement si Harry n'avait pas su qu'il fallait un ' Optimale' pour entre en classe d'ASPIC, une classe qui était exigée pour accéder à la carrière dont il avait discuté avec professeur McGonagall.

" Alors ? " demanda impatiemment Sirius. " Comment ça s'est passé, Harry ? " à contrecœur Harry remis ses résultats et attendit jusqu'à ce que Sirius s'écrit choqué. " Harry, c'est époustouflant ! Cinq Optimum ! Comment as-tu réussit ça ! ' Efforts Exceptionnels' en potions et histoire de la magie ! "

" Quoi ! " s'écria Remus en se saisissant du parchemin de Sirius et jeta un regard dessus. Il souriait largement et tira Harry dans une étreinte musclée. " Je suis si fier de toi, louveteau ! Neuf BUSE ! Tu as tout réussit, même divination ! "

Hermione avait maintenant le parchemin et lisait avec Ron regardant au-dessus de son épaule. " C'est magnifique, Harry " dit-elle en le regardant et lui souriant avec sympathie. " C'est vraiment dommage pour les Potions cependant. Le Professeur Snape a été catégorique, il n'accepterait personne n'ayant pas eu un optimum en potions."

La joie dans la chambre mourut immédiatement. Sirius et Remus regardèrent Harry avec compassion, comprenant maintenant complètement pourquoi Harry était si silencieux. Qui ne le serait en découvrant que ses rêves venaient juste de s'écrouler ? " Je suis désolé, gamin " parla doucement Sirius. " Je sais que tu pensais sérieusement à devenir Auror."

Harry haussa les épaules désespérément pendant qu'il évitait d'établir le contact visuel avec n'importe qui. La compassion et la pitié étaient si épaisses qu'Harry se senti comme s'il suffoquait. Il détestait quand les gens se sentaient désolés pour lui. " C'est juste quand j'ai travaillé à l'hôpital, j'ai aidé des personnes " dit Harry doucement. " Pour la première fois dans ma vie, je pouvais réellement me voir faire quelque chose après Poudlard qui n'était pas lié à Voldemort. J'ai pensé réellement que je pourrais avoir un futur."

Remus resserra sa prise sur Harry. " Alors accroche-toi à ce rêve " dit-il fermement. " Si Severus ne te prend pas en tant qu'étudiant alors nous seront tes précepteurs privés et nous trouverons un moyen pour que tu passes ton examen." Sirius envoya à Remus une lueur d'avertissement. " C'est-à-dire, naturellement, si tu veux retourner à Poudlard et si nous pouvons rappeler à ton parrain qu'il a déjà été un adolescent. Il me semble me rappeler que Sirius est également parti de la maison-"

" – c'était complètement différent ! " protesta Sirius.

" Je suppose " répondit nonchalamment Remus. " Tu es parti parce que tu ne pouvais pas supporter ta famille. Harry est parti pour protéger sa famille." Sirius se mis à gigoter pour protester encore. " Je n'ai pas dit qu'Harry avait raison de faire ce qu'il a fait, Sirius. Je suis d'accord avec toi qu'il devrait être consigné mais le maintenir dans cette maison contre sa volonté durant la période scolaire n'est pas la réponse. Quand nous étions des adolescents nous avons fait des erreurs également, et même des erreurs plutôt graves… n'est tu pas d'accord ? "

Sirius grimaça au commentaire et fit courir une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. " Je sais que tu as raison, Moony, mais c'est Harry " insista-t-il bien que chacun pouvait voir que sa fermeté était hésitante. Lentement, Sirius déporta sont regard si bleu pour rencontrer le vert. " Je sais que tu pensais n'avoir aucun autre choix, Harry. J'ai vu ta mémoire. J'ai entendu cette voix et pendant un instant, j'ai aussi pensé que c'était James. J'ai vu ce qui s'est produit dans cette cellule. Peux-tu me blâmer de vouloir te protéger de ça ? "

Harry secoua la tête. " Je te suis reconnaissant de t'inquiéter, Sirius, " dit-il sincèrement jetant un coup d'œil vers Remus avant de hausser les épaules. " Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. Si tu ne veux pas que j'aille à Poudlard, alors je n'irais pas. "

Ron et Hermione fixèrent Harry avec stupéfaction. " Mais qu'est ce qui se passera pour tes études ? " demanda Hermione avec horreur. " Tu as travaillé tellement dur ! Tu ne peux pas tout laisser tomber "

" Et le Quidditch ? " ajouta Ron, gagnant un claquer derrière la tête de la part d'Hermione. " Je veux dire, tu ne peux pas ! " dit-il pendant qu'il frottait l'arrière de sa tête. " Poudlard ne serait plus pareil sans toi ! Et qu'est-ce que deviendrait l'AD ? "

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard, tous deux bien conscients du fait que Harry respecterait ses responsabilités plutôt que faire ce qu'il voudrait. " Bien, il nous reste une mois pour prendre une décision " répondit avec diplomatie Remus pendant qu'il tendit la seconde lettre à Harry. " Passons à autre chose et ouvre là. Voyons quels sont les livres intéressants que vos professeurs ont choisis cette année. "

Ouvrant sa lettre de Poudlard, Harry fut surpris de voir qu'il y avait eu plus qu'une lettre et une liste des livres. Il y avait un insigne semblable à un insigne de préfet à l'exception qu'il y avait un grands 'C' là où un grand 'P' devrait être. Harry pourrait à peine en croire ses yeux. Il avait été fait à capitaine de Quidditch ! Avec précaution, Harry releva son regard vers Sirius et Remus pour voir leurs réactions. Remus avait une sourire éclatant tandis que Sirius regardait comme s'il essayait désespérément de se contrôler mais sans y parvenir malgré tout.

" Félicitations, Harry ! " cria joyeusement Hermione. " Tu as maintenant un statut égal à celui des préfets ! On te permet même d'employer notre salle de bains spéciale !

Remus ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry avant de se décaler afin d'être mieux installé. " Je suis très fier de toi, louveteau" dit-il sincèrement. " Tu as travaillé dur pour ça, bien que, maintenant tu devrais ralentir les acrobaties aériennes un minimum. Nous ne pouvons avoir un capitaine à l'hôpital continuellement, n'est-ce pas ? "

" C'est brillant, Harry ! " Indiqua Ron avec un sourire lumineux. " Maintenant tu dois revenir ! Une équipe n'existe pas sans capitaine ! "

C'était certainement la mauvaise chose à dire et chacun le savait. " Bon, Ron, Hermione, pourquoi n'aideriez-vous pas Harry avec sa chambre ainsi vous pourriez parler tous les trois " suggéra Remus en partant. " Il s'avère que Sirius et moi devons discuter de plusieurs choses."

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent nerveusement pendant qu'ils s'installaient autour du lit d'Harry. La colère émanant de Sirius. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'être empathique pour le savoir et se senti immédiatement extrêmement coupable d'être à l'origine de la colère de Sirius. Après un combat visuel avec ses deux gardiens, Harry soupira et admit sa défaite avant de se glisser au bord du lit où Ron et Hermione l'aidèrent à se lever. Il ferma étroitement les yeux pendant qu'une vague de vertige le frappait. Elle passa après un moment et Harry se laissa conduire hors de la salle par Ron et Hermione.

C'est au moment où ils entrèrent dans le vestibule que la porte se ferma derrière eux signalant que ses gardiens allaient fort probablement se crier dessus. Ça ne se produisait pas souvent. En fait, Harry pouvait compter le nombre de fois où Sirius et Remus s'étaient disputé sur les doigts d'une main et le sujet couramment abordé était : la nature surprotectrice de Sirius. Harry savait que Remus était aussi inquiet que Sirius mais Remus semblait comprendre qu'enfermer à clef quelqu'un n'était pas la réponse. Ca s'était produit deux ou trois fois l'été dernier tandis qu'Harry récupérait de son duel avec Voldemort et on aurait dit que ça allait se reproduire bien que Sirius ait maintenant plus de munitions à jeter à Remus. Sirius avait plus d'argument pour garder Harry au numéro 12, square Grimmauld selon lui la seule façon de le protéger.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre d'Harry, Hermione se dépêcha de retirer le couvre-lit pour Harry. Ron, avec une poigne ferme, pris son bras pour l'aider à s'assoir sur le lit lentement. Harry masqua sa frustration pendant qu'Hermione tirait le couvre-lit sur la partie inférieure de son corps. Il détestait ne pas pouvoir marcher même jusqu'à sa propre chambre sans aide. Il détestait que cela prenne tellement longtemps pour récupérer.

Ron fut le premier à bouger et s'assoir au pied du lit tandis qu'Hermione s'asseyait sur la chaise au chevet d'Harry. " Heu-désolé, Harry, " dit inconfortablement Ron. Je ne voulais pas énerver Sirius. J'ai juste pensé que -avec toi comme Capitaine- Sirius se rendrait compte que tu appartiens à Poudlard."

" _Ou_, Sirius pensera que Harry ayant été fait capitaine _donc_ il devrait revenir à Poudlard " contra Hermione. " Avec toutes les contrariétés entre Sirius et le professeur Dumbledore, je peux comprendre pourquoi Sirius agit de cette façon. Je peux seulement imaginer ce que serait l'année scolaire pour toi, Harry."

Harry regarda Hermione avec un regard vide sur le visage. " Pourquoi cela devrait-il être différent qu'une autre année ? " demanda-t-il. " Je n'ai pas changé-"

" - mais tu as changé, Harry, " l'interrompu Hermione. " Tu as grandis un peu au cours de la dernière année et je pense même que tu as perdu un peu de poids, Tu es même mieux battit que la plupart des garçons de Poudlard. Ajouter à tout ce que tu as accompli et… et bien… Je dirais juste que tu n'auras probablement aucun problème pour trouver une fille qui s'intéresse à toi."

Harry s'était couché contre ses oreillers pendant qu'il prenait en compte tout ce qu'Hermione disait. Il savait qu'il était normal de sortir mais il avait occulté ce fait dans le passé. Il lui avait toujours semblé qu'il y avait des sujets plus importants à s'inquiéter. _Comme rester vivant_. " Mais combien d'entre elles se sont uniquement intéressées à être vu avec le-garçon-qui-à-survécu ? " demanda de façon rhétorique Harry. " Peut-être je devrais juste revenir en tant qu'Orion et oublier qu'Harry Potter ait jamais existé."

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard gêné. " Je suppose que 'Orion' était-il le nom que tu as employé quand tu es parti ? " demanda doucement Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête. " Jonathan Orion Evans était mon nom mais tout le monde à l'hôpital m'appelait juste Orion, " dit-il. " c'était assez intéressant d'être normal pour une fois. Je n'étais pas détesté ou adoré pour quelque chose sur lequel je n'avais eu aucun contrôle "

" Mais tu vivais dans un mensonge " répondit doucement Hermione. " Tu n'es pas-heu-Orion. Tu es Harry et tout qui arrive est relié avec être Harry… ce qui inclut être un sorcier."

" Comment as-tu fait, Harry ? " demanda brusquement Ron. " Comment es-tu parvenu à t'échapper de Poudlard ? On nous a dit vendredi matin que des gardes supplémentaires avaient été placés autour afin d'empêcher n'importe qui d'entrer ou de sortir de Poudlard. Nous ne l'avons découvrent que plus tard après ça parce que des mangemorts étaient parvenus à entrer furtivement et à t'emmener au ministère la nuit d'avant."

Harry laissa sortir un soupir avant de devoir dire à Ron et Hermione comment il était parvenu à quitter le château : Fumseck. Il leur avait tout raconté au sujet de cette nuit excepté sa capacité à parler à Poudlard. Ron et Hermione écoutèrent ardemment lorsqu'Harry leur parla de sa rencontre avec le Dr. Rolands et de son travail à l'hôpital. Une fois qu'Harry commença, il trouva difficile de s'arrêter. Il leur raconta ses réunions hebdomadaires avec Fumseck et comment il apprit que Voldemort le recherchait. Ron et Hermione furent horrifiés d'entendre le compte rendu d'Harry sur l'attaque de la femme de ménage au chemin de travers et ce qui s'était produit après.

Il parla peu de sa période en tant que prisonnier de Voldemort. Harry savait que Ron et Hermione étaient curieux des détails mais cela était trop pénible d'en parler pour l'instant. Au lieu de cela, Harry supposa qu'il était temps de parler de certaines choses à Ron et Hermione et il espéra qu'ils étaient assez compatissants pour les entendre. " Il y a autre chose " commença-t-il. " La nuit dernière, j'ai réalisé ce que vous deux plus principalement aviez du ressentir avant que Sirius et Remus ne soient entrés dans ma vie. J'ai appris ce que c'était d'être dans l'obscurité. Je ne savais pas que Ginny sortait avec Dean ou que Bill était fiancé à Fleur et j'ai eu l'impression que j'avais manqué quelque chose."

Ron et Hermione se penchèrent vivement.

"Je n'ai pas été très accueillant ces derniers temps parce que j'avais peur de la façon dont vous réagiriez " continua Harry avec une voix légèrement tremblante. " En fait, je suis encore effrayé. Je sais que ce par quoi je suis passé n'est pas normal." Il laissa sortir un soupir nerveux pendant qu'il faisait courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux sales. Ce n'est pas facile d'en parler. " Vous rappelez-vous la formation que j'ai faite avant notre troisième année ? "

Ron et Hermione inclinèrent la tête. " C'était pour t'enseigner à te défendre de Sirius " indiqua efficacement Hermione.

Harry acquiesça. " Et bien… vous voyez… Dumbledore croit que c'est ce qui a tout déclenché " dit-il doucement. " Ca a commencé quand je m'entrainais au sort du _Patronus _avec Remus. J'ai-heu-en quelque sorte surchargé mes sorts… de temps en temps. Ça ne s'est pas souvent produit aussi longtemps que je faisais attention je ne pensais pas qu'il fallait s'inquiéter mais ça a changé pendant l'été avant notre quatrième année. Les-euh-_surcharges_ ont commençaient à avoir lieues par elles-mêmes."

" La coupe du monde ! " s'exclama Ron. " Tu t'es effondré dans la boîte ! C'était ça ? "

Harry acquiesça de nouveau. " Les surcharges se sont transformées en accès magiques " dit-il pendant qu'il regardait fixement vers le bas ses mains sur ses genoux. " Elles étaient puissantes et extrêmement douloureuses. Ça ne s'est pas produit souvent mais quand c'était le cas c'était comme si je devenais fou. Je n'avais aucun contrôle et donc Dumbledore m'a donné un collier de suppression à porter. Ça a fonctionné la plupart du temps. Le seul cas où ça a réellement échoué c'était pendant la deuxième tâche quand j'ai eu deux crises pendant que j'étais sous l'eau." Hermione haleta. " C'était trop pour que le collier l'absorbe ainsi j'ai dû trouver une autre façon de m'échapper des sirènes."

" Et à propos de la troisième tâche ? " demanda Hermione. " Cela n'a pas échoué aussi ? "

Harry secoua la tête. " Voldemort a découvert le collier et l'a retiré avant que nous nous soyons battus en duel " dit-il avec un léger frisson pendant que sa mémoire revenait avec force. " J'ai été frappé par trois crises cette nuit-là. C'est ce qui m'a sauvé mais ça m'a presque tué également. Mon corps ne pouvait supporter la pression. Mes poumons se sont effondrés et mon cœur s'est affaibli au point que n'importe quel effort pouvait me mettre en état de choc. C'était pourquoi j'ai été suivi ici tellement attentivement l'été dernier. Nous devions nous inquiéter des crises affectants mon cœur. Les crises venaient toujours mais elles n'étaient plus aussi fortes qu'avant, ainsi j'aie pu vivre avec elles sans davantage de complications."

Hermione s'empara des mains d'Harry pendant qu'elle le regardait fixement, voulant désespérément qu'il continue. Ron, d'une part, avait un regard d'appréhension sur son visage, presque comme s'il était nerveux du chemin que prenait cette conversation. Harry savait que, des deux, Ron serait la personne qui aurait très probablement un problème avec ça puisque Ron avait été élevé dans le monde magique pour savoir ce qui était accepté et ce qui ne l'était pas.

" Eh bien, les crises ne se sont pas souvent produites l'année dernière " continua Harry avec un haussement d'épaule. " Elles semblaient seulement se manifester quand c'était absolument nécessaire pour moi et je pouvais les employer pour me sortir de quelques lourdes situations." Il les regarda un instant, se mordant la lèvre inférieure nerveusement. _Rien ne va disparaitre_. " Mais je n'en n'ai plus désormais ; du moins je ne pense pas. Quand j'étais à Londres, j'ai remarqué que quelque chose en moi avait changé. J'ai constaté que… j'ai constaté que je pouvais sentir des émotions de ceux autour de moi."

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent tout comme la mâchoire de Ron tomba. " Donc…tu sais ce qu'on ressent maintenant ? " Demanda Hermione avec la crainte.

Harry laissa sortir un long souffle pendant qu'il fermait les yeux et se concentrait. La curiosité remplissait l'air avec de l'incrédulité et de la crainte. Les épaules d'Harry s'effondrèrent de défaite. " Tu es effrayé par moi " dit-il doucement. " Si c'est trop pour que vous gériez, je le comprendrais. J'ai juste pensé qu'il était temps pour vous de savoir la vérité. Je suis fatigué de garder des secrets. Je-Je suis juste si fatigué de tout ça."

Hermione se leva et s'assit sur le bord du lit d'Harry pour ensuite l'entourer de ses bras. " C'est un peu effrayant, je l'admets " lui dit-elle honnêtement " Mais tu es notre meilleur ami, Harry. Ce n'est pas important ce que tu peux faire. Est-ce ce dont Remus parlait quand il a dit que c'était mieux si tu étais entouré de personnes ? "

Harry hocha la tête pendant qu'il enroulait ses bras autour d'Hermione, soulagé qu'elle ne veuille pas l'abandonner. Regardant Ron, Harry pouvait voir que son autre meilleur ami semblait avoir une discussion mentale avec lui-même. Ceci inquiéta Harry. Le fait que Ron dû réfléchir à sa volonté de rester ami avec Harry brisa sa foi en leur amitié.

En conclusion, Ron regarda Harry nerveusement. " Que vas-tu faire ? " demanda-t-il. " Si le ministère découvre ça il serait capable de t'enlever ! Ils pourraient déclarer que c'est pour ta propre sûreté mais eux voudrait plutôt que tu les aides ! Ils te forceraient à les aider ! Le dernier _empathique_ connu date d'il y a cent ans et elle a fini par se suicider parce que le ministère la retenait prisonnière et ne voulait pas la laisser être avec l'homme qu'elle aimait."

Hermione s'écarta et regarda Ron avec confusion. " Je n'en n'ai jamais entendu parler " dit-elle pendant qu'elle se replaçait se reposant ainsi à côté d'Harry. " Es-tu sure ? Ce n'est pas juste une histoire que tu aurais entendue quelque part ? "

Ron roula les yeux d'exaspération. " Hermione, tous ceux qui ont grandi dans le monde magique connaissent l'histoire de Sylvia Sinclair " dit-il. " Elle était fiancée à un sorcier avant que le ministère ne découvre ses capacités. Il est dit que le ministère a même menacée la vie de son fiancé si elle refusait de coopérer. Après deux ans à aider le ministère, c'est devenu trop pour elle et donc elle et son fiancé se sont tués. C'était un énorme scandale. Tout le monde a cru que le ministère était allé trop loin dans la tentative de contrôle de cette dernière."

"Oh " s'exclama doucement Hermione. " Ca ressemble beaucoup à Romeo et Juliet si vous me demandez. Es-tu sûr que ceci se soit produit réellement ? "

Ron hocha les épaules. " Tout que je sais c'est que Ginny aimait l'histoire quand elle était plus jeune " dit-il alors qu'il regardait directement Harry. " Tu ne laisseras pas le ministère savoir ceci, n'est-ce pas ? "

Harry ne laissa rien passer mais intérieurement il était très heureux. L'hésitation de Ron était due à son inquiétude et non sa crainte. " Bien sûr " répondit ironiquement Harry. " Je suis sûr qu'il adorait entendre ce que leur 'précieux élu' peut sentir qu'ils ne sont qu'un groupe de lâches et de larve qui veulent qu'un adolescent combatte dans leur guerre pour eux. Je n'en parlerais à personne à moins que Sirius et Remus ne le souhaite. Nous n'en n'avons même pas parlé à Dumbledore. Nous devrions le dire à Tonks, cependant. Elle _est_ un membre de la famille."

" C'est probablement mieux que peu de personne le sachent " confirma Hermione avec logique à Harry tout en le regardant et lui souriant. " Merci de nous faire confiance pour ça, Harry, bien que je ne puisse pas croire que tu ais réellement pensé que nous te tournerions de dos juste parce que tu es différent. Tu as toujours été différent. Tu dois juste le réaliser finalement "

Harry dû admettre qu'Hermione avait raison. La seule chose qui avait vraiment changé était son acceptation de ce qu'il était et de ce qu'il n'était pas. Il n'était ni normal ni phénoménal. Il était simplement différent… comme Remus.

C'est seulement deux jours après son anniversaire que Harry fut réveillé un matin en trouvant quelque chose sur sa table de chevet qui n'était pas là la nuit d'avant. Replaçant ses lunettes, Harry identifia immédiatement la baguette magique de houx qu'il avait utilisée pendant les cinq dernières années. Il replaça ses lunettes qui avaient glissées avant d'envelopper lentement ses doigts autour de la baguette magique. Il ressentit de la chaleur et du réconfort et après une inspection plus minutieuse, Harry remarqua qu'il y avait plusieurs marques autour du manche qui ressemblait à des flammes. Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait il mais il devait admettre qu'il aimait ça. Les flammes lui rappelaient Fumseck et tout ce que le Phoenix avait fait pour lui dans le passé.

Hedwig était finalement retournée au terrier et n'avait fait aucun effort de cacher son mécontentement avec Harry. Pendant presque deux jours, Hedwig avait gardé le dos tourné tandis que de temps en temps elle regardait par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là. Harry lui avait fait des excuses à plusieurs reprises, lui disant combien elle lui avait manquée et combien il avait pensé à elle quand il était parti. Sirius et Remus trouvèrent la situation complètement hilarante, particulièrement quand Hedwig les laisserait la choyer sans protester.

La semaine suivante passa lentement. Sirius avait finalement accepté de laisser Harry choisir de retourner à Poudlard mais cela n'empêchait pas Sirius de garder son avis pour lui. Pendant la semaine, Harry avait entendu plus d'histoires montrant à quel point Poudlard pouvait être peu sure qu'il n'eut jamais voulu entendre. Cela n'aida pas quand Sirius y inclus les exploits passés d'Harry pour rendre seulement son point de vue encore plus fort. Au final Harry était si frustré qu'il avait dit à Sirius d'arrêter avec les histoires ou il irait à Poudlard juste pour avoir un moment de paix.

La menace fonctionna. Sirius s'arrêta immédiatement permettant à Harry de lire en paix. Tonks avait pris la liberté de prendre ses livres pour lui plus tôt dans la semaine afin de lui donner quelque chose à lire autre que les livres dans la bibliothèque de famille Black. Harry avait le sentiment que Remus voulait lui dire quelque chose mais qu'il gardait ses pensées pour lui. Il était facile de voir que bien que Tonks ne veuille pas qu'Harry parte, elle était d'accord avec Remus que cela devait être le choix d'Harry. Harry ne savaient pas s'il devait en être reconnaissant ou pas. Il y avait toujours une partie de lui qui ne voulaient pas faire le choix de crainte que quelque chose ne puisse se produire.

Tonks avait pris la révélation de l'empathie d'Harry assez bien et était d'accord avec Ron que le ministère ne devait surtout pas savoir. Elle avait entendu la même histoire que Ron avait mentionné bien que Sirius et Remus aient insisté sur le fait que l'histoire de Sylvia Sinclair était juste un conte raconté par les mères à leurs enfants au sujet des grandes personnes qui vont chercher l'amour. En revanche, Tonks avait ensorcelé les cheveux de Sirius en vert ce fut le début d'une guerre de blagues. Harry et Remus faisait tous les efforts possibles afin de rester à l'écart du combat entre cousins. Si l'été dernier fut sans indication, les blagueurs s'attachèrent à se ridiculiser.

Le seul changement drastique pendant la semaine fut que Ron et Hermione vinrent lui rendre visite quotidiennement avec Ginny qui les accompagnait de temps en temps. Il avait appris qu'Hermione avait réussi tous ses examens de BUSE avec dix 'Optimal' et un ' Effort exceptionnel' en défense contre les forces du mal. Ron avait reçu sept BUSE et semblait plutôt fier qu'il ait gagné plus de BUSE que Fred et George réunit.

Harry appris également que les Weasleys et Hermione étaient allés au chemin de traverse réalisant seulement à ce moment-là l'impact de la guerre sur l'endroit. Florian Fortarome, l'homme qui gérait le magasin de crème glacée, était absent et Ollivander était aussi absent. Ron se mis à raconter dans les détails les plus atroces leur rencontre avec Draco Malfoy chez Madame Guipure. Harry n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le regard exaspéré d'Hermione quand Ron aborda indéfiniment à quel point Malfoy était arrogant en s'amusant de la capture d'Harry. " _Alors comment va le parfait Potter ? Je l'ai entendu 'crier' comme une fillette_." Draco Malfoy savait toujours exactement comment énerver et après avoir écouté Ron, Harry pouvait voir que Malfoy avait réussi sa tâche. Harry mentirait s'il disait que les commentaires ne l'avait pas blessé mais il connaissait trop bien Malfoy. Le Serpentard avait toujours compté sur des mots et des menaces vides de sens pour se sentir plus puissant qu'il ne l'était réellement.

Le point culminant de cette visite fut quand Ron, Hermione et Ginny parlèrent à Harry de leur visite au magasin Weasley des sorciers facétieux. Harry ne pouvait pas croire la vaste gamme des produits que les jumeaux vendaient maintenant. Il y avait des boîtes à flemme, le sortilège breveté « Rêves éveillés », des Marques des Ténèbres comestibles, des Capes Boucliers, des Gants Boucliers, de la poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou, des Leurres explosifs, des philtres d'amour, des Boursouflets, et même des plumes auto encreur, des plumes avec vérificateur d'orthographe et des plumes Réplique cinglante. Ginny lui avait apporté un Boursouflet pourpre nommé Arnold, et la petite boule ronde et duveteuse se mit immédiatement à aimer Harry, laissant sortir un couic aigu toutes les fois que n'importe qui essayé de l'enlever.

La discussion la plus inconfortable fut à propos des fiançailles entre Bill et Fleur (ou 'Fleurk' selon Ginny). Apparemment, Fleur n'arrêtait pas de parler de '_Arry Potter _et essayait de persuader Bill d'accepter qu'Harry fasse un discourt au mariage parce qu'il avait ouvertement soutenu l'union. Hermione et Ginny n'avaient fait aucune remarque en cachant leur aversion pour Fleur et avaient également révélé que Mme Weasley n'approuvait pas leur union. Harry secoua simplement la tête de tristesse. Bill et Fleur s'aimaient éperdument. Pourquoi personne d'autre ne pouvait le voir ?

Madame Pomfresh avait maintenu ses visites programmées, vérifiant l'état d'Harry et de Remus tous les deux jours. Le rétablissement d'Harry progressait à un rythme certainement plus rapide que celui de Remus. Son besoin de sommeil diminua tout au long de la semaine ainsi il pouvait rester éveillé toute la journée et même marcher pendant une courte période sans fatigue ou vertige. Harry avait maintenant suggéré de commencer l'activité physique légère pour regagner sa force. Sirius avait immédiatement pris la tâche et travaillait avec Harry sur des formes d'arts martiaux semblables à ceux qu'Harry avait appris pendant les étés précédents. Ils étaient lents et non-laborieux mais cela fonctionnait également sur les muscles d'Harry qui n'avaient pas été utilisés ces deux dernières semaines.

Pour Remus, de son coté, c'était une autre histoire. Chacun savait que le rétablissement de Remus serait lent même malgré l'aide d'Harry pour le pousser. Il était difficile pour Remus de rester éveillé plus de cinq heures durant et, quand il était éveillé, il s'ennuyait tellement qu'Harry et Sirius faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour le maintenir occupé. Harry avait normalement posé toutes les questions qu'il avait au sujet de ce qu'il lissait dans ses manuels tandis que Sirius travaillait avec Remus sur les sujets de l'ordre et n'importe quels problèmes concernant Harry. Ni Sirius ni Remus n'assistaient aux réunions de l'ordre et devait compter sur Tonks pour les rapports et les tâches de recherches.

Le problème le plus important était le ministère. Rufus Scrimgeour commençait à devenir de plus en plus insistant dans l'organisation d'une réunion, même après avoir montré les souvenirs d'Harry concernant le duel avec Voldemort. En tant qu'ancien chef du bureau des Aurors, Scrimgeour reconnaissait le talent quand il le voyait, il voulait Harry Potter. Sirius avait presque sauté au plafond quand Dumbledore l'avait rapporté aux gardiens d'Harry. Aucun d'eux ne voulait qu'Harry soit contraint à faire quoique ce soit.

Pendant que le soleil se déplaçait lentement le mercredi après son anniversaire, Harry se reposait dans son divan préféré devant le feu avec son livre de défense contre les forces du mal pendant que Sirius et Remus discutaient des points important de l'Ordre en haut. Il était fasciné par le concept des informulés et était désireux de lire tout qu'il pouvait sur le sujet. Pendant leur duel au ministère, Voldemort avait jeté beaucoup d'informulés mettant Harry dans une position défavorable… une position dans laquelle Harry ne voulait plus être de nouveau. Sans ses crises magiques, Harry savait qu'il devrait se jeter dans l'apprentissage de moyen plus communs pour se défendre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que Voldemort gagne encore.

Ouvrant son livre, Harry se força à se concentrer sur ce qu'il lisait. La théorie derrière l'emploi des informulés était plutôt simple mais c'était leur emploi qui devenait réellement difficile. La puissance et la concentration de l'esprit étaient nécessaires pour expulser fondamentalement le sort. Peu de monde était capable d'accomplir ces informulés mais Harry était déterminé à faire tout qu'il pouvait afin de réussir. Il avait besoin de l'effet de surprise. Sa seule histoire avec les informulés était quand il avait été sous l'eau pendant la deuxième tâche et quand il avait été le prisonnier de Voldemort. Dans les deux cas il avait été en état de détresse émotive. Il avait besoin d'être capable de les employer quand il en avait besoin et non seulement quand il paniquait.

Une éruption des flammes vertes fit sursauter Harry par surprise. Avec un rapide mouvement du poignet, Harry eu sa baguette magique à disposition pendant qu'une figure familière faisait un pas hors de la cheminée. Les longs cheveux et la barbe blanche étaient immanquables avec les longues robes bleues colorées. Harry senti immédiatement les vagues molles du souci et de l'énervement qui étaient les émotions normales qu'il recevait de Dumbledore ces derniers jours. Il sut que professeur Dumbledore essayait de réparer les rapports tendus avec Sirius sans beaucoup de succès. Parfois Sirius était juste trop têtu.

Harry soupira de soulagement pendant qu'il éloignait sa baguette et fermait son livre après avoir marqué la page. Se mettant sur ses pieds, Harry déposa son livre et tourna son attention complète vers le regard scintillant de Dumbledore. " Bonsoir, monsieur " dit poliment Harry. " Êtes-vous ici pour voir Sirius ? "

Le Professeur Dumbledore regarda Harry pendant un long moment avant de sourire. " Je suis en fait ici pour te parler, Harry " dit-il agréablement. " J'ai peur que cette discussion soit très tardive. Peut-être serait-il mieux si tu t'asseyais."

Harry s'assis dans le sofa, légèrement nerveux. Sa première pensée était que Dumbledore voulait parler du temps passé dans le Londres moldu et son emprisonnement chez Voldemort. Cela soulevait une montagne des questions. Qu'était-il supposé dire ? Après la réaction de Ron, Harry avait dit à Sirius et Remus qu'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un soit au courant de ses capacités. Il ne voulait pas risquer que quoique ce soit s'échappe accidentellement.

Le Professeur Dumbledore s'était assis sur une chaise confortable qu'Harry avait laissée et retira une petite boite de ses longues robes. Il la plaça sur une table voisine puis replaça son attention vers Harry. " D'abord, je veux te faire des excuses pour les erreurs faites par un vieil homme" dit sincèrement Dumbledore. " Je sais que tes gardiens t'ont parlé à Noël dernier de l'existence d'une prophétie sur toi et Lord Voldemort contre ma volonté. Je n'essayais de te cacher quoique ce soit, mon garçon. J'ai juste pensé que tu étais trop jeune pour te charger de son contenu. Je ne l'ai pas réalisé avant qu'il soit trop tard si tes gardiens n'avait rien dit, les événements aurait pu être plus désastreux qu'ils n'ont été."

Harry ne savaient pas quoi dire. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment imaginer ce qui aurait pu être pire que les derniers moments de cette période. Bien, ce n'était pas nécessairement vrai. Remus aurait pu mourir. Sirius aurait pu être mort. Voldemort aurait pu réussir à obtenir la prophétie. " Mais, monsieur " commença Harry incertain" si Voldemort peut manipuler mes rêves et feindre à être mon papa comme il l'a fait alors vous aviez tous les droits de ne pas me le dire. J'ai dit Sirius et Remus de ne pas m'en parler pour cette raison."

Dumbledore souri doucement. " Tu pardonnes trop vite, Harry " dit-il doucement. " Néanmoins, je crois qu'il est temps que je sois honnête avec toi au sujet de la raison de ta recherche par Voldemort durant toutes ces années. On a dévoilé à Voldemort qu'une prophétie avait été faite à son sujet et celui d'un enfant qui naîtrait bientôt. Il ne connaissait pas la totalité de son contenu mais croyait qu'en tuant cet enfant il remplirait les conditions de la prophétie et le rapprocherait de la victoire, une décision qui s'est retournée contre lui. Toi, Harry, tu as survécu."

Harry ne pouvait empêcher la crainte de remplir son estomac. Il avait le sentiment qu'il était sur le point d'apprendre plus qu'il n'ait jamais voulu savoir.

" Pendant dix ans Voldemort n'avait rien entendu au sujet de l'enfant qui l'avait laissé si faible. " continua Dumbledore. " Lorsqu'il te rencontra quand tu avais seulement onze ans son intérêt est revenu. Voldemort croyais que tu avais des pouvoirs spéciaux parce qu'aucun enfant normal ne pourrait jamais rester debout face à lui et gagner. Sa théorie a été renforcée quand il t'a fait face la nuit où il a retrouvé son corps. Tu as combattu les impardonnables le maintenant dans un coma pendant des mois, alors que tu n'étais seulement qu'un enfant. C'était le début de la hantise de Voldemort pour te recruter tout en essayant de découvrir ce qu'était la totalité de la prophétie. Il était certain que la prophétie contenait la connaissance garantissant ton allégeance ou au besoin, le moyen de te détruire. Il se figurait que la prophétie te concernait davantage que lui."

Harry ferma les yeux pendant qu'il laissait sortir un long souffle. D'une certaine manière, il avait toujours suspecté quelque chose comme ça depuis qu'il avait entendu qu'une prophétie existait mais l'entendre réellement était un choc pour lui. Ca rendait tout ça plus réel. Il ne pouvait pas croire que tout était lié à une voyante, quelqu'un qui a laissé une vague prophétie qui pouvait signifier tellement de choses. "

La boule en verre qui avait été détruite au département des mystères était simplement un disque de la vraie prophétie " dit le Professeur Dumbledore lentement pendant qu'il retirait sa baguette. " J'ai entendu la prophétie réelle d'une postulante pour le poste de professeur de divination. Cette personne était une descendante d'un voyant très célèbre et doué mais elle semblait n'avoir aucune trace du don elle-même. Je lui ai dit qu'elle ne conviendrait pas pour le poste et me préparait à partir quand j'ai l'entendu."

Avec un moulinet de la baguette, la boîte grandie et s'ouvrit pour révéler la pensine de Dumbledore. " Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'entendre la prophétie, Harry " dit gentiment Dumbledore. " Si tu préfères que Sirius soit ici pour te soutenir, je peux aller le rechercher pour toi." Harry regarda la Pensine pendant un long moment, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Une partie de lui voulait désespérément savoir ce que la prophétie disait tandis qu'une autre partie le réprimandait pour même le considérer. Il ne croyait pas en ces choses là, n'est-ce pas ? Les prophéties étaient juste employées pour mettre la pagaille dans l'esprit des gens. Sa vie n'avait pas de destiné. Il n'y avait pas une chose comme le destin ou même un coup du sort. Il choisissait son propre chemin. C'était à lui de mener sa vie, et pas quelqu'un d'autre qui lui dictait. C'était ce qui devait être. C'était… c'était juste ce qui devait être.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry provoquant son sursaut pour voir le regard sympathique de Sirius. " Je suis là, gamin. " dit Sirius pendant qu'il s'asseyait près d'Harry passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry. " Veux-tu entendre la prophétie ou préfères tu attendre ? "

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il ne sut quoi dire. Voulait-il savoir ? Certainement pas. Devait-il savoir ? Probablement. Il était incapable de laisser passer le fait que la Pensine possédait les réponses à toutes les questions qu'il avait aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne mais et si ces réponses apportaient seulement plus de questions ? Est-ce que ce savoir ne mettrait pas en lumière le fait qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu savoir ?

" Je sais que c'est difficile, Harry " lui dit tranquillement Sirius, "mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux faire avec. Connaitre ce que dit la prophétie ne changera rien. Tu dois encore récupérer, m'aider avec Moomy et tu dois encore grandir. "

Harry hocha tête lentement, sachant que Sirius avait raison. Savoir ce que la prophétie disait changeait tout seulement s'il laissait faire. Il ne voulait pas que cela change sa vie. Et si les autres ne réagissent pas de la même manière ? Soudainement, il se rappela un fait très important qui avait affecté la majorité de ses décisions pendant la dernière année. Voldemort. " Es-tu sure que Voldemort est hors de ma tête ? " demanda doucement Harry. " Il peut être préférable que je ne le sache pas."

Sirius soupira longuement pendant qu'il laissait courir ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry pour le calmer. " Ta cicatrice te fait-elle mal ? " demanda-t-il. Harry secoua la tête. " Alors je pense que nous sommes en sécurité. Cette potion est hors de ton système, tu n'as fait aucun cauchemar et tu pratiques ton l'occlumencie."

Le Professeur Dumbledore s'enfonça dans sa chaise et croisa ses longs doigts. " Je crois que Voldemort ne sera désormais plus un problème significatif pour cela, Harry, " dit-il sereinement. " Avec l'échec de sa dernière tentative, Voldemort va passer à autre chose afin de faire autant de ravage qu'il peut. Voldemort comptait sur le fait que tu essayes de t'échapper de ses griffes et (à l'aide de la potion liant l'esprit) prévoyait de te contrôler en te faisant tuer tous ceux autour de toi. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était la force de ta volonté. Toi, Harry, tu as refusé de te laisser faire laissant assez de temps à Sirius et Poppy pour fournir un antidote. Tu es actuellement caché et loin de son emprise. Aussi énervant que puisse être pour lui, Voldemort n'a pas le choix et doit se concentrer sur d'autres méthodes."

Harry regarda Dumbledore avec horreur. " Il allait me faire tuer tout le monde ? " demanda-t-il craintivement.

" Voldemort a essayé, " corrigea Dumbledore. " Tu vois, Harry, Voldemort a fait une grave erreur de jugement dans son plan. Il n'a même considéré ta dévotion à ta famille. Il a négligé la vraie raison de ton éloignement. Tu te sacrifierais plutôt pour protéger ceux pour lesquels tu t'inquiètes que de les voir mourir. Voldemort ne comprend pas cette émotion que tu as en surabondance ou quelque chose semblable à ça. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est d'aimer tellement quelqu'un que tu sois disposé à risquer tout pour eux."

Harry laissa sortir un souffle précaire pendant qu'il frottait ses yeux sous ses lunettes. " Je ne sais pas encore combien de ce genre de nouvelle je peux supporter, " dit-il doucement. " Il me rendait fou. Je déteste quand je ne peux plus avoir confiance en moi-même. Je déteste devoir être constamment sur mes gardes, me demandant si mes pensées sont réellement les miennes."

" Il est tout à fait normal que tu doutes de toi même avec les événements récents " lui dit gentiment le Professeur Dumbledore. " Commences lentement, Harry. Si tu ne peux pas prendre une décision, Je suis sure que Sirius et Remus pourront t'aider. Rappels-toi juste, ton premier instinct est habituellement le bon. Pour ta mémoire, nous pouvons témoigner de ton instinct initial la nuit où tu es partit loin de Sirius. Ton premier instinct quand tu t'es échappé de Voldemort était de trouver Sirius. Tu as eu raison sur les deux exemples, mon garçon."

Harry regarda plus pensivement la Pensine. Peut-être que Dumbledore avait raison. Ses instincts lui avaient dit de révéler la vérité à Ron et à Hermione. Il ne regrettait pas cette décision et elle les avait même rapprochés plus étroitement que ces deux dernières années.

Dumbledore souleva sa baguette vers sa propre tempe et retira des filaments argentés de la pensée qui s'accrochaient à sa baguette magique et les déposa dans la Pensine. La substance argentée tourbillonna sans interruption pendant que Dumbledore regardait Sirius et Harry. " Tu peux avoir confiance en ces informations, Harry " dit-il avec confiance. " _Nous_ te faisons confiance même si tu ne te fais pas toi-même confiance. Es-tu prêt ? "

Harry senti une pression rassurante de Sirius sur son épaule pendant qu'il acquiesça lentement la tête.

Dumbledore renvoya un signe d'assentiment avant de pousser la substance argentée avec le bout de sa baguette magique. Une figure lentement monta hors de la substance. Elle était drapée dans des châles, ses yeux étaient agrandit jusqu'à avoir une taille énorme derrière ses lunettes, et refroidissait lentement ses pieds dans un bassin. Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent sous le choc. C'était Sybille Trelawney, son professeur de divination. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la voix n'était pas la sienne. Elle était dure et rauque comme Harry l'avait entendu une fois avant.

_" Celui qui a la puissance de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche… issus de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, naissant avant que ne meurt le septième mois… et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura la puissance que le seigneur des ténèbres ne connait pas… et aucun des deux ne pourra mourir de la main de l'autre tant que l'autre survis… Celui qui a la puissance de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres viendra lorsque mourra le septième mois… " _

Le professeur Trelawney de nouveau descendit lentement au fond de la masse argentée et disparu.

Harry regarda fixement vers la Pensine incapable de bouger durant un long moment avant de lentement tourner sa tête et regarder le professeur Dumbledore avec scepticisme. " Vous vous attendez à ce que je croie une des prédictions du professeur Trelawney ? " demanda-t-il avec incrédulité. " Elle prévoit ma mort durant des années ! Elle est incapable de faire une vraie prédiction même si sa vie en dépendait ! "

" Je veux bien admettre que les vraies prédictions de Sybille sont extrêmement rares mais je t'assure que c'est une vraie prédiction " dit calmement le Professeur Dumbledore. " Rappels-toi la prédiction de Sybille au sujet de Peter Pettigrew. Certains aspects de cette prophétie se sont déjà produits dans le passé. La personne qui a la seule possibilité de vaincre Lord Voldemort pour de bon est née à la fin juillet il y a seize ans. Ce garçon est né de parents qui avaient déjà défié Voldemort par trois fois et serait marqué par lord Voldemort."

Harry ferma lentement ses yeux et il fit passer inconsciemment ses doigts sur sa cicatrice. D'une certaine manière il n'était pas étonné vu son histoire avec le seigneur des ténèbres mais l'entendre le confirmait et ça rendait tout ça plus vrai. " Vous êtes sure que c'est moi ? " demanda doucement Harry. " Il n'y a absolument personne d'autre… "

Dumbledore regarda Harry un long moment par-dessus ses lunettes. " Oui, Harry " dit-il doucement. " J'ai bien peur que tu sois le seul avec ces critères. Il y avait un autre garçon qui est né le même jour que toi et dont les parents avaient défié Voldemort trois fois mais il ne l'a pas marqué. C'était Neville Longdubas."

Harry soupira longuement pendant qu'il se levait et marchait plus près du feu. Regardant fixement les flammes, il essaya de se concentrer sur elles. " _Celui qui la puissance de vaincre le seigneur des Ténèbres approche… issus de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, naissant à la fin du septième mois._" C'était la raison pour laquelle Voldemort lui voulait tant de mal. C'était pourquoi ses parents étaient morts. " _Et le seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal_." Harry savait qu'il avait été marqué de plus d'une manière. _En raison de ces crises stupides_. Voldemort voyait Harry comme un digne adversaire et ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour le tuer. " _Mais il aura une puissance que le seigneur des Ténèbres ne connait pas_." Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait vouloir dire? Ca ne pouvait pas être son empathie ou même son pouvoir de guérison. Ces ' pouvoirs ' ne pouvaient pas être employé au milieu d'un duel, exacte ? " _Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun des deux ne pourra vivre tant que l'autre survis_." En d'autres termes il devrait tuer Voldemort ou mourir de la main de Voldemort. Il serait assassiné ou un meurtrier.

" Harry ? " demanda Sirius avec hésitation. " Je sais que c'est beaucoup à gérer mais, rappels-toi, ça ne change rien."

_Non Sirius. Ça change tout_. Fermant ses yeux, Harry sortit en courant et put immédiatement sentir des vagues de protection, de compassion, d'amour, de nervosité et de crainte. Il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau et combattit afin de calmer la crainte qui l'avait initialement engloutit. La prophétie a seulement de la puissance sur lui s'il le permettait. Il n'était pas prêt à faire face à Voldemort encore mais avec beaucoup de travail intensif, il pourrait l'être et à ce moment-là ça devrait être suffisant.

Avec une main posée contre le mur pour s'appuyer, Harry se concentra complètement sur sa respiration et pouvait sentir l'inquiétude écrasant le reste des sentiments dans la pièce. Sirius et le Professeur Dumbledore était inquiet de son silence. Il y avait tant à étudier, tant à travailler. Soupirant, Harry savait que Dumbledore prenait un risque en lui faisant confiance avec cette information. Peut-être qu'il devait renvoyer la faveur. " Merci de votre honnêteté, professeur, " dit doucement Harry " mais vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir des secrets."

"Harry-"

" Non, Sirius, " interrompit doucement Harry, son regard toujours verrouillé sur le feu. Il ne pouvait pas se détourner pour regarder le visage de Sirius parce qu'il savait qu'il ferait tout ce que ce regard bleu sévère lui demanderait. " Il a le droit de savoir. C'est la guerre. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettent de garder les secrets qui devraient être partagés avec ceux qui nous croies." Inhalant profondément, Harry tourna sa tête ainsi il regardait dans les yeux du professeur Dumbledore. " Le souci et la crainte sont majoritaire à l'heure actuelle, professeur. Je vous assure que j'irai bien une fois que j'aurais le temps de tout digérer."

Les yeux du Professeur Dumbledore s'élargirent alors qu'il regardait fixement vers Harry, complètement pris au dépourvu. " Tu es empathique " il respira pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur sa chaise. Il resta assis là pendant quelques minutes dans le silence, semblant réfléchir intensément. " Je suppose que Poppy est au courant de ceci ? "

" Elle est le médecin d'Harry, " indiqua également Sirius. " Elle devait savoir pourquoi Harry employait constamment la magie instinctive."

Le Professeur Dumbledore inclina la tête à cette information. " Oui, il semble que c'est l'anomalie d'Audrey McDaniels qu'essayait de découvrir Lord Voldemort, " dit-il pensivement. " C'est un développement intéressant bien que pas entièrement étonnant. Tes émotions ont toujours semblé te donner un léger élan, Harry. Je peux comprendre pourquoi Poppy est si résolue à te faire revenir à Poudlard. Être entouré d'un groupe de personnes t'aiderait à contrôler et adapter cette nouvelle capacité." Le regard fixe de Dumbledore se décale vers Sirius qui était furieux contre le directeur. " Naturellement peu de chose sont connu au sujet des empathiques " dit-il pendant qu'il retournait son attention vers Harry. " Je regarderai dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard aussi bien que dans ma propre collection personnelle pour n'importe quelle information que vous pourriez trouver utile."

Harry s'éloigna de la cheminée, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de Dumbledore. " J'apprécierais beaucoup, monsieur " dit-il sincèrement. " La majeure partie de ma connaissance au sujet de cette capacité est dû à des essais et des erreurs à l'hôpital." Il marcha vers la table près du divan et pris son livre de défense, sachant que Sirius et professeur Dumbledore observaient chacun de ses mouvements. " Bien, si cela ne vous gêne pas-Je pense que j'ai besoin d'être seul pour un moment."

" Es-tu sûr, gamin ? " demanda Sirius. "Si tu veux parler-"

Harry secoua la tête. " J'ai juste beaucoup à réfléchir, " dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule puis inclina la tête vers Dumbledore. " Professeur, merci d'être ainsi compréhensif."

" Pas de problème, mon garçon " répondit sincèrement le Professeur Dumbledore. " Il y a une question que je dois examiner avec toi, Harry. Les résultats d'Audrey McDaniels étaient en effet corrects. Tu as une capacité peu commune de piocher dans tes réserves magiques pour renforcer tes sorts. Nous avons déjà vue ça avant ainsi que les répercussions. Aussi difficile que cela puisse être, Harry, tu ne dois pas continuer à puiser dans tes réserves. Cela pourrait te créer des problèmes plus tard dans la vie."

Harry inclina alors la tête et s'excusa avant de se dépêcher de monter. Son esprit semblait être en pleine surcharge. Il avait non seulement la prophétie à s'inquiéter mais aussi sa singularité à puiser dans ses réserves magiques. Il ne pouvait rien faire faire au sujet de la prophétie mais ça n'effacer la sensation d'un pressentiment quand il pensait à tout cela. Devenir un guérisseur semblait soudainement plus à un rêve qu'à une réalité. Comment pouvait-il se concentrer sur une carrière quand il était tout à fait possible qu'il n'ait pas d'avenir ? Il n'avait aucune intention de laisser tomber sans combattre mais pourrait-il tuer vraiment quelqu'un ? Pourrait-il vraiment devenir un meurtrier ?

_Arrête de penser à ça ! Arrête de t'inquiéter du futur et concentre-toi sur le présent ! _

Oui, c'était quelque chose qu'il devrait faire dorénavant. Il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait dans le présent afin d'assurer un futur mais lui ne pouvait se permettre de se reposer et de se vautrer dans le sujet de ce qui peut ou ne peut pas se produire. Entrant dans sa chambre, Harry s'arrêta dans ses pensées à la vue du Phoenix familier se reposant sur son lit. Il s'arrêta en souriant doucement lorsqu'il entra et s'assis sur son lit. Une conversation avec Fumseck était exactement ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment.

"Ca faisait un moment, hein ? " demanda Harry pendant qu'il atteignait le lit et caressa lentement le Phoenix. " Tu m'a manqué, Fumseck. Ça m'a manqué de parler avec toi." Fumseck laissa sortir une douce trille comme pour lui dire tu m'as manqué aussi. " Je ne t'ai jamais remercié de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu as vraiment été un grand ami, sais-tu ? " Fumseck laissa sortir un chant confiant confirmant qu'il savait déjà cela. Harry ri. " Petit poulet arrogant" Fumseck poussa des cris rauques tout en essayant de lui mordre la main. " Quoi ? " Demanda Harry innocent avec une grimace avant de redevenir plus sombre. " Tout plaisanterie de côté, j'ai juste voulu te dire merci et je suis désolé si tu as eu des ennuis en m'aidant."

Fumseck s'adouci immédiatement et laissa sortir des notes apaisantes. Harry senti ses yeux se fermer pendant qu'il s'allongeait contre ses oreillers. Il senti soudainement ses soucis tomber pendant que Fumseck continuait à chanter. Son esprit commença à dériver pendant que sa tête tombait de côté. Harry était si enveloppé dans la chanson paisible du Phoenix qu'il ne remarqua même pas Sirius entrant dans sa chambre et le mettant au lit. Tout qu'il savait était que ses problèmes étaient loin.

Harry se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin dans une pièce sombre et avec un estomac grondant. Fumseck était parti et il était habillé d'un pyjama composé d'un pantalon de pyjama gris et d'une chemise gainée courte blanche. Gémissant d'ennui, il saisit ses lunettes, sortit du lit et quitta sa chambre pour la cuisine. _Stupide oiseau qui pense toujours savoir ce qui est le mieux_. Harry savait qu'il ne se rendormirait jamais avec son estomac vide et il ne voulait vraiment pas tracasser Dobby et Kréature si tôt le matin. Il connaissait trop bien les deux elfes de maison. Les deux feraient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir afin de rendre Harry heureux quel que soit l'heure.

Glissant ses lunettes, Harry descendit les escaliers, espérant ne réveiller personne. Remus pouvait entendre une punaise tomber avec son audition de loup-garou qui était extrêmement ennuyante puisque Remus était celui qui avait le plus besoin de repos. Il entra dans la cuisine sombre et papillonna des yeux plusieurs fois quand les lumières s'allumèrent automatiquement. Sirius avait toujours eu un problème de casse-croûte nocturne. Après quelques nuits passé à entendre les malédictions de Sirius parce qu'il s'était cogné dans quelque chose l'été dernier, Remus avait ensorcelé la cuisine pour s'allumer automatiquement quand quelqu'un entrait. Tonks et Remus avaient eu un tellement de fou rire face à la maladresse de Sirius que celui-ci se vengea en charmant leurs réveils pour sonner trois heures plus tôt quel que soit l'heure demandé par Tonks et Remus.

La promenade nocturne d'Harry s'avéra rapidement être aussi mouvementé que celle de Sirius. Avant qu'Harry puisse faire un pas vers la boîte de glace, que deux très serviables elfes de maison, alors qu'Harry essayait d'être silencieux, apparurent avec un _crack_, demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour aider Harry. Harry à contrecœur leur demanda de préparer un casse-croûte ce qui s'est rapidement transformé en combat entre les elfes parce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux surpasser l'autre. Assez vite, Harry s'assit devant une table de cuisine entièrement remplit de nourriture et fut forcé d'ordonner à Dobby et Kréature de retourner au lit ce qu'ils firent à contrecœur.

Pendant l'heure suivante, Harry mangea lentement tandis que ses pensées dérivaient d'un sujet à l'autre. Il ne voulait aller à l'encontre des souhaits de Sirius mais il s'avérait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas se planquer ici pour le reste de sa vie sachant ce qu'il savait maintenant. Sirius et Remus étaient d'excellents professeurs dans leurs domaines de prédilections mais Remus n'était pas suffisamment en forme pour enseigner et Sirius avait déjà tellement à faire. Comment pouvait-il même envisager de faire porter plus de pression sur ses gardiens ?

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Une partie de lui voulait rester ici, loin des regards fixes et des chuchotements. L'année dernière avait été un cauchemar et c'était quand la moitié de l'école pensait qu'il était fou. Harry ne voulait pas penser ce que serait cette année. Chacun voudrait savoir ce qui s'était passé avec Voldemort, pourquoi il était parti comme ça alors qu'il était "l'élu". Il serait bien plus la cible de Malfoy et sa troupe parce que certains de leurs parents était maintenant à Azkaban. Il n'était également plus protégé du ministère et des journalistes. Il y avait ainsi beaucoup de raisons de ne pas retourner à Poudlard mais étaient-elles plus importantes que les raisons d'y retourner ?

Laissant sortir un long et frustrant soupir, Harry quitta la cuisine et pris le chemin mémorisé jusqu'à sa chambre. Chaque raison de rester était personnelle. Il ne voulait pas faire face aux personnes qui l'avaient immortalisé, malgré lui ou qui voulaient quelque chose de lui. Ses fans qu'il pouvait gérer tant que ses amis ne rentraient pas dans cette catégorie. L'intimidation des Serpentards n'avait rien de nouveau. La presse ne l'avait jamais laissé tranquille et depuis l'audience de Noël, le ministère semblait avoir le même problème.

Le retour à Poudlard, d'autre part, dépannerait les autres. Sirius pourrait se concentrer sur des sujets de l'Ordre et aiderait Remus à récupérer. Remus pourrait finalement s'occuper de lui pour une fois. Il n'abandonnerait pas ses amis ou les professeurs qui avaient déjà tellement fait pour lui. Surtout, Harry n'abandonnerait pas Poudlard. Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer mais il avait juste un besoin profond de revenir à l'école de nouveau. Ce n'était pas une pensé consciente, juste un sentiment.

Entrant dans sa chambre, Harry marcha vers son lit et s'effondra dans la chaise confortable prés de sa fenêtre. L'aube ne serait pas encore là avant quelques heures bien que la brume qui semblait interminable rendait presque impossible pour lui d'en être sur. Il avait vu la brume avant de travailler à l'hôpital mais il n'avait pas prêté attention à elle. Le peu de temps où il était dehors il avait été trop épuisé pour remarquer quoique ce soit. Il se rappela le Dr. Rolands se plaindre de ça une ou deux fois.

Regardant fixement la brume, Harry s'était replacé à un angle plus confortable et laissa dériver son esprit. Il souhaita pouvoir voir les étoiles… spécifiquement les étoiles baptisées du nom de ses parents parce qu'à l'heure actuelle Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il devait choisir entre ce que Sirius voulait, ce dont chacun avait besoin… et de ce dont qu'il avait besoin. Logiquement ce n'était pas vraiment un choix mais de faire le bon signifiait blesser quelqu'un qui avait déjà passé au travers de tant de chose.

Harry soupira lentement pendant qu'il fermait les yeux et reposait sa tête contre le dos de la chaise. Cette crainte constante de prendre la mauvaise décision l'énervait vraiment. Il détestait tellement çà tout dépendait de faire le bon choix. C'était tellement plus simple quand il était tout seul. Travaillez, rester dans l'ombre et ne pas se faire tuer. Voulait-il retourner à cela ? Pas du tout, bien que certaines personnes lui aient manqué Dr. Rolands, J.J. et les enfants à qui il racontait des histoires. Le Dr. Rolands s'est-il senti trahi maintenant que le garçon qu'il avait pris sous son aile s'en était allé ? J.J. avait-il trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour traîner dans des galeries des jeux ? Les enfants le détestaient-ils maintenant parce qu'il était parti sans dire au revoir ?

Un chuchotement éloigné rempli ses oreilles, tirant lentement Harry hors de son esprit brumeux. Des vagues, des soucis et de l'incertitude affluaient vers lui. Une main s'était reposée sur son épaule et serrait doucement. À contrecœur, Harry entrouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour voir les visages d'Hermione, de Ron et de Ginny par ses lunettes tordues. Se rendant compte qu'il devait s'être rendormi, Harry décala son corps afin d'être en face d'eux et frotta son cou douloureux.

" B'jour, " dit Harry pendant qu'il redressait ses lunettes et essaya d'étirer son cou. "Quelle heure est-il ? "

" Tôt, "lui répondit Ron pendant qu'il s'effondrait sur le lit d'Harry. " Pourquoi dormais-tu dans la chaise ? Tu n'as pas encore fait des cauchemars, n'est-ce pas ? "

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne voulait vraiment pas discuter de ce qu'il avait appris de Dumbledore hier tant qu'il n'ait pas eu plus de temps pour l'assimiler. Il y avait également le problème que Ginny soit présente. Elle connaissait rien de ses capacités d'empathique ou de la prophétie et Harry n'était pas sure qu'il voulait l'impliquer dans tout ça. " Juste beaucoup à réfléchir, " répondit Harry pendant qu'il se levait et étirait son corps. " Alors combien de temps pouvez-vous rester tous les trois ? "

Ginny gesticula pendant qu'elle s'asseyait près de Ron. " Maman ne l'a pas vraiment indiquée, " dit-elle. " Elle semblait plus désireuse de se débarrasser de nous plus que n'importe quoi. Peut-être a-t-elle finalement donnée une partie de son esprit à Fleurk. Je voudrais bien voir ça."

Harry secoua la tête lentement pendant qu'il marchait vers sa garde-robe et retirait un ensemble propre de vêtement. " Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es déterminé à détester Fleur, Ginny, " dit-il doucement. " Elle peut être… un peu "

" Égoïste, ennuyeuse, sans gêne ? " proposa Ginny.

" Non habituée à une famille telle que la vôtre " dit patiemment Harry gagnant un regard furieux de Ginny. " Remarque, je sais que lorsque j'ai rencontré toute ta famille pour la première fois j'étais intimidé. Je n'avais jamais vu une famille agir comme la vôtre avant. Tous sont des amis en plus d'être une fratrie. Vous vous dites tous vos secrets, vous vous soutenez l'un l'autre et, au besoin, êtes disposé à vous sacrifier l'un pour l'autre. L'unique mauvais côté est que, pour un étranger, il est vraiment difficile de ne _pas_ se sentir comme un intrus."

" Mais tu n'es pas un intrus, Harry, " contra immédiatement Ron. " Tu es l'un d'entre nous. Nous te l'avons dit depuis des années."

" Ron a raison " ajouta Ginny. " Tu es complètement différent de Fleurk. Tu n'essaie pas de forcer les autres à être de ton avis ou de nous parler comme si on avait trois ans ! "

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à part qu'il n'avait jamais vu Fleur agir de cette manière et il ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé sans la présence du clan Weasley. Tout qu'il savait c'était que Fleur était quelqu'un de bien et était profondément amoureuse de Bill Weasley. Harry savait également que c'était ce dont Ginny et Mme Weasley devait être témoin par elles-mêmes. " Bon, Je vais me laver " dit-il doucement. " Je ne serais pas long."

Ron et Ginny le regardèrent comme s'ils étaient sur le point de protester ainsi Harry se dépêcha de sortir de sa chambre vers la salle de bains. Il ne savait pas s'il avait eu tort de parler au nom de Fleur avant d'en parler avec elle. Il y avait une chance que Fleur ne sente pas comme une intruse. Il était possible qu'elle se comporte comme le disait Ginny mais, profondément, il ne le croyait pas. Il ne _voulait_ pas le croire. Pourquoi quelqu'un qui était si amoureuse de son fiancé ne voudrait pas faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour s'entendre avec la famille dans laquelle elle entrait ? _D'un autre côté mes parents ne s'entendaient avec tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon._

Harry était profondément dans ses pensées tout le temps qu'il se lavait et changeait de vêtement. Que pouvait-il faire pour elle de toute façon ? Il n'était même directement impliqué alors pourquoi s'inquiétait-il à son sujet ? _Parce que Ginny aborde toujours ce sujet quand elle vient_. Hermione et Ron parlaient rarement de la vie au terrier puisque leur principale préoccupation était l'empathie d'Harry et le rétablissement de Remus. Ginny, d'une part, semblait avoir besoin d'un défouloir pour évacuer ses frustrations, quelque chose qui ne pouvait se faire au terrier.

Revenant vers sa chambre, Harry se concentra sur ses techniques de relaxation et repoussa le sujet de Fleur hors de son esprit. La seule chose qu'il pouvait obtenir en participant à cette discussion était un mal de tête. Ginny était libre d'avoir son avis personnel et c'était celui-là. Il entra dans sa chambre, se débarrassa de son pyjama et se retourna pour voir Ron, Hermione et Ginny se reposant sur son lit, l'observant. " Quelque chose ne va pas ? " demanda Harry avec un haussement de sourcil.

"Tu ne te sens pas comme un intrus, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? " demanda Ron anxieusement. " Hermione nous a dit qu'elle avait ressenti la même chose quand elle est venu la première fois au terrier."

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Hermione qui avait un regard sympathique sur le visage. Il frotta de frustration ses yeux sous ses lunettes. Il n'avait jamais voulu dire ça pour que ce soit un sujet de discussion. " Pas du tout, " répondit sincèrement Harry. " Ron, je sais que votre famille se considère comme une extension de la mienne. Tout ce que je dirais c'est qu'en considérant avec qui j'ai grandi, une famille comme la vôtre était peu un primordiale. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. La plupart des personnes souhaitent avoir un famille comme la tienne."

Ron et Ginny échangèrent un regard et gesticulèrent désespérément. " Je suppose que nous n'avons jamais pensé à ça, " répondit sincèrement Ginny. " Je suis désolé si j'ai un peu trop insisté, Harry. Fleurk me rend juste complétement folle. Elle ne me traite comme elle te traite toi. Si ça te tracasse vraiment, je n'en parlerais plus jamais."

" Fleur se comporte vraiment différemment avec toi qu'avec quiconque, Harry, " contra brusquement Hermione. " Je ne sais pas si c'est juste par ce que tu es toi ou pour tout ce qui s'est passé. Peut-être parce que tu es la première personne à leur donner réellement ta bénédiction sans aucune hésitation. Si tu y penses, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant que Fleur ait agit de cette manière envers toi. Tu es vraiment la seule personne à part Bill qu'elle connaisse."

Harry gesticula, incapable de savoir quoi répondre à cela. " Donc, que voulez-vous faire vous trois aujourd'hui ? " demanda-t-il pendant qu'il marchait vers sa table de chevet, prenant sa montre et la mettant à son poignet. Il fut étonné de voir qu'il n'était que huit heure et demie. Ils étaient vraiment arrivés tôt. " J'ai entrainement avec Sirius dans une heure. Peut-être vous laissera-t-il vous joindre à moi."

Hermione fut immédiatement sur ses pieds. " Que faites-vous ? " demanda-t-elle ardemment. " Est-ce ton entrainement physique ? "

Harry inclina la tête. " Nous nous entrainons ou ne faisons pas de chose extrêmement difficile pour l'instant " dit-il. " Madame Pomfresh veut que nous y allions lentement donc nous revenons aux fondamentaux que nous faisions l'été dernier avant que Sirius n'estime que j'étais en assez bonne santé pour essayer quelque chose de plus ardu."

Ron regarda Harry avec scepticisme. " Je ne sais pas " dit-il incertain. " J'ai vu ce que tu peux faire. Saurions-nous te suivre ? "

" En fait, je pense qu'il serait fascinant de regarder " indiqua Hermione avec pratique. " Nous avons vu Harry s'entrainant seul. Peut-être que si Sirius a le temps il peut nous montrer quelques mouvements simples que nous pouvons employer afin de nous défendre."

Ginny sauta hors du lit avec un grand sourire. " Je suis prête pour ça, " dit-elle avec excitation. " Il serait bon de savoir quoi faire si Malfoy agit comme un abruti cette année."

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire changer d'opinion Ron. Pendant l'heure suivante, tout ce dont Ron pouvait parler était des différentes façons possibles de prendre sa revanche sur Malfoy avec Ginny tout en mangeant le petit déjeuner que Dobby et Kréature avaient fourni. Harry et Hermione discutèrent tranquillement des matières qu'ils avaient lu dans leurs livres de défense. C'était une discussion sans fin entre connaissances littéraires contre connaissances instinctives. Hermione était l'étudiante théorique tandis qu'Harry était l'étudiant pratique.

Ce ne fut pas long avant que Sirius ne fasse une apparition et clairement n'attendait pas de visiteurs. Sirius était comme chaque matin où il rampait hors du lit : à moitié endormi et prêt à ensorceler quiconque essayait d'engager une conversation avec lui. Sachant ce dont son parrain avait le plus besoin, Harry se déplaça immédiatement pour verser une tasse de café à Sirius quand il a senti une main sur son épaule. La main serra doucement avant que Sirius se soit assis près d'Harry.

" Comment vas-tu, gamin ? " demanda doucement et légèrement groggy Sirius.

Harry regarda Sirius et lui donné un sourire rassurant. " Je vais bien, " dit-il sincèrement pendant qu'il lui remettait la tasse de café. " c'est juste beaucoup à assimiler. Je n'ai jamais attendu la ' gazette des sorciers' pour être réellement bien pour une fois."

Sirius soupira pendant qu'il décoiffa les cheveux d'Harry. Il a pris une gorgée de son café et déposa la tasse. " Ne mets pas une telle pression sur toi-même, " dit-il tranquillement. " Nous n'allons pas laisser ça changer nos vies. Nous voulons tous nous venger de Voldemort. Nous voulons tous qu'il paye pour ce qu'il nous a pris. Nous _serons _avec toi quand le temps sera venu pour finalement l'éliminer, Harry. Rappels-toi de ça."

Harry inclina la tête avec un sourire soulagé sur le visage. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas retour en arrière, il pouvait seulement avancer et cela se ferait par étape. Il senti une augmentation de confiance car, quoiqu'il se passe, Sirius et Remus seraient avec lui pendant tout le voyage, le guidant. À l'heure actuelle, c'était ce dont Harry avait le plus besoin, peut-être même plus maintenant qu'avant.

A suivre…


	9. Hors du sanctuaire

Titre Anglais : Power of Hogwarts

Titre Français : Pouvoir de Poudlard

Auteur : ksomm814

Chapitre traduit par : … On le mettra de réception de l'ordinateur de Onarluca ^^

Bêta traductrice : Rémus James Lupin

Bêta Correctrice : Rémus James Lupin

Rating : K+

État de la fic en anglais : Fini (26 chap)

État de la fic en français : Fini

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

Résumé : Harry a quitté le monde de la sorcellerie comme une dernière tentative pour sauver ceux qu'il aime. Cependant, personne n'est prêt à le laisser partir, que ce soit ami ou ennemi. Les pouvoirs sont réalisés. Les amitiés sont testées. Les alliances se forment.

0o0

**Chapitre 9 : Hors du sanctuaire**

Durant les deux semaines suivantes, Harry tomba dans la routine : entrainement, lecture, discussion avec ses gardiens, entrainement, discussion avec ses amis, lecture, et, pour finir, dormir. Sa force était revenue permettant à son entrainement d'augmenter légèrement en difficultés mais ça restait toujours plus facile que de ce qu'il avait été capable de faire. Le sujet du retour à l'école n'avait pas été soulevé souvent et Sirius avaient fait un effort pour être moins hostile qu'il avait déjà été. C'était maintenant plus une acceptation réticente. Les trois savaient qu'Harry devrait retourner à Poudlard mais ils ne l'évoquaient pas.

Le rétablissement de Remus était encore lent mais il pouvait maintenant rester éveillé pendant presque toute la journée sans avoir besoin de dormir. Cependant une quelconque activité physique l'épuisait toujours, ce qui était frustrant puisque Remus insistait pour être présent lors des sessions d'entrainement d'Harry. Cela ne dérangeait pas Harry. Remus semblait toujours remarquer les petites choses et les lui signaler alors que Sirius le laissait apprendre de ses erreurs, ce qui ennuyait Sirius au plus haut point.

Tout semblait revenir à la normale ce qui était bizarre considérant tout qui s'était produit. Harry savait qu'il était privé de sortie mais, jusqu'ici, rien n'avait été dit en quoi cela consistait. Il n'avait pas le droit d'aller n'importe où mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau. C'était la même chose que l'été dernier et c'était plus pour sa protection qu'une punition. On permettait à ses amis de venir le voir régulièrement ce qui maintenait Harry à jour avec tous les événements au terrier. Harry avait été également informé sur les événements au ministère par Ron et Hermione qui avait une tendance à écouter clandestinement M. et Mme Weasley tard la nuit. Évidemment, le ministre voulait toujours désespérément rencontrer Harry ce qui n'était pas nouveau. De ce qu'il s'était renseigné sur Rufus Scrimgeour, Harry savait que l'homme voulait seulement l'employer pour le bénéfice du Ministère et il ne participerait pas à ça.

Harry en avait également appris très peu au sujet de la guerre dans le monde magique. Il s'était renseigné sur les Inferis qui étaient des cadavres enchantés pour être au service du seigneur des ténèbres. Voldemort les avait employés durant la dernière guerre et avait été liés pour les employer dans celle-ci. Il avait également appris que les détraqueurs avaient quitté Azkaban, pour rejoindre Voldemort et se multipliaient actuellement, quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré ne pas savoir. C'était tout simplement répugnant de même y penser. Harry avait également reçu un prospectus pourpre qui était le guide ministériel de la protection contre les forces du mal bien qu'on aurait dû l'appeler : 'Temps de guerre pour les nuls' Il n'y avait vraiment rien utile dans ce fascicule. Ça pouvait être résumé en une page en disant 'si vous remarquez quelque chose qui n'est pas normal, courez pour votre vie et appelez à l'aide'.

Sirius et Remus avaient beaucoup rit quand Harry avait exprimé son avis. Ils ne pensaient pas que ce prospectus serait utile pour qui que ce soit. C'avait été une des discussions les plus drôles. Sincèrement, Harry ne savait ce qu'il aurait fait sans les insistances de Sirius et Remus afin qu'il parle de tout ce qu'il avait à l'esprit, y compris la prophétie. C'avait été les entretiens avec Sirius et Remus qui avaient le plus aidé Harry. Ses propres doutes diminuaient lentement, ce qui avait été remarqué par chacun. Il redevenait lentement vers le Harry Potter qu'ils connaissaient avant la fin du trimestre précédent.

À seulement dix jours du début du trimestre, le monde sorcier entier devenait anxieux. Il y avait des articles quotidiens dans le ' Daily Prophète ' au sujet du rétablissement de 'L'élu' et son raisonnement ayant conduit à sa retraite de la scène publique. Certains avaient déclaré que Voldemort avait torturé Harry jusqu'à la folie tandis que d'autres croyaient qu'Harry était physiquement défiguré et avait trop honte pour montrer son visage. Sirius et Remus faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour empêcher Harry de lire le ' Daily Prophète ' mais ça n'empêchait pas Harry de surprendre Sirius grognant au sujet des journalistes fouineurs et des politiciens égoïstes.

Le moment que tous les trois redoutaient arriva ce soir-là au dîner quand le professeur Dumbledore arriva. Personne ne parla. Ils partagèrent juste un regard et surent qu'il était inutile de discuter. Cependant, Sirius et Remus avaient quelques demandes afin d'assurer la sureté d'Harry. Pour commencer, Harry ne prendrait pas le Poudlard express le 1er septembre et le public serait mis au courant afin d'éviter une autre attaque sur le train. En second lieu, jusqu'à ce que Remus ait complètement récupéré, Sirius prendrait la place de Remus comme conseiller et Remus viendrait à Poudlard pour être sous la surveillance médicale de Madame Pomfresh. Troisièmement, si le danger devait surgir, Harry aurait des moyens de s'échapper. Le pendentif dont avait hérité Harry serait transformés en portoloin dont le mot de passe serait activé pour amener Harry au manoir Black. Dumbledore accepta de fournir un portoloin additionnel qui transporterait Harry à son bureau. Pour finir, Sirius et Remus devaient être consultés pour n'importe quelle décision concernant Harry si elle impliquait une punition, le ministère, ou la presse.

Le Professeur Dumbledore était d'accord pour toutes les demandes et assura aux trois sorciers qu'un portoloin serait livré le 31 août pour les amener à Poudlard. Il avait également demandé s'il pouvait jouer un rôle plus actif dans l'éducation d'Harry avec quelques leçons supplémentaires. Sirius était hésitant tandis que Remus indiquait que c'était d'accord tant qu'ils savaient ce qui allait être abordé afin d'aider si Harry en avait besoin. Dumbledore accepta de nouveau.

Quand Dumbledore fut parti, le silence rempli la cuisine avant que Sirius ne regarde fixement et sévèrement Harry. « Tu réalises que tu es toujours privé de sortie n'est-ce pas? » demanda-t-il pendant que le coin de sa bouche se contractait.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure nerveusement. Il sut que sa punition allait être annoncée.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil vers Remus avant de retourner attention vers Harry. « Quand nous serons à Poudlard, tu seras consigné dans nos quartiers » dit-il fermement. « Les soirées où tu n'auras pas Quidditch tu les passeras dans les quartiers des maraudeurs, travaillant à tes devoirs d'école ou à ceux que nous te donnerons à étudier à moins que tu ne doives être ailleurs. En outre, il n'y aura aucune visite à prés-au-lard jusqu'à ce que nous changions d'avis. »

Harry inclina la tête pour montrer son acceptation. Il s'était réellement attendu à pire. Il valait probablement mieux qu'il passe de toute façon son temps libre dans les quartiers des maraudeurs afin d'éviter les regards et les chuchotements. Il pouvait également vivre sans aller à Prés-au-lard depuis que c'était l'endroit préféré de Rita Skeeter pour se cacher et l'attente.

« Sirius, je pense également que ça ne ferait pas de mal pour Harry de passer aider Poppy de temps en temps dans l'infirmerie comme remboursement pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui » rajouta Remus avec une grimace. « Je suis sure qu'elle ferait bon accueil à l'aide d'Harry et lui donnerait peut-être même quelques indications. »

« C'est une excellente idée, Moony ! » Hurla Sirius. " Nous pouvons lui en parler lors de sa prochaine visite ! "

Ce fut donc décidé ainsi. Tonks était un peu déçue qu'Harry, Sirius et Remus retournent à Poudlard avant le retour de Viktor de Bulgarie et celui de Charlie en Roumanie. Avec la forte pression sur les Aurors, Tonks avait travaillée tellement dur qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment passé beaucoup d'heure au manoir Black récemment. Elle leur rendait visite de temps en temps, apportant habituellement quelque chose qu'elle avait sélectionnée pour Harry dans un magasin d'habillement. Harry était réellement reconnaissant pour ces nouveaux vêtements. Il s'était développé au cours de la dernière année et tous les vêtements qu'il avait achetés étaient encore à la maison du Dr. Rolands, à l'hôpital ou détruit dans l'explosion.

Harry avait à titre d'essai demandé s'il serait possible de rendre visite au Dr. Rolands et à l'hôpital pour dire au revoir mais Sirius et Remus répondaient que c'était trop dangereux. Au lieu de cela, Tonks était allé à l'hôpital avec plusieurs lettres d'Harry à distribuer et rassembla ses affaires. Elle était retournée avec quelques lettres et deux sacs contenant ses affaires, y compris ses lentilles teintés brunes. Sirius, Remus et Tonks avaient été stupéfiés de la différence quand Harry les avait mis cependant Tonks exigea qu'on les métamorphose en lentilles non teintées prétextant que c'était un crime pour Harry de cacher ses yeux vert clair (ce que Sirius avait fait immédiatement juste pour qu'elle se taise).

La lecture des lettres avait été difficile. Le Dr. Rolands avait grondé 'Orion' de s'être enfuit et exigeait de savoir ce qui s'était passé, comment 'Orion' était traité et si 'Orion' prenait soin de lui. Le Dr. Rolands voulait également savoir pourquoi 'Orion' était maintenant sous garde rapprochée. _'Je sais que tu me cachais de quelque chose mais si j'avais su que c'était si sérieux j'aurais gardé un œil plus étroit sur toi.'_ Cette déclaration avait laissé Harry nerveux. Le Dr. Rolands savait et malgré tout l'avait pris ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

La lettre de J.J. était complètement différente. J.J. avait exprimé sa solidarité pour 'Orion' qui avait manqué tout l'amusement pendant les équipes de nuit et les jeux dans les couloirs qui s'en étaient suivit. J.J. avait également grondé 'Orion' d'être parti parce que maintenant il était coincé avec un homme entre deux âges qui n'avait aucun sens de l'humour et même moins de tolérance pour des jeunes, chercheur d'aventure tels que lui-même. ' _Il veut réellement que je travaille ! Peux-tu le croire ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas assigner quelqu'un d'environ notre âge qui apprécierait les efforts que j'ai déployés pour apprécier mon travail ?_ ' Les lettres des enfants avaient été les plus douloureuses à lire. La plupart d'entre eux avaient envoyé des dessins des personnages des histoires d'Harry avec les mots 'Tu nous manques Ori' écrit en fond. Selon Tonks, tous les enfants avaient passé une heure à faire leurs dessins tout en posant des questions sur 'Ori'. Les enfants plus âgés semblaient comprendre qu'il y avait un mauvais homme qui voulait le blesser 'Ori' donc 'Ori' avait dû partir mais les plus jeunes voulaient juste savoir quand 'Ori' serait de retour.

Harry n'avait pas dit grand-chose le reste de la soirée. Autant il ne voulait pas l'admettre à Sirius et à Remus, le Dr. Rolands, J.J. et les enfants lui manquaient et il les voyait chaque nuit. Le Dr. Rolands et J.J. avait tellement fait pour lui et les enfants avaient compté sur lui pour un instant de joie dans leurs vies difficiles. Il se demandait si David avait toujours des problèmes pour dormir avec son moniteur cardiaque allumé, si Emma était toujours aussi faible, si la colonne vertébrale de Jack allait mieux, et si la greffe de rein de Bonnie s'était faite sans heurts. Ces enfants avaient fait face à tellement de chose à un si jeune âge et ils n'avaient jamais abandonné. _Je n'abandonnerai jamais non plus. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour eux. Ils ne méritent pas d'être des victimes de la folie de Voldemort._

À partir de ce jour, Harry portait ses lentilles plutôt que ses lunettes. Cela pris un certain temps pour se réhabituer à les mettre puisqu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pu les mettre du premier coup lors des premiers essais. Ron avait été horrifié d'entendre ce que les Moldus faisaient pour éviter de porter des lunettes sans l'aide de la magie tandis qu'Hermione et Ginny approuvaient le changement, déclarant que les lentilles rendaient les yeux d'Harry encore plus lumineux qu'ils ne l'étaient habituellement.

Après une semaine de vacances passée, Sirius autorisa finalement que les réunions de l'Ordre reprennent au manoir Black impliquant que beaucoup de personnes verraient Harry pour la première fois depuis les événements au ministère en juin. Beaucoup furent soulagés de voir par eux-mêmes que les rumeurs n'étaient pas vrai et les autres qu'à part une cicatrice dans son cou, Harry s'en était échappé relativement indemne. La réunion portant principalement sur la sécurité à Poudlard serait, selon Sirius, longue car Sirius et Remus voulaient s'assurer qu'Harry serait en sécurité.

Après la réunion, le professeur Dumbledore donna à Harry une petite boite, l'informant qu'elle devait être portée à tout moment. Harry ouvrit la boîte pour voir un anneau d'or avec un Phoenix gravé dedans. " C'est mon portoloin de secours pour toi, Harry " indiqua Dumbledore pendant qu'il prenait l'anneau et le glissait sur le quatrième doigt de ma main droite d'Harry. " Il t'amènera directement à mon bureau." Il écarta ses mains et souri. " Le mot d'activation est 'Refuge'. Au moindre danger n'hésite pas à l'employer."

Harry acquiesça pendant qu'il regardait fixement l'anneau qui s'était adapté à son doigt. Il voyait plus un héritage de famille qu'un portoloin. Le corps du phœnix s'enroulait autour de l'anneau, ses ailes écartées au loin comme s'il était en plein vol. Lentement Harry releva la tête pour voir uniquement le regard bleu scintillent de Dumbledore. " Monsieur, c'est trop " dit-il. " Je ne peux pas accept-"

« … J'insiste vraiment, Harry » dit agréablement le Professeur Dumbledore. « Cet anneau a été dans la famille de Dumbledore depuis des générations et est seulement transmis à celui qui montre les qualités rares du Phoenix. Il m'a été transmis par mon père et je te le transmets à mon tour. Tu n'es peux être pas mon petit-fils, Harry, mais Je pense qu'il n'existe personne qui ait montré plus de courage, de fidélité, de force et de désir d'aider ceux qui sont dans le besoin. Accepte-le… pour moi. »

Harry laissa sortir un long soupir avant s'acquiescer. Il n'estimait pas vraiment mériter un tel cadeau mais il savait qu'il était inutile de discuter. « Merci, monsieur » dit-il sincèrement. « J'en prendrais soins, je le promets. »

Dumbledore souri. « Je n'en n'attendais pas moins » dit-il. « Maintenant, mon garçon, Sirius m'a demandé de faire ton deuxième portoloin ainsi, si cela ne te dérange pas… » Harry retira les pendentifs hérités toujours attachés à la chaîne autour de son cou. Il observa le professeur Dumbledore sortir sa baguette et doucement taper dessus avec elle tout en disant " _Portus_." Après un moment, Dumbledore éloigna sa baguette et souri heureux pendant qu'il s'installait dans son fauteuil. « Ce portoloin t'amènera ici dans le rare cas où l'environnement de Poudlard soit trop dangereux pour que tu restes là. Le mot d'activation est 'Sanctuaire'. »

« Merci, monsieur » dit Harry pendant qu'il replaçait son collier sous sa chemise. Regardant le directeur, Harry pouvait voir que, bien que Dumbledore semblait extérieurement aussi souriant qu'habituellement, il semblait y avoir quelque chose de différent. Cherchant à établir un contact il put sentir des vagues besoin de protection, d'inquiétude et de regret. Harry su que quelque chose se passait sur mais il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire, ou seulement s'il devait dit quoique ce soit. « J'apprécie vraiment tout ce que vous avait fait pour moi, professeur. Je sais que j'ai rendu votre vie difficile ces derniers temps. »

Dumbledore leva une main pour faire taire Harry. « Non-sens, mon garçon » dit-il avec un sourire. « Je ne peux pas m'imaginer faire face à ce que tu as fait quand j'avais ton âge. Si j'avais dû, j'imagine que j'aurais réagi la même manière. La famille c'est important, Harry. Elle nous aide à continuer, à combattre quand nous abandonnerions normalement. Cependant, j'espère qu'à l'avenir tu parleras à quelqu'un si tu es… accablé. Je réalise que tu as parlé à Sirius et à Remus au sujet de tes exploits. Est-ce que j'ai raison de supposer que vous avez discuté ton emprisonnement ? »

Harry gesticula. « Il n'y avait vraiment rien à dire » dit-il sincèrement. « Vous avez vu tous mes souvenirs. J'étais sans connaissance le plus souvent. Cela aurait pu être pire. » Harry ferma les yeux et laissa sortir un long soupir pendant qu'il tournait son visage ailleurs. C'était ce petit fait qui l'avait aidé à dormir la nuit. Ces jours avaient été un vrai cauchemar mais la plupart du temps ils étaient remplit de ses pensées et de ses craintes ce qui fonctionnaient le mieux sur lui. Voldemort connaissait la plus grande crainte d'Harry et l'avait employé contre lui.

« Oui » Dumbledore acquiesça lentement. « Cela aurait pu être plus mauvais bien que cela ne change pas les événements traumatiques que tu as du subir. Avoir sa magie supprimée est une expérience des plus traumatisantes mais je suspecte que cela fut pire pour toi que pour n'importe quel sorcier normal. Tu avais quelque chose d'autre que ta capacité à jeter des sorts arrachés sans avertissement. Je dois admettre que je n'ai jamais réellement éprouvé quelque chose de similaire mais je serais disposé à écouter si tu avais besoin de quelqu'un pour te confier. »

Harry regarda le professeur Dumbledore nerveusement. Il comprit que Dumbledore croyait qu'Harry ignorait simplement ce qui s'était produit comme ce fut le cas avec tant d'autres problèmes dans le passé. " Monsieur, j'apprécie l'offre mais je veux juste passer à autre chose " dit Harry doucement. « C'est passé. Est-ce que j'étais effrayé ? Oui. Est-ce que j'ai paniqué ? Naturellement. Est-ce que je veux le revivre encore ? Naturellement pas. »

« Harry… »

« Professeur » interrompit calmement Harry pendant qu'il frottait son front inconsciemment. « Je sais que vous voulez juste essayer d'aider mais je préfère me concentrer plutôt sur ce dont j'ai besoin afin que tout ça ne se reproduise plus. Je ne veux plus _jamais _être utilisé comme cela. »

Dumbledore regarda fixement Harry pendant un long moment avant d'incliner la tête. « Très bien » dit-il. « Je ne ferai plus pression sur toi, mon garçon, mais si tu voulais parler de quelque chose- n'importe quoi- et que tu ne pouvais pas en parler à tes gardiens, tu sais où est mon bureau. »

Harry sourit doucement pendant que Dumbledore se levait et lui faisait un signe d'adieu. Comme il observait le directeur partir, Harry ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser que cela allait être une autre année difficile. Il semblait que tout le monde était déterminé pour inciter Harry à parler des horreurs passées maintenant plus qu'avant. Chaque fois qu'Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, on lui avait demandé ce qui le préoccupait. Parfois Harry voulait juste leur crier de le laisser seul afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité mais il ne voulait déranger personne. Ils essayaient juste d'aider. Il le savait. Il l'acceptait… mais pourquoi, depuis, se sentait-il comme étouffé ?

**§*&o&*§**

La fin des vacances d'été apporta soulagement et crainte à Harry. Il était soulagé pour le changement du paysage et une coupure des questions interminables de ses gardiens mais il était inquiet de partir, un mal de tête pour entrer dans un autre. À la maison, il pouvait s'enfermer à clef dans sa chambre s'il était énervé. À l'école, le sanctuaire était presque impossible puisque tellement de gens connaissaient ses cachettes habituelles. Ses amis et l'AD toute entière connaissaient la salle sur demande, le terrain de Quidditch et la tour d'astronomie. Sirius et Remus connaissaient les cuisines et les quartiers des maraudeurs. Ça n'aidait pas non plus que Sirius, Remus, Ron et Hermione connaissent la carte des Maraudeurs.

Sirius et Remus avaient discuté de la situation à Poudlard à plusieurs reprises avec Harry au cours des derniers jours. Ils avaient parlé de quoi dire afin d'arrêter les gens de poser des questions gênantes et la solution avaient fini par sortir il suffisait de compter sur Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Alors qu'Harry ne monterait pas dans le train, ses amis passeraient le mot qu'Harry récupérait de ses blessures et qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, c'était quelque chose que Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient plus que d'accord de faire.

Le sujet des cours avait également été évoqué avec la question de savoir si Harry devait apporter le livre de potions avancés que Tonks avait pris pour lui. Harry était hésitant de l'apporter puisqu'il savait que c'était injustifié de prendre la peine même de demander au professeur Snape s'il pouvait s'inscrire dans la classe. Il ne voulait également pas poser des problèmes en étudiant les potions en privé juste sous le nez de Snape. Il avait toujours été contre le fait de recevoir un traitement de faveur pourtant ici il faisait justement cela. En fin de compte, Harry avait décidé de mettre le manuel avancé de potions dans le fond de sa nouvelle malle. Peut-être le lirait-il la nuit s'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Le cadeau de l'Ordre avait fini d'en faire un sauveur. Il avait plus de vêtements qu'il n'avait jamais possédé dans sa vie grâce à Tonks (qui avaient insisté sur le fait qu'il valait mieux apporter trop de vêtements plutôt que pas assez). Il avait également sa cape d'invisibilité, la carte des Maraudeur, ses manuels, les livres supplémentaires de défense et de Quidditch, ses approvisionnements de contact, l'édredon de Mme Weasley, la Pensine, les robes, son journal, et son éclair de feu qui était rétréci pour s'adapter et le protéger contre les chocs. Il portait sa ceinture contenant sa paire de saïsrétrécie et cachée ainsi que son nouvel holster charmé et caché contenant sa baguette magique qui était parfaitement réparée. Harry se sentait réellement comme un coffre remplit d'armes. En plus de son saï et de sa baguette cachés, il avait deux Portoloins dont l'un d'entre eux était lié à ses gardiens ainsi ils savaient toujours si Harry n'était pas sous un quelconque sort de coercition.

La nuit du 31 août, Harry avait été de nouveau impliqué dans une discussion prolongée avec Sirius et Remus (qui pouvait finalement marcher sans aide pendant des courtes périodes). Le sujet fut de nouveau Poudlard mais cette fois cela concernait ce qui se passerait le lendemain et les jours qui suivraient. Le portoloin avait été programmé pour s'activer à dix heures le matin pour les conduire directement à l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh attendrait Remus. Tandis que Remus irait discuter de son rétablissement avec la médicomage, Sirius et Harry rencontreraient le professeur Dumbledore, les membres du personnel qui ne seraient pas dans le train et les Aurors qui protégeraient l'école.

Après le déjeuner, Harry aiderait à l'installation de Sirius et de Remus et ensuite rencontrerait Madame Pomfresh pour discuter sa punition consistant à l'aider à l'infirmerie. Quand la soirée arriverait, Harry et Sirius aideraient les Aurors à la station de Prés-au-lard pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème. Ce n'était pas que Dumbledore s'attendait à ce que quelque chose se produise. Sirius informa à contrecœur Harry que Dumbledore avait demandé l'aide d'Harry sur ses sensations et quels étudiants pourraient constituer une menace possible. Personnellement, Harry pensait que la demande avait du sens mais il était clair que Sirius et Remus étaient mal à l'aise au fait qu'Harry soit dans un endroit vulnérable pour une attaque.

Le matin suivant arriva rapidement. Harry et Sirius s'étaient réveillé tôt finissant l'emballage de dernière minute, nettoyant et sécurisant la maison contre des intrus possibles. Sirius avait augmenté les protections pour empêcher d'entrer tous les parents non souhaités ou n'importe qui d'autre qui pourrait essayer d'entrer (particulièrement Mundingus Fletcher qui semblait toujours passer en revue l'ensemble des riches héritages Black qu'il pourrait probablement vendre). Dobby était revenue à Poudlard avec leurs affaires suivit d'un Kreatur au regard sombre continuant à marmonner comment il était dangereux pour le jeune maître de quitter la maison de sa maitresse. Harry essaya de rassurer Kreatur qu'il serait bien à Poudlard mais le vieil elfe de maison ne voulait pas écouter. Kreatur avait juste disparu dans un _pop_, laissant Harry et Sirius impuissant haussant les épaules tous les deux.

Chacun était prêt et tout était sécurisé avec des minutes d'avance. Se tenant devant la cheminée (que Sirius avait de nouveau fermée exigeant un mot de passe pour entrer), Sirius, Remus et Harry avaient au moins un doigt poser sur la vieille chaussure que Dumbledore avait envoyée comme portoloin, attendant patiemment jusqu'à ce que tous sentirent une traction subite au niveau du nombril et virent un panache de couleurs avant d'atterrir de façon précaire dans l'infirmerie lumineuse de Poudlard.

Les vagues de joie et de soulagement bombardèrent Harry avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de revenir sur ses pieds. Tombant tous les quatre, Harry essaya de s'éloigner de la surcharge de sensations qui l'entourait comme un gant. Il n'arrivait pas à penser. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer. Les émotions étaient censées être calmantes mais l'intensité les rendait oppressantes. Saisissant sa tête lancinante, Harry pouvait sentir son corps entier secoué pendant qu'il priait silencieusement pour que la douleur s'arrête.

Ça s'arrêta.

Les vertiges semblant l'inonder intérieurement s'effondrèrent. Les émotions surchargées diminuèrent à un niveau paisible et normal. Harry se senti soudainement extrêmement épuisé pendant qu'il était soigneusement allongé sur le dos et soulevé légèrement afin que quelques potions horribles puissent être versés dans sa gorge. Le vertige disparu permit à Harry de se concentrer réellement sur les visages inquiets de Sirius, Remus et de Madame Pomfresh.

« Que s'est-il passé, gamin ? » demanda anxieusement Sirius.

Harry s'assit lentement et a secoua sa tête avec toute la lassitude restante. « Je pense que Poudlard était un peu surexcité de me voir » dit-il franchement. « Elle s'est retirée ainsi cela ne sera plus jamais accablant. » Des vagues molles de remords atteignirent Harry, le faisant sourire. Peut-être cette année serait une aventure après tous. « Tu es pardonnée » dit-il doucement et souri quand les vagues des remords furent remplacées par des vagues de soulagement.

« M. Potter ! » Hurla de choc Madame Pomfresh. « Me dites-vous que vous pouvez réellement sentir Poudlard ? »

Sirius la regarda furieusement pendant qu'il aidait Harry à se remettre sur ses pieds. « Ça ne s'est pas produit avant Poppy » dit-il fermement. « Vous le savez. » Sirius regarda Harry d'un œil critique, posant une main sur le front d'Harry afin de vérifier la fièvre et le pouls d'Harry également. « Est-ce que tout est de nouveau normale, Harry ? »

Harry inclina la tête pendant qu'il frottait sa nuque nerveusement. « Heu-nous devrions vraiment bouger » dit-il inconfortablement. Il ne voulait vraiment pas être coincé à l'infirmerie plus longtemps que nécessaire à l'heure actuelle. « Dumbledore doit nous attendre. »

« Harry à raison » répondit calmement Remus pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit le plus proche. « Vous avez tous les deux une réunion qui vous attend. Si ça se reproduit encore, réfléchissez à quelque chose et revenez ici. Nous n'avons pas besoin que tous les Aurors soit témoin de ceci et transmettent l'information à Scrimgeour. »

Sirius grimaça à cette pensée. « Bon point, Moony » dit-il. « Nous serons de retour avant le déjeuner pour te rejoindre. Allons, Pronglet. Il est l'heure pour les deux plus ennuyeuses heures que tu n'aies jamais expérimenté dans ta vie entière. »

Harry fit un signe au revoir à Remus avant de se retourner et partir avec Sirius hors de l'infirmerie. Il ne pensait pas que ça serait aussi mauvais, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il être en classe d'histoire avec le professeur Binns qui bourdonnait indéfiniment au sujet des guerres des gobelins. C'était réellement quelque chose d'important. C'était la sécurité de Poudlard et de ses étudiants. Peut-être c'était juste parce qu'Harry était excité d'être inclus faisant réellement quelque chose plutôt qu'être laissé avec le reste des adolescents. Peut-être que, de nouveau, il se passerait autre chose que ce dont Harry était averti.

Ils atteignirent l'entrée avec la gargouille du bureau du professeur Dumbledore en un rien de temps. Heureusement, Sirius connaissait déjà le mot de passe ainsi ils ne perdirent pas du temps à deviner quelle friandise Dumbledore avait récemment découvert. La gargouille pris vie et s'écarta. L'ouverture du mur dévoilant un escalier en pierre se déplaça en un mouvement rotatoire. Harry et Sirius partagèrent un regard avant de commencer à monter les escaliers. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent. Ils n'en n'avaient pas besoin. Ils en avaient déjà parlé assez pour savoir qu'Harry devrait rester silencieux à moins qu'on ne lui pose une question directement. Il n'y avait aucun besoin d'attirer plus l'attention sur lui qu'il y en avait déjà.

Ils atteignirent la porte en bois polie avec un heurtoir en laiton en forme de griffon dessus. Harry laissa sortir un long et apaisant souffle pendant que Sirius frappait le heurtoir trois fois. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre la voix de Dumbledore leur indiquant d'" Enter." Sirius plaça une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Harry et serra avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer dans la pièce avec Harry le suivant puis fermant la porte derrière lui. Harry saisi l'occasion de scanner rapidement la pièce aussi bien que ses occupants.

Rien n'avait changé. Les portraits des anciens directeurs et directrices décoraient les murs, Fumseck était sur son perchoir et laissa sortir un doux chant quand il vit Harry, et toutes les babioles se mirent justement à briller attirèrent l'attention comme toujours. Comme toutes les personnes présentes, le professeur Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, un sourire plaisant sur le visage. Les professeurs McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick et Chourave étaient présents et installé devant le bureau de Dumbledore. McGonagall lui sourit, Flitwick et Chourave le regardèrent fixement avec les sourcils haussés tandis que Snape avec son ricanement toujours présent restait fermement immobile. Debout derrière les directeurs de maisons, quatre Aurors dont Tonks étaient présent. Elle sourit largement et fit un signe de la main à Harry et Sirius, oubliant complètement toute notion de professionnalisme ou l'ignorant juste.

Harry pris également l'occasion de ressentir les vagues d'émotions qui étaient qu'alors hors de prise. Il pouvait sentir l'énervement, l'impatience, la dévotion et une légère touche de crainte. Aucune des émotions qu'il sentait ne l'étonna. Avec l'état actuel du monde magique, qui ne serait pas nerveux ou inquiet pour la sûreté de tous les enfants venant ici aujourd'hui ? Il pouvait également comprendre l'impatience puisque chacun les avait probablement attendus et la dévotion venait très probablement des membres du personnel puisqu'ils étaient fidèles à Dumbledore.

« Ah, » Dit le Professeur Dumbledore agréablement. « Les deux derniers participants sont arrivés. Nous discutions justement de toutes les étapes finales qui rendraient l'école aussi sécurisée que possible. Argus a déjà recherché dans l'école tous les objets maléfiques et les directeurs de maison ont vérifié leurs maisons respectives entièrement. Des gardes supplémentaires ont été placés autour de l'école et des terres… »

« … qu'en est-il des passages secrets hors du château ? » interrompit Sirius. « Si je me rappelle bien il y en a sept au total et Peter Pettigrew en connait la majeure partie d'entre eux. »

« Alors ils devraient être scellés immédiatement » indiqua fermement Dumbledore. « Dès que cette réunion sera terminée, je te laisserai cette tâche, Sirius. Je suis certain que l'Auror Tonks et Harry pourront te fournir toute l'aide dont tu as besoin. »

Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer les coups d'œil contrariés qui passèrent sur les visages des trois Aurors mâles. Avec l'annonce qu'Harry Potter ne serait pas dans le Poudlard express, la chance de parler réellement au garçon-qui-survécut au sujet des événements récents devenait de plus en plus difficile. Sirius et Remus savaient ce qu'ils faisaient quand ils avaient demandé qu'Harry vienne directement à Poudlard. Dumbledore savait également ce qu'il faisait en gardant Harry loin des trois Aurors qui n'étaient pas des membres de l'ordre.

La réunion dura un peu plus d'une heure et s'était concentrée sur l'arrivée des étudiants ce soir. Harry et Sirius n'interféreraient pas avec les devoirs des Aurors mais offrirait de l'aide et même des informations si c'était nécessaire. Harry et Sirius seraient également présents pour éviter que les étudiants ne paniquent puisque la majorité des étudiants les aimaient bien tous les deux. D'une part, s'il y avait des problèmes impliquant la sûreté d'Harry, Sirius était chargé d'emporter Harry loin de la situation tandis que les Aurors se concentraient sur le problème. On n'avait pas permis à Harry de participer.

Harry et Sirius seraient placés près des calèches tirées par des Sombrals tandis que les Aurors seraient plus largement étendus. Hagrid aiderait les premières années dans les bateaux et le nouveau professeur, le professeur Slughorn, serait également là si c'était nécessaire. L'attention d'Harry fut attirée lors de la première mention d'un professeur de défense mais rien d'autre n'avait été dit à son sujet. Il voulait savoir si Slughorn pourrait être crut ou pas et, d'une manière primordiale, s'il était un professeur décent. Avec la guerre, avoir un professeur qui enseignerait réellement la défense comme Sirius l'avait fait l'année dernière était plus important que jamais.

Quand la réunion fut terminée, Harry, Sirius et Tonks partirent sceller les passages secrets. Harry essaya d'en découvrir plus au sujet du professeur Slughorn mais tout qu'il trouva fut que le prénom de Slughorn était Horace et qu'il était un ancien professeur que Dumbledore avait sorti de la retraite. _Bien, au moins il sait ce dont il parle. C'était rassurant. Espérons juste que ce nouveau professeur ne soit pas un espion du ministère ou pour Voldemort. _

Sirius et Tonks firent la plupart des charmes sur les passages secrets tout en expliquant exactement ce qu'ils faisaient par égard pour Harry. Chaque passage secret fut scellé sur les deux extrémités et charmé pour émettre une alarme si quelque chose arrivait à passer les barrières. Différents charmes furent employés selon l'accessibilité du passage secret. Ceux qui n'étaient pas bloqués avaient reçu des charmes sensiblement plus forts et plus compliqués. Rien qu'en observant son parrain et 'sa tante', Harry se rendit compte qu'il y avait tellement à apprendre.

Une fois que tout fut scellé, Harry et Sirius rejoignirent Remus qui était toujours dans l'infirmerie. Tonks à contrecœur dû retourner vers ses camarades Aurors pour vérifier les environs de nouveau. Elle ne fit aucun effort pour cacher son aversion pour ses collègues et le fait que Scrimgeour leur avait demandé de découvrir ce qu'ils pouvaient sur Harry. « Scrimgeour ne me fait pas confiance, naturellement, parce que je refuse de lui dire quoique ce soit » indiqua Tonks. « La seule raison que je connaisse serait parce que je les ai surpris complotant sur la façon de te rencontrer seul à seul, Harry. La seule raison de ma présence ici est parce que Dumbledore m'a demandé. »

Remus avait écouté soigneusement tout ce que Sirius et Harry lui dirent, ce qu'ils avaient appris. Rien ne l'avait étonné bien que les révélations de Tonks sur le manque de confiance en elle l'ébranlèrent. Pour le moment, ils n'y avaient pas beaucoup d'Aurors qui étaient disposé à s'opposer contre le ministère. Tonks et Shacklebolt étaient vraiment les seuls Aurors auxquels l'ordre faisait complètement confiance. Le problème était que Shacklebolt était actuellement parti en mission pour le ministère rendant presque impossible pour l'ordre d'apprendre quoique ce soit.

Après un déjeuner tranquille, Harry rencontra Madame Pomfresh pour programmer sa formation avec elle les dimanches matins avec la possibilité d'ajouter un jour durant la semaine si son programme le permettait. Ils couvriraient les remèdes et les antidotes de base pour commencer. Harry ne voulait pas nécessairement avoir des devoirs mais il lui serait donné les sujets de recherches qui seraient bénéfiques s'il les lisait. Madame Pomfresh se rendait compte qu'Harry avait déjà un programme chargé et qu'il ne fallait pas le pousser jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Après ces conclusions à l'infirmerie, Harry aida Sirius et Remus à s'installer. Il y avait beaucoup de réarrangement nécessaire pour rendre l'endroit plus accessible pour Remus. Les pièces devaient être ainsi permutées Remus étant ainsi plus proches de la salle de bains, des meubles devaient être déplacés et des précautions devaient être faites au cas où Remus aurait besoin d'aide. Sirius voulait être prêt à tout et le dit à Remus. « Je t'ai perdu deux fois par le passé » dit-il pour sa défense. « Je ne veux pas te perdre deux fois de plus. »

Ils avaient presque finit quand un coup à la porte les firent sursauter. « Ouvre, Sirius ! » exigea Tonks. « Nous devons parler ! »

Sirius gémit pendant qu'il ouvrait la porte et faisait un pas de côté pour que Tonks entre avec le professeur Dumbledore. « Y a-t-il un problème ? » demanda-t-il avec réserve pendant qu'il fermait la porte.

« Pas un problème » répondit agréablement le Professeur Dumbledore. « Je voudrais juste clarifier quelques détails au sujet de ce soir et concernant Harry en général. »

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry qui s'asseyait près de Remus avant fixer en retour Dumbledore. L'énervement et le besoin de protection remplissaient l'air. Harry sut immédiatement que cela n'allait pas être une discussion plaisante. Sirius prenait déjà une position de défense signifiant qu'il n'écouterait pas ce que devait dire Dumbledore. Un bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules, entraînant un sursaut d'Harry et qui se retourna pour fixer le regard compréhensif de Remus. Il semblerait qu'il n'était pas seul à deviner la conversation qui aller suivre.

Le Professeur Dumbledore regarda Sirius un long moment avant de soupirer fatigué. « Sirius, je sais que vous êtes encore inconfortable avec la présence d'Harry à la gare ce soir. Je te donne ma parole. Harry sera protégé. Je veux juste éviter que les Aurors se concentrent sur autre chose que leur devoir de protection des étudiants.

« Sirius cligna des yeux vers Dumbledore de surprise. « Vous avez pensé qu'ils utiliseraient cette soirée pour interroger Harry ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je sais qu'ils feront ce qu'ils doivent faire afin de suivre leurs ordres » répondit gravement Dumbledore alors qu'il regardait directement Harry. « C'est pourquoi, Harry, je veux que tu portes sur toi ta cape d'invisibilité à tout moment. Ca ne ferait également pas de mal de t'abstenir de te promener dans les environs tout seul. »

Sirius fit courir une main sur son visage pendant qu'il s'asseyait dans une chaise voisine. Toute les tensions avaient soudainement disparu et furent remplacée par une acceptation tranquille. Les quatre adultes dans la pièce voulaient clairement la même chose et étaient disposés à faire tout ce qui était nécessaire pour s'assurer que ça se produise. " Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre en dehors de Tonks dont nous pouvons avoir confiance ? " demanda Sirius.

« Pas avec ce que nous savons maintenant, Sirius « Répondit également le Professeur Dumbledore alors qu'il regardait vers Harry. « C'est la raison pour laquelle je te conseille de garder toutes tes découvertes pour toi, Harry. Si tu apprends n'importe quoi, viens dans mon bureau après le banquet. Si tu sens quelque chose qui ne peut pas attendre, s'il te plait n'hésite pas à le dire à Sirius. »

Harry hocha la tête. C'était vraiment explicite. S'il voulait garder ceci secret, attirer l'attention était la dernière chose qu'il pouvait se permettre de faire. Le seul problème auquel il pouvait penser était si son empathie se mettait à augmenter comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt. « Vous attendez-vous vraiment un problème ce soir, monsieur ? » demanda Harry.

« Cela ne fait pas de mal d'être préparé, Harry » répondit évasivement le Professeur Dumbledore. « Les étudiants seront nerveux de venir à l'école avec le monde sorcier en guerre. Avec la présence d'Aurors, si tout va bien ils se sentiront rassurés puisqu'ils seront en effet plus en sécurité à Poudlard. »Avec un sourire, Dumbledore se retourna pour s'adresser au groupe entier. « Et maintenant le plus important qui m'amène ici. Je crois qu'on devrait prévenir le personnel si les capacités empathique d'Harry devaient être maîtrisé »

« Absolument pas ! » hurla Sirius pendant qu'il sautait sur ses pieds.

« Sirius, non ! » indiqua Remus fermement pendant qu'il se relevait de façon précaire. « Dumbledore ne suggère pas que nous avons dû leur parler de l'empathie d'Harry. Si Slughorn le découvrait, le ministère tout entier le saurait dans la journée. Chacun sait que Voldemort a supprimé la magie d'Harry. Tout ce que nous devons dire c'est qu'Harry éprouve toujours des fluctuations magiques. La seule personne qui s'interrogerait probablement serait Severus et il ne dira rien. Sirius, tu as vu ce qui s'est produit ce matin. Ça pourrait se reproduire. »

Sirius se frotta les yeux pendant qu'il secouait la tête, n'aimant clairement pas l'idée. « Harry, tu dois changer de tenu et mettre ton uniforme » dit-il fatigué.

Avec un regard nerveux, Harry partit vers sa chambre. Il détestait vraiment le fait qu'il causait autant d'ennuis mais Dumbledore et Remus avait raison. Il ne pourrait pas affronter les questions qui seraient posées si son empathie agissait de nouveau. Il ne pourrait pas supporter les regards qui viendraient avec les révélations. Ron et Hermione l'avaient accepté mais ça ne voulait pas dire que tout le monde ferait pareil. Même dans le monde magique, les gens n'acceptent pas toujours ceux qui étaient différents.

Harry avait toujours conservé un ensemble de toutes ses affaires dans sa chambre juste au cas où, y compris des robes d'école. Une fois qu'il fut changé, Harry inconsciemment vérifia la présence des pendentifs hérités autour de son cou et que l'anneau Phoenix de Dumbledore était toujours sur son doigt. Sa baguette magique était encore cachée dans son étui et son saï étaient bloqué dans sa ceinture. Harry pensa à la seule chose manquante. « Dobby ? » appela-t-il.

Il y eut un lourd craquement et Dobby apparu devant Harry. « Harry Potter, monsieur, a appelé Dobby ? » demanda ardemment Dobby.

Harry inclina la tête. « J'ai besoin de ma malle, Dobby » dit-il patiemment. « Pourrais-tu… » Dobby claqua des doigts et la malle fut devant les pieds d'Harry. « Heu-merci » dit-il ouvrant la malle et retirant sa cape d'invisibilité. La question était maintenant où la mettre ? Avec une chiquenaude du poignet, Harry eu sa baguette magique à disposition et créa une poche dans son manteau qui contiendrait la cape d'invisibilité sans risque. Il referma la malle et avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose à Dobby, la malle était partie.

« Y-a-t-il autre chose que Dobby puisse faire pour Harry Potter, monsieur ? » demanda ardemment Dobby.

Harry ne put que sourire à l'aide de l'elfe de maison pendant qu'il rangeait sa baguette magique. Dobby était juste si désireux d'aider. « Ce sera tout, Dobby » dit-il. « Merci. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. » Dobby regarda fixement vers Harry avec de grands yeux qui commencèrent à se remplir de larmes avant qu'il ne disparaisse avec un craquement fort. Harry ne put que soupirer avant de quitter sa chambre. N'importe quelle sorte de compliment laissait toujours l'elfe de maison en larmes. Parfois Harry se demandait ce que les Malfoys avaient réellement fait à Dobby quand il était toujours à leur service.

En entrant dans la salle commune, Harry remarqua rapidement que Dumbledore était partit. Remus se reposait de nouveau sur le divan devant la cheminée tandis que Sirius et Tonks se tenaient à côté, comme s'ils attendaient impatiemment. Harry voulait désespérément demander ce qui s'était passé mais combattit pour garder sa bouche fermé. La tension dans la pièce était de retour et la frustration qu'il sentit à l'heure actuelle renforçait sa décision. Il savait que Sirius et Remus ne voulaient rien lui cacher d'important. Ils avaient promis et ils n'avaient jamais manqué à leurs promesses. _Ils devaient juste se calmer. Ce qui devait être sera._

« Nous devrions y aller » dit Sirius pendant qu'il se tournait vers la porte. « Nous ne devons pas être en retard."

« Juste un moment, Sirius" répondit fermement Remus. « Harry mérite de savoir pourquoi il a été envoyé hors du salon. » Il se retourna pour faire face à Harry avec un regard compatissant sur le visage. « Nous n'essayons pas de te cacher quoique ce soit, louveteau. Pour l'instant, tout ce que nous avons est un ensemble de soupçons mais dès que quelque chose sera confirmé nous te le ferons savoir, ok ? »

C'était compréhensible. C'était le même raisonnement que celui utilisé par Sirius et Remus l'année dernière. Ils ne voulaient inquiéter Harry sur les sujets qui pouvaient s'avérer être faux. Le seul problème avec ce raisonnement était le fait qu'ils pensaient toujours qu'Harry était incapable de déterminer ce sur quoi il devait s'inquiéter ou pas. _Probablement parce que je m'inquiète habituellement de tout._ « Vous vous rendez compte que dans un an je serai assez vieux pour prendre mes propres décisions, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry dans un soupir. « Je sais que vous voulez me protéger mais la vérité c'est que vous ne serez pas toujours là pour me dire ce que je dois faire. »

Remus se releva et s'empara des mains d'Harry. « Nous savons cela, louveteau « dit-il doucement. « Nous savons que tu n'es plus un petit garçon mais nous savons également que les suppositions et les rumeurs peuvent créer beaucoup de problèmes ou même créer une fausse impression de sécurité. C'est mieux si tu n'es pas mis dans cette position. Reste juste sur tes gardes et préviens quelqu'un si tu sens n'importe quoi hors de l'ordinaire, ok ? »

Harry soupira longuement et inclina la tête. Comment pouvait-il discuter cela ? Avec un sourire reconnaissant, Harry fin un signe d'adieu et partit avec Sirius et Tonks. Peu de chose furent dite pendant tout le chemin jusqu'au Hall d'entrée où les trois autres Aurors les attendaient. Chacun des trois hommes était grand et maigre, dégageant des vagues d'impatience et de colère faisant grimacer Harry. Ils n'étaient clairement pas heureux concernant le sujet d'un adolescent les accompagnants. _Ça va être une longue nuit. Je le sens._

Sirius devait avoir remarqué les regards parce qu'il plaça une main protectrice sur l'épaule d'Harry et l'orienta hors du hall d'entrée, en bas des escaliers et vers la calèche en attente qui était tiré par un Sombral. Ces étranges créatures ressemblant à un cheval étaient toujours intimidantes. Ils étaient incroyablement léger avec les têtes qui ressemblaient à celles des dragons, aux yeux dépourvus de pupille, et noir, les ailes tannées qui ressemblées à celles des chauves-souris. C'était la première fois qu'Harry pouvait réellement voir les créatures tirer les calèches, lui rappelant la raison pour laquelle Harry pouvait les voir. Seul ceux qui avaient vu la mort, pouvaient réellement voir les créatures.

Le meurtre de Cédric Diggory après que la troisième tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers fut le début de tant de chose. Laissant sortir un soupir, Harry monta dans la calèche qui sentait le terreau et la paille. Cette nuit sentait comme celle qui lui semblait dater d'une vie entière alors que cela datait réellement juste d'un an. Tellement de chose s'était produite depuis. Tellement de chose avait changée depuis.

Harry avait à peine remarqué que tous les autres étaient montés dans la calèche et se serra pour s'adapter. Il regarda fixement dehors vers le lac qui reflétait le soleil à l'étape finale avant son coucher. Le ciel pourpre et rouge serait bientôt remplacé par l'obscurité. Fermant ses yeux, Harry s'ouvrit et sentit toujours des vagues d'impatience et de la colère mais il y avait des vagues de soucis, d'énervement et de protection pour lui. Il pouvait seulement imaginer que les regards furieux que Sirius envoyait aux Aurors à l'heure actuelle. Cette pensée fit sourire Harry. Même s'il ne voulait pas être protégé, c'était malgré tout génial d'avoir quelqu'un toujours disposé à vous défendre.

Quand ils atteignirent finalement la station de Prés-au-lard, l'obscurité était tombée complètement et le faible bruit de l'approche d'un train pouvait être entendu. Tonks envoya à Harry un clin d'œil pendant qu'elle sortait hors du chariot et suivait ses collègues se dispersant le long de la plate-forme. Harry et Sirius suivirent le mouvement et prirent leurs positions près des premiers groupes de chariots. Regardant vers sa droite, Harry pouvait voir Hagrid attendre près des bateaux avec sa lanterne à la main. Le demi-géant était exactement pareil avec ses longs, très broussailleux cheveux et sa barbe sauvage et embrouillée. Il intimidait à la première vue mais il était réellement l'une des plus gentilles personnes qu'Harry connaissait. Hagrid repéra Harry et fit un signe de la main, qu'Harry lui rendit.

« Alors, de quoi, toi et Remus, discutiez-vous ? » demanda doucement Harry pendant qu'il regardait son parrain.

Sirius sembla soudainement gêné. « Oh…Et bien-tu sais-juste un vieux sujet à propos duquel nous avons des opinions différentes »dit-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez. « Moony pense que je réagis exagérément mais lui n'était pas là quand tu étais absent. Il n'était pas là quand tu as été capturé par Voldemort. Nous n'étions là-bas pendant trois jours à faire Merlin sait quoi tandis que… »

« … c'est au sujet de Snape, n'est-ce pas ? » interrompit Harry avec dans une voix étouffée ainsi les Aurors ne pouvaient pas les surprendre.

Sirius fixa rapidement Harry avec un regard protecteur. " Il aurait pu te faire sortir " lui dit-il tranquillement. " Il aurait pu te donner un portoloin, placer un sort de traçage sur toi ou même t'emmener dehors lui-même. Mais non. Il a dû te laisser là et nous dire avec les détails les plus atroces ce que Voldemort te faisait. Je ne lui fais pas confiance, Harry. Je ne l'ai jamais fait."

Harry ne pouvait pas bloquer les fortes vagues de protection qui se précipitaient sur lui. Il pouvait dire qu'il y avait plus pour la défense de Sirius mais il se demandait si c'était lié au présent ou au passé. Sirius pouvait certainement garder une rancune mieux que n'importe qui à la connaissance d'Harry. Il l'avait vu avec Kreatur, le professeur Dumbledore, le ministère, et maintenant le professeur Snape. « C'est un espion, Sirius » répondit enfin Harry. « t'es-tu vraiment attendu à ce qu'il sacrifie tout en raison de mon côté borné ? Il m'a guéri. J'ai eu de la chance qu'il fusse-là plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre qui n'aurait pas été aussi honorable qu'il l'a été. »

Sirius grimaça au commentaire et regarda au loin. Ils n'avaient jamais discuté de ce qui aurait put arriver à Harry. Ça avait été l'un de ces sujets interdits que personne n'avait eu le courage de soulever. « Mais il t'a abandonné complètement sans défense « contra-t-il doucement.

« Pourtant je me suis toujours échappé » para Harry. La lumière du train était clairement visible maintenant. Ils avaient seulement quelques minutes avant que la plate-forme soit remplie d'étudiants. « Écoute, nous avons tous notre avis sur Snape. Est-ce que je serais disposé à passer mon temps libre avec lui ? Pas question à moins de n'avoir pas d'autre choix. Est-ce que je lui fais confiance pour _ne pas_ me tuer ? Oui. Il est celui qui m'a enseigné l'Occlumencie au dernier trimestre. Peux-tu imaginer ce qui se serait passé si j'étais tombé dans le piège de Voldemort et que j'ai cru ces rêves qu'il m'envoyait ? Nous savons tous ce qui s'est produit quand j'ai cru il était mon père. »

Sirius laissa passer un long soupir et enroula un bras autour des épaules d'Harry. « Je sais, Pronglet » dit-il d'un air fatigué. « Je sais. Dumbledore lui fait confiance, Moony lui fait confiance et même toi tu lui fais confiance… jusqu'à un certain degré. Je ne le peux pas. Il y a trop d'histoires entre nous. La façon dont il t'a traité à cause de James… »

Harry se pencha dans une étreinte musclée et grimaça. « Et bien, je ne jamais dit qu'il n'était plus un batard graisseux non plus n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Sirius laissa sortir un rire ressemblant à un aboiement et enlaça plus étroitement Harry. « Non, en effet » dit-il avec un grand sourire. « Au moins je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Nous devons juste éviter d'en parler à Moony, ok ? »

Harry hocha la tête, soulagé qu'il ait orienté la conversation loin des fantômes du passé. Ils avaient un travail à faire et ils devaient se concentrer sur le présent. Indépendamment de ce que croyait Sirius, Harry savait qu'il devait être reconnaissant pour ce que Snape avait fait pour lui quand il était prisonnier. Si Snape n'avait pas agi quand il l'avait fait, Harry savait qu'il aurait plus de cicatrices que celle sur son cou_. Snape n'avait pas eu le choix. Il ne pouvait pas risquer sa position pour faire autre chose. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Voldemort suspecter quelque chose. _

Le bruit du sifflement du train sortit Harry de ses pensées. Sirius s'écarta et perdit son sourire. Il tenait à sembler imposant au reste des Aurors, sérieux et professionnel. Harry réalisa soudainement ce qu'avait été la vie de Sirius avant Azkaban. La vie de Sirius aurait pu être si le ministère lui avait donné un procès il y a quelques années. Sirius serait un Auror mais serait-il fidèle au ministère ou à Dumbledore ? _Dumbledore. Sirius était un membre de l'ordre et le resterait._

Harry observa pendant que la locomotive écarlate arrivait lentement pour s'arrêter à la plate-forme. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra sur sa respiration tout en se rappelant de se focaliser sur lui. Il pouvait le faire. C'était juste comme à l'hôpital. Se Concentrer et suivre ses instincts. Les portes du train s'ouvrirent. Harry observa les étudiants commençaient à sortir du train. Le bourdonnement éclata alors que les étudiants commencèrent à se diriger vers les calèches. Détendu, Harry laissa passer les sensations et senti de subtiles vagues d'excitation mélangées à de la crainte et de l'énervement. Rien d'extraordinaire.

« Premières années ! Les premières années par ici ! » Exigea Hagrid, sa voix tonnant au-dessus de tous les bourdonnements.

Les étudiants de premières années se séparèrent du reste et marchèrent vers Hagrid. Harry recommença de nouveau et senti une surabondance d'inquiétude. Il pouvait comprendre. Il se rappela combien il était nerveux quand il était arrivé ici il y a six ans, effrayé d'être renvoyé à la maison. « Harry ! »

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, il senti quelque chose courir vers lui et l'enlacer avec ses bras autour de lui. Sa vision était brouillée par des cheveux touffus, confirmant à Harry qu'Hermione l'étreignait actuellement. Il répondit à l'étreinte avant de s'éloigner doucement. " Hermione, nous nous sommes vus il y a quelques jours " dit-il avec un sourire. " Il n'est pas possible que je puisse t'avoir manqué à ce point."

Hermione rougit alors que Ron et Ginny s'approchaient avec le reste des sixièmes années Gryffondor à leur suite, tous essayant de bien voir Harry. « Bien, le voyage en train n'était pas le même sans toi » dit-elle. « Ah ! Juste pour t'avertir, le professeur Slughorn te recherche apparemment. »

« Il souhaite t'inviter à un petit déjeuner » indiqua Ginny pendant qu'elle roulait des yeux d'ennui. « Il voulait tout savoir à ton sujet. »

Harry soupira pendant qu'il se pinçait l'arête du nez, essayant d'éloigner l'ennui qui surgissait. _Génial. Vraiment génial_. « Merci de l'avertissement » dit-il sincèrement. « Vous feriez mieux y aller. Gardez moi une place. »

Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry pendant un instant avant d'acquiescer tous les deux la tête. Hermione monta dans la calèche suivi de Ginny et de Dean tandis que Ron prenait position plus près d'Harry. « Fait attention » dit-il tranquillement. « Malfoy parlait de venger son père en te le faisant payer. »

_Je n'en attendais pas moins de Malfoy_. « Reste sur tes gardes » Harry répondit doucement. « Merci de m'avoir prévenu. »

Avec un signe d'assentiment, Ron monta dans le chariot qui se dirigea vers Poudlard. Neville et Seamus sourirent à Harry pendant qu'ils passaient et entraient dans la prochaine calèche qu'Harry renvoya. Des vagues de soulagement et d'admiration roulèrent vers lui, laissant Harry légèrement inconfortable. Il ne voulait pas être admiré. Il n'avait vraiment rien fait d'admirable, à son avis au moins. Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil lui firent un clin d'œil et gloussèrent pendant qu'elles montaient en calèche. Harry ne pouvaient pas définir l'émotion qu'il ressentait pendant qu'elles passaient mais elle l'avait rendue extrêmement inconfortable.

Pendant la demi-heure suivante, Harry fut frappé par une large variété d'émotions avec plusieurs des étreintes lui faisant craquer les os. Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood et Hannah Abbot (qui étaient des membres du Conseil de l'AD) pouvaient à peine cacher leur excitation de voir Harry vivant et en bonne santé. La plupart des étudiants avaient été étonnés de voir Harry sans ses lunettes et certains était même passé devant lui sans un second regard. Il y en avait d'autres, bien qu'Harry ait souhaité ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Un groupe des filles de quatrièmes années Gryffondor bavaient presque quand elles captèrent le regard d'Harry qui était en train d'aider une petite deuxième année à monter dans la calèche. Harry avait été frappé de nouveau par une forte vague d'émotion indescriptible qui le rendit extrêmement inconfortable. Il fut extrêmement soulagé quand leur calèche fut hors de vue.

Comme il l'avait promis à Ron, Harry resta alerte au moindre signe de danger venant de Malfoy. Quand il remarqua finalement le sixième année Serpentard, il n'était pas étonné de voir qu'il était entouré par ses congénères Serpentards. La colère et la haine intenses pulsaient hors toutes les autres émotions pendant que les Serpentards passaient devant lui pour monter dans les calèches mais des sentiments additionnels pulsèrent quand Malfoy passa. Des vagues de crainte, d'énervement et de terreur firent presque perdre pied à Harry. Ce n'était pas les émotions qu'il prévoyait pour Draco Malfoy. Qu'était-il arrivé à Malfoy au cours de l'été pour causer un tel changement ?

Harry rencontra également le professeur Slughorn jubilant tellement de rencontrer finalement le-garçon-qui-à-survécu. L'homme énormément gros, chauve, vieux avec sa tête chauve brillante et sa grande moustache argentée rappelèrent un morse à Harry. Le nouveau professeur utilisait des robes en velours qui faisait ressortir son gros ventre d'autant plus. Il fallut la moindre once de sang-froid à Harry pour ne pas ensorceler l'homme qui s'acharnait à poser question après question. Sirius, cependant, n'avait pas le même contrôle et grogna presque quand il ordonna à Slughorn de prendre une calèche avant qu'elles ne soient toutes remontées.

Quand le dernier groupe d'étudiants fut entré dans leur calèche, Harry se tourna vers Sirius qui se relaxa finalement et entoura les épaules d'Harry d'un bras. « Tu as bien fait, gamin. Je suis fier de toi » dit-il doucement. « As-tu senti quelque chose ? » Harry inclina la tête. « Eh bien. J'en parlerais à Dumbledore quand nous nous verrons après le festin. »

« Aucuns problèmes de notre côté » indiqua Tonks pendant qu'elle s'approchait. « Vous feriez mieux de monter au château. La répartition va probablement bientôt commencer. Nous finissons une dernière ronde. »

Sirius hocha la tête pendant qu'il conduisait Harry vers une calèche en attente. « Ne les laisse pas te mener la vie dure, Tonks » dit-il avec une grimace. « Quelques sortilèges peuvent également les faire taire rapidement."

Tonks roula des yeux. « Je pourrais mais je préférerais être encore employé le lendemain matin » dit-elle sèchement.

Sirius haussa les épaules et suivit Harry dans la calèche. La calèche se déplaça rapidement vers les portes qui se fermaient lentement. Harry observa pendant que la porte se déplaçait lentement, grinçant fortement chaque fois qu'elle bougeait. La calèche continua à son rythme, ne s'inquiétant pas que les portes étaient presque fermées. Harry regarda rapidement Sirius pour voir seulement son parrain le regarder avec amusement.

Sirius sourit pendant qu'il décoiffait les cheveux d'Harry. « Ne te fait pas de souci Pronglet » dit-il. « Nous passerons. »

Harry essaya de se détendre pendant que la calèche passait les portes, juste avant qu'elles ne se ferment derrière eux. La calèche continua sur une cadence vive vers le château. Le lac était perdu dans l'obscurité maintenant avec le reste des environs. Tout ce qu'on pouvait voir était les lumières du château elles-mêmes. L'obscurité semblait être partout, exceptée à Poudlard, mais cette obscurité était différente de l'obscurité normale. Cette obscurité était apaisante, douce. Fermant les yeux, Harry laissa ses soucis le quitter. Il ne savait pas si c'était Poudlard qui en était responsable ou pas. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il se sentait en paix, à la maison.

La calèche les déposa devant les entrées principales qui étaient complètement vide de monde. Sirius sauta et attendit pendant qu'Harry sortit prudemment. Ensemble, ils montèrent les escaliers du château, ne s'arrêtant pas pendant qu'ils passaient devant Argus Rusard, le gardien. Ils se dépêchèrent de monter les escaliers vers les portes partiellement ouvertes et se glissèrent dans le grand hall. Les quatre tables de maison étaient remplies d'étudiants. Le silence remplissait le hall pendant que le choixpeau magique était placé sur la tête d'un garçon brun nerveux. Harry et Sirius restèrent à côté des portes, dans l'ombre. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient interrompre la répartition.

« Gryffondor ! » cria le choixpeau.

Les acclamations éclatèrent à la table de Gryffondor pendant que le première année sautait du tabouret et courait vers la table de sa maison. Les chuchotements s'arrêtèrent quand le professeur McGonagall mit le tabouret et le choixpeau de côté. Sirius et Harry saisirent l'occasion de se diriger vers leurs places indiquées. Sirius marcha vivement vers la table principale tandis qu'Harry allait s'assoir entre Ron et Hermione. Ces derniers ouvrirent la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais s'arrêtèrent quand les chuchotements moururent soudainement. Tous se tournèrent vers la table principale pendant que le professeur Dumbledore se levait. Personne n'avait manqué de remarquer l'arrêt de Sirius au côté du professeur Dumbledore, chuchotant quelques mots avant partir vers son siège à côté de Hagrid.

Harry fut surprit de voir que le professeur Trelawney, le professeur de divination, s'assoir de l'autre côté de Sirius. Elle assistait rarement aux repas avant. Pourquoi maintenant ? Cette femme excentrique était aussi bizarre d'aussi loin qu'Harry puisse se rappeler. Elle semblait être couverte de perles et de châles trainants. Ses yeux étaient agrandit de façon énorme par ses grandes lunettes. Se rappelant le nombre de fois où elle avait prévu sa mort, Harry était heureux de n'avoir eu aucune intention de continuer les cours de divination. Le Professeur Dumbledore se racla la gorge pendant qu'il regardait vers les étudiants et souriait, ne permettant pas de savoir si les nouvelles de Sirius étaient bouleversantes ou un soulagement. « Aux nouveaux » dit-il pendant qu'il levait les bras « bienvenue ! À nos étudiants de retour, bon retour ! Maintenant, je sais que tout le monde est mort de faim ainsi bon appétit ! »

Il y eu une acclamation pendant que Dumbledore s'asseyait. La nourriture apparue de nulle part sur les cinq longues tables qui gémissaient maintenant sous le poids. Chacun commença immédiatement à empiler la nourriture dans leurs assiettes. En regardant rapidement les environs, Harry fut heureux que son entrée n'ait pas causé plus de distraction que celle de Sirius. Personne n'avait semblé prêter attention à lui. Avec précaution il laissa ses capacités sortir, Harry reçu des touches douces d'excitation, d'impatience et de contentement. Cela le rassurait. Au moins personne ne poseraient de problèmes pendant le dîner.

Un coup de coude à la droite d'Harry le sortit de ses pensées pendant qu'il se retournait rapidement pour voir Hermione le regarder. « Est-ce que tout va bien, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle aussi tranquillement qu'elle pouvait mais assez fort pour qu'Harry l'entende. « Est-ce que quelque chose s'est produit sur la plate-forme ? »

Harry se pencha légèrement et sourit. « Tout va bien » dit-il sincèrement. « Juste une rapide vérification. » L'inquiétude d'Hermione se changea en compréhension. Harry lui avait dit à elle et Ron dans une de leurs longues discussions comment il était devenu dépendant avec son empathie pour vérifier la présence du moindre danger. « Tu me connais. Je suis presque aussi paranoïaque que fol'œil. »

Hermione sourit pendant qu'elle tapotait son bras. « Je ne pense pas vraiment que ce soit possible, Harry » dit-elle. « Tu fais toujours confiance aux elfes de maison pour ne pas t'empoisonner. »

« C'est parce que j'ai Dobby qui surveille pour moi »Dit Harry a dit avec un haussement d'épaule. " Il est presque aussi surprotecteur que Sirius et Remus, peut-être encore plus vu la quantité de combats que lui et Kreatur ont eu durant le dernier mois »

« Donc Harry » dit Seamus de l'autre côté de la table. « Qu'étais-tu en train de faire avec le professeur Black sur la plate-forme ? Dumbledore s'attendait-il vraiment à une attaque ? »

Les conversations autour d'eux cessèrent rapidement pendant que chacun attendait la réponse d'Harry. Harry soupira longuement. _La nuit promet d'être vraiment longue_. « Non, Seamus » dit-il sincèrement. « Le Professeur Dumbledore ne s'attendait pas à une attaque mais à il n'y a pas de mal à se préparer. Sirius et moi ont une meilleure connaissance des étudiants que les Aurors. Nous savons qui doit être gardé à l'œil pour empêcher le moindre problème. »

Les yeux de Seamus s'élargirent de compréhension. « Ah ! » dit-il pensivement. « Ça semble raisonnable une fois qu'on y pense. »

Chacun inclina la tête d'accord. Harry reteint un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était pas exactement un mensonge mais ce n'était certainement pas vérité non plus. Il demandait combien de fois il devrait compter sur des demi-vérités cette année pour empêcher quiconque de découvrir la vérité. Comme si rien n'avait changé. Harry bannit rapidement cette pensée. Ça serait différent cette fois. Ron et Hermione savaient. Ils ont promis qu'ils aideraient quand ils pourraient.

« Comment vas-tu, Harry ? » demanda Parvati avec un sourire rêveur. « Ron et Hermione ne voulaient pas nous en dire plus » Hermione se décala pour indiquer quelque chose. « Nous nous sommes juste inquiété, Hermione » insista Parvati. « Harry est notre ami aussi. Tout ce que nous savons est ce qui a été publié dans le ' Daily Prophète'. »

« Qui était normalement des âneries » dit fermement Harry. « Oui, j'étais le prisonnier de Voldemort… »Harry dû se mordre la langue de frustration quand les gens autour de lui haletèrent et reculèrent. « …et oui, il a supprimé ma magie ainsi je ne pouvais pas le combattre avec ma magie. Ce par quoi je suis passé ne concerne personne c'est personnel. Avoir votre magie supprimée ce n'est pas un pique-nique et avoir à la reconstituer est encore pire. C'est tout ce que je dirais. »

Harry sentit une main sur son épaule droite et une autre sur son bras gauche. Il savait que Ron et Hermione lui rappelaient qu'ils étaient là s'il avait besoin d'eux. Des vagues de la sympathie, du souci et de la protection l'entourèrent. Personne ne parla pendant un long moment mais lentement, tout le monde retourna à son dîner. Quand il fut clair que tout le monde laisserait vraiment Harry tranquille, Ron et Hermione retournèrent également à leur dîner. Rien n'avait été vraiment dit durant tout le reste du repas excepté quand Nick quasi sans tête flotta pour une visite, demandant comment Harry allait. Harry fut poli et amical mais il était évident que Nick quasi sans tête voulait également savoir si les rumeurs étaient vraies.

Quand les conversations diminuèrent soudainement, Harry regarda vers la table des professeurs pour voir le professeur Dumbledore debout. " Maintenant que chacun est rassasié » dit-il agréablement « Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée à tous ! Quelques informations pour terminer. M. Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous informer que les objets venant du magasin appelé Weasleys, Les sorciers facétieux sont formellement interdits. Ceux d'entre vous qui souhaitent jouer pour vos équipes de Quidditch doivent donner leur nom à votre Directeur de maison comme d'habitude. Nous recherchons également des nouveaux commentateurs de Quidditch, qui devront également faire la même chose. »

Une vague de chuchotement remplit salle mourant aussi vite qu'elle avait commencée. « Nous sommes heureux de souhaiter la bienvenue à un nouveau membre de notre personnel cette année, " continua le Professeur Dumbledore. « Le Professeur Slughorn… » Slughorn se leva, souriant fièrement « … un de mes anciens collègues a accepté de reprendre son vieux poste de maitre des potions. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent à cette annonce pendant qu'une autre vague de chuchotement éclatait. _Potions _? Mais cela voulait dire… non… ce n'était pas possible. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas ! N'est-ce pas ?

Dumbledore leva les mains et les chuchotements moururent de nouveau. « Le Professeur Snape, en attendant, prendra le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal » dit-il alors faisant une pause pendant que des halètements et des chuchotements éclatèrent de nouveau.

_Il l'avait fait_. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait à l'heure actuelle. Pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit ? Pourquoi Sirius ou Remus ne l'avaient pas averti ? _Au moins je sais pourquoi Sirius est si peu disposé à croire que Snape est autre chose que maléfique._

« Je ne peux pas le croire » murmura Ron avec dégoût. « Au moment même où je pensais ne plus avoir à faire avec le batard graisseux de nouveau… »

Bien, au moins nous savons que ça sera sa dernière année ici »dit Dean provoquant un regard confus de tous vers lui. « Le poste est maudit ! Aucun n'a duré plus qu'une année ! Mais si Snape est le professeur de défense que fait le professeur Black ici ? »

Dumbledore toussa de nouveau et les chuchotements diminuèrent fortement, bien qu'il y eu des gens chuchotant toujours entre eux. « Un autre changement » dit-il agréablement. « Bon nombre d'entre vous ont remarqué la présence de Sirius Black, le professeur de défense pour la deuxième moitié de l'année dernière. En raison des dommages subis récemment, Remus Lupin ne peut pas actuellement continuer son poste de conseiller. Sirius Black a accepté d'être son remplacent en son absence. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont nouveaux à Poudlard, le conseiller des étudiants est ici pour écouter tous les soucis ou problèmes que vous pouvez avoir que ce soit personnel ou scolaire. Tout ce que vous direz à M. Black sera complètement confidentiel. »

Une salve d'applaudissements éclata pour Sirius qui sourit et salua. Une fois que les applaudissements moururent, Dumbledore continua. « Maintenant, comme chacun le sait, Lord Voldemort et ses disciples sont une fois de plus nombreux » dit-il sérieusement. « Ils gagnent en force de jour en jour ainsi je ne peux que vous dire combien la situation actuelle est dangereuse. Nous devons tous rester vigilants pour notre sûreté et la sûreté de ceux autour de nous. Les défenses magiques du château ont été renforcées au cours de l'été cependant nous devons rester vigilants. Il y a de nouvelles restrictions de sécurité que je conseil tous de suivre-en particulier, la règle que vous ne devez pas être dehors après le couvre-feu. Si vous remarquez quelque chose d'étrange ou des soupçons, rapportez-les à un membre du personnel immédiatement. Je vous implore tous de vous conduire avec le plus grand respect pour votre propre sûreté et la sûreté des autres. »

Il y eut un silence assourdissant qui remplit le hall. Après avoir donné à chacun un moment pour digérer les avertissements, Dumbledore continua de nouveau. « Maintenant, cependant, vos lits vous attendent » dit-il agréablement. « Je me rends compte qu'une bonne nuit de repos est une priorité première pour la majorité d'entre vous pour vos cours de demain. Par conséquent je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. »

Chacun se leva lentement et sortit du grand hall. Harry hésita. Regardant fixement la table des professeurs, il rencontra le regard de Sirius et remarqua un signe d'assentiment discret, le signal convenu que devait faire Harry plutôt que ce que professeur Dumbledore avait dit chacun de faire.

« Harry, tu viens ? "demanda Hermione, provoquant l'arrêt de tout le monde autour d'eux et leur silence.

Harry secoua sa tête. " J'ai une réunion avec professeur Dumbledore et Sirius " dit-il. " Je ne serais pas long, promis."

Hermione inclina la tête à contrecœur et donna à Harry le mot de passe de la tour Gryffondor avant de partir avec les premières années. Ron semblait être un peu plus hésitant mais partit ensuite avec Neville et Seamus, essayant clairement de rester loin de Ginny et de Dean qui se tenaient la main. Une fois que la foule avait diminué légèrement, Harry se dirigea vers la table des professeurs où Sirius l'attendait. Sirius ne perdit pas de temps avant d'entourer les épaules d'Harry l'attirant tous prés.

« Je sais que j'aurais du t'avertir " indiqua Sirius sincèrement pendant qu'il orientait Harry vers la sortie des professeurs. « Je suis désolé, gamin. J'ai été choqué de l'entendre également. »

Harry avait à peine prêté attention pendant que Sirius prenait l'itinéraire le plus rapide vers le bureau de Dumbledore. « Tu te rends compte que les gens disent déjà que Snape ne restera pas plus d'une année, n'est-ce pas ? " demanda-t-il tranquillement. Que vas-tu faire ? A propos de l'AD ? Le Professeur Snape n'approuvera jamais lui… »

« … Du calme, Harry » indiqua Sirius de façon rassurante. « J'ai déjà parlé à Dumbledore au sujet de votre formation. Il est d'accord que nous devrions continuer et a promis de parler à Snape à ce sujet. Dans la mesure où l'AD continue, avez-vous réellement prévu de continuer ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je n'en n'ai pas parlé avec le Conseil ou l'un des d'autres membres mais je voulais maintenir l'option ouverte » dit-il sincèrement. « Je veux dire, personne d'autre n'a vraiment fait ce que toi et Moony avez fait au cours des années. Nous sommes en guerre et l'école entière est remplie d'enfants qui seraient tués en un battement de cœur parce qu'ils ne sont pas capables de se défendre correctement. Ils pensent à un duel avec des règles. Tu m'as enseigné à penser à sortir du cadre, de faire tout ce qui est possible pour que je puisse gagner. C'est _ça_ qui m'a sauvé cette nuit au Ministère. »

Sirius cessa abruptement de marcher et tourna Harry afin d'être face à face. Les yeux bleus rencontrant les verts. « Non Harry » réfuta fermement Sirius. « Tu t'es sauvé _tout seul_ cette nuit-là. Aucune compétence ne peut t'aider si le cœur n'y est pas. J'ai observé ce duel. Crois-moi quand je te dis, je peux voir pourquoi Scrimgeour est intéressé par toi. Tu pourrais être un Auror étonnant si c'était ce que tu voulais. Très peu d'Aurors se concentre autant que toi sur le combat des Moldus. Ton duel avec Voldemort a prouvé quel atout tu pourrais être. »

Harry haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. « Sirius, ce n'est vraiment pas un grand problème » dit-il inconfortablement. « Je ne pensais même pas à ce que je faisais. Je ne le fais jamais. Je réagis toujours et fais juste ce que je peux rester en vie. »

Sirius sourit et décoiffa les cheveux d'Harry. « Je sais, gamin, je sais » dit-il alors qu'il regardait au-dessus de l'épaule d'Harry. « Avançons. Dumbledore doit nous attendre. »

Harry inclina la tête et suivit Sirius le reste du chemin jusqu'au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Il commençait à sentir les effets de la longue journée et espéra que la réunion ne soit pas trop longue. Ils atteignirent la statue de gargouille en un rien de temps avec Sirius indiquant le mot de passe pendant qu'ils s'approchaient. La statue se déplaça pour dévoiler l'escalier en rotation qui permit à Harry et à Sirius de faire un pas dessus et monter sans s'arrêter. Rapidement, ils atteignirent la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Sirius frappa trois fois à peine avant d'entendre la voix de Dumbledore leur indiquant " _Enter _" avant d'ouvrir la porte et de faire un pas vers l'intérieur.

« Ah » indiqua agréablement Dumbledore derrière son bureau. « Justement les deux que j'attendais. S'il vous plait, prenez un siège. » Harry et Sirius s'assirent devant le bureau de Dumbledore. « Je suppose que tu as réussis ce soir, Harry. Peux-tu me dire ce que tu as ressenti, s'il te plait ? »

Harry se frotta la nuque nerveusement. Il souhaitait vraiment qu'il ne soit pas la cause de beaucoup de problèmes. « Bien, il y avait quelques personnes qui ont capté mon attention » dit-il soigneusement. « Malfoy était certainement le plus écrasant. Je n'ai jamais ressenti tant de peur, de terreur, de nervosité, de colère… pour vous dire. Ils n'y avaient pas une seule_ bonne_ émotion se dégageant de lui. C'était presque comme s'il projetait chaque mauvaise émotion hors de lui. »

Dumbledore se reposa dans sa chaise et regarda Harry pensivement. « Je vois » dit-il doucement. « C'est le plus déstabilisant. Je parlerai au professeur Snape. Je doute fortement que Draco te cherchera, Sirius, considérant ce qui s'est produit récemment. Je n'ai aucun doute que Draco ressent un peu de colère contre toi, Harry, ainsi je dois insister sur le fait que tu restes à distance pour l'instant. »

Harry acquiesça. Il n'avait aucun problème pour rester loin de Malfoy. C'était habituellement Malfoy qui avait un problème pour rester loin de lui. Dans le passé, c'avait été la jalousie de Malfoy qui l'avait conduit à de nombreuses détentions et même l'avait fait suspendre de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentards. La seule chose que Malfoy pouvait perdre était son statut de préfet. Était-il vraiment disposé à risquer cela en raison d'une rivalité stupide ?

« Très bien » répondit le Professeur Dumbledore avec un sourire. « Y a-t-il autre chose, Harry ? »

Harry réfléchit un moment. Jusqu'où Dumbledore voulait-il vraiment savoir ? « Eh bien, les Serpentards qui étaient avec Malfoy projetaient beaucoup de haine et colère mais je ne sais pas si c'était juste parce que j'étais là ou pas » dit-il incertain. « C'est probablement le plus grand problème. Je peux sentir quels sont les sentiments d'une personne mais je ne peux pas savoir pourquoi ils ressentent cette émotion. »

Dumbledore sourit pendant qu'il se penchait et croisa ses longs doigts. « Exactement Harry » dit-il fièrement. « Autant que nous savons, ces étudiants ont pu avoir pensé à Voldemort ou même à moi. Il est impératif de ne pas faire des suppositions. Beaucoup de personnes supposent que tu es 'L'Elu' en raison d'un article le ' Daily Prophète ' et parce ce que tu as survécu. Ces émotions que tu as ressenties sont déconcertantes mais non étonnantes. Autre chose ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, impuissant. « Il n'y a vraiment rien d'autre » dit-il inconfortablement. _Rien intéressant à mentionner de toute façon._

Malheureusement le ton peu sûr de lui de sa voix fut remarqué par Dumbledore et Sirius. « Harry » avertit Sirius. « Si tu as sentit quelque chose il vaudrait mieux que tu nous le dises. »

Harry pouvait sentir son visage chauffer pendant qu'il couvrait son visage de ses mains, essayant de couvrir son embarras. Ça n'arrive qu'à moi. « Il y avait juste plusieurs groupes de filles qui m'ont envoyé des sentiments étrange » dit-il, sa voix partiellement étouffée par ses mains. Lentement, Harry abaissa ses mains pour voir le scintillement dans le regard de Dumbledore et de Sirius essayant d'éviter de rire. La colère chassa rapidement un quelconque embarras. « Je n'aime pas ça du tout, ok ! » continua Harry sur la défensive. « Quoiqu'elles ont projetées, ça m'a rendu… inconfortable. »

Sirius ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire. Harry ne pouvait pas le croire. Ses mains se crispèrent en poings serrés à mesure que sa colère augmentait. Comment Sirius pouvait-il trouver ça drôle ? Comment Sirius pouvait-il rire de lui ? Ne voulant pas se battre devant Dumbledore, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il savait qu'il n'aurait dû rien dire.

Le rire de Sirius mourut à la vue de la posture tendue d'Harry. « Harry, attends ! » exigea-t-il alors qu'Harry atteignit la poignée. « Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du rire. C'est juste… »

« … laisse tomber ! » dit Harry entre ses dents pendant qu'il se retournait et jetai un regard énervé vers Sirius. « Je sais que je suis désespéré ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Je suis désolé si je suis complètement naïf mais laisse-moi te rappeler quelque chose : J'ai grandi avec les Dursleys qui m'ont enseigné que je n'étais rien de plus qu'un monstre ingrat ! J'ai un meurtrier aliéné après moi à cause d'une certaine prophétie qu'une cinglée à fait il y a des années ! Ma vie est constamment en danger aussi excuses-moi pour ne pas trouver le temps de comprendre tout ce qu'un adolescent _normal _comprendrait ! Je suis en train de te dire ce que je ressens à propos de cette stupide capacité que je n'ai jamais demandé et je n'ai jamais voulu ! Si tu penses faire mieux, tu es le bienvenu pour essayer ! »

Sans attendre une réponse, Harry se retourna, ouvrit la porte et partit. Il ne fit pas attention à l'appel de Sirius pour qu'il revienne. Il ne fit pas attention au fait qu'il marchait seul, quelque chose qu'on lui avait dit de ne pas faire. Pour le moment, Harry était trop fâché pour penser à autre chose qu'être aussi loin de Sirius que possible. C'était encore un des sujets interdits dont Sirius refusait de discuter et donc comment pouvait-il s'attendre à savoir quelque chose?

Des vagues subtiles de compassion et de sympathie passèrent sur Harry, le faisant presque perdent pieds. Pendant qu'il montait les escaliers mobiles, Harry passait la main contre les murs, dans le seul but d'augmenter les sensations. Des vagues apaisantes le calmèrent lentement à chaque pas. Avant qu'Harry ait atteint le portrait de la grosse Dame de la tour de Gryffondor, sa colère s'était calmée mais la douleur des actions de Sirius demeurait. Il sut qu'il avait probablement réagi exagérément mais la longue journée en plus de sa propre frustration et son irritation l'avait obligé à prendre offense de cette incompréhension par Sirius que c'était quelque chose que personne ne lui avaient jamais parlée. Quel était le but de se renseigner sur les relations quand Voldemort essayait de vous tuer ?

Harry a dit à la grosse Dame le mot de passe et regarda pendant que le portrait pivotait. Fermant ses yeux, Harry envoya ses remerciements à Poudlard de l'avoir calmer avant qu'il soit entré dans la tour de Gryffondor. Il ne penserait plus à cela ce soir. Il savait que Sirius l'acculerait probablement demain, ferait des excuses et ferait une plaisanterie de sorte que tout soit oublié. Il ne changerait pas le fait qu'Harry avait 16 ans et n'avait absolument aucune idée ce qu'il devait et ne devait pas sentir pour certaines personnes.

**À suivre**


	10. Discussions sérieuses

**Titre Anglais :** Power of Hogwarts

**Titre Français :** Pouvoir de Poudlard

**Auteur :** ksomm814

**Chapitre traduit par :** … On le mettra de réception de l'ordinateur de Onarluca ^^

**Bêta traductrice :** Rémus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice :** Rémus James Lupin

**Rating :** K+

**État de la fic en anglais :** Fini (26 chap)

**État de la fic en français :** Fini

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

**Résumé :** Harry a quitté le monde de la sorcellerie comme une dernière tentative pour sauver ceux qu'il aime. Cependant, personne n'est prêt à le laisser partir, que ce soit ami ou ennemi. Les pouvoirs sont réalisés. Les amitiés sont testées. Les alliances se forment.

0o0

**Chapitre 10 : Discussions sérieuses **

Harry quitta la tour de Gryffondor extrêmement tôt le matin suivant. Il était allé directement se coucher la nuit dernière, clamant l'épuisement. Si Ron et Hermione l'avaient réellement cru, Harry ne savait pas. Ils ne l'interrogèrent pas. Ils le laissèrent juste partir. Harry avait été extrêmement reconnaissant. Il ne pensait pas qu'il puisse supporter de raconter ce qui s'était produit dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Il ne pensait pas qu'il puisse supporter quelqu'un d'autre riant de lui.

Plus que désespéré, Harry se dépêcha d'aller vers les quartiers des maraudeurs. Sirius dormirait pendant encore un moment ce qui donnerait suffisamment de temps à Harry pour parler à la personne qui avait toujours été sérieuse avec lui quel que soit l'embarras du sujet qui était abordé. Il avait besoin de parler à Remus. Remus lui expliquerait tout, il le faisait toujours.

En un rien de temps, Harry avait atteint les quartiers des maraudeurs, avait chuchoté le mot de passe et était tranquillement entré. L'endroit était complètement plongé dans les ténèbres et Harry du négocier son chemin vers la chambre à coucher de Remus. La porte était entre-ouverte lui permettant de passer la tête à l'intérieur et de voir Remus dormir paisiblement. Il y avait quelques rayons de soleil qui traversaient la fenêtre au fond de la pièce lui permettant de voir sans difficulté. Aussi tranquillement que possible, il entra dans la chambre, rapprocha une chaise et s'assis au chevet de Remus. Il savait qu'il avait un peu de temps pour penser à ce qu'il allait dire sans le faire ressembler à d'un idiot. Il y avait de grande chance que Sirius ait déjà évoqué la situation et donc Remus avait eu une idée de ce qui s'était passé.

Se penchant en avant dans sa chaise, Harry tenait sa tête dans des ses mains pendant qu'il essayait de réfléchir. Comment dire à quelqu'un que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous ressentez envers les autres sans ressembler à un idiot ? En t pensant, Harry n'avait jamais fait attention à ses sévères lacunes dans le domaine des rapports sociaux. Ce qui le tracassait étaient ces émotions inconfortables qu'il sentait être dirigées vers lui. Il n'aimait être considéré de cette façon.

Au bruissement des couvertures, Harry releva rapidement la tête pour voir Remus ouvrir lentement les yeux avant d'inspirer profondément et de tourner la tête pour voir Harry. " Bonjour, louveteau " dit Remus, sa voix toujours endormie. " Tu pouvais me réveiller, tu sais."

Harry secoua la tête. " Tu as besoin de sommeil " dit-il tranquillement. " Madame Pomfresh-"

" - est extrêmement surprotectrice quand ça nous concerne " indiqua Remus avec un sourire pendant qu'il s'asseyait lentement et faisait courir une main dans ses cheveux. " Tu le sais mieux que quiconque." Il coula un long regard vers Harry avant de se déplacer légèrement et de tapoter sur le lit. " Aller, Harry. Je pense que cette discussion n'a que trop tardée." Harry s'assis sur le bord du lit gigotant toujours légèrement. " J'ai parlé avec Sirius la nuit dernière et crois-moi, il a eu le droit à une sacrée réprimande " indiqua Remus avec un sourire affecté. " C'est un nouveau territoire pour nous aussi bien que pour toi. C'est une chose de ressentir tes propres émotions mais pour mettre des mots dessus, particulièrement quand certains d'entre eux sont des émotions dont nous n'avons jamais discutées… Eh bien, je dirais juste que je comprends pourquoi tu étais si inconfortable."

Le regard fixe d'Harry tomba pendant qu'il laissait sortir un soupir. Remus avait marqué un point. Comment peut-on mettre des émotions réelles dans des mots ? " Ainsi je ne suis pas désespéré ? " demanda Harry doucement.

"Non, Harry " répondit Remus sincèrement. " Tu n'es pas un cas désespéré. J'ai l'impression que ces filles la nuit dernière ressentaient une certaine attraction pour toi." Harry couvrit son visage de ses mains pour cacher son embarras. " Il y a un certain nombre d'émotions qui coïncident avec l'attraction : adoration, engouement, convoitise, amour… "

Harry regarda rapidement vers Remus avec les yeux exorbités. Il n'avait tout simplement _pas_ entendu cela. " Remus, ces filles avaient 14 ans ! " protesta-t-il. " Il n'y a aucun moyen-"

" - les personnes mûrissent différemment à différents moment, louveteau " contra Remus patiemment, " Tu as dit que ce que tu ressentais te rendais inconfortable ? " Harry inclina la tête. " Eh bien, il est plus que probable que cela pouvait être de l'engouement ou même un fort béguin. Je doute fortement que les élèves de 14 ans sachent ce qu'est la convoitise mais on ne sait jamais. Je crois qu'Hermione t'as averti à quoi tu serais confronté cette année." Harry hocha la tête de nouveau. " Ces filles te trouvent séduisant, Harry. C'est ce que tu as ressenti. Tu as toujours été quelqu'un de renfermé ainsi je peux comprendre pourquoi tu te sentirais inconfortable avec ça."

Harry ne put répondre, gémissant de frustration. C'était exactement ce qu'il ne voulait pas. " Elles ne me trouvent pas séduisant " protesta-t-il. " Elles trouvent le-garçon-qui-à-survécu 'L'Elu' séduisant ! "

Remus regarda Harry avec sympathie pendant qu'il posait une main sur l'épaule d'Harry. " Je sais, louveteau " dit-il doucement pendant qu'il serrait l'épaule d'Harry doucement. " Je sais que ceci doit être dur pour toi. Trouver quelqu'un est assez dur sans ajouter ton statut et ton empathie dans le mélange. C'est là où tu es si différent de ton père. James savait que les filles le trouvaient attirant. Il aimait l'attention. Je pense que c'est ça que Sirius a trouvé drôle. Tu attires la même attention que ton père le faisait."

" Comment pouvait-il aimer ça ? " demanda Harry avec dégoût.

" James n'était pas empathique, Harry " indiqua Remus avec un sourire. " Il n'a pas été élevé comme toi ou n'a pas dû faire face à tous ce que tu as du faire face quand il avait ton âge. James n'a pas également été forcé de vivre reclus pour sa propre sûreté. James a été élevé pour être un parfait sang pur qui était fidèle à la lumière. Tu n'imagines pas toutes les fonctions qu'il dû occuper avec ses parents. Il a été élevé pour être poli sur la scène publique, ce qui est probablement la raison pour laquelle il est devenu tellement espiègle ici. Toi, Harry, n'a jamais eu ce luxe. Ton image doit demeurer en place quel que soit l'endroit où tu vas."

C'était certainement la vérité. Harry ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre à cela ou même s'il y avait une réponse. Plus il entendait parler de son père plus qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il était différent de cet homme. " Et donc maintenant qu'est-ce que je fais ? " demanda Harry. " Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais arrêter ça. Comment agir normalement quand tout me dit de courir aussi loin que je le peux ? "

Remus sembla pensif pendant un long moment avant de laisser passer un soupir et courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. " Je souhaite pouvoir te donner une réponse " dit-il sincèrement. " J'en parlerai à Poppy et voir s'il existe des pistes de recherche sur les empathiques. Merlin sait que j'aurais besoin de faire autre chose que des recherches pour l'ordre. Je devine que le seul conseil que je peux te donner est que si ces émotions te gênent vraiment, fais-toi confiance. T'es-tu jamais senti inconfortable auprès d'Hermione et de Ginny ? "

Harry réfléchit un long moment avant de secouer la tête. " Mais elles sont mes amies " dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. " Elles n'ont jamais pensé à moi de cette façon. Ginny est comme une sœur et Hermione une de mes meilleurs amis."

" Tu leur fais confiance " souligna Remus dans un sourire.

Harry n'y avait pas pensé. " Oui, je leur fais confiance" dit-il. Il était difficile de cacher sa confusion. Pourquoi c'est important ? " Qu'est-ce que tu en conclu ? "

Remus se mordit la lèvre inférieure, essayant d'éviter qu'un sourire ne s'échappe. " Tu m'as dit que tu dois 't'ouvrir' pour ressentir réellement les émotions à moins que qu'elles ne débordent pour ne pouvoir les ignorer, exact ? " demanda-t-il. Harry inclina la tête. " Tu utilises ton empathie pour te rassurer, Harry. C'est une autre ligne de défense pour toi mais tu n'en n'as pas besoin quand tu es entouré de ceux dont tu as confiance. La nuit dernière tu as été invité à creuser plus profond dans les émotions des autres que tu le fais habituellement. Je ne suis pas étonné de ce que tu as ressenti. Je souhaite juste que nous t'ayons préparé à cette possibilité."

D'une étrange manière, ça semblait être réellement raisonnable. " Donc si je ne m'ouvre pas autant-"

" – Je n'ai pas dit ça, Harry " contra Remus rapidement. " Tu ne dois pas ignorer cette capacité juste parce que tu n'aimes pas certains des résultats. Tout ce que je dis est que tu devrais expérimenter un peu. Essayer de la diminuer l'intensité petit à petit jusqu'à ce que tu aies plus de contrôle. C'est pourquoi Poppy voulait que tu sois entouré de personnes. Tu dois apprendre comment t'adapter et la seule manière d'y arriver c'est en t'exerçant. Peut-être peux-tu employer une section de ton journal pour enregistrer chacune de tes tentatives. Pense à ça en tant que ton propre projet de recherche."

Harry grimaça vers Remus. " Tu ne peux pas m'aider "dit-il avec désappointement. " Tu me donnes des devoirs."

Remus se mis à rire pendant qu'il serrait de nouveau l'épaule d'Harry. " Qu'est-ce que je peux te dire ? " demanda-t-il désespérément. " Professeur une fois, professeur toujours. Fais juste attention et calme-toi. Nous ne voulons pas la répétition de ce qui s'est produit hier matin. "

" C'était complètement différent " protesta Harry. " Poudlard était juste un peu surexcité. Elle a fait des excuses pour ça." Remus regarda Harry incrédule. " Elle a bien fait, " répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. " Elle m'a aidé à me calmer la nuit dernière aussi. Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner mais c'est cool de pouvoir la sentir. C'est presque comme une personne réelle veillant sur moi."

Remus frotta son menton pensivement. " De nouveau je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire " dit-il confus. " Je ne me rappelle pas de Poudlard communiquant réellement avec quelqu'un avant comme elle le fait avec toi. J'en parlerais à Sirius et à Dumbledore mais je ne pense pas que nous devrions en parler à quelqu'un d'autre jusqu'à ce que nous en sachions plus." Remus jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre et remarqua que le soleil était déjà bien haut. " Tu devrais y aller, louveteau. Tu dois récupérer ton emploi du temps ce matin et je crois que tu as entrainement avec Sirius juste après le petit-déjeuner."

Harry hocha la tête et se leva. " Merci, Moony " dit-il sincèrement. " Je repasserais après les classes, ok ? "

" Si tu as le temps, Harry " Remus indiqua avec un sourire. " Je me rappelle ma sixième année. La défense contre les forces du mal, la métamorphose et les enchantements se concentrent fortement sur les informulés. Ça va être beaucoup de travail en plus du Quidditch, de l'entrainement, des sessions avec Poppy, des leçons avec Dumbledore et de l'AD si tu veux la continuer. Si tu es trop occupé, je comprendrais."

Harry secoua la tête. Quelles que soit ses occupations, rien ne l'empêcherait de passer du temps avec ses gardiens. " Je te vois après la classe " dit-il fermement en guise d'adieu et se dirigea vers le grand hall. Les couloirs faisaient écho avec le bourdonnement des étudiants flânant presque léthargique pour le petit déjeuner. Harry maintint son pas vif, et se concentra sur sa destination. Il ne voulait pas remarquer les personnes qui chuchotaient à son sujet et il ne voulait certainement pas ressentir ce qu'elles ressentaient.

Il atteignit le grand hall en un rien de temps et vit que les tables étaient plutôt serrées. Ça ne pris pas longtemps pour trouver Ron et Hermione à la table de Gryffondor entourée par le reste des sixièmes années et Ginny. Le plafond du grand hall décrivait un ciel presque clair avec seulement quelques nuages léger. _Bien, au moins c'est un temps optimal pour s'entrainer_. Pendant qu'Harry s'était dirigé vers la table des Gryffondor, Ron et Hermione semblèrent immédiatement soulagés en le voyant et se déplacèrent pour lui faire de la place. Harry s'assit entre eux et remarqua rapidement que toutes les conversations autour d'eux s'étaient arrêtées.

" Où étais-tu, Harry ? " demanda Ron avec un peu d'énervement dans sa voix. "Nous avons pensé que quelque chose s'était passé." Harry regarda Ron pour un instant avant qu'il se rende compte pourquoi Ron était agissant de cette façon. La dernière fois qu'il n'avait pas été dans son lit c'était le matin où il s'était enfuit du monde magique. " Je parlais avec Remus " répondit simplement Harry. " Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière je n'ai pas pu voir comment il allait." C'était un demi-mensonge et il pouvait voir que Ron et Hermione le savait.

" Professeur-heu-M. Lupin est ici ? " demanda avec surprise lavande Brown.

Harry inclina la tête. " Madame Pomfresh va surveiller son rétablissement ainsi ça sera plus facile pour chacun s'il récupère ici plutôt qu'à la maison" dit-il franchement mais n'en dit pas plus. En dire plus signifierait parler des dommages réels de Remus et comment ces dommages se sont produits.

" Ainsi quand M. Lupin aura récupéré qu'arrivera-t-il à M. Black ? " demanda Dean. Harry haussa les épaules. C'était une très bonne question. Que fera Sirius quand Remus sera suffisamment en forme pour 'superviser' les étudiants ? Harry doutait que Sirius quitterait volontairement Poudlard avec l'histoire qu'Harry avait eu mais il ne voyait pas Sirius se reposer dans les environs non plus, pas avec une guerre continuant. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Sirius serait-il invité pour partir en mission, faisant face seul à des situations de vie et mort ? Harry ne supportait pas de penser à la possibilité que Sirius soit blessé ou mourant quelque part. _Ainsi c'était ce que Sirius avait ressenti quand je me suis enfuit. Comment a-t-il survécu ?_

" Eh bien, je ne peux toujours pas croire que Snape soit le nouveau professeur de défense " indiqua Ron pour changer le sujet. " Donc allons-nous continuer l'AD, Harry ? "

Chacun regardait Harry ardemment. " Sincèrement, je ne suis pas sur, " répondit Harry pendant qu'il commençait à empiler la nourriture dans son assiette. " Je dois parler au Conseil pour voir s'ils veulent continuer-"

" - nous l'avons fait, Harry " interrompu Ginny. " Nous avons parlé de ça hier dans le train."

Bien que répondre à cela. " Alors je dois parler au professeur Dumbledore afin de trouver un nouveau surveillant puisque Remus n'est pas disponible " répondit Harry pensivement. Sa première pensée était de demander à Sirius qui serait un remplacement parfait. " Je dois également parler au professeur Snape."

" Pourquoi ? " demanda Ron complètement déconcerté.

" Parce que, que nous l'aimions ou pas, le professeur Snape est le professeur de défense des forces du mal " répliqua Hermione avec pratique. " Ce n'est pas comme l'année dernière avec professeur Ombrage. Le Professeur Dumbledore fait confiance au professeur Snape. De plus agir sans la permission du professeur Snape laisserait croire que nous ne faisons pas confiance en ses capacités comme enseignant."

" C'est parce que nous ne lui faisons pas confiance " murmura Ron amèrement pendant qu'il commençait à poignarder son lard avec sa fourchette. " Je me moque de ce que tu dis, Hermione. Je n'ai pas confiance envers le batard graisseux. Il n'aime aucun d'entre nous. Il va probablement interdire l'AD, juste contre nous."

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour s'abstenir de dire n'importe quoi. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser. Personnellement, il avait peur que le professeur Snape fasse exactement ce que Ron avait dit. Snape n'avait jamais caché son aversion pour l'AD, particulièrement vu le fait qu'il n'y avait aucun Serpentard dans le groupe. Même maintenant, Harry ne savait pas s'il y avait certain Serpentard à qui il pourrait faire confiance. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment de Serpentard autre que les disciples de Malfoy. Gryffondor et Serpentard se sont habituellement abstenus à s'associer les uns avec les autres par principe.

Ça ne mis pas longtemps avant que professeur McGonagall ne descende de la table des professeurs et fasse le chemin directement vers les sixièmes années de Gryffondor. Remus avait averti Harry au sujet des options étudiés par les sixièmes années. Les résultats des BUSES devaient être nécessairement confirmés avant que n'importe quel étudiant puisse être inscrit dans les classes d'ASPIC. Hermione avait rapidement décidé de continuer la défense contre les forces du mal, la métamorphose, les enchantements, l'Arithmancie, la botanique, les runes antiques, et les potions. Une fois qu'elle prit son emploi du temps, Hermione partie pour le cours de runes antiques. L'emploi du temps de Neville n'était pas moins facile puisqu'il avait voulu prendre l'option de métamorphose mais il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir un ' Effort Exceptionnel' pour ses BUSES et le professeur McGonagall fini par le convaincre que les enchantements étaient une meilleure option.

Un par un, les Gryffondors discutèrent de leurs programmes jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall arrive à Harry. " Bien, M. Potter " indiqua McGonagall avec un sourire pendant qu'elle consultait ses notes. " Je dois dire que j'étais plus qu'heureuse de vos résultats. Une des meilleures notes en histoire de la magie… impressionnant résultat en défense contre les forces du mal et les enchantements… enchantement, défense contre les forces du mal, botanique, métamorphose, soins aux créatures magiques… compréhensibles mais pourquoi n'avoir pas souhaité continuer les potions ? "

" J'avais besoin d'un 'Optimal' à mes BUSES, professeur " répondit simplement Harry.

Le Professeur McGonagall incliné la tête compréhensive. " C'était les conditions du professeur Snape, M. Potter " dit-elle avec un léger sourire. " Le Professeur Slughorn, pour sa part, accepte le niveau 'Efforts Exceptionnels' et plus haut. Est-ce qu'avec cela à l'esprit, je devrais vous inscrire pour le cours de potions ? " Harry inclina la tête, incapable d'enlever le sourire de son visage. " Très bien, voici votre programme. Votre parrain et Madame Pomfresh m'ont déjà parlé de vos sessions avec eux et elles ont déjà été programmées." Elle lui remit le morceau de parchemin. " Ah, une chose de plus, jusqu'ici vingt poufsouffles ont déjà déposé leurs noms pour des essais de Quidditch. Je vous propose le programme des essais bientôt. Vous avez quelques positions à allouer."

Harry inclina la tête et regarda son programme. Il avait son entrainement avec Sirius trois fois par semaine et des leçons avec Madame Pomfresh deux fois par semaine en plus de toutes ses classes. Aujourd'hui il allait certainement être occupé. Une fois que Ron eut son programme, ils quittèrent la table pour la tour de Gryffondor. Harry devait prendre ses affaires pour la journée avant de se dépêcher vers l'entrée du grand hall pour rejoindre Sirius. Après son entrainement, Harry avait défense contre les forces du mal, suivis du déjeuner, de soin aux créatures magiques et finalement de potions.

" Pourquoi marchons-nous marche si vite ? " demanda Ron pendant qu'ils atteignaient les escaliers mobiles. " Nous avons une période de libre maintenant-"

" Pas moi, " répondit Harry pendant qu'il montrait son programme à Ron et se dépêcha de monter les escaliers avec Ron le suivant. Il était assez difficile de manœuvrer avec tout le monde s'arrêtant de bouger au passage d'Harry ou ceux qui ne cessaient de le regarder fixement et chuchoter à son sujet.

Ron le rattrapa rapidement et lui rendit son programme. " Pourquoi prends-tu soins aux créatures magiques ? " demanda-t-il. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu apprécies réellement cette classe ! "

Harry frotta son front pendant qu'ils atteignaient le portrait de la grosse Dame et dit le mot de passe. " Pas maintenant, Ron " dit-il pendant qu'il entrait et se dépêchait de monter jusqu'à son dortoir, sachant que Ron le suivrait. Entrant dans la pièce, Harry fut soulagé que personne d'autre ne soit là pendant qu'il ouvrait sa malle et commençait à saisir ses affaires. _Le livre de défense, de soin des créatures magiques, plume, encre, parchemin, ingrédients pour les potions_…

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? "demanda Ron pendant qu'il fermait la porte. " Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé ? "

Harry regarda Ron par-dessus son épaule pendant qu'il saisissait ses ingrédients pour le cours de potions et les mettaient dans son sac d'école. " Ron, mon empathie a commencé l'année dernière pendant le cours de soins aux créatures magiques " dit-il pendant qu'il fermait sa malle et se retourna. " Rappels-toi le Botruc et la licorne ? " Ron inclina la tête lentement. " Je pouvais sentir leur crainte sans même réaliser ce que je faisais. Je peux employer ce cours pour tester ça ainsi je n'aurais pas de problèmes quand je serais entouré de personnes, qui suis-je pour laisser passer ça? Ça ne ferait également pas de mal d'en savoir plus au sujet des créatures puisque je veux être un guérisseur…"

Ron leva ses mains en signe de défaite. " Bien, je comprends " indiqua Ron pendant qu'il ouvrait la porte. " Ainsi, je te verrais en cours de défense ? " Harry inclina la tête pendant qu'il prenait son cartable lourd. " Juste ne sois pas en retard " dit-il jetant un coup d'œil aux environ tandis qu'il vérifiait une deuxième fois que toutes ses armes, portoloins et cape d'invisibilité étaient en place. " Nous ne devons pas donner au professeur Snape une chance de prendre des points dés premier jour ici."

" Comme s'il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'une raison pour nous enlever des points " contra Ron pendant qu'il roulait des yeux d'ennui.

Harry secoua juste la tête et fit un signe d'au revoir pendant qu'il se dépêchait de sortir de la pièce. Le chemin vers le hall d'entrée sembla prendre plus longtemps que la normale avec Harry essayant d'éviter les grands groupes d'étudiants des années plus jeunes qui se dépêchaient vers leurs propres classes. Il y eu plusieurs fois où Harry dû sauter de façon à éviter d'être piétiné par un groupe de deuxièmes et troisième années qui couraient aussi rapidement qu'ils pouvaient afin d'éviter d'être en retard.

Pendant qu'il courait vers le hall d'entrée, Harry remarqua que Sirius l'attendait avec un regard légèrement nerveux sur le visage. Il détestait voir ce regard. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Sirius agir de façon inconfortable avec lui c'était quand ils étaient pratiquement encore des étrangers, juste après que Sirius ait été innocenté. Tout ce qu'Harry savait vraiment était que Sirius avait été disposé à risquer son âme afin de le maintenir en sécurité et voulait lui donner quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu : une famille. En y repensant, Harry réalisa que c'était la vrai première dispute qu''il avait eu avec Sirius. Il y avait eu des désaccords occasionnels mais rien comme ça. Remus avait toujours été là pour atténuer la tension ou Sirius avait banni le problème avec une plaisanterie.

Harry éloigna ses pensées pendant qu'il approchait son parrain. " Terrain de Quidditch ? " demanda-t-il posément. Au signe d'assentiment affirmatif de Sirius, Harry marcha hors du château, sachant que Sirius serait à ses côtés dans un moment un fois qu'il serait sorti de sa stupeur.

Il avait raison.

" Harry, attends ! " cria Sirius pendant qu'il se dépêchait au côté d'Harry et lui saisit le bras pour l'arrêter. Le vert intense rencontra le bleu. Sirius laissa sortir un long souffle pendant qu'une main courait sur son visage. " Ecoute, je suis désolé " dit-il sincèrement. " J'ai été un abruti la nuit dernière. J'aurais dû savoir que c'était un sujet délicat. Je tends à oublier juste comment était ta vie parfois."

Harry libéra son bras en tirant et regarda fixement Sirius, ses yeux priant Sirius de comprendre. " Sais-tu combien il est dur pour moi de parler de cela ? "demanda-t-il désespérément. " J'ai pris des risques en me confiant à toi au sujet de quelque chose que je ne comprends pas et tu t'es moqué de moi. Tu t'es _moqué_ de moi ! Comment est-ce que je suis supposé savoir ces choses ? Quand aurai-je eu le temps d'aimer une fille ici ou n'importe où ailleurs ? Les seules filles que je connaisse vraiment sont mes amies proches ou ma famille. Tu peux penser que c'est drôle que je sois naïf mais je ne peux pas me le permettre. Je _dois_ compter sur ceci comme moyen de défense. Je ne peux pas le faire si je ne sais pas ce que je perçois ! "

Sirius leva les mains en signe de reddition. " Tu as raison, Harry " dit-il calmement. " Tu as absolument raison. Je suis désolé, ok ? Je n'y ai pas pensé la nuit dernière. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de parler aux gens à propos de certain-heu-sujet et je sais que je ne t'aide pas quand j'ouvre ma bouche sans réfléchir. C'est un défaut de mon caractère que Moony essaye de corriger depuis des années."

Harry soupira pendant qu'il frottait sa nuque. " Je sais que tu es désolé, Sirius, et je sais aussi que c'est étrange pour chacun" dit-il pendant qu'il regardait les environs en direction du terrain de Quidditch. " Quand je travaillais à l'hôpital, ça m'a pris un bon moment pour comprendre ce qui se passait et pour trier ce que je ressentais. J'étais dans un sal état, je l'admets. Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup plus pour me pousser en dépression. Peine, culpabilité, solitude… pour les nommer. C'étaient des émotions extrêmement communes dans un hôpital et elles semblaient toujours être portées par mes propres sentiments de ce qui était arrivé à Remus en apparence." Harry ferma les yeux quand il les sentit piquer par des larmes. _Pas maintenant. S'il vous plait pas maintenant_. " Il y avait tant de fois où j'ai cru que je l'avais tué ; que je méritais la punition que Voldemort me jetait." Il laissa sortir un long souffle avant de dire doucement, " Je croyais mériter d'être seul au monde."

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse remarquer que Sirius s'était déplacé il se trouva tiré dans une étreinte féroce. " Ce n'est pas vrai, Harry" dit-il fermement. " S'il te plait dit moi que tu ne crois pas ça ! "

Harry s'écarta et rencontra de nouveau le regard suppliant de Sirius. " Non, je sais que Voldemort était à blâmer mais je ne veux pas être dans cet état de nouveau " dit-il pendant qu'il regagnait son calme. " Je dois savoir ce que je ressens ainsi je ne ferais plus l'erreur de confondre mes émotions avec celles de d'autres à nouveau."

Sirius incliné la tête de compréhension. " Très bien, je ferai ce que je pourrais et si jamais j'agis encore comme un abruti je te donne la permission de m'ensorceler " dit-il alors en souriant. " Allons, nous devrions commencer l'entrainement avant ton premier cours." Ensemble ils commencèrent à marcher vers le terrain de Quidditch, un silence confortable maintenant entre eux. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Sirius avait été pardonné mais le sujet n'était pas oublié pour autant. Si ce malentendu avait enseigné quelque chose à Sirius, c'était combien il était difficile d'être un empathique pour Harry.

Pendant presque une heure, Sirius enseigna à Harry le processus de jeter réellement des informulés ce qui leur prendrait jusqu'au mois prochain au moins. Ils travailleraient lentement vers un véritable duel d'informulés une fois qu'Harry aurait assez de contrôle sur ses sorts. Tous les deux prenaient en compte l'avertissement du professeur Dumbledore au sujet d'Harry épuisant ses réserves et utiliserait également ceci comme manière de trouver les limites d'Harry. Au début, Harry avait été peu disposé à essayer réellement des informulés sans crainte de puiser dans ses réserves magiques. Ça avait nécessité quelques garanties par Sirius avant qu'Harry ne puisse jeter quelques sorts simples informulés. Ce n'était pas vraiment différent de ce qu'il avait pratiqué avant, excepté ces derniers temps, Harry ne forçait pas autant qu'il aurait pu avec sa baguette.

Pour Harry, il lui semblait que la session d'entrainement s'était terminée trop tôt et il courait de nouveau vers l'école pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. A travers les couloirs et les escaliers, Harry couru tout le chemin qu'il connaissait tellement à ce jour. Il avait passé tellement de temps dans la salle de classe de défense quand Remus avait été professeur et ça avait toujours été un asile sûr quand Sirius avait enseigné lors du dernier trimestre. Il ne savait pas vraiment pas quoi prévoir avec le professeur Snape occupant la salle mais lui était sûr qu'il ne passerait pas volontairement son temps libre dans cette pièce.

Entrant dans le couloir, Harry vit les sixièmes années attendre hors de la salle de classe de Gryffondor et dérapa pour éviter de percuter Ron et Hermione. Ron sursauta surpris tandis qu'Hermione restreint dans ses mouvements par le bras pleins des livres lourds qu'elle portait. Harry leur fit signe, incapable de former des mots jusqu'à ce que sa respiration soit revenu à la normale.

" Qu'as-tu fait ? " demanda Ron avec une grimace. " Courir autour du lac avant de venir ici ? "

Harry secoua la tête et grimaça pendant qu'il sentait une douleur dans son côté gauche. " Perdu … notion … du … temps " dit-il entre deux respirations pendant qu'il se penchait contre le mur et saisissait son côté gauche. Lentement, la douleur diminua et sa respiration se régularisa légèrement. " Comment était le cours de runes ? " demanda-t-il à Hermione.

" Nous avons déjà tellement le travail, " répondit Hermione en inclinant la tête vers les livres dans ses mains. " Je dois lire ces derniers pour mercredi ! "

La porte de salle de classe s'ouvrit, interrompant toutes les conversations. Le professeur Snape fit un pas dehors dans le couloir et jeta un coup d'œil vers chacun avant de ricaner légèrement. " A l'intérieur " dit-il pendant qu'il se déplaçait et observait que chacun obéissait. Pas un mot n'avait été indiqué par quiconque pendant qu'ils entraient dans la salle et s'asseyaient. Personne ne voulait être le premier que le professeur Snape choisirait.

Regardant autour de la salle, Harry nota que la salle accueillante occupée par Sirius était maintenant extrêmement sombre. Les rideaux étaient fermés, bloquant une quelconque lumière. La lueur des chandelles remplissait la salle causant des ombres dansantes de tous sur les rideaux. Des images étranges de personnes souffrantes, avec des dommages terrifiants ou des parties du corps curieusement placées avaient été fixées aux murs. Certaines d'entre elles rendirent particulièrement Harry nauséeux. Détourant son attention, Harry s'assit rapidement près de Ron et essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose que les images.

Dès que chacun fut assis, le professeur Snape ferma la porte et se dirigea face à tout le monde derrière son bureau. Son regard fixa soudainement Hermione. " Est-ce que je vous ai demandé de sortir vos livres ? " demanda-t-il sournoisement faisant pâlir Hermione laissant tomber son exemplaire de ' Confrontation anonyme'. " Je ne pense pas. Ce que je vais dire exige votre attention complète, si vous en êtes capable." Personne ne bougea alors que Snape jetait un coup d'œil à travers la classe. " Vous avez tous eu six professeurs dans ce domaine jusqu'ici et seulement deux pouvaient être considéré comme presque compétent. Avec une représentation si morne, je suis tout étonné que tant d'entre vous soit parvenus à obtenir leur BUSE dans ce domaine mais des choses plus étranges se sont produites… voir tout ce que vous réussirez à retenir de ce cours avancé sera l'une d'entre elles."

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de dire n'importe quoi pour défendre Sirius et Remus. _Il a un rôle à jouer. Ne prends pas ça personnellement_. Harry observa le professeur Snape pendant qu'il marchait lentement autour de la salle. _Il a toujours détesté Sirius et Remus. Il ne féliciterait jamais quoi que ce soit qu'ils aient fait. Tu le sais. _

" Les forces des ténèbres " continua le Professeur Snape " sont une mer interminable de possibilité. Vos défenses doivent être aussi adaptables que les arts sombres si vous souhaitez survivre. Ces images autour de la salle vous donnent une représentation juste de ce qui arrive à ceux qui souffrent de la malédiction du Crucio-" Il fit un geste vers une image d'une sorcière qui semblait crier d'agonie "- subir le baiser du détraqueur-" Il fit un signe vers une image vers un sorcier qui était couché voûté et le regard vide, effondré contre un mur "- ou être attaqué par un Inferi-" il agita une image d'une masse sanglante au sol.

" Des Inferis ont été vus ? " demanda Parvati Patil craintivement. " Il les utilise vraiment ? "

Le professeur Snape la regarda pendant un long moment avant de répondre. " Le seigneur des ténèbres les a employés dans le passé ainsi il serait sage de supposer qu'il pourrait encore le faire " dit-il froidement alors qu'il commença à se diriger vers son bureau, ses robes longues volant derrière lui. " Maintenant, je crois qu'il est plus sûr de supposer que vous êtes tous de complets novices dans l'emploi des informulés. Dites-moi, quel est l'avantage d'employer des informulés ? " Hermione leva immédiatement la main bien que Snape ait pris son temps, regardant chacun excepté elle jusqu'à ce qu'il lui semble n'avoir d'autre choix. " Mlle Granger ? "

" Votre adversaire n'a aucun avertissement à propos du type de magie que vous pratiquez " indiqua Hermione immédiatement, " ce qui vous donne un avantage à la seconde près."

Le professeur Snape ne semblait clairement pas impressionné. " Sans surprise, " dit-il dédaigneusement. " Une réponse copiée directement du livre standard des charmes, niveau six mais néanmoins corrigé. Ceux qui progressent à ce niveau gagnent l'effet de surprise. Cependant, très peu de sorciers peuvent accomplir ceci. C'est une question d'intensité de concentration-concentration et pouvoir de l'esprit que certains d'entre vous tendez à manquer." Snape jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry pendant une demi-seconde avant de regarder Neville. " Divisez-vous en binômes. L'un essayant de jeter un sort à l'autre, qui essayera de repousser le sort… _sans parole. Bougez-vous_."

Chacun se leva et se déplaça pour trouver un espace ouvert pour pratiquer. Harry s'associa avec Ron qui avait des problèmes pour essayer de lancer un sort. Se rappelant des cours récents de Sirius, Harry s'isola de son environnement, se concentrant sur Ron et le sort qui était censé être lancé vers lui à n'importe quel moment. Il ne remarqua même pas que le professeur Snape s'approchait jusqu'à ce que Snape fasse un pas dans son champ de vision.

" Pitoyable, Weasley " ricana le professeur Snape. " Juste comme je le prévoyais. Il semblerait que je doive vous montrer comment faire."

Harry fut immédiatement prêt que Snape tourna sa baguette vers Harry. Avant qu'Harry ne réalise réellement ce qu'il faisait, il effleura sa baguette tout en pensant '_Protego_', renvoyant le charme vers Snape qui agita sa baguette magique, le renvoyant de nouveau. Harry agita sa baguette avec plus de force, pensant toujours ' _Protego, Protego, Protego'_, provoquant le retour du sort une vitesse plus rapide vers son envoyeur. Ils continuèrent, comme des batteurs frappant un cognard entre eux. Le sort continua à prendre la vitesse jusqu'à ce que l'esprit d'Harry lui crie de se déplacer. Tournant son corps, Harry put sentir le sort voler près de lui pour atterrir dans le mur, causant une petite explosion.

Pas un mot n'a été dit. Harry regardait fixement le trou dans le mur avec choc. Qu'avait-il fait ? Comment avait-il tiré aussi loin ? _Concentration et détermination_. Lentement, Harry se tourna pour regarder nerveusement le professeur Snape qui lui lançait un regard froid et furieux. " Heu-désolé, monsieur " dit-il enfin.

Snape ricana. " Il semble que vous n'êtes pas un cas complètement désespéré, Potter " dit-il alors qu'il se retournait pour voir que la classe les observaient. " Retournez travailler ! "

Pour Harry, la classe ne se finit pas assez vite. Le professeur Snape refusa même de le regarder pendant le reste du cours. Harry ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou mauvaise chose. Normalement, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il s'était défendu avec des informulés, juste comme le professeur Snape le voulait. Pourquoi alors se sentait-il comme s'il devait faire des excuses ? Pourquoi se sentait-il comme si cela le perturbait ?

Quand la classe se termina finalement, Harry a à contrecœur dit à Ron et Hermione d'avancer. Mieux valait en finir. À titre d'essai, Harry s'approcha du professeur Snape qui se tenait devant son bureau dos à Harry. " Hum-excusez-moi, monsieur ? " demanda Harry nerveusement. Le professeur Snape se retourna rapidement furieux. Fermant les yeux pour un bref instant, Harry essaya désespérément de se calmer mais son corps ne voulait juste pas écouter. C'était la première fois qu'il était seul avec le professeur Snape depuis son évasion et son esprit semblait encore être emprisonné dans la cellule, se rappelant combien il avait été impuissant. Il laissa sortir un souffle précaire pendant qu'il ouvrait ses yeux et notait que la lueur dans les yeux de Snape avait diminué légèrement. " Monsieur, je-hum-je voulais juste vous faire des excuses pour-heu-ce qui s'est passé, " dit-il inconfortablement. " Je ne voulais pas-"

" - oui, Potter, je suis au courant qu'il n'était pas dans votre intention de créer un trou dans le mur, " l'interrompant impatiemment Snape. " Que voulez-vous ? "

Harry se frotta la nuque nerveusement et remarqua que le regard fixe de Snape se décala à la cicatrice sur son cou pour un bref instant avant qu'un regard noir impatient n'en rencontre un vert anxieux. " Eh bien, monsieur, le Conseil voudrait maintenir le groupe de l'AD cette année et j'espérais que nous pourrions le faire " dit-il rapidement " avec votre permission, monsieur."

Snape regarda fixement vers Harry, son visage ne montrant rien excepté une lueur impatiente qui semblait être fixée sur son visage. " Et pourquoi 'ma permission' importe ? " demanda-t-il fraîchement. " Vous continuerez à avoir votre petit groupe si je donne 'ma permission' ou pas."

" Je ne veux pas travailler contre vous, monsieur " dit Harry sincèrement. " Je ne nierai pas que l'AD existera probablement quoi que vous disiez puisque c'était un groupe reconnu par le personnel enseignant lors du dernier trimestre. Ils veulent juste être préparés à ce qui les attend, monsieur. Nous n'allons pas saper votre enseignement-"

" - pourtant vous faites exactement cela, Potter " cracha le professeur Snape alors qu'il croisa les bras. " Je ne vous donnerai pas la permission d'enseigner à vos disciples les éléments que je suis parfaitement capable d'enseigner. Cependant, si vous sentez que c'est absolument nécessaire pour donner aux imbéciles de votre année un lambeau d'espoir qu'ils peuvent passer dans cette classe, je ne peux vraiment faire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet puisque le directeur a donné son autorisation à votre petit groupe de procéder de toute façon."

Harry repoussa l'anéantissement qui montait en lui. Pourquoi Snape devait-il transformer tout en insulte ? " Heu-merci, monsieur " dit-il alors se retourna pour partir. Plus vite il pouvait s'éloigner du professeur Snape mieux il irait.

" Potter, " aboya le professeur Snape, faisant arrêter Harry dans ses réflexions. " Vous aviez jeté un informulé avant, n'est-ce pas ? "

Etouffant un grognement, Harry inclina la tête. Il savait qu'il était injustifié de mentir parce que personne n'aurait dû parvenir à accomplir ce qu'il avait fait dans la classe. " Je n'avais vraiment pas le choix, monsieur " dit-il sincèrement. " Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas parler sous l'eau quand vous êtes attaqué par un strangulot. C'était soit mettre le maximum dans les sorts ou la noyade."

Snape laissé sortir un grognement, faisant retourner la tête d'Harry par-dessus son épaule pour voir le regard partiellement dégouté et partiellement pensif sur le visage de Snape. " Je suppose que votre _anomalie_ a aidée aussi " ricana le professeur Snape.

Harry respira profondément tandis que ses poings se serraient de colère. Je sais que je ne suis pas normal. Vous n'avez pas besoin remuer le couteau dans la plaie. " Je ne sais pas, monsieur, " répondit Harry à travers ses dents avant qu'il ne recommence à marcher vers la porte. Il pouvait sentir les yeux du professeur Snape dans son dos et attendait la remarque inévitable mais elle ne vint jamais. Atteignant la porte, Harry laissa sortir un long soupir alors qu'il se forçait à se calmer. Pourquoi devrait-il attendre autre chose que la haine du professeur Snape ? " Hum-monsieur "dit-il doucement pendant qu'il jetait un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. " Merci pour ce que vous avez fait… là-bas."

Le regard du professeur Snape se rétrécis alors qu'il grimaçait. " Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, Potter " dit-il de façon glaciale.

Harry incliné la tête compréhensif. Il n'était pas étonné que Snape ni ait tout plutôt que d'accepter la gratitude. " Bien sûr que non, monsieur " dit-il également. " Mon erreur." Sans attendre une réponse retorse, Harry sorti de la salle de classe. Il ferma les yeux et s'ouvrit aux vagues douces qui diminuaient lentement. Le regret et la douleur le remplirent faisant ouvrir les yeux d'Harry de surprise. C'était la dernière chose qu'il comptait sentir.

Repoussant la révélation hors de son esprit, Harry se dépêcha vers le grand hall pour voir Ron et Hermione remuant sur leurs sièges. Il se dépêcha de les rejoindre et s'assit à la place vide entre eux les faisant sursauter tous les deux de surprise. Harry commença immédiatement l'empilage de nourriture dans son assiette sachant qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il doive partir pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Il avait juste commencé à manger quand il remarqua que tout le monde le regardait fixement. " Quoi ? " demanda innocemment Harry.

" Ne fait pas l'idiot, Harry, " gronda Hermione. " Qu'a dit le professeur Snape ? "

Harry jeta un coup d'œil circulaire de nouveau sur les visages désireux de tous avant de déposer sa fourchette et de soupirer de frustration. Les premiers jours n'étaient pas censés être si stressant. "Il n'était pas trop heureux à ce sujet mais il a indiqué qu'il ne ferait rien pour empêcher l'AD d'exister puisque Dumbledore encourage le groupe" répondit Harry. " Nous savions qu'il ne serait pas aussi encourageant que Sirius l'était lors du dernier trimestre. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire maintenant est d'essayer d'éviter une quelconque confrontation qui -heu-aggraverait la situation."

" Eh bien, je suppose que ça aurait pu être plus mauvais mais le professeur Snape a raison " répliqua Hermione avec pratique. " Le professeur Dumbledore a la parole finale dans tout." Elle sembla pensive un instant puis gesticula. " Ça serait une bonne chose que tu lui parles, Harry. Au moins ça prouve que tu n'essayes pas de causer des problèmes."

Harry regarda Hermione incrédule. " Depuis quand j'essaie de poser problèmes ? " demanda-t-il provoquant un grognement de Ron. Harry regarda furieusement vers Ron avant de retourner son attention vers Hermione. " Penses y ! Quand ai-je intentionnellement essayé de causer des problèmes ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si les situations dangereuses tendent à me trouver."

Hermione lui envoya un regard frustrée et cacha son visage dans ses mains. " J'essaye de te complimenter, Harry ! " dit-elle avec ennui puis tendit un rouleau de parchemin. " Une quatrième année m'a donné cela pour toi et a commencé à nous interroger au sujet des essais de Quidditch."

"Désolé, Hermione, " dit sincèrement Harry pendant qu'il prenait le rouleau de parchemin et le plaçait dans son sac. Quoique ce soit, il le lirait plus tard quand il ne serait pas le centre d'attention. " Je suppose qu'en écoutant le professeur Snape ridiculisant Sirius, Remus et moi m'a mis légèrement sur la défensive."

La tension fut soulagée et Harry put avaler quelques bouchée de plus avant de devoir se dépêcher au cours de soins des créatures magiques près de la cabane d'Hagrid. Toutes les sixièmes années Gryffondors furent étonnées qu'Harry ait pris ce cours et eurent de vrais regards coupables sur leurs visages quand ils se rendirent compte qu'Harry serait très probablement le seul étudiant dans ce cours. Harry n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Avant tout, c'était mieux comme ça, il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter que quiconque remarque n'importe quoi.

Marchant à travers le parc, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement maladroit. Il y avait le silence au lieu du bruit de fond. Il n'y avait aucun Serpentard ricanant et aucun Gryffondor plaisantant. L'absence des Serpentards était un changement bien accueilli. Il pouvait très bien faire sans le groupe de Malfoy se moquant d'Hagrid à chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient. Hagrid pouvait ne pas être le meilleur professeur mais il avait certainement la passion de sa spécialité et c'était ce qu'Harry devait apprendre. Il devait savoir se défendre contre n'importe quelle sorte de créature que Voldemort pourrait employer.

Atteignant la cabane d'Hagrid, Harry fut légèrement étonné qu'Hagrid ne l'attende pas. A titre d'essai il fit sortir sa perception et put sentir des vagues subtiles de désespoir et de remord venant de la forêt. Son premier instinct était de courir vers la cabane d'Hagrid quand il entendit un bruit de chute venant de la forêt. Avec un mouvement du poignet, Harry eu sa baguette prête à l'emploi très rapidement quand il vit Hagrid trébucher hors de la forêt.

Le demi-géant regarda complètement affolé. C'était stupéfiant la différence qu'une journée pouvait faire. La nuit dernière, Hagrid semblait avoir un comportement excité normal mais maintenant, Hagrid regardait comme s'il avait perdu son meilleur ami. Harry éloigna immédiatement sa baguette avant de se dépêcher aux côtés d'Hagrid. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que la douleur qu'il sentait d'Hagrid était atroce et il était complètement chargé d'émotion.

Hagrid était si prit dans sa propre douleur qu'il ne réalisait pas qu'il n'était plus seul jusqu'à ce qu'Harry pose une main sur le grand bras d'Hagrid. Effrayé, Hagrid sursauta en arrière, seulement pour réaliser qui était là et tirer immédiatement Harry dans une étreinte féroce. " T'm'as manqué, Harry, " indiqua Hagrid de façon précaire avant de détacher sa prise et poser Harry au sol. " J'suis désolé d'être en r'tard. J'tais parti vérifier Aragog. J'pense qu'il s'meurt. Il était malade d'puis tellement longtemps et il n'ira pas mieux… Je… Je sais pas quoi faire s'il… nous d'vons juste resté ensemble jusqu'à l'fin. "

Harry se mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure incertain quand Hagrid éclata en sanglots. Qu'était-il supposé dire à cela ? Son expérience avec Aragog avait été autre chose que plaisante mais il était évident qu'Hagrid aimait l'Acromantula. Incapable de penser à autre chose à faire, Harry tira lentement Hagrid vers la cabane voisine. Il ne savait pas comment il était parvenu à conduire Hagrid pour l'asseoir et faire un thé avec crocdur (le grand chien d'Hagrid) faisant un chahut mais il était heureux quand Hagrid se calma finalement. Pendant le reste du cours, Harry écouta Hagrid parler d'Aragog, posant de temps en temps des questions sur les Acromantula. Hagrid par la suite repoussa sa douleur et commença à expliquer tout qu'il savait sur les créatures dangereuses qu'il aimait tellement.

Courir semblait être une habitude aujourd'hui. De nouveau, Harry courait en retard vers les cachots pour le cours de potions. Il était resté avec Hagrid pendant la pause parlant des créatures possibles dont ils pourraient discuter et rencontrer ce trimestre. Hagrid avait admis qu'il était déçu que personne d'autre ne continue le cours mais était heureux du temps qu'il pourrait passer seul avec Harry ce qui était rare ces derniers temps.

Harry atteignit la salle de classe de potions juste au moment où les derniers étudiants entraient. Le regard choqué du professeur Slughorn était presque comique car le nouveau professeur essaya rapidement de déplacer son gros ventre afin de laisser Harry entrer dans la salle. Il ignora les regards choqués des onze membres de la classe. Il y avait quatre Serpentards, y compris Malfoy, avec quatre Serdaigles et un Poufsouffle. Harry se déplaça rapidement vers la table de Ron alors qu'Hermione était avec Ernie Macmillan. Les quatre Serpentards avaient pris une table et les quatre Serdaigles en avaient pris une autre.

Laissant sortir un soupir de soulagement et ignorant les autres autour de lui, Harry se força à se détendre pendant qu'il notait les vapeurs et les odeurs bizarres qui remplissaient le cachot. Il y avait plusieurs grands chaudrons avec différentes substances bouillonnants à l'intérieur. Harry se tenait le plus près d'un chaudron couleur or qui émettait le plus intoxicant des parfums qu'Harry ait jamais sentis. Un moment il pensait sentir la tarte à la mélasse tandis qu'à un autre moment il pouvait jurer sentir une odeur boisée d'un manche à balai pour changer rapidement en quelque chose qui lui rappelait le manoir Black. Il lui semblait pouvoir sentir autre chose de plus mais il n'arrivait pas à dire ce que c'était.

" Bienvenue aux ASPICs de potions, tout le monde ! " dit joyeusement le professeur Slughorn pendant qu'il marchait vers les chaudrons. " Maintenant, sortez vos balances et kits de potions ainsi que vos exemplaires de fabrication de potions avancées ! "

Harry atteignit immédiatement son sac pour retirer ses ingrédients tandis que Ron regardait extrêmement nerveusement. C'était alors qu'Harry réalisa que Ron n'avait pas tous les ingrédients puisqu'il croyait ne pas pouvoir prendre le cours de potions. Harry était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand il remarqua qu'il lui manquait quelque chose également. Son manuel de potions n'était pas dans son sac. A la place se trouvait un livre sur des antidotes qu'il avait demandé à Tonks de prendre. Gémissant d'ennui, Harry leva la main et attendit.

" Harry ! " demanda ardemment le professeur Slughorn. " Quel est le problème ? "

" Monsieur, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas mon livre avec moi, " dit Harry doucement pendant qu'il montrait le livre sur des antidotes. " J'ai pris le mauvais ce matin-"

" - oh aucun problème, aucun problème du tout, " dit avec un grand sourire le professeur Slughorn. " Je suis sure nous avons quelques pièces de rechange qui pourraient être employées. Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon cher garçon, je vais en chercher un pour vous tout de suite. "

" Monsieur, " dit rapidement Harry avant que Slughorn ne puisse partir. " Heu-eh bien, Ron n'a pas ses fournitures puisqu'il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait prendre ce cours."

Le professeur Slughorn regarda Ron un instant avant le sourire. " Pas d'inquiétude" dit-il avec la même tonalité excitée. " Vous pouvez utiliser des ingrédients de la réserve aujourd'hui. Je crois que le professeur McGonagall a mentionné quelque chose au sujet de quelques étudiants. Je crois que nous pouvons également vous prêter quelques balances. Je vais récupérer quelques livres pour vous les garçons." Slughorn alla directement vers un compartiment faisant le coin et retira deux copies usées de la Fabrication des potions avancées par Libatius Borage. Il remit les livres avant de saisir un ensemble de balances ternies pour Ron. " Maintenant que tout le monde est prêt " continua enfin le professeur Slughorn pendant qu'il marchait vers l'avant de la classe. " Comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai préparé quelques potions pour que vous les regardiez. Ce sont des potions que vous devriez pouvoir faire après obtentions de vos ASPICs et devriez déjà les reconnaitre. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'indiquer ce qu'est ceci ? "

Slughorn fit un geste vers le chaudron le plus près de la table des Serpentards. Tout le monde se déplaça légèrement afin de voir ce qui ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'a de l'eau plate en ébullition dans un chaudron comme sur une cuisinière. Sans surprise c'est la main d'Hermione qui s'était immédiatement levée vers le ciel avant que n'importe qui ait vraiment obtenu une chance de regarder ou sentir la substance. Slughorn le remarqua également et se dirigea vers elle.

" C'est du Veritaserum, monsieur, " répondit rapidement Hermione. " Une potion sans couleur et inodore qui force le buveur à dire la vérité."

Slughorn frappa des mains, joyeux. " Très bien ! " dit-il alors qu'il se déplaçait vers le chaudron le plus près à la table des Serdaigles. La substance dans ce chaudron était l'exact opposé de la potion précédente. Le lent-bouillonnement, une substance ressemblant à de la boue était absolument répugnant. " Maintenant celui-ci, prêtez un peu d'attention. Qui peut-"

Hermione leva de nouveau sa main rapidement. " C'est une potion de polynectar, monsieur, " dit-elle.

Slughorn lui sourit avant de se déplacer vers le prochain chaudron, clairement dans son élément. C'était marrant pour Harry de voir quelqu'un apprécier réellement les potions. Les cachots mornes avaient toujours reflété l'humeur du professeur Snape et son attitude envers la classe. "Exceptionnel ! " hurla joyeux le professeur Slughorn. " Et celle ci-" La main d'Hermione était de nouveau dans les airs " - oui, ma chère ? "

" Amortentia, monsieur, " répondit Hermione avec un sourire. C'est le plus puissant filtre d'amour au monde. La vapeur s'élevait en spirales caractéristiques et aux odeurs censées être différentes pour chacun selon qui les attirent."

" Correct ! " Hurla Slughorn avec un grand sourire. " Elle est également reconnaissable par son éclat nacré distinctif. Bien, bien, vous connaissez vos potions. Quel est votre nom, ma chère ? "

Hermione souri timidement. " Hermione Granger, monsieur, " dit-elle doucement.

Le professeur Slughorn semblait contempler quelque chose pendant un instant avant de laisser tomber. " Bien, recevez vingt points bien mérités pour Gryffondor, Mlle Granger " dit-il chaudement. " Maintenant, l'Amortentia ne crée pas l'amour, rien ne le peut. Cette potion cause simplement un engouement ou une obsession puissante. C'est surement la potion la plus puissante et la plus dangereuse dans cette pièce. Il est dangereux de modifier les émotions humaines avec ceci. L'obsession peut pousser des personnes à faire des choses terribles… mais maintenant, il est temps pour vous de travailler."

Ernie Macmillian, cependant, leva la main de protestation. " Mais, monsieur, vous ne nous avez pas dit quelle potion se situe sur votre bureau " dit-il en faisant des gestes vers le petit chaudron noir qui contenait une substance d'or qui bouillonnait joyeusement, comme des grenouilles sautant d'une roche invisible à l'autre.

Le professeur Slughorn applaudit heureux pendant qu'il se retournait et faisait des gestes vers le chaudron comme si c'était un objet pour les enchères. " En effet " dit-il ardemment. " Ceci, mesdames et messieurs s'appelle le Felix Felicis. J'espère que vous savez ce que cette potion fait, Mlle Granger ? "

" C'est de la chance liquide " indiqua Hermione immédiatement. " Il vous rend chanceux tant que la potion dure dans votre organisme." Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent à cette révélation. C'était quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. L'attention complète de tout le monde était sur le professeur Slughorn. Harry se fit une note mentale pour rechercher la potion quand il aurait un moment. Il détesterait voir ce qui pourrait se produire si Voldemort obtenait cette potion.

" Encore dix points pour Gryffondor, ma chère " dit avec vigueur le professeur Slughorn. " Oui, le Felix Felicis est extrêmement difficile à faire et catastrophique s'il est incorrectement brassé. Quand c'est brassé correctement vous constaterez que toutes vos actions tendent à créer des résultats positifs. Cependant, si on entre dans l'excès, les effets secondaires sont étourderie, imprudence et extrême suffisance. C'est fortement toxique en grande quantité, c'est pourquoi il est tellement rarement employé. Cela peut devenir fortement dépendant d'avoir l'occasion de résoudre tous vos problèmes dans la paume de votre main." Slughorn regarda alors la classe avec un sourire généreux. " C'est ce que j'offre comme prix pour cette leçon. Une minuscule bouteille de Felix Felicis, assez pour approximativement douze heures de chance bien que je doive vous avertir que cette substance est interdite pour les concours organisés tels que les manifestations sportives, les examens ou les élections. Elle doit être employée pour un jour ordinaire… mais vous verrez rapidement comment ce jour devient extraordinaire."

Le silence résonna dans la salle de classe pendant que chacun attendaient les instructions ardemment. Slughorn semblait apprécier l'effet dramatique qu'il avait eu. " Pour gagner ce prix, ouvrez vos livres à la page dix de fabrication des potions avancées "Le professeur Slughorn continua rapidement. " Il vous reste juste un peu moins d'une heure, ce qui est suffisant pour que vous essayiez de fabriquer la potion de la goute de mort vivante. Je ne vous mentirez pas. C'est une potion terriblement compliquée et je ne m'attends pas à la perfection. La meilleure tentative, toutefois gagnera la bouteille de Felix Felicis. Allez-y ! "

Chacun se dépêcha immédiatement de réunir leurs ingrédients et commença. Des forts tintements des balances et le frottement des chaudrons faisant écho étaient les seuls bruits entendus. Personne n'osait parler et briser leur concentration sur la tâche. Chacun travaillait fiévreusement faisant secouer la tête d'Harry et se concentra sur ses propres tâches. Il se rappela une de ses discussions avec Remus au sujet des potions. _" Rester concentré et calme c'est le principal, louveteau. Parfois agir à la hâte peut causer le plus simplement des erreurs, particulièrement en Potions."_ Harry allait suivre ce conseil pendant qu'il se retournait vers le livre déchiré en lambeaux qu'il avait reçu de Slughorn. Il n'allait pas se dépêcher et la manquer.

Harry remarqua rapidement que les pages de son livre avaient été couvertes de gribouillages. Il devait regarder extrêmement près pour déchiffrer les ingrédients qu'il aurait besoin puisque le propriétaire précédent avait fait des commentaires abondants et avait même raturé quelques lignes. Ron s'était rapidement déplacé vers la réserve, prêt à tout pour dépasser le reste de la classe. _Se concentrer sur tes propres tâches_. Extraire les racines de valériane, Harry commença à couper à un rythme régulier, déterminé à les couper de façon égale. Il tomba rapidement dans son propre monde pendant qu'il ajoutait lentement ingrédient après ingrédient après avoir tenté de déchiffrer les gribouillages. Après dix minutes, le cachot entier était plein de la vapeur bleuâtre. Harry força son regard à rester concentré sa propre potion qui ressemblait à un liquide lisse et noir ce qui était censé être l'étape idéale à mi-chemin.

Quand il fut l'heure de couper la Fève soporifique pour en extraire le jus, Harry vérifia et re-vérifia les instructions avant de noter l'instruction alternative du propriétaire précédent _: Ecraser avec le plat du poignard argenté, libère les jus est mieux que le découpage_. Se rendant compte que le commentaire semblait réellement raisonnable, Harry retira son couteau argenté et écrasa la fève avec le côté plat. Le jus commença rapidement à sortir de la petite fève asséchée. Harry versa rapidement le tout dans le chaudron et observa comment la potion tourna immédiatement vers la nuance lilas qui était décrit dans le manuel. Son attention se retourna immédiatement vers livre où il indiquait qu'il devait remuer dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne aussi clair que de l'eau, cependant, le propriétaire précédent clamait qu'un tour dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre devrait être ajouté après chaque septième tour dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre.

Harry était déchiré. Après tout, les instructions pour la fève était une chose mais un modèle d'agitation différent allait complètement à l'encontre des instructions était autre chose. Et si le propriétaire précédent avait encore raison? Ça ne serait pas soupçonneux si sa potion était parfaite ? Est-ce que personne ne supposerait comment quelqu'un qui devait travailler tellement dur sous la tutelle du professeur Snape devenait soudainement un brasseur remarquable ? Non. C'était trop risqué. Harry se fit une note mentale d'essayer la potion de nouveau en suivant cependant les instructions du propriétaire précédent mais ici il suivrait les instructions que chacun avait eues.

La voix de Malfoy brisa le silence, tirant Harry hors de ses pensées. " Monsieur, je crois que vous avez connu Abraxas Malfoy, mon grand-père, " dit-il pendant que Slughorn dépassait la table des Serpentards.

" Eh bien oui je l'ai connu " dit indifférent le professeur Slughorn a dit. " Il fut plutôt regrettable d'entendre qu'il soit mort de la dragoncelle." Il s'éloigna avant que Malfoy ne puisse en dire davantage.

Lentement, Harry remua sa potion dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre. Sa potion resta de la même couleur lilas, non pas le rose - pâle qu'elle devait devenir. Harry se força à rester calme. Il saisit finalement l'occasion de jeter un coup d'œil sur les chaudrons sur sa table. Celui d'Hermione était une nuance plus foncée de pourpre tandis que celui de Ron n'avait absolument pas l'apparence qu'il devrait avoir. Ron semblait frustré pendant qu'il maudissait à plusieurs reprises entre deux respirations. Hermione semblait également frustrée, les cheveux maintenant plus touffus des vapeurs de son chaudron. La potion d'Ernie était bleu marine qui faisait soulever les sourcils d'Harry de surprise. Comment Ernie avait réussi à faire cela ?

" Il est l'heure, tout le monde ! " annonça le professeur Slughorn. " Arrêtez-vous et éloignez-vous de votre chaudron."

Chacun s'arrêta pendant qu'ils discutaient et attendaient alors que le professeur Slughorn se déplaçait lentement de table en table, jetant un coup d'œil dans des chaudrons. Il ne disait aucun mot, seulement reniflant les potions qui s'éloignaient de ce que le livre prétendait être une potion précise. Slughorn atteignit finalement la table d'Harry et souri avec sympathie au désordre dans le chaudron de Ron. Il lança un regard rapide à celui d'Ernie avant de regarder celui d'Hermione. Il lui donna un signe d'assentiment avec approbation puis regarda celui d'Harry. La surprise s'afficha sur son visage pendant qu'il décalait son regard fixe du chaudron d'Harry vers celui d'Hermione et de nouveau à celui Harry. En conclusion, un sourire apparut sur son visage pendant qu'il se retournait pour faire face au reste de la classe.

" Bien maintenant ! " dit excité Slughorn. " C'est la concurrence la plus rude que j'ai vue depuis des années. Rassemblez-vous tous ! " Il attendit jusqu'à ce que les deux autres tables aient obéi. "Maintenant ! Tout le monde jette un coup d'œil au chaudron de Mlle Granger. Voyez à quel point il est lisse. La texture est parfaite." Il attendit un moment pendant que chacun regardait la concoction d'Hermione même si les Serpentard le faisaient tellement à contrecœur. " Maintenant, regardez celui d'Harry" continua-t-il heureux. " Voyez la différence. Elle est sensiblement plus légère, la nuance parfaite du lilas. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'indiquer pourquoi ? "

Chacun à leur tour regardant la potion d'Harry avant de se retourner vers Slughorn, attendant une réponse. Hermione était étonnamment silencieuse.

Slughorn frappa de nouveau des mains, clairement amusé. " Vous voyez, parfois il est des détails les plus simples qui font toute la différence " dit-il sciemment. " En extrayant plus de jus à partir de sa Fève soporifique, Harry a non seulement la bonne couleur mais la durée de conservation du produit fini augmentera sensiblement. Comprenez que le brassage ce n'est pas seulement suivre des instructions dans les livres. Il exige également l'instinct et la capacité de s'adapter. Les instructions sont plutôt des directives, rappelez-vous de ça."

Slughorn dirigea son regard vers Harry et sourit largement. " ; Excellent travail, Harry ! " dit-il ravit. " Vous avez clairement hérité d'une partie du talent de votre mère. Elle était plutôt douée dans les potions si j'oserais autant que moi-même ! " Slughorn mis une main dans sa poche et retira la minuscule bouteille contenant le liquide doré. " Et voici ! Une bouteille de Felix Felicis comme promis ! "

Harry était sur le point de protester quand il sentit une main sur son bras gauche. Hermione lui donnait un signe d'assentiment d'une manière encourageante. Harry, à contrecœur, accepta la bouteille et la glissa dans sa poche intérieure. Il avait la sensation de ne pas y avoir droit. Pourquoi devrait-il recevoir la potion quand Hermione n'avait rien fait de mal de son côté ? Se retournant de nouveau vers sa propre potion pour commencer à nettoyer, Harry était heureux de ne pas avoir suivi la deuxième instruction de l'utilisateur précédent. Il ne savait s'il aurait pu regarder Hermione si sa potion avait été _encore plus_ correcte que ce qu'elle était déjà.

Quand tout le monde fut finalement sortit, Harry se dépêcha de sortir hors des cachots aussi rapidement qu'il pouvait. Il avait vu les regards que le professeur Slughorn lui donnait et il n'aimait pas du tout. Il n'avait pas manqué le fait que Slughorn l'appelait par son prénom alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Pour Harry, c'était le premier signe que Slughorn voulait quelque chose de lui et, quoi que ce soit, Harry était certain qu'il n'allait pas aimer.

Ron et Hermione le rattrapèrent finalement alors qu'il atteignait le hall d'entrée. Hermione tira rapidement Harry sur le côté. " Harry, tout va bien " dit-elle sincèrement. " Le professeur Slughorn a fait une excellente remarque. Ceux sont des petites choses qui importent. J'étais si désireuse de finir la potion. J'ai vu à quel point tu étais soigneux avec tes ingrédients. Je ne suis vraiment pas étonné que la tienne s'avère meilleur que la mienne."

" Mais ce n'est toujours pas loyalement, " répondit obstinément Harry alors qu'il réalisa qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour soulager sa culpabilité. " Que dirais-tu de se la partager ? "

Hermione sourit tandis que Ron regardait fixement Harry comme si il était devenu fou. " C'est bon, Harry " dit-elle en lui tapotement sur le bras. " Nous savons tous que tu pourrais employer la chance mieux que moi. Tu sais ? Peut-être ça pourrait t'aider si quelque chose se passait… "

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant la remarque qu'elle essayait de faire. S'il devait être en danger, la potion pourrait très probablement finir par lui sauver la vie. Se frottant la nuque, Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers le grand hall avant de retourner son attention vers ses amis. " Ecoutez, je vous verrais tous les deux plus tard " dit-il. " Je pense que je vais aller dîner avec Remus et ensuite je dois travailler sur mes devoirs avec eux. Je serais de retour avant le couvre-feu."

" N'en dit pas plus, Harry " indiqua Hermione et saisit Ron par le bras. "On se voit dans la salle commune. Bonne chance avec le devoir du professeur Snape. Il est vraiment compliqué."

Harry fit signe au revoir et se dépêcha vers les quartiers des maraudeurs. Il avait besoin de l'aide de Remus. Il devait prendre regard plus attentif au livre de Potions emprunté. Il ne ferait pas une confiance aveugle à n'importe quoi écrit dans un livre sans le montrer à quelqu'un d'abord. Remus n'était pas un expert en potion mais lui avait la patience de vérifier quelque chose si Harry avait une question. Il y avait également le fait qu'Harry faisait confiance à Remus pour ne pas courir vers Snape ou Dumbledore à moins que ce ne soit absolument nécessaire.

Après un examen rapide des environs pour s'assurer que personne ne l'observait, Harry entra dans les quartiers tranquillement, au cas où Remus dormirait. Il remarqua rapidement qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter. Remus se reposait actuellement sur le divan devant la cheminée observant Sirius faire les cent pas. De la posture de Remus, Harry pouvait dire qu'il essayait désespérément de ne pas rire du dilemme que Sirius avait actuellement.

" Tu ne comprends pas, Moony, " disait désespérément Sirius. " Ils sont comme des vautours ! Ils veulent tout savoir ! Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas me laisser en paix ? Ce n'était pas si mauvais quand nous sommes allés à l'école, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Eh bien, nous n'avions pas la notoriété d'Harry, ni l'aura de mystère qui l'entoure, " répondit Remus sérieusement. " C'est un bon gamin, Sirius, et chacun sait ça. Il a une morale que nous n'avions certainement pas à son âge." Sirius se déplaça face à l'objection mais Remus leva une main pour le faire taire. " Tu sais que je dis la vérité. Harry a également des soucis que nous n'avions certainement pas à son âge. De plusieurs manières c'est un adulte dans un corps d'adolescent tandis que d'autres manières c'est toujours un enfant. Je suis réellement heureux qu'il se soit opposé à toi. Il est temps qu'il se défende par lui-même."

Sirius laissa sortir un gémissement frustré. " Tu ne vas jamais me laisser passer ça, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il avec un air menaçant vers Remus. " Je fais une erreur avec Harry-"

" - et comment appels-tu les enlèvements d'Harry quand il était un bébé et quand il avait treize ans ? " interrompit Remus. " Un malentendu ? James a presque contacté le département entier des Aurors parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver son fils qui était poursuivi par Voldemort. Puis, quand tu as décidé de le reprendre de la garde des Dursleys… soit juste reconnaissant que l'état d'Harry ne fusse pas plus mauvais où nous l'aurions perdu." Remus se frotta les yeux fatigués avant de passer sa main sur son visage. " Ecoute, je n'essaye pas de te dire que tu es un mauvais parent. Tu as juste tendance à agir impulsivement parfois. Nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de faire cela avec Harry. Si quelque chose comme la nuit dernière se reproduit encore, Harry pourrait arrêter de se fier à nous. Est-ce que tu veux que cela se produise ? "

Sirius sembla perdre son désir de discuter pendant qu'il s'effondrait dans un fauteuil voisin. " J'essaierais, Moony " dit-il doucement.

Harry pouvait sentir la sincérité dans les mots de Sirius et décida de faire connaître sa présence. Il savait que Remus voulait le protéger mais la culpabilité se dégageant de Sirius était assez pour qu'Harry mette fin à la discussion. " C'est tout ce que je demande "dit Harry en faisant sursauter Sirius et Remus de surprise. " Je n'interromps pas quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Depuis combien de temps étais-tu là ? " demanda nerveusement Sirius.

Harry haussa les épaules pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur le divan à côté de Remus. " Pas longtemps mais assez pour savoir que tous les deux vous parlez encore de ce qui s'est produit la nuit dernière" dit-il honnêtement. " C'est fini avec ça. Nous n'avons pas besoin de continuer à en parler. En fait, j'ai l'espoir que nous n'en parlerons plus jamais."

Remus entoura d'un bras les épaules d'Harry. " Très bien, louveteau " dit-il rassurant. " Nous n'en parlerons plus jamais." Il regarda les environs et fronça les sourcils vers Harry. " Où sont Ron et Hermione ? Je pensais que Dumbledore avait indiqué que tu devais t'abstenir de te promener seul."

" Ils sont allé au dîner dans la grande salle, " répondit Harry un haussement d'épaule. " Je voulais manger avec vous donc je leur ai dit que je les verrais plus tard." Au regard échangé entre Remus et Sirius, Harry essaya de se clarifier. " C'est pas comme si je pouvais leur demander de me suivre partout tout le temps. J'ai l'entrainement, soins aux créatures magiques, cours avec Madame Pomfresh et réunion du conseil où ils ne sont pas impliqués. Je ne me balade pas dans les environs du château. J'ai à peine pu arriver à l'heure à la majorité de mes classes aujourd'hui."

Sirius secoua la tête obstinément. " C'est pour ta propre sûreté, gamin " dit-il fermement. " Je parlerais avec Hagrid pour qu'il vienne te chercher dans l'entrée du hall pour la classe et tant que les entrainements continus, je ferai un meilleur travail en gardant un œil sur l'heure ainsi nous pourrons rentrer ensemble. Je peux également venir te chercher devant la grande salle après le dîner les nuits où tu es censé les passer avec nous." Harry bougea pour protester. " Harry, fait-moi confiance juste sur ceci, d'accord ? "

Harry à contrecœur inclina la tête, sachant qu'il était inutile de discuter. Sirius imposait seulement la demande de Dumbledore et Harry savait que Dumbledore n'aurait jamais suggéré n'importe quoi à moins que ce soit nécessaire. Harry devrait simplement vivre avec ça pour l'instant et s'organiser avec Ron et Hermione ainsi Sirius ne devrait pas marcher avec lui partout. Après tout, Sirius avait un travail à faire qu'il le veuille ou non.

" Maintenant que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, pourquoi ne nous dis-tu pas ce que tu as à l'esprit, louveteau " demanda Remus d'une manière encourageante. " Ou était-ce juste une première journée extrêmement longue ? "

Sortant de ses pensées, Harry atteignit son sac et tira le livre de fabrication de potions. " Eh bien, j'espérais que vous pourriez m'aider avec ceci, " dit-il pendant qu'il leur remettait le livre. Il observa comment Remus était bouleversé par le livre quand il jetait un coup d'œil rapidement sur certains des griffonnages écrits sur certaines pages. Sirius se déplaça curieux afin de pouvoir obtenir un meilleur regard quant au contenu du livre mais la lecture à l'envers rendait la tâche extrêmement difficile.

Remus atteignit finalement la couverture de fin et regarda fixement le fond avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Harry. " Eh bien, c'est intéressant " dit-il avec un sourire. " Il semblerait que nous ayons un mystère sur les bras." Remus remis le livre pour qu'Harry lise ce qui était griffonné par le propriétaire précédent.

_Ce livre est la propriété du prince de Sang-Mélé._

A suivre…


End file.
